Where there's a will there's a way
by HopeHoodin2015
Summary: A/U Robin Locksley is the CEO of his late Father's company when a clause in his Father's will changes his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**_BIG THANK YOU TO ELLEN FOR HELPING WITH THIS STORY!_**

**_ALSO THIS IS A NEW ACCOUNT I MADE TO HAVE A FRESH START. THIS IS MY ORIGINAL STORY THAT I WORKED ON BEFORE._**

Robin Locksley of Locksley Holdings Inc., was pacing back and forth in his office at work extremely upset. His lawyer had went over his late father's will and it was quite clear to him that Robin was beyond furious.

"You see no way out of this? No way to break the will?" Robin asked his lawyer.

"I'm afraid not. Your father was of sound mind when he made out his will." the lawyer said. He hated he was the one who had to give the news that Robin Locksley obviously did not want to hear.

"You call adding a marriage clause to the terms of an inheritance a sane thing to do?!" Robin shouted, holding a loose rein on his short temper lately.

"Well, no... I mean yes. I don't know what to think." the lawyer said as he shook his head.

"I'm not paying you to think, I'm paying you to so as I ask and find a loophole." Robin said.

"It will take some time." the lawyer replied delicately.

"Thanks to dear old Dad, I've only got one year to resolve this mess." Robin said as he sighed very loudly.

"There is an simple solution for this problem. You, um, could get married." the lawyer said carefully.

"Let me make this perfectly clear to you, I have no intention of getting married just because my father's will says I must." Robin said. "No one is going to tell me how to live my life. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly clear sir." the lawyer answered.

"Good. Then I suggest you get this problem solved now." Robin said as the lawyer quickly got to his feet and left the office to do as he was directed.

Robin watched the man leave with growing impatience. Earlier the shock of his father's unexpected passing had left him feeling cold and numb inside. Now, thanks to the latest turn of events, a hot anger had thawed the icy chill. Just then his cell phone rang and Robin took it out of his pocket and recognising the number, quickly answered it.

"Mom are you alright?" Robin asked softly, his temper finally under control.

"Robin Lee Locksley your mother is perfectly fine and capable of taking care of herself." Claire Locksley said proudly.

"Sorry Mom, I've just having a tough time right now." Robin said.

"I had no idea your father had put something like that in his will, stubborn old fool." Claire said.

How many times had he and his father argues about his marital status in the past year? Robin shook his head. Too many times to count. He could still hear his father's bellowing.

"You're not getting any younger Robin, thirty four years old and still no wife! I need an heir a grandchild to carry on the family business. And like it or not, you're the only one who can produce my successor." Conall Locksley had said numerous times.

The funny thing was, before his father had started harping on this very subject, Robin had begun to mull over the possibility of changing his life-style. He had grown tired of dating women who were more interested in his bank account than in who he was as a person. The thought of settling down with one special woman had started to become more appealing every day.

Then his father had decided to horn in and take control of the his assets. His father had made certain to draw an ironclad will. A will it seems that not even a team of lawyers could not crack. He and his father hadn't always seen eye to eye, but he'd never have believed he could have stooped so low in order to get his own way. Unwanted pain contracted his heart, making it hard to breathe. He was going to loose the one thing he loved most, Locksley Holdings Inc.

"Robin, are you there?" Claire Locksley asked.

"Sorry Mom, I just zoned out for a second." Robin said.

"Have you considered that you could adhere to the will? You could marry a nice young girl and have a family." Claire said.

"Mom I don't want to marry someone just to be married. I want to find the one I'm destined to be with." Robin said.

"Well I really hope for your sake son that she comes along in the very soon." Claire said.

"Me too Mom, me too." Robin said as they ended their conversation shortly after.

Across town in her apartment that she shared with her best friend Rose or "Tink" as her close friends call her, Regina Mills was staring out of the window looking at the city. She was a secretary at Locksley Holdings Inc, and she had been working there for almost two years now for her boss August Booth a CEO at Locksley Holdings.

"Regina what are you doing standing by the window? You're going to be late." Tink said, then notcing Regina's outfit, "Is that what you're going to wear?"

Regina was a woman who believed in playing it safe, in life as well as in how she dressed. Her hair was pulled back in a neat knot at the back of her head and she's been careful to use a light hand in applying her makeup. Glancing down at the simple grey dress with its matching jacket, she'd frowned. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nothing...just that it's so plain. It looks like something you would wear to work. I don't know why you insist on dressing so conservatively." Tink said. "You need to spice up your wardrobe and your life a little. Be more daring."

Regina reached into her pocket for her glasses and anchored them onto the bridge of her nose. "My wardrobe and my personal life are just fine, thank you."

"If your life's so fine, then why are you going to the Locksley party alone?" Tink asked. "And take off those glasses, would ya? They're reading glasses, for Pete's sake."

"I wouldn't be going to the Locksley Ball at all if it wasn't for my job. You know as well as I do, the ball if a fund-raiser for the upcoming holiday season. All the profits go towards the purchase of toys for needy children. Locksley Holdings is sponsoring the event. As a Locksley employee, I'm expected to attend."

"I should've known you weren't going merely to socialize. You're not really a fancy, dress-up type of person, are you?" Tink asked as she took a seat. "You're too sensible, too practical... too helpful."

"What do you want Tink?" Regina asked clearly annoyed.

"What makes you think I want something?" Tink asked with a smile on her face.

"Because of that look on your face. You're up to something." Regina said.

"It's time for a makeover." Tink smiled as she took Regina's hand and pulled her into her room of the apartment.

"I'm not so sure about this Tink." Regina said, reluctantly.

"What is there to be worried about? After I'm through with you, you're going to be a whole new person." Tink said.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about Tink. We are not kids anymore. We're not playing dress-up. I like the old me, I don't want to be changed." Regina said.

"Honestly, Regina. It's just a little makeup and a new dress." Tink's face took on an animated brightness. "Relax, this isn't going to hurt. Trust me, it'll be fun."

"Fun?" Regina asked. However, with a sigh she gave up her last bit of protest. She had always wanted to shake up her life a little. Maybe a brand-new Regina Mills was just the bump she needed.

Robin Locksley surveyed the crowded ballroom with he jaundiced eye of a man about to meet his executioner. In the frenetic activity of the Locksley Ball, he's found a stolen moment of quiet. His reprieve was short lived.

"Mr. Locksley, I'd like for you to meet my daughter, Hillary." an older woman said as she approached him, dragging a younger woman in tow.

Robin recognized the older woman as the wife of Brian Romney, Locksley Holdings Head of Research and Development. His chest tightened with a renewed sense of panic. Despite the tight lid Ryan had insisted on keeping on the contents of his father's will, somehow word had gotten out that he was in the market for a wife. In the hour since he had arrived at the Locksley Ball, he had been bombarded with a flood of unwanted attention from the female guests.

"Good evening, Mrs. Romney." Robin said hiding his annoyance behind a forced smile. He nodded at the daughter, who looked to be nineteen at best. "Hillary, its a pleasure to meet you." The young woman returned his greeting with a bashful grin, but didn't say a word.

Mrs. Romney took up the slack. "Hillary is a sophomore at Brown University, majoring in music. She's an accomplished pianist. When she was ten years old she made it to the state finals with a Chopin piece. And at thirteen, she won..."

Robin's smile stiffened as the woman's voice droned on and on. Tall women, short women, homely women and pretty, shy young lasses with their mothers at their sides, aggressive-I've got exactly what you need-career women...You name em, in the past hour , he'd seen them.

He had always held a deep appreciation for the female sex. But that was before a team of lawyers had informed him that they were unable to break his father's will. Now when he looked at a woman, he imagined her wearing a wedding dress. Whenever a woman came near, he heard the distant strain of the "Wedding March" ringing in his ears. To fall asleep he counted wedding bands, not sheep.

Robin ran a nervous finger beneath the starched collar of his tuxedo shirt. If he was not married by next year he was going to loose Locksley Holdings for good. He glanced at the poor young waif, Hillary and gave an involuntary shudder. Was the security of owning Locksley Holdings worth the price of his freedom?

"Mrs. Romney, I'm sorry but you must excuse me. I've been trying to track down a business associate all day long and I have just seen him over there by the punch bowl. I must speak with him." Robin said.

"Of course, Mr. Locksley," Mrs. Romney said, looking none too pleased. "Perhaps later-"

"Perhaps," Robin said evasively as he slipped away into the crowd.

He made a beeline for the punch bowl. Halfway there, he spotted a group of young ladies positioned around the table. Gods! Was it his imagination, or were there single women everywhere tonight? He made a quick detour, veering to the left, deciding not to linger long enough to find out. With a determined stride, not daring to pause for any reason, Robin headed for the exit.

However as he approached the exit, two women blocked his escape. Both women turned on bright smiles and waved as he neared the door. His heart pounded a warning beat. Looking around quickly he noticed a pair of French doors that led outside. Sighing with relief, Robin escaped into the night, finding refuge on the quiet, deserted veranda.

Regina exited the taxi and quickly paid the driver as she walked up the stairs where the ball was being hosted. As she was almost to the door she received the attention of a onceover from a male taking a smoke just outside. Regina's heart skipped a beat at the unexpected attention. She wondered, not for the first time, if she had made a mistake in allowing Tink to give her this make-over.

She had barely recognized herself after Tink had completed the transformation. A woman with softly curling dark hair, large brown eyes lined with eye shadow and mascara, Tink had confiscated her reading glasses for the evening-and delicate, high cheekbones had been buffed to perfection with powder and blush. She almost felt pretty, sexy.

The dress had been a stumbling block, however. She was sheathed in low cut, skintight black gown. In the back at the bottom of the dress was a high slit, that showed off her legs from the back. Regina felt as though she had been poured into the dress. Never before had she worn an outfit that was so revealing, so provocative. The normal Regina always wore high necklines, loose fitting jackets to hide her curves. But tonight, she had broken her own rule. This evening all of her womanly assets were displayed for the eye to see. And from the enthusiastic looks she was receiving as she made her way into the ballroom, she knew Tink had accomplished what she wanted.

She wobbled a bit on the four-inch black heels, another mistake she had allowed herself to be coerced into and she received an arm from one of the waiters. Embarrassed heat stung her cheeks as Regina shot him a grateful smile. Regina paused as she looked around the ballroom, she had never been in this hotel before but had heard of its decadent richness from other women in the secretarial pool. She spotted her boss Mr. Booth, head of accounting, standing near the bar with a large group of others. He caught her gaze, shot her an appreciative glance and then turned away. Regina's mouth dropped open in surprise. She couldn't believe it as her own boss, the man for whom she had been working for since starting at Locksley Holdings hadn't recognized her.

A smile played on her red-glossed mouth, Tink was right. She was a whole new person. She almost felt like Cinderella going to the Royal Ball. With a confident step she moved across the ballroom and crashed into a solid frame of a man's chest.

"Whoa, there little lady. What's your hurry?" a clearly drunk man asked.

"I'm sorry." Regina stammered. Regina felt her flesh crawl as he raked a leering glance up and down her body.

"I'm not... sorry that it. Honey you can bump into me anytime you want." the man said as he made a move to put his hands on her.

"Excuse me I'm meeting someone." Regina said as she moved away from him quickly. Her stomach churned, and a bitter taste filled her mouth. For a fleeting moment she had felt like Cinderella dressed for the ball. Now she felt like the village floozy. All it had taken was offensive attention of one man to burst her bubble and bring her dream crashing back down to reality.

Coming here dressed in a sexy, revealing dress had been a mistake. She had worked to very hard to build up her reputation as a serious-minded employee. The last thing she needed was to put her respectability on the line. She had to leave. _Now_. The man with the barroom breath stood at the entrance of the ballroom, blocking her escape from the ballroom. Just when she was about to give up, she spotted a set of French doors. With a sigh of relief she stepped out into the night, finding refuge on the quiet deserted veranda.

The blare of the party accompanied the opening of the French door. With a silent growl of disappointment, Robin realized his haven of peace had been breached. He stepped into the shadows, unwilling to make his presence known. A young woman with dark hair and a black dress stumbled upon the veranda, closing the doors behind her. For a long moment she did not move. Obviously she had made the same mistake he had done minutes before. She must of thought the doors led to an exit. But as Robin had soon found out, the veranda was a dead end. There was no way off this stone prison except the way he entered, into the teeming mouth of the Locksley Ball.

When she turned just the right way, he could see tears on her cheeks. To his surprise, Robin felt an irresistible urge to step out of the shadows and comfort this wounded dove. She looked lost and upset. And despite his current desire to stay clear of all women, he hated to see anyone in pain. Her complexion was fair. Her cheekbones were delicate and carved, like a porcelain doll. And she had the most perfect, gently curving body of any woman he had ever seen. Awareness hit him square in the gut. His wounded dove looked like a vision, a dream come true. He wondered if there was such a thing as love at first sight?

Robin frowned, wondering where that idea had come from. Thoughts like that could get him into a whole mess of trouble, more specifically the marrying kind of trouble. The only affliction from which he was suffering was lust at first sight. He shifted uncomfortable as his foot slipped on a loose stone, making a soft scraping sound. Not a loud noise by any means, but enough to alert the woman to his presence. She whirled around in his direction, her eyes searching the darkness.

"Is anyone there?" she asked.

Robin felt torn between flight and fantasy. A part of him wanted to escape into the night, not to be forced into another unwanted encounter of the feminine type. Another part of him, the beast smitten by the beauty, wanted to stay. In the end the beast won the battle.

Robin stepped out of the shadows. At her look of alarm he raised a quieting hand. "I must apologize. I should have let you know I was here."

Regina backed away as he neared, distrust marring her beautiful face. "Yes, yes you should have. What were you doing there lurking in the shadows?"

"Watching you." Robin said honestly with a smile.

The startled look returned. He could see the fear in her expression. She appeared poised for flight once again. His beautiful dove was about to fly away before he had a chance to get to know her. Robin felt a lump of disappointment lodge in his throat, making it hard to breathe. He couldn't let her go.

"When you stepped outside, you surprised me. I wasn't expecting anyone else." Robin said. "And then I noticed your tears and thought it best not to disturb you."

"I see. I guess I should be getting back to the party." Regina said as long delicate fingers whisked the tears from her cheeks. Robin couldn't help but notice her left hand was ring less. A confusing sense of relief surged through him.

"Don't go." he said, surprising them both.

She returned her shimmering glance to him. Robin's heart stuttered as their gazes met and held. Once again he toyed with the notion of instantaneous love. He pushed the disturbing thought from his mind.

"You came outside for a moment of peace like myself." he said. "I'd hate to be the one to rob you of your retreat." He waved a hand around the quiet veranda. "There's plenty of room, surely we could share our sanctum from the crowd."

She bit thoughtfully on her red colored lower lip. Robin held his breath and awaited her answer. Her smile was hesitant and all too brief. He caught a glimpse of even white teeth. "I guess I could stay a little longer."

He released a slow breath of relief. "My name is R-Roger," he lied. Robin excused himself this small lie. Telling her his real name might be an invitation to trouble.

"I'm Regina." she said.

"Regina," he repeated, testing the name on his lips. He like the sound of it. Its whimsical flavor matched the mysterious woman at his side. "What brings you to the Locksley Ball, Regina?"

"My job." she replied.

"You work for for Locksley Holdings?" he asked not bothering to hide his surprise. As head of a company, he came into contact with nearly every department. How was it that he'd missed this gorgeous creature?

She nodded. "Have been for nearly two years. How about you? Why are you at the Locksley Ball?"

"My job, also." he said with a wry grin. "Its a given, I suppose. If you work for Locksley Holdings, you attend the Locksley Ball."

"It's for a good cause." Regina said.

He didn't need the reminder. His father's favorite charity had been one that cared for underprivileged children. It was the one tradition his father had started that Robin didn't mind carrying on.

"Yes it is. One of the best." he replied, brushing away the bittersweet memories. "But still, I get the impression you'd rather be somewhere else?"

"You're right, if it wasn't for Robin Locksley, I wouldn't be here at all." Regina admitted.

Her answer shocked him. Up until that moment, their encounter had been perfect. Disappointment niggled its way into the magical atmosphere. Was his earlier suspicion correct? Was she just another female out to capture the head of Locksley Holdings?

"Robin Locksley?" Robin asked, unable to keep the coolness from his tone.

"You know.. the head of Locksley Holdings?" Regina asked.

"Of course, I've heard the name." Robin scowled. "Don't tell me, you want to marry him too?"

"Marry him?" Regina looked confused. "Don't be silly. I just don't want to get on his bad side."

His curiosity was piqued, but Robin feigned a disinterested expression. "Oh, and why is that?"

"Didn't you get the interoffice memorandum on Friday? The one in which he encouraged all employees to attend the Locksley Ball?" Regina asked.

"Um, yes now that you mention it." Robin shifted uncomfortably.

"From what I hear Robin Locksley is not a man you want to anger." Regina said as she glanced around as though afraid of being overheard.

Relief poured through his body. The lady wasn't after his money. She was just scared of him, that's all. He leaned forward, mimicking her confiding manner as he struggled to hide an amused smile. "You don't say."

"Do you remember Conall Locksley? His father?" Regina asked.

"Quite well." Robin said.

"Then you'll also remember what they used to call him." Regina said.

"The Tyrant of Locksley?" Robin said as he raised a brow.

"From what I have heard through the office grapevine, Robin Locksley is fast on his way to earning the title in his father's place. I understand he's very demanding. A real bear to work for. I hear he drives his employees hard."

"No harder than he drives himself." Robin blurted out in his own defense.

"Have you met him?" Regina asked as her eyes widened.

"Once or twice. Believe me he's not a monster. He's just a normal person trying to cope with a demanding job." Robin said. "Look enough about Robin Locksley. Let's talk about someone more interesting...like you."

"I'm not that interesting." Regina said as she smiled and felt a blush reach her cheeks.

"I find that hard to believe." Robin said as he tried to be charming.

"Believe me the only thing amazing about my life is how utterly unamazing it really is." Regina said.

"Now that I don't believe-"Robin started to say.

"You're sweet, but you don't know me very well." Regina said as one of her hands went to her throat. "What am I saying? You don't know me at all."

"Enlighten me. Tell me about yourself." Robin said, wanting to find out everything he could about her.

"There's not much to tell. I was born and raised in New York. I live with my best friend Rose." Regina said.

"What about your parents?" Robin asked.

"They're both dead." Regina said as pain flickered in her brown eyes. Robin's heart went out to her. Her father had died of a heart attack a few years ago. Her mother a couple years later to cancer. His own father had died less than a year ago.

"I'm sorry." Robin murmured. His own father had died less than a year ago.

Strains of a waltz filtered through the closed doors. Without giving the proposition much thought, Robin asked. "Do you like to dance?"

"I love to dance." Regina replied with a smile.

"Would you care to dance with me milady?" Robin asked.

"You mean...here? Now?" Regina asked, secretly loving his endearment.

"We won't have to worry about bumping into anyone." Robin said as he looked around and gave a meaningful glance around the empty veranda.

"Sure, why not?" Regina said.

Robin held his hand out for hers. She accepted his offer. Palm against palm, her hand felt small and delicate. Her skin was warm to the touch. He drew her close, placing a hand on her unbelievably small waist. For a second, she stiffened in his arms but then she relaxed. She was soft and feminine, fitting well in the niche of his embrace. Robin breathed deeply, inhaling the delicate scent of her perfume. It reminded him of honeysuckle and springtime.

"You dance well." Robin murmured.

"So do you." Regina replied, her voice soft as a whisper.

"I didn't have a choice. When I turned thirteen my mother enrolled me in a class on manners. She was determined that I learn all of the rules of social etiquette. Ballroom dancing was one of the lessons." Robin said.

She glanced at him, looking as though she was trying to conjure a picture of him as a boy of thirteen. Her innocent smile set his heart pounding and his blood pumping hot and thick. He put a tight rein on his overactive libido. He didn't want to do anything to scare her away.

"How about you?" Robin asked. "When did you learn to dance?"

Her smile faltered. "I've always loved to dance. I wanted to be a ballerina when I was a child. Unfortunately, that wish proved to be a pipe dream."

"What changed your mind?" Robin asked.

"My mother didn't think I should be a ballerina and that was the end of that." Regina said.

"I'm sorry she did that to you. Everyone should be able to pursue their dreams, to go after what they want." Robin said.

He felt her slight shudder as he held her tight in his arms. The night was warm for early fall. Her trembling response had nothing to do with the air temperature. Robin felt a twinge of pure male pleasure at the knowledge. Her soft curves were pressed against the hardness of his body. She didn't protest the intimacy. Instead she allowed herself to be swept away by the music, by the moonlight and by him.

They finished the dance in silence. And the next dance. And the next...

Until time slipped away, the minutes passing like seconds. All he could think of was the woman in his arms. And the fact that not once had he wanted to escape her feminine charms. Something special was happening between him and this woman named Regina. Something he never wanted to music stopped. And yet neither of them moved to part.

Regina looked at him, a question in her eyes.

Robin acted on impulse. Wordlessly, he dipped his head and took her lips in a gentle kiss. A kiss that, like the moment was magical. Sparks of desire ignited deep inside of him. A sensual rush of heat spread slowly throughout his body, warming his blood.

Regina's breath caught, making a whispery sound in her throat signaling to Robin that this was not normal for Regina. Now more than ever, he told himself, exercising a bit of restraint would be well-advised. Half expecting it, half dreading it, he waited for her to push him away. But instead she slipped her hands to his shoulders and pulled him even closer.

Desire hit him like a Mack truck. Self control, along with his common sense, fell by the wayside. Robin became aware of his body by the sudden tightening in his groin. It had been months since he had enjoyed feminine companionship and the beast in him had awoken from its self-imposed slumber. At least, that's the reason he allowed himself for this fiery attraction towards Regina.

His hands slid from her waits to the delicate splay of her hips. He cupped her bottom and pressed her flush against him as the kiss became hungry, probing, hot. The distant chime of church bells broke into the stillness of the night, bursting the romantic mood like a cork popping from a champagne bottle.

"Oh... my," Regina gasped,pushing herself out of his arms. She stepped away and looked at him, brushing a disheveled lock of dark hair from her eyes. Her voice broke as she said. "I'm not... I shouldn't have...oh God what am I doing?"

"Regina, I'm sorry..." Robin said. The air felt cold and unforgiving without her in his arms.

Before he could stop her, she ran across the veranda, threw open the French doors and escaped into the people in the ballroom. Robin followed her, unwilling to allow their encounter to end so disastrously. But as soon as he stepped into the ballroom, he found himself surrounded by female guests. None of who was Regina. Robin released a growl of frustration. He was too much of a cynic to believe in love at first sight. But something special had happened tonight. Tonight he had been seduced by a beautiful woman. A beautiful woman he knew little if anything about.

A woman who could very well hold the key to his future in her tiny hands. Her name was Regina. Once a long time ago she had wanted to be a ballerina. And for a short time, in his arms, she had made his life seem complete.


	2. Chapter 2

How could she have been so stupid... so wanton? Regina's cheeks burned with embarrassment as she stumbled through the crowded lobby. She had one thing on her mind, escape. Her vision blurred as she continued for the exit. She had kissed a stranger. And not just any stranger but the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. Better than any storybook prince she could have imagined. What had she been thinking? She blamed her actions on the magical night,the mesmerizing strains of the beautiful music and as the sweet-talking, silver-tongued thief who had manager to steal her thoughts.

For a brief and fleeting moment, she had allowed herself to believe in magic and the possibility of love at first sight, soul mates. Only someone as naive as she was could believe in such a folly. Love at first sight happened only in the movies, or in the romance novels she enjoyed so much. Oh but she had wanted to believe. She had wanted her encounter with Roger to be as special for him as it had been for her.

Regina, I'm sorry-

Regina tried to squeeze out the memory of those words, when he had tried to apologize for the kiss. The regret in his eyes had been as plain as the intriguing dimples in his cheeks. Somehow he had seen through her charade of fancy dress and makeup and had caught a glimpse of the real Regina. The dull, boring Regina.

"Leaving already?" a male voice asked. She saw it was the valet from earlier.

Regina nodded, not trusting herself to speak at the moment. The valet raised his arm and hailed her a cab and a few seconds later he was opening the door for her to the cab. She gave him a small smile, fighting the urge to burst into tears at the moment. As she was about to step into the cab she turned and looked back behind her, half expecting-half hoping to see her dream man charging through the lobby to find her. She felt a confusing sense of relief mixed with disappointment war inside her when there was no sign of Roger. She took her seat in the cab and gave the driver the address to take her home. As the city blazed past her in the cab, Regina knew she would never forget her special night with Roger.

The next morning dawned dark and gloomy, a perfect match to her dismal mood. Rain sloshed against the office windows, making it hard to concentrate on work. Regina sighed. The truth be told, the weather had nothing to do with her lack of focus. She blamed those crystal blue eyes for her absentmindedness. Try as she might, she had been unable to forget their moment in the moonlight. Things like that just didn't happen to her. Roger had been a dream come true. Tall, dark and handsome, he was a cliche of every women's fantasy. But he was more than a fantasy. So much more.

Roger had been warm, passionate and very much alive. A tingling of awareness stirred in the pit of her stomach as she recalled the feel of his strong arms holding her as they danced. The dizzying scent of his spicy perfume, which to her reminded of her being in a forest. And how tall he was.. the way she had to look up into his mesmerizing blue eyes whenever he spoke. Regina picked up a file and fanned her face, feeling as though an internal thermostat had been turned up inside her body. Sternly, she told herself she was setting herself up for a heartbreak. Roger was nothing more than a beautiful but unattainable dream.

"Regina, did you finish typing up those reports for me?" Mr. Booth, her boss interrupted her wanton daydreams.

Startled she nearly jumped out of her seat. Embarrassed heat blossomed on her face. She struggled to regain her composure. "Mr. Booth, you surprised me."

"Daydreaming eh Regina?" August Booth grinned. "If I didn't know any better I would say you were smitten."

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Booth." she said, feeling an even deeper warmth flush her cheeks. "Now about those reports..." She picked up the papers in question and handed them to him. "Typed, copied and ready for your signature."

"Efficient as usual. I don't know what I would do without you, Regina." August said as he started to sign the forms.

I don't know what I would do without you.

The right words, the wrong man. Regina resisted the urge to sigh. Oh, what she would have given to have heard those words from Roger.

"Do me a favor and run these up to Mr. Locksley's office. He's expecting them first thing this morning." August said.

"Mr. Locksley?" a tiny shiver of apprehension scurried up her spine.

"Yes, you know the head of our company. The guy who signs our paychecks." August said as he glanced at her with a frown. "Is something wrong Regina?"

"Wrong? What could be wrong?" she asked.

"You look as though you have just seen a ghost." August said.

Regina gritted her teeth. Her phobia of Robin Locksley had to end. Admitting that she was intimidated by the tyrannical reputation of the head of the company would seem ridiculous. Setting her chin as a determined angle she stood. "I'll take those reports upstairs right now, Mr. Booth."

"Good," August said though concern lingered in his eyes as he returned to his office.

Regina took a deep breath and was about to head to the elevators to go up to Mr. Locksley's office when her cell phone buzzed. She looked down and smiled upon seeing it was from Jefferson.

"Wassssup beautiful" it read.

"I'm working, you should try it sometimes." Regina answered his text. Jefferson was one of her oldest friends.

"Ouch, easy darling. So want to meet for lunch?" Jefferson texted back.

"Okay, sounds great. How about 1 at The Breslin Bar and Dining Room?" she texted.

"Will be there beautiful." Jefferson replied.

Regina sighed. She knew she had to start making her way upstairs. She kept thinking of Roger the whole ride up in the elevator. She hadn't been the same since the Locksley Ball. For her own sake she had to face reality. Her evening with Roger had been an illusion. She had known that the minute the had heard church bells marking the hour. That was why she had run away. She couldn't face the pain of rejection once Roger knew the truth. That the woman he had met at the ball was a fraud. She wasn't the beautiful, made up woman Tink had created. She was just Regina. Never, not even in her most wildest imaginings, would she be considered any man's fantasy woman.

She shook her head as she had more important things to think about, like keeping her job. The sooner she put the tall, dark and handsome Roger out of her mind, the better. As she stepped off the elevators she took a deep breath of determination. Regina then strode briskly to the office of Robin Locksley.

Robin was listening to one of his vice presidents Bryant, talking about next year's projected figures. Robin signed as he wasn't up to the meeting with anyone this morning, let alone one of his vice presidents. His mind was on more important matters. Such as finding the mysterious woman he had met at the Locksley Ball. After spending the last night unsuccessful trying to erase her from his memory, he had come up with an important decision. A life-altering decision. If he was forced to marry someone he had decided the woman would be Regina.

Not that he believed in love at first sight, right? That sort of thing just didn't happen. But Regina had been different. He had felt an instant attraction to her. An attraction he had never felt with any other woman. And in his opinion, that was a darned good reason to marry her. The second reason and perhaps the most important was that she didn't seem the least bit interested in Robin Locksley, the head of Locksley Holdings. However she did seem quite taken by the normal, everyday Roger...that is his true self.

Robin allowed himself a satisfied smile. The worst of his problem was over. He wasn't going to loose Locksley Holdings. He had chosen his bride. Now he just had to find her again.

"So what do you think Mr. Locksley?" Bryant asked.

About what, Robin wondered. He had been so lost in his thoughts about Regina, he had completely tuned out the vice president's speech. "Sounds interesting. Just send me the forms with your information."

"I can have them emailed to you. Shall we go to your office now?" Bryant asked.

"Let's head up there now then." Robin said as the two men started their way there.

Regina had just arrived at Robin Locksley's secretary's desk and was informed that he was not in his office at this time.

"Would you mind giving these to Mr. Locksley?" Regina asked the woman.

"No problem, I'll be sure he gets them." the woman replied as she took the forms from her.

With a sigh of relief, Regina hurried to the elevators, punched the down button and was struck by an icy chill of foreboding. She wrapped her arms around her waist, unable to shake the feeling that something awful was about to happen. She took a calming breath. Being this close to Robin Locksley was making her jumpy, she told herself. The sooner that she left the lion's den, the better.

The elevator crawled slowly to the top floor, stopping to pick up and drop off passengers with an annoying frequency. Robin felt an edginess build inside of him that was as strong as it was unusual. It wasn't that he was anxious to get to work. Quite the contrary, work was the last thing on his mind. He'd rather be thinking up a strategy to find Regina. But for some reason, he felt the need to hurry. As though his future depended upon him getting his office as soon as possible.

He was thankful that the lighted number for the top floor blinked off. The elevator doors whooshed open, allowing Robin to escape from his growing unease. A group of Locksley employees stood at the entrance, waiting for the elevator to empty of its passengers. Robin strode past the group without sparing them more than a fleeting glance. But then something familiar caught his attention. A hint of honeysuckle wafted in the air, reminding him of springtime and-

"Please hold the door." a sweet familiar voice called out.

That voice. He had known it anywhere. The woman waiting for the elevator had to be Regina...his Regina. Robin spun around, turning to the elevators. But his timing proved a hair too late.

"Wait." he hollered, lunging for the elevator doors just as they whisked shut. He pressed the down button, trying to recall the car. He watched with growing disbelief as the lighted numbers on top of the elevators doors began a slow descent.

Muttering a curse under his breath, he whirled around glaring at a startled Brian. "Did you see her?"

"See who?" Bryant asked.

"The woman...the brunette." Robin waved a hand at the elevator. "She just got on the elevator."

"Well there were a few women who got on. As I recall at least two of them had dark hair." Bryant answered.

"Did you happen to know either of them?" Robin gritted his teeth.

"No, I can't say that I did." Bryant replied.

Robin slammed a frustrated hand against the silver-plated panels of the elevator doors. He had been so close to finding her. So miserably close. Feeling the weight of Bryant's confused gaze. Robin struggled for control. "About that meeting...perhaps we could schedule it for another time?"

"Yes, sir. I think that might be best." Bryant nodded his approval.

Robin gave a silent moan at the man's concerned yet speculative look. He could hear the rumors circulating now. Robin Locksley had lost his marbles..chasing after elevators and strange brunette women. By this afternoon the gossip mills would be working overtime, churning out the story. Robin scowled. He could survive a tarnished reputation. He could survive anything. As long as he found Regina, nothing else mattered.

Panic threatened to overwhelm her as Regina caught a fleeting glance at the man shouting and grabbing for the elevator. It was Roger. Her Roger. The man she had made a fool of herself over at the Locksley Ball was less than five feet away. The elevator doors whooshed shut. And a stunned silence had filled the tiny elevator car. What was Roger doing on the top floor? Her pulse quickened as realization sunk in. Oh, God it couldn't be true. She had played loose lips with a man from the executive floor.

Drawing a deep, steadying breath, Regina forced herself to remain calm. Locksley Holdings was a big company. It employed lots of people. She had nothing to worry about. The chances of her bumping into Roger again were slim. Regina bit her lower lip, wondering why the thought gave her little comfort.

Locksley Holdings was a big company, employing lots of people. His chances of finding the proverbial needle in a haystack were better than his chances of finding one brunette woman in the nooks and crannies of its various offices and departments. The task may be difficult, he told himself, but not impossible. Robin paused at his secretary's desk before going into his office.

"I want a list of all employees whose first name is Regina." Robin said to his secretary.

"Regina?" the woman asked as she raised one eye brow.

"Yes this is very important to me. And I need the list on my desk this morning." Robin said as he went into his office. Robin walked over to his spacious windows over-looking downtown New York. His thoughts were on the one thing that had captured his mind since he had met her. Regina.

"Mr. Locksley, I have few names for you." his secretary said as she came in his office. He turned upon hearing her words.

"Tell me them." Robin said.

"There is a Regina Wolf in the advertising department.. and there is Regina Mills in accounting. Regina Gilbert in-"

"Wait a minute," he interrupted. "Say that last name again."

"Regina Gilbert?" the woman asked.

"No, the one before that please." Robin said.

"Regina Mills?" the woman said.

"Tell me about her." Robin nodded.

"Well I can tell you one thing. You just missed her." the woman said.

"What do you mean I just missed her?" Robin stomach clenched.

"She was here a moment ago, delivering those accounting reports you asked for." the woman explained.

A smile teased on his lips. It had to be her. He released a tense breath. Or was it? He had been to accounting numerous times in the past six months. Surely, he had remembered someone as beautiful as his Regina working there.

"I'm not sure if Regina's such a good choice. She's a bit on the shy side." the woman said.

Robin recalled Regina's reaction to his kiss. Her scared, confused look before she ran away from him. "It had to be her."

"Excuse me?" the woman asked.

Robin blinked. "I need to see her. Regina Mills, please set up an interview with her as soon as possible...this morning. Hell, rearrange my schedule. I want to see her now."

"Sure boss, whatever you say." the woman replied before leaving to do as he requested.

Thirty minutes later, the moment of truth arrived. His secretary ushered in a young woman. Eagerly, Robin stood, circling his desk to greet her.

His guest however, didn't seem all that anxious to meet him.

She kept fidgeting her hands, clearly nervous. Robin looked over her, the height was right, she was petite, no more than five foot five. She wore a taupe jacket over a knee-length matching skirt, effectively hiding whatever body she had beneath. Her hair was pulled back into a bun at the back of her head. And to top it off, she wore glasses, covering those beautiful brown eyes. Her complexion was fair. Her cheekbones were delicate and carved, like a porcelain's doll's. His breath caught as a pair of familiar eyes met his gaze.

"Mr. Locksley this is Regina Mills." his secretary said.

Regina opened her mouth to speak, but the words did not come. With a stunned expression on her face, she stared at him for a long and painful moment. Feeling her shock as though it was his own, Robin remained silent. For once in his life, he found himself at a loss for words.

"Roger?" Regina said, breaking the silence between them.

"Roger?" his secretary said with a frown on her face. Her gaze volleying between the two of them, she could feel the sexual tension there and could clearly see the chemistry between them.

"Thank you Janet for bringing her here, that will be all." Robin said his gaze still locked with Regina's.

"Whatever you say Mr. Locksley." Janet said as she left the two of them alone in his office. The heavy wooden door clicked shut, announcing that they were indeed alone. Still, neither of them moved. They continued to stare at each other, an uncomfortable silence stretching between them. Robin made the first move.

Without a word, he reached out and lifted the glasses from the bridge of her nose, placing them out of harm's way on the edge of his desk. The woman who had haunted his dreams stared back at him, as wide eyed and as beautiful as he remembered.

Step one in uncovering the real Regina had been accomplished. Did he dare take step two? He longed to release her brown hair from its confining bun, but the confused look on her face stopped him. No, step two would definitely have to wait.

With a gentle smile on his face, Robin said. "I've been looking for you everywhere, Regina. Why did you run away from me?

"You've been looking for me?" Regina asked.

Robin smiled that devastating, bone-melting smile of his. The one that had been haunting her dreams. "You know I have been. That was you on the elevator this morning wasn't it?

"Yes, yes it was." Regina said.

"So why did you run away from me?" Robin asked, stepping closer to her.

Even in the large office with its high ceiling and wide, expansive windows, his presence was overwhelming. He exuded an aura of confidence and a sensuality that was hard to resist-as she knew only too well.

"I didn't run away." Regina said.

"You didn't?" Robin asked as he raised a brow at her.

"It was time for me to go." Regina answered.

"The night was still young." Robin said, mesmerizing her with his soft and soothing voice.

"But you said you were sorry for kissing me." Regina said.

"I was not apologizing last night for kissing you Regina. I was starting to apologize for taking things too quickly with you." Robin explained.

Slowly she closed her eyes and opened them. Her problem had not disappeared. Robin Locksley still stood before her looking sexy, handsome and more than a bit dangerous. She couldn't believe it. Her dream man, the stranger with whom she had shared a passionate kiss the night before was really Robin Locksley.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked as he titled his head to look at her. His confident smile slipped a notch, replaced by a look of concern.

"I'm fine," she answered. "I'm just thinking."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking too," he admitted as he took a step closer to her. "About you and me."

His close proximity and the intimacy of his tone sent memories of the kiss they had shared, rushing back to her in a flood of sensual heat. Her entire body warmed and went fluid under his hot gaze. But she did not back down from his gaze as much as she had wanted to.

"Regina, I want you to know how much I enjoyed our evening together. And I hope I didn't upset you last night." Robin said.

"I enjoyed the evening too. And no you didn't upset me, it was very special. Only-" Regina said.

"Only what?" Robin asked.

"Only why did you tell me your name was Roger?" she blurted out.

That sexy smile returned. "Would you have spent time with me if you'd known who I really was?" Robin asked.

"Probably not." Regina answered honestly.

"Then there's your answer. I wanted to get to know you. Not scare you away. I didn't want anything to spoil our time together." Robin admitted.

"Mr. Locksley-" she started to say.

"Robin, please." Robin interrupted.

"Mr. Locksley I think it might be best if we both forget last night never happened." Regina said.

"I'm sorry but unless you have a forgetting potion, then forgetting last night is not something I can do." Robin said with that sexy smile on his face.

"You can't?" Regina asked.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I want more than just one night with you, Regina. Much more." Robin admitted.

"Mr. Locksley, I'm not sure what exactly you want from me-"

"I want to get to know you better Regina, and its Robin if you don't mind." Robin said.

"But why me?" Regina asked.

"Why not you?" Robin asked. "From the moment I laid eyes on you, you have captured my attention like no one else."

"But how-"Regina said as she was cut off by Robin's lips on hers. Her hands went to his chest then they slowly moved up to this shoulders as his arms were around her pulling her closer to his body. Her mouth was soft, warm, delicious. She was leaning into his embrace, returning the kiss with an eagerness that set his blood pumping and his heart pounding. He brought her snug against him and supped on the sweetness of her mouth greedily like a man who'd long been denied his favorite dessert. Having her close wasn't enough. He wanted to touch her, love her. He slipped his hands beneath her jacket and anchored them at her narrow waist. The heat of her skin radiated through the silky material of her blouse, warming him.

"Robin this is crazy." Regina said as she tore her mouth away, gasping for breath.

His heart skipped a beat. Finally she had said his name, and it had never sounded so good. He continued his gentle persuasion, pressing butterfly kisses across his temple, her cheekbone, behind her ear.

"It'll never work." Regina said as she arched her neck to give him better access.

"Of course it will." Robin insisted, as he nibbled on the curve of her throat.

"Lord but you are stubborn." Regina said as she stepped back from him, ending their embrace.

"What's wrong and don't tell me you are not feeling the same. I felt your response in our kiss milady." Robin said.

"Everything, I don't know what's happening to me. I'm usually very cautious when it comes to men. But with you its like bam!" Regina said.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Robin smiled.

"I can't do this." Regina said.

"Are you seeing someone?" Robin asked, he had seen no ring on her finger the night before but that didn't mean she wasn't with someone.

For a second Regina considered lying and telling him she was seeing someone but decided against it. "No, no I'm not." Regina answered.

"Good, that's good." Robin said, very much relieved.

"Why is it good?" Regina asked.

"Because I just have to win you over and not have to compete with someone else." Robin said.

"I need to get back to work." Regina said wanting to get out of here.

"That's fine, but I would like to have a drink with you. Say lunch today?" Robin asked.

"I don't day time drink." Regina answered.

"Then tonight let me take you to dinner." Robin said.

Regina took her time to think before answering him. A battle was going on inside her. Here she was debating if she should go out with Robin Locksley. A part of her wanted to tell him no. But another part of her was screaming at him to say yes.

"Regina?" Robin asked as he interrupted her thoughts.

"Okay." Regina said.

"Excellent, I'll pick you up at seven." Robin said as he leaned in for one last kiss. It was a quick peck on her lips as Regina turned and left his office. As she stood on the other side of the door she had to take in a few deep breaths before going back to her desk.

"Careful Regina. It's just dinner" Regina said to herself as she headed to the elevators.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina was thankful when it was time for her lunch break because she had not been able to focus since her encounter with Rog-Robin. Her thoughts had been consumed by him and his kiss. She had been typing a report for her boss when she realized she was typing about Robin instead. The man had been occupying her thoughts since she had met him. Was it only last night?

"Regina are you going to go to lunch today?" Cindy a fellow co-worker asked as she was heading out.

"Yes, yes I've just been distracted today." Regina said as Cindy nodded and Regina gathered her things and headed for the elevators to go meet Jefferson for lunch. Ten minutes later she finally arrived at the restaurant where Jefferson was waiting for her.

"Hello beautiful." Jefferson said as he pulled the chair out for her.

"Jefferson stop it." Regina said as she sat down.

"Stop what? Stop telling a beautiful woman that she is beautiful? I'm sorry but I can't do that." Jefferson said.

"You're impossible." Regina said as she looked at the menu with a smile on her face.

"Now what's caused this I have to wonder?" Jefferson asked as he spotted the smile she was wearing.

"It's nothing, what are you going to have?" Regina said as she tried to distract Jefferson.

"Oh no, you're not going to get out of this one. Now let me think, that smile is one I haven't seen in a long time." Jefferson said as Regina looked up at him from the menu she had been reading. "And it has been missed for a very long time."

"You can stop while you're ahead." Regina said.

"Ah feisty today, I like of met a guy." Jefferson said with a smug look on his face.

"Jefferson." Regina said with a warning tone to her voice.

"You have, you have met someone. Okay now you have to tell me all about it." Jefferson said as the waiter came over and took their order.

"It doesn't mean anything. He's way out of my league." Regina said, wishing he wasn't.

"Beautiful, there is no one out of your league. I know you were devastated after loosing Daniel. We are were. Just as I know that is what sent you inward and made you a shell of your former self." Jefferson said as he saw the look of pain flash over her features. "But Daniel would not want you to be like this. He would want you to be yourself and to let yourself be happy again."

"That doesn't seem possible." Regina said.

"But it is and you know it. You're just afraid of letting someone back in, that's why you don't let anyone get close to you. But sooner or later your heart is going to find its way to happiness. Regina life is about taking chances, I mean I still remember the young lady who when I dared her streaked through the student's lobby back in college."Jefferson said and smiled as he saw the look on her face. "She's still there. You just have to let her come out and play and enjoy life again."

"I will try." Regina said with a smile on her face.

"Do, no try Regina." Jefferson said mickiming a line from one of his favorite movies.

Robin just entered the restaurant and saw his old friend from Ireland Killian Jones at the bar He put up a hand in greeting as he walked over. The two men have been best friends since they were basically still in their diapers, they had gone to school together and college together. Killian worked at Locksley Holdings as the President of Marketing.

"Hello mate, how is your day going?" Killian asked as soon as Robin sat down beside him at the bar.

"Well my day has immensely improved." Robin said not caring about the smile on his face.

"So going by the look on your face I'm going to guess this has something to do with a lass? Perhaps the one from last night you were telling me about earlier today." Killian said.

"How did you guess?" Robin asked.

"It's not hard to guess, so tell me all about it." Killian said as the two men ordered their drinks.

"I found out the woman from last night, I heard her voice this morning as I was stepping off the elevators. Found out she works a few floors down from me." Robin said.

"Well that's convenient for you now isn't it?" Killian said.

"Very much so." Robin admitted, still very relieved that he had found her.

"So now what are your plans? Are you going looking for rings already?" Killian asked.

"Not yet, I want to get a chance to get to know about her. But I do know that if last night is indication of what is to come, I know one day she will be wearing my ring." Robin admitted.

"Just don't forget the prenup mate." Killian said.

"Trust me I have gotten everything planned out." Robin said.

"So how did she take seeing you this morning as her boss?" Killian asked very interested in how that meeting went.

"To say she was surprised would be an understatement. But after the initial shock wore off she started to uh come around." Robin said as his eyes started to twinkle as he thought of what really got her to come around was his kiss.

"You put the moves on her today didn't you?" Killian asked with a smile on his face already knowing what the answer would be. Killian had seen one too many a fair maiden fall for that Locksley charm.

"You might could say that." Robin said with a short laugh. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the object of this conversation sitting at a table across the restaurant. She looked beautiful, poised with a smile on his face.

He was so taken with her he didn't even see that she was not alone until a few moments had passed. There was a man with her, one who she seemed familiar with. He saw her smile back at the man with that smile that Robin had wanted to be saved just for him. Robin was not usually so possessive about someone he was interested in but that was the heart of the issue, he had not felt like this about anyone in such a very long time if ever. He saw the man put one of his hands on top of hers and jealously started to build up in Robin because they looked so comfortable together. The causal intimacy between them jarred him.

"Something the matter mate?" Killian asked as he saw the look on Robin's face change. Killian turned around upon seeing where Robin was looking. He saw a dark haired woman sitting at a table with a man. "Is that the lass in question?"

"Yes that's Regina." Robin said as his gaze was zoned in on her.

"So who is the chap with her?" Killian asked.

"That is what I intend to find out." Robin said as he left the bar and started to head in the direction of where Regina was. Killian stayed at the bar and popped a few peanuts into his mouth as he stood back and got ready for the fireworks to go off.

"Well this will be interesting." Killian said as he watched Robin approach Regina.

"Now tell me about this man that you fancy. How did you meet him?" Jefferson asked as they started to eat their lunch.

"I met him last night at the Locksley Ball." Regina said.

"And? Don't freeze up, keep going." Jefferson said.

"I had stepped out on to the terrace to get some fresh air and he came out of the shadows behind me." Regina said.

"And then what happened? Did he kiss you?" Jefferson said and received a smile from Regina before she could help herself. "He did, didn't he? Alright now keep going, did he slip you the tongue?"

"Jefferson! No he did not." Regina said.

"So did he ask you for your phone number?" Jefferson asked.

"No, I ran out of there because I thought he was apologizing for kissing me." Regina said.

"Regina stop thinking like that! Let that woman who used to spit at the world out of whatever cage you have her locked in." Jefferson said. "So tell me the lucky bloke's name, will you be seeing each other again?

"His name is Robin, and I think the chances of seeing him again are good. We're having dinner tonight." Regina said.

"Robin, hmm reminds me of Robin Hood from the fairy tales. So what does our man of mystery do?" Jefferson said.

"Well for starters he is my boss." Regina said as Jefferson choked on his food for a second.

"I must be loosing it because you just said he's your boss. Robin Locksley?" Jefferson asked.

"At your service." Robin said as he walked up to their table.

"Mr. Locksley, what are you doing here?" Regina asked, very surprised to see him here.

"Well milady, I was enjoying a pint with my best mate when I happened to catch you here." Robin said as his eyes were on hers for the minute.

"Regina, darling. Care to introduce me to your friend?" Jefferson asked as he looked between them.

"Jefferson Hatter this is my boss Mr. Locksley." Regina said as she introduced the two men.

"Nice to make your acquaintance Mr. Locksley." Jefferson said as he stood up and extended his hand to shake.

"The name is Robin." Robin said as he put his hand to shake. The two men shook, Jefferson wincing slightly as Robin's hand grasped his harder than was necessary. Jefferson smiled as he realized why Robin was doing it. The man was pea green with jealously, Jefferson was slightly amused at it because that was a big indication then man was starting becoming smitten with Regina.

"Care to join us?" Jefferson asked Robin.

"As much as I would enjoy Regina's attention, I fear I have a meeting shortly that I can't get out of." Robin said. "But if I might have a word with you for a moment Regina?"

"Here take my seat, I'm going to go make a phone call." Jefferson said as he left the two at the table.

"Is something wrong?" Regina asked.

"No, so how do you and Jefferson know one another?" Robin asked as he looked into her eyes.

"We went to college together. He is one of my best friends." Regina said as it finally dawned on her that he might be a little jealous of Jefferson.

"And that's all." Robin said. It was meant as a question and Regina understood that clearly.

"Yes that is all. Why the interest in Jefferson?" Regina asked.

"Just making sure I don't have competition that's all." Robin said.

"For me?" Regina said without thinking. What was coming over her?

"Yes milady, for you." Robin said as his gaze was locked with hers once again.

"What do you see in me?" Regina asked as she looked at him.

"What I hope you will see in me one day, a second chance. Because I can see a sadness in those beautiful eyes that I hope that one day I'm responsible for happiness in them." Robin said quite boldly, but truthfully. "And you are quite a good kisser."

"Just wait until we're alone again." Regina said before she could help herself.

"I like this side of you, and I can't wait for our date tonight milady." Robin said as he stood and took her left hand in his ,kissing her knuckles lightly before leaving her at the table. She watched him walk all the way back to the bar before she remembered her hand was still hanging out there in the air. She put it down as Jefferson returned shortly.

"Well old girl, I do believe you have landed yourself a bona fied man there." Jefferson said as he sat back into his chair. "The man clearly has you in his sights."

"You really think so?" Regina asked as she looked over to where Robin was with a black haired man at the bar.

"The man was quite disturbed to find you here with me Regina, his handshake was done to make me back off." Jefferson said as the waiter brought the ticket and Jefferson handed him his credit card to pay for their lunch.

"I sort of figured that." Regina said.

"Well we will have to talk later because I have to get back to lunch, but you,Tink and me have to catch up soon. Say tonight? I can bring takeout." Jefferson asked.

"I can't tonight, I have a date." Regina said.

"With Locksley? The man works quick for what he wants I have to hand that to him." Jefferson said as the waiter returned and handed him back his credit card.

"Meaning me?" Regina said as her gaze went from Robin to Jefferson.

"Regina, the man wants you in his bed. You would have to be blind to not see that. Whatever you do, don't give in too quickly to that man's charm." Jefferson said as he stood up and walked over to where Regina sat and looked over to see a pair of clear blue eyes watching them. Jefferson could not resist, he leaned down and kissed her cheek quickly. "Make the man work for it." And with that Jefferson offered his hand and Regina placed hers in his and they left the restaurant. Jefferson escorted her back to her office building.

"Well mate if I didn't know any better I would say the ball is in your court now for the lass's attention." Killian said with a smirk on his face.

"Have no fear my friend, the lass shall be mine." Robin said quite confidently.

"And what is your next plan then?" Killian asked.

"I'm taking her out for dinner tonight." Robin said as he took another swig of his drink.

"Well you better put that charm of yours into high drive tonight then. Or your lass might be swept off her feet by someone else." Killian said receiving great pleasure in egging his friend on.

"Don't worry, my plans may have to be upgraded now but I will win her heart." Robin swore softly. Where did that come from he wondered.

"Her heart, well now I think you have caught a bug. A love bug my friend." Killian said.

"Maybe I have. Maybe its truly time I settled down and think of the future." Robin said.

"Your company?" Killian asked, knowing that was not what Robin was thinking. But wanting to see where his friend's head was at the moment.

"Not just that. I plan on keeping my company and my lady." Robin said. "When we get back to the office, call Thomas for me and make sure that my jet is ready for tonight." Robin said.

"Your jet? Are you leaving tonight?" Killian asked as he looked at his friend who looked back at him. "Ah, I see. The lass." Killian said with a smile as he took another swig of his drink.

"I told you, my plans have had to be upgraded." Robin said as he took out his cell phone and started to make a few calls for his date with Regina later tonight.

Back at the office Regina was finally able to focus on her job. The reports flew off her desk and into the files that they were required to go into. About two hourse before the end of the day she received a text from Tink.

"You're going out with your boss?" Tink asked in the text.

"Well technically he is not my boss. He's the CEO of the company." Regina replied back.

"Same difference Regina. Oh my god I'm so proud of you." Tink sent.

"It's just dinner Tink. Don't blow it out of proportion." Regina replied back.

"You need to leave now. We need to buy you a dress for tonight." Tink sent.

"I don't need a new dress. I'm sure I have something adequate in my closet at home." Regina replied back.

"Oh no Regina. You're not getting out of this one. I'll be in the lobby in ten minutes. Be there." Tink sent. Regina shook her head

"Fine." Regina replied back and finished her work for the day in record time. She did send an email to her boss to let him know she was leaving for the day. Mr. Booth replied back and told her to enjoy the rest of the day. Regina grabbed her purse and headed downstairs where Tink was waiting for her.

"Let's get going." Tink said as she grabbed Regina's hand and literally pulled her out of the lobby before Regina could even say a word. Ten minutes later Regina found herself in black knee length cocktail dress. It had a zipper down the front which Regina had pulled all the way up and Tink pulled down just an inch or two to give a view of cleavage, with which Tink was rewarded with a look from Regina.

"What? Trust me Regina, think of me as your fairy godmother." Tink said as she then handed Regina some four inch heels.

"Tink my feet are still sore from the night before." Regina said.

"Well tell Robin to rub them later. Now put these on, come on we still have to get back and do something with your hair and makeup." Tink told her, as they quickly paid for the dress and shoes and headed back to their apartment.

Back at Locksley Holdings, Robin was just putting the finishing touches on his plans for the evening.

"Yes, yes that will be perfect." Robin said as he ended the call and signed the two forms his secretary had brought in for his signature.

"Big date tonight?" Janet asked.

"I'm sure you'll know all about it from the gossip mill Janet." Robin said with a smile on his face as he handed her the forms. She smiled back at him as she took the forms and left his office. Robin turned and looked out his office window to the city. If all went to plan, after tonight Regina would start letting that wall down that she had built up around herself.

An hour before Robin was expected to pick her up, Tink was just finishing doing Regina's hair and make up. She had curled some of Regina's hair and had it flowing in loose curls on the ends and her make up was done beautifully with nothing only stand out were her lips, which Tink had painted bright red.

"You look perfect Regina. He's going to fall flat on his face for you tonight." Tink said as they were standing in front of Tink's mirror in her bedroom.

"I hope so." Regina said softly as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I heard that just so you know." Tink said as she went to grab her a clutch to finish the look. "Now you're perfect." Just then their heads turned as they heard the doorbell sound.

"Stay right there, I'll get it." Tink said as she literally skipped to the door and waited by the door for a few seconds before opening it to see Robin Locksley himself standing there.

"Well hello Robin Locksley, what brings you here this fine evening?" Tink asked teasingly as she teased him with that question. He was dressed in a black suit with a grey tie and a white shirt on below that. His hair was styled as usual with a little gel in it.

"Well to answer your question, a beautiful young lady had captured my attention." Robin said. "And its Robin if you don't mind."

"Good answer there Robin." Tink said.

"May I come in?" Robin asked.

"Sure come on in." Tink said as she moved from the door and opened it wider to allow him to enter the apartment. Robin moved slowly inside as his eyes glanced around the room.

"Is Regina ready?" Robin asked as he was very anxious to see her.

"Yes, I'll go get her." Tink answered. As she saw left, she saw that he was holding something behind his back in his hands.

"Thank you." Robin replied. Tink hurried to her room to get Regina for him.

"He's here and he is gorgeous Regina. Don't let him slip through your fingers because if you do I'm going after him." Tink said. "Plus he has a nice ass."

"Tink!" Regina said.

"What? Well he does and I bet he's good in bed too." Tink said with a wink, receiving a small laugh from Regina. Tink already liked this Robin Locksley because of how he brought out the old Regina that she had always known was right there.

"Now go get him." Tink said as she nudged Regina. Regina headed out of the room and into where Robin was waiting for her with his back to her. She took a deep breath and walked in.

"Right on time, I'm impressed." Regina said as Robin turned around and that is when she noticed that he had something in his arms.

"Likewise milady, these are for you." Robin couldn't believe he managed to get the words out. He was still taking his time looking at her. "Stunning in every way."

"Thank you." Regina said as she felt a blush appear on her face.

"These don't even compare to your beauty milady." Robin said as he handed her the dozen red roses he held in his hands to her.

"You didn't have to do this, it's only dinner. But thank you." Regina said as she took the flowers and breathed deeply of the sweet smell. She closed her eyes as she did so and when she opened them back she saw Robin looking at her strongly.

"Is something wrong?" Regina asked as she put the flowers into a vase of water.

"No, nothing of the sorts. Shall we go?" Robin asked as he offered her his arm. She placed hers inside of his.

"Don't stay out too late kids!" Tink yelled from the bedroom.

"Good night Mom!" Regina yelled back as they headed out of the apartment and outside where his limo waited for them. His driver opened the door for Regina and she stepped inside and settled into a seat. She watched as Robin seemed to just glide into the seat beside her and placed one hand on her thigh causing her to jump slightly at the contact.

"Don't be afraid of me Regina. I mean you no harm, quite the opposite. I would do anything to prevent harm from befalling you milady." Robin said as his hand stayed right where it was on her thigh.

"I believe you, it's just been a very long time since anyone has touched me like that." Regina said, she turned her head as she could've died of embarrassment then. She didn't know what it was about Robin Locksley but he turned her head to mush.

"That's very good to know. And don't be embarrassed." Robin said as Regina turned and smiled softly at him. Robin patted her thigh to offer reassurance.

"Where are we going for dinner tonight?" Regina asked.

"It's a surprise milady. You shall see very soon." Robin said as the limo took an exit just then. Regina looked out the window, and saw a sign that was an clue on where they were headed.

"Why are we going to the airport?" Regina asked.

"This is part of my surprise. Trust me." Robin said as he looked into her eyes.

"I don't trust people very easily." Regina said.

"I can sense that. But I promise you that I am very different." Robin said as the limo stopped and the back door was opened by the driver. Robin extended his hand to assist Regina out of the limo and towards the waiting jet.

"A jet? You have your own jet?" Regina asked.

"Of course. Do you have a fear of flying?" Robin asked.

"No, no I'm not afraid." Regina said as he nodded and then walked them over to where the stairs were. Both of them climbed in and took their seats.

"Thomas, how are you?" Robin asked cordially to the pilot.

"Fine, thank you, Mr. Locksley." Thomas replied as the two men shook hands.

"This is Miss Mills, who works for our New York branch." Robin said.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Mills." Thomas said as he offered his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you as well Thomas. And it's Regina." Regina said as she shook his hand.

"Everything under control Thomas?" Robin asked.

"Absolutely Mr. Locksley. Most of the formalities have been attended to and take-off should be in ten minutes time." Thomas replied as he took off towards the cockpit.

"Very good Thomas." Robin said as his hand once again found her hip and stayed there a few moments.

"Where are we going?" Regina asked.

"Patience is a virtue milady." Robin said as he took one of her hands in his and kissed her knuckles. "We're off," he said with satisfaction, when after a few minutes they began to move. After a few minutes in the sky, Robin unbuckled his seat belt.

"Feel up to making a move?" Robin asked.

"Yes, of course." Regina replied.

"Then let me show you around." Robin said as he lifted her hand and touched his lips to the delicate blue-veined skin on the inside of her wrist, before releasing it.

Regina's heart gave a queer lurch, and she felt suddenly breathless. Telling herself it was just her being in a jet, she unbuckled her seat belt and rose to her feet. A hand at her waist, he escorted her into an attractive lounge. It was furnished with a bookcase, a business-like desk and swivel chair, a console incorporating a TV and a music center, a soft leather couch, two matching armchairs and a coffee-table.

Robin then led her the way through the rear of the plane, where there was a shower-room and toliet, and a small but sumptuous bedroom. She had never been inside a privately owned jet before and was staggered by the quiet luxury that surrounded her. Almost at once there was a discreet knock, and a white coated steward appeared, and asked, "Would you care for a pre-dinner drink, sir, madam?"

Turning to Regina, Robin raised an enquiring brow.

Repressing a shudder, she shook her head. "I don't think so, thank you."

"Just dinner please, Malcolm." Robin said.

"No wine sir?" Malcolm asked.

"No wine." Robin said.

The steward, small and wiry with thinning grey hair, returned promptly wheeling a luncheon trolley set with silver cutlery and delicate china. Having positioned it by the port windows, he drew up a couple of dining chairs.

"We'll serve ourselves," Robin said to him. "I'll ring when we're ready for coffee."

"Chef asked me to mention that he has made blackcurrant cheesecake, not too sweet, just as you like." Malcolm said.

"Perhaps you will thank him, and bring some in with the coffee." Robin said.

"Certainly sir." Malcolm said as he left the couple alone.

"Everything looks so good." Regina said as their food was comprised of Bistro Roast Chicken, steamed broccoli, asparagus.

"I hope you enjoy it." Robin said as the two started to eat their dinner. Regina didn't realize she was all that hungry but she was enjoying the food more than she thought she would. After they finished Malcolm brought them in some coffee and the promised cheesecake.

"Mmm. This is so good." Regina moaned out as she took her first bite. Robin was content to just watch her enjoy the sweet desert and listening to that moan she let out as she ate her cheesecake caused him to start having wicked thoughts.

"So are you going to tell me about where we are going now?" Regina asked.

"Well I might be influenced to reveal a little." Robin said.

"How's that?" Regina asked wanting a clue.

"Well I do believe someone said something about us being alone. Something about a kiss?" Robin said.

"You want a kiss in exchange for telling me where we are going?" Regina asked.

"That about sums it up, do you dare milady?" Robin asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, but you better not go back on this deal." Regina said.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Robin said.

"Well?" Regina asked as Robin was staying in his seat and making no move to come kiss her.

"You misunderstood. You are to kiss me milady." Robin said as Regina stood slowly and walked over to where he sat. Robin had turned so that he was facing her as she leaned down and put her hands on the side of his face, bringing her lips down to his and kissed him. Robin responded instantly to their lips making contact and started to kiss her back. He stood up from his chair but never broke their kiss He pulled her close, and his lips began to explore her mouth with cool, pining pleasure.

Taking, she realized, all the time in the world.

Her hands came up against his chest to hold onto him as his arms brought her up against his body, letting her feel all of him. Robin was kissing her forehead, brushing the soft hair away from her temples with his lips, discovering the delicate cavity of her ear with his tongue then feathering caresses down her arched throat to the scented hollow at its base, where he lingered. She made a small sound, half gasp, half sob. For a moment he was very still then suddenly he moved slightly away from her. He looked down into her passion filled eyes and knew she had felt everything he had as well. Inside he was smugly very proud of himself as he watched her hand move to her gently bruised lips.

"As much as I want to continue this, we will be landing soon." Robin said as he started to lead them back to their seats.

"Wait, what about your end of the deal?" Regina asked.

"We're visiting our neighbors to the north of us, Canada." Robin said as they both sat down and fastened their seat belts.

"Canada? We're going to Canada?" Regina asked. She had never left the United States.

"Yes milady we are where your other surprise awaits." Robin said. A few moments later they landed. Robin helped her off the plane where a limo was waiting for them. They drove for about ten minutes before they finally arrived at their destination.

"The ballet? You brought me to see the ballet?" Regina asked as they exited the limo.

"I take it milady is pleased with her surprise?" Robin asked as he saw the look on her beautiful face.

"Very much so. I never got to go when I was younger, mother thought it was foolish of me to dream of being a ballerina." Regina said as her eyes got watery not with sadness but with happiness. She was so touched by Robin doing this for her. He had really listened to her the night they met.

"Shall we?" Robin asked as he extended his arm and she put hers through his as they made their way inside. They were shown to a private entrance way to where a balcony awaited with wonderful seats and 2 glasses of champagne. They were seated and Regina sat back to enjoy watching the play of Romeo and Juliet. Robin sat back and just watched her, watching her smile, and cry during the performance. He had placed one hand on her thigh again as the play went on while his other arm was wrapped around her chair, bringing her closer to him.

When the performance ended over two hours later, everyone in the audience stood up and applauded before taking their leave of the venue. Robin escorted her back to one of the many private exits and both got into the limo before they were off once again to the airport. The plane ride back was very smooth, with Robin and Regina talking about their childhoods some. They even played cards with Regina winning most of the hands. Before long the ride was over and they were back in the limo heading to Regina's.

"Thank you so much Mr. Locksley." Regina said.

"Robin, you are to call me Robin." Robin said. "Did you enjoy your evening Regina?"

"I have never had such a wonderful night, I just wished it-" Regina stopped herself before admitting too much.

"Wished that it didn't have to end?" Robin asked as he filled in the rest of her thoughts. "Who says it has to milady?"

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, preplexed by what he meant.

"Well, how does Paris sound to you?" Robin asked.

"That's funny." Regina said with the sound of laughter in her voice.

"I'm not joking Regina. We could hop on my jet and go there tonight, just say the word." Robin said as he moved closer to her in the back of the limo.

"As tempted as I might be, I can't. I have responsibilities and I just can't right now." Regina replied as she answered with her head, and not what her heart was screaming at her to say.

"Just remember you have an open invitation to board this jet and fly wherever your heart wants to go. There is just one small condition." Robin said with his eyes twinkling.

"We have to go together." Regina said already knowing what he was implying.

"That's right milady. All you have to do is say the word and I can guarantee a lifetime of evenings together." Robin said as he pressed his lips against hers. Regina closed her eyes, preening sensually as the sweetest sensations turned her muscles to liquid. Her hands came up to his upper arms to grab a hold of and Robin felt her nails digging into his arms. He smiled into their kiss, knowing what it was doing to her and knowing that he felt it too. His hands touched the side of her shoulders before sliding down to waist, where they stayed for a few seconds before they began their slow movement upwards. She opened her eyes as his hands cupped her breasts through her dress before closing them shortly as she enjoyed the way his hands felt on her body.

She heard but didn't feel the zipper of her dress being pulled down until she felt his hands on her skin as the dress the way it was made called for no bra. He cupped and squeezed them and she heard him moan as she knew he was becoming fully aroused from mere touching. They were kissing so deeply now that she was barely aware that the limo had stopped outside her apartment. Robin gently moved his hands from her breasts to put his hands so that he could bring her into his lap facing him. During this, he never broke their kiss and truth be known he deepened it so that she was not aware that she was basically straddling him. He placed his hands on her back to move her hips back and forth to start to ride him. Both of them still fully clothed but had not a care in the world at that moment. Ten minutes later the only reason either was aware that they were stopped at all,when the driver let out a sneeze. Regina puled slightly away from Robin. She opened her eyes to look at his and she knew right then, by looking at him that this was the man she had waited so long to meet. A soul mate.

"Well this evening I must say ended well for us." Robin said with laughter as he looked at her.

"I can't believe I acted like this, I don't know what came over me." Regina said as she slipped off his lap and pulled her zipper of her dress shut.

"I do Regina, I experienced the exact same thing." Robin said as he leaned in for a quick peck before he exited the limo and helped her out. He walked her up to her apartment door.

"When can I see you again Regina?" Robin asked.

"In the morning, at work." Regina answered with a smile.

"Very good. But I would like to take you out to dinner again, Friday sound okay with you?" Robin asked.

"I would like that." Regina said.

"Then I will see you then. Here is my card with my personal number on the back. Text or call me whenever you want to." Robin said as he handed her his card.

"Good Night Robin." Regina said.

"Good Night Regina." Robin relied, as he leaned down for one last kiss. Letting his lips move over her for a few seconds before pulling back and quickly kissing her forehead. He then turned and started to make his way downstairs for his limo. Regina took a few deep breaths to collect herself and took out her keys and started to put them in the lock when the door flung open suddenly.

"It's about time you got home. Okay details and don't leave anything out." Tink said as she all but pulled Regina into the apartment and shut the door behind them.

"We just had dinner and went to see the ballet." Regina said knowing Tink was not going to be happy with just that.

"Regina, I can see your lipstick is gone and you have the look of someone who just got the daylights kissed out of her. Spill!" Tink said.

"He took me on his jet where we had dinner and then we went to Canada to see a ballet, this night was so magical for me." Regina said.

"I knew it. So did he try to take advantage of you? Did you let him? I would have if I was you because I can only imagine all that passion in that man's eyes would be like between your thighs-" Tink was saying.

"Tink. Stop running away with your imagination. It was just one date." Regina said as she started to make her way to her bedroom.

"But he did ask you out again didn't he?" Tink asked causing Regina to turn and smile.

"Maybe." Regina said as she turned and walked into her bedroom to get some much needed sleep for the night. Her dreams that night were filled with images of a blue eyed thief.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a shorter chapter I know but I've been battling a cold. I hope to have more updated very soon. Have a Happy New Years everyone and be safe.

The next day at work was a normal day for Regina Mills. She was filling out reports for her boss as usual and running errands for him here and there but all day Regina's thoughts were on Robin Locksley. He had somehow awakened something in her she had thought was long gone. Her thoughts shifted to how thoughtful Robin had been yesterday when he took her to the ballet. She was about to go to the employee break room for a cup of coffee when her cell phone rant. She didn't recognize the number and cautiously answered it.

"Hello?" Regina asked.

"Good day Regina, how is your day going so far?" Robin asked on the other end of the phone.

"It's going just fine, but how did you get my number?" Regina asked curiously.

"Well you see that is one of the perks I have." Robin said causing Regina to smile. "Can I take you out to lunch?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm meeting Jefferson for lunch today." Regina said with a tinge of really wished that she hadn't made lunch plans with Jefferson. It was Thursday and tomorrow night she would be having dinner again with Robin. It was a small consolation at the moment.

"Cancel them, blow him off." Robin said, still not liking the idea of this Jefferson fellow hanging around _his Regina._

"I can't just blow him off. He is one of my best friends." Regina said as much as she wanted to.

"Tell him you can't leave for lunch." Robin tried once more. "You know you would rather have lunch with me anyways."

"I can neither confirm nor deny this. Now I have to get back to work." Regina said with some laughter in her voice.

"I won't keep you. Wouldn't want the Tyrant of Locksley to come down on you, would be?" Robin said with a small chuckle in his voice remembering their conversation about him from the night they met.

"You're not going to let me forget that are you?" Regina asked.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it." Robin replied back. "But just remember tomorrow night you will be in this gentleman's company."

"I will remember. Bye." Regina said as she ended the call and quickly added his contact information into her cell phone, a huge smile on her face as she did so.

"Regina?" Mary Margaret a good friend of hers from childhood came up to her desk. "If I didn't know any better I would say you look smitten."

"Well if I didn't know any better I would say Haggen daz is smitten with your stomach." Regina said as motioned to Mary Margaret's pregnant belly.

"Wow, now there is the Regina I knew way back when. What has caused this change in you? Or should I ask who?" Mary Margaret asked, liking that her old friend was finally re-emerging after so long.

"It's good to see you. What are you doing here?" Regina asked as she came around her desk to hug her old friend and trying to avoid answering the question.

"Well, David had a convention to go to a few blocks from here and I thought that we could have lunch." Mary Margaret said.

"I'm meeting Jefferson for lunch but would you like to come with us?" Regina asked as she turned and grabbed her purse.

"That sounds like fun, let's go." Mary Margaret said as the two women made their way out of the building and walked the three blocks to O'Lunney's pub where Jefferson was waiting at a table.

"Mary Margaret! It's been a long time." Jefferson said as the two hugged.

"You too Jefferson, how is our little Grace doing?" Mary Margaret asked as they sat down at the table.

"Growing like a weed, I told her to slow down that Daddy couldn't handle it but it did no good." Jefferson said. "And how have you been feeling? Ready to have that baby yet?"

"Not for another month, David is on pins and needles for the arrival of our little girl." Mary Margaret said.

"So have you got the low down on Regina's new man yet?" Jefferson asked with a raised eyebrow at Regina.

"Jefferson." Regina said with a swift kick to Jefferson's ankle causing him to wince.

"Well when I arrived at her desk she was smiling about something. Now tell me all about it." Mary Margaret said to Jefferson.

"Still in the room here people." Regina said waving her hands dramatically.

"Is this mystery man responsible for this Regina?" Mary Margaret asked as she looked at Jefferson.

"Ever since she met him she has been like this and you know what. I absolutely love it so much in fact that I am thinking of sending the man some good cigars." Jefferson said.

"Okay Regina, time to tell." Mary Margaret said.

"Well I met him a few nights ago and we hit it off right from the start." Regina said.

"Oh but there is more to it than that. Ask her who he is." Jefferson said as he nodded to Regina.

"Regina, who is he?" Mary Margaret asked as she looked between Regina and Jefferson.

"His name is Robin...Locksley." Regina said prepared for the response she knew would come.

"Your boss? The Robin Locksley of Locksley Holdings?" Mary Margaret asked.

"That's the one." Regina said.

"Well Regina I must say, I'm very impressed. He is kind of cute." Mary Margaret said with a smile on her face as the waiter came over and they gave their orders.

"It's not all about looks. When the moment I met him he listened to me. For instance I told him about how I wanted to be a ballerina when I was little and last night not only did he take me to Canada he also took me to the ballet." Regina said as her heart fluttered. It was not because he was rich. It was because he remembered that story she had told him.

"I tell you Mary Margaret, he's winning her over." Jefferson said.

"I am beginning to see that. Have you met our Mr. Locksley?" Mary Margaret asked him.

"Why yes I did have the honor. But let me tell you if looks could kill I would've been dead on the floor." Jefferson said.

"Jefferson he would not have gone that far." Regina said as the waiter returned with their food and the friendly trio started to eat their lunch.

"Right, well you were not the ones who had their hand crushed in a simple handshake or received the death stare aimed at them now were you?" Jefferson said.

"He didn't?" Mary Margaret asked with a laugh.

"It wasn't funny Mary Margaret. The man is in serious like with our girl." Jefferson said between bites.

"Well I for one am beyond tickled pink and I hope this Regina is here to stay." Mary Margaret said.

"I'm just taking things as they come my way." Regina said with a smile as Jefferson raised an eyebrow and gave her a questioning look. "What?"

"Did I say anything?" Jefferson asked.

"No but I can hear you thinking. We are just friends." Regina said.

"Yeah, everyone needs one of those." Jefferson said as he looked over Regina's shoulders with a smile on his face. "Well now this is getting interesting."

"What is?" Regina asked.

"The man whose babies you are going to have is headed straight for us and the look on his face suggests pistols at dawn." Jefferson said as Regina turned to see Robin arriving at their table.

"Good day Regina, how was your lunch?" Robin asked as he looked into her face.

"Great, my old friend Mary Margaret came by to catch up." Regina said as she looked into those blue eyes that had haunted her since their first meeting. She swore she could just fall into them and never want to land.

"Regina. Care to introduce me to your new friend?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Mary Margaret, this is Robin Locksley, Robin this is Mary Margaret." Regina said as Robin lightly kissed Mary Margaret's knuckles.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Locksley." Mary Margaret said.

"Robin please. And the honor is all mine. Someone important to Regina is someone I want to meet." Robin said, making Jefferson to roll his eyes at that.

"Well I have heard good things about you Robin. And the best is the smile you have put on my dear friend's face." Mary Margaret said as Regina blushed slightly.

"Putting a smile on this beautiful face is my goal." Robin said as he let the back of one hand stroke her left cheek slightly.

"Hatter." Robin said as he looked at Jefferson.

"Locksley." Jefferson said with a nod.

"What brings you here today Robin?" Regina asked.

"This pub belongs to a friend of mine, Killian and I come here quite often for drinks." Robin replied. "I was wondering if I might have a word with you for a minute?" as he put a hand out for her to take.

"Of course." Regina said as she placed her hand in his and he led her to the the back of the pub where there was a private office. He led her in and shut the door behind them.

"Is something wrong at-" Regina started to ask but was cut off by his lips on hers. With other men she had kissed she had always found them to be tentative, often times awkward as they both fought to discover the right angle and pressure. But with Robin that awkwardness didn't exist. His kisses were everything she'd anticipated and then some. Their lips mated with an ease and certainty that should have taken dozens of kisses to achieve.

Everything about him epitomized power and strength and she found that true of his kisses as well. He combined those qualities with a ruthless demand that stunned both body and mind. His mouth slid across hers in blatant hunger, stifling any thoughts of protest. He then slid his hand down the length of her spine to the hollow just above her bottom and urged her closer, locking her in place between his thighs.

Their bodies melded. The fit sheer perfection. He had a hard, muscular frame, lean and well-sculpted. It surprised her since it seemed more suited to a rancher than a man who made his living behind a desk. Unable to resist, she measured the span of his shoulders, shocked to discover her fingers trembled. He did that to her, coaxing to the surface emotions that she wanted to deny, but in her heart she knew she couldn't.

He cupped her face and teased the corners of her mouth with his thumbs until her lips parted. The instant she relaxed, he deepened the kiss, dipping inward. She kissed him back, allowing him to forge a connection between them that wouldn't easily be severed.

For Robin he knew deep in his heart he knew this woman on a natural level, recognized her scent, touch and her taste. Most of all, he recognized the generosity with which she responded to him. He would be a fool to let her let his woman slip through his fingers, he knew he would never be satisfied with just one night with her. Not one embrace. Not one kiss. Not one night of lovemaking. What had started as a way to save his company was becoming something reckless and passionate. The softest of moans escaped as she opened to him welcoming him home. Her tiny hands crept beneath his suit jacket and spread out across his back tugging him close. She sank into his kiss.

"As much as I would like to continue this, I don't want our first time to be in an office." Robin said as he pulled back to look at her. Lips red and swollen from his kiss. He smiled as he felt pride that he was responsible for that. "Let me get you back to your friends." He took her hand and escorted her back. On the way Regina tried to regain her thoughts and composure, in her mind she believed everyone in the pub was looking at her and knew what she had done with Robin.

"Now I have returned her safely to you, I expect her to remain so." Robin said as he kissed her cheek. "Until tomorrow night milady." he said as he nodded to Mary Margaret and Jefferson before taking his leave of them.

"Well I have to ponder what happened back there." Jefferson said with a knowing smile.

"We just talked Jefferson." Regina said.

"Uh huh, what about? Comparing mouth wash, were you?" Jefferson said causing Mary Margaret to laugh.

"At least I know what someone's tastes like, Jefferson." Regina said as she winked and then stood up to leave.

"Ouch." Jefferson said as he paid for their meals.

"I have to tell you Jefferson, I think I am really going to like this Robin Locksley." Mary Margaret said as they left the pub. Mary Margaret and Regina made plans to have lunch again in a few days, the two old friends hugged before Regina headed back to her job. When she arrived there was a vase full of white roses on her desk. She received several looks from her fellow co-workers as she went to grab the card. She hurried to rip it open and read the card.

"Beautiful roses for a flawless woman. Love, Robin." it read. Regina smiled as she inhaled the delicious perfumes of the flowers. She sat at her desk and grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Robin.

"Thank you for the flowers, they are breathtaking." Regina said.

"You are breathtaking. Until tomorrow evening milady." came the reply. Regina got back to work and was very productive the rest of her day but even she could not prevent the smile from staying on her face every time she looked at the flowers. She was looking forward to their date tomorrow night.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I wanted to take a little time to answer a few questions I have received.**_

_**Megan-Thank you for listening one night and no there is no Roland Locksley, yet.**_

_**Nikki-Mr. Gold might make an appearance. I'm not sure about that just yet.**_

_**Amanda-I'm glad I'm making you like Jefferson finally.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Liz(GO CHIEFS!)**_

_**And THANK YOU for all those who read and review.**_

The next morning Regina went to work with a huge smile on her face and she felt a bundle of emotions. Happy, excited with a twinge of the above all else she was very excited about her date with Robin tonight. So far the idea of them having a date had not reached the gossip mills at work, which surprised her. But Regina knew it was only a matter of time before it did so. She was not looking forward to everyone finding out because dating the boss was going to surprise a few people. But where they even dating yet?

As she made her way to her desk, she received a few looks and Regina knew it was because she had gone through her closets and ditched her normal grays outfits. On this day she had put on a red dress with a black blazer over the top. The dress came just above her knees and she had put on black kitten heels, which was nowhere near her normal attire. But she had felt as if she had been awakened after a _long _slumber. She was feeling like her old self. Not her wilder days of college self but a more mature of her college self.

"Well look at you Regina." Liz said, as she came up to Regina's desk.

"What?" Regina asked smiling, as she tried to play it off. But Liz was not buying it.

"You look different. Now what has caused this change in you? A new man perhaps?" Liz asked with a questioning look on her face.

"What can I say? I thought it was time for my old self to come out." Regina said as she raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Uh huh, well you will have to introduce me to him sometime." Liz said as she winked. When Regina didn't offer to tell her who this new man was she continued with her conversation. "So have you heard about Mr. Locksley?"

"What about him?" Regina asked trying to sound indifferent.

"Well it's two things. One, word is that he is seeing someone who works here. And the other is it looks like we get the day of a Locksley free day." Liz said.

"What do you mean a 'Locksley free day'?" Regina asked.

"Seems that the big boss man has skipped town for the day. Hey, do you want to have lunch together?" Liz asked as she looked down at her phone, not seeing the look on Regina's face.

"Uh sure." Regina said with disappointment clearly in her voice. Robin was gone? What about their date together later tonight? He sounded so eager for it yesterday. Now he had skipped town on her?

"Hey, are you okay?" Liz asked not sure why Regina looked upset.

"Yeah, yeah. Just got a busy day ahead. I'll text you around eleven and we'll plan lunch." Regina said planting a smile on her face. She hoped Liz would not see how upset she truly was.

"Great. Oh by the way Praewa and Robin are coming into town next weekend. I thought we could all go out and have a girl's night out." Liz said. Praewa, Robin, Liz, and Regina had met in college and the four women still stayed in touch with one another and got together whenever they could.

"Even better news. I can't wait to see her. And yes we will have a girl's night out then." Regina said as Liz nodded and went back to her office.

Regina was trying to stay focused on her job for the day, but she was letting her emotions take control of her. First she messed up two documents she had typed out and had to go back and re-type them. Then she broke one nail from typing too hard and to top it off she spilled some coffee on her dress. Fortunately there was some club soda in the break room which helped avoid the stain from setting.

Regina met Liz for lunch and the two women started to make plans for the following weekend. Liz kept trying to get Regina to tell her who the guy was, but Regina had shut down at the time and was not in any mood to talk about this mystery man of hers.

"No one special." Regina said vaguely. The two women finished their lunch and were both excited to meet up with their two other friends when they had their girl's night out. Regina went back to her job, and as she settled back into her work she received a phone call. Seeing Robin's name on the caller ID, she ignored it. She was not going to listen to him make excuses to cancel their date. She was better than that. A few seconds later he tried again to call her, but once again she ignored the call. A sound from the phone alerted her that he had left a voice mail, and as tempted as she was to listen to it she deleted it instead.

She breathed a sigh as the phone calls stopped for a few moments, then the text messages started to come through one after another. Regina could see people stopping and looking at her as her phone kept dinging as each message came through. She finally had to put it on silent.

"**Regina? Are you there**?" Robin texted, and a few moments later,"**Regina I know you are there. August confirmed it." **

"**Regina why are you ignoring me like this? Is something wrong? Talk to me please**." Robin texted and Regina knew it was only a matter of time before she would reply to him. Her desk phone rung and she picked it up without thinking.

"Mr. Booth's desk, this is Regina. How may I help you?" Regina answered the phone as she normally would.

"Regina, why are you ignoring my calls?" Robin asked, his voice had a mix of anger, frustration, and worry.

"I am working. Now how may I help you Mr. Locksley?" Regina asked more sharply than she should have, but she was finding it hard to hide the hurt she felt.

"Regina, what happened? Why are you acting like this?" Robin asked. "And don't call me Mr. Locksley. We are past the formalities"

"Well Sir, I just realized this was a mistake. I'm your employee and you are my boss. It was never going to work out between us." Regina said.

"Regina, we are not a mistake. I don't know what has happened to make you think like this." Robin said. "And if it bothers you that I'm your boss, then consider yourself fired."

"Are you serious?" Regina asked not believing he was firing her over this. This would be the first time she had been fired from a job in her life.

"If it is truly the issue that is bothering you, than yes I am." Robin said.

"Fine, then I will just pack up my things and get out of here. Goodbye." Regina said as she slammed the phone down and started to gather a few things. As she was about to grab her purse August Booth came out of of his office and saw how upset she was.

"Regina, what is going on? Why does it look like you're leaving?" August asked at a total loss at what was going on.

"Mr. Locksley just fired me." Regina said as her phone buzzed and she clicked ignore. She then went into her contacts and pulled up Robin's info and blocked him on the phone.

"He did what? What for?" August asked as Regina's desk phone rang. Regina looked at it and then grabbed her purse. "Regina, wait a minute." August said as he grabbed the phone. Regina was his best secretary ever and he didn't want to loose her.

"Robin. Yes, yes she is still here. Yes, hold one second." August said as he held the phone towards Regina. "It's Robin. He would like to talk to you." Regina put her purse and things down to grab the phone which she then she slammed the receiver back into the cradle.

"I no longer work for him." Regina said, as she grabbed her things quickly and left. She heard August calling for her, but she kept her head high and kept walking towards the elevators. She pressed the down button and walked out of the Locksley Holdings building, hailed a taxi and was home in a matter of minutes. She walked into her apartment, and threw her things down and went to her bedroom. She kicked off her shoes, and tore off her jacket, and then unzipped her dress and threw it into her closet.

"How could I be so stupid?" Regina asked herself as she put her hands to her head, shaking it. She went to her dresser and put some silk pajamas on. They were pink and white stripped ones from Victoria Secret, one of her secret luxuries that she spent on herself and went to the couch. She grabbed the aspirin bottle and quickly popped two back. She turned off her phone, and grabbed the throw from the back of the couch and laid down and closed her eyes. She awoke some time later to a banging on her door. She barely had opened her eyes when she heard her name being called.

"Regina! I know you are in there. Open this door please." Robin called from the hallway. Regina threw back the throw and went to the door. She had put the door chain in when she came home and just had to unlock the door.

"Regina, open the door. We need to talk." Robin said as he could see her face but he wanted in to talk to her. And find out why she was so upset with him. He had tried to call her several times, but every time he tried he received the message that he could not talk to her. He then had called her desk phone only to have it slammed down on him. As a last resort he had called August and had been told that Regina had gathered her things and left the building.

"I don't want to see you. Nor do I wish to talk to you. Now please leave." Regina said as her eyes started to water.

"Regina, please let me in. We have to talk about this." Robin said as he tried to get her to let him in.

"There is nothing to say." Regina said.

"Regina, there is plenty to say, now will you please let me in so we can talk about this?" Robin asked. It was killing him to see her obviously upset over something, anything. And from the looks of it, he was the reason she was upset.

"Fine, you have two minutes." Regina said as she closed the door to unlock the chain lock. She then opened the door all the way and moved to let him in. Robin walked in and looked at her. It took all he could to not grab her and hug her. But he had a feeling that if he tried that right now it he would not be well received.

"Regina, tell me what has you so troubled. Why did you leave work today?" Robin asked.

"I don't work there anymore remember?" Regina answered. She was still very upset over the whole situation.

"Regina, I was not serious when I said that." Robin said. "Now tell me what changed between yesterday and today."

"You forgot didn't you? But who am I kidding? You probably have dozens of women lined up, waiting to be taken out for dinner." Regina rambled out.

"Regina, if you are talking about our date tonight. Then no, I did not forget." Robin said.

"But you left today." Regina said.

"I had to fly to Denver for some business. But I had every intention of being back in plenty of time for our date." Robin said.

"Oh." Regina said as she saw he was telling the truth. She felt bad that she had over-reacted to him being gone.

"You really think I had forgotten you?" Robin asked as he took a few steps towards, standing only inches from her. "Regina since I met you, you have not been far from my thoughts. I've been putting you first above all else."

"I guess I've over-reacted to finding out you were gone today." Regina said, letting her words express her sadness over thinking he didn't want to see her.

"Regina I would never break a date with you. I've been looking forward to tonight all day, and you sent me into a panic when you refused all my calls." Robin said as he put his hands on her shoulders and felt relieved when she didn't jump or resist his touch.

"I'm sorry I must apologize for my behavior earlier." Regina said, and was about to say more when Robin placed one finger over her lips. "I sort of blocked you from being able to call me."

"Wow, remind me never to piss you off then." Robin said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry about all that." Regina said slightly embarrassed over how she had treated him.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Regina, I'm starting to care about you too, every part of you. I want to get to know you even more, find out about all your dreams and desires." Robin said as he placing his hands on the side of her face as she looked up at him in the eyes. Robin had been prepared to say more but seeing those beautiful dark eyes looking back at him he stopped thinking and just acted on instinct.

Regina knew he was going to kiss her, and she wanted him to. She wanted to get back on track after she had unintentionally put them off that beautiful path on which they had started traveling. Silently she raised her mouth to his, allowing his lips to possess hers with a warm and lingering tenderness.

He cupped one hand behind her neck, drawing her closer, deepening the kiss with possessive thoroughness. She tasted tart and sweet, and he could not get enough of her. He had never understood the crazy, head-over-heels physical attraction thing, until now.

Regina's fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer as she arched closer to him. God, she was practically offering herself to him, and he hadn't done much more than kiss her. He moved his lips from her mouth to trail delicate, soft kisses up her neck to her earlobe as her heart thumped faster. Oh... my...God...don't...stop...She couldn't think straight. The touch of his hot mouth on her skin was sending her wavering resistance flying overboard.

Time ceased to exist as he pressed against her, rocking ever so gently as he did so. Regina let out a slight moan and as she did so, Robin started to grind against her skin. As he sensed her surrender, Robin moved his lips to her mouth, and softened them against hers and with the tip of his tongue he soothed her swollen lips. He looked down at her face and as her eyes opened he saw they were dilated with desire, and her lips softly parted. She was his for the taking.

But Robin was no youth who could not control his hormones. He was not going to rush things with her as much as his body wanted to do otherwise. He knew his feelings for her were growing with every second he was in her presence and he also knew he wanted her to feel the same about him before their relationship went any further.

"I'm going to leave but I promise you milady, I will return for you for our date tonight." Robin said as he leaned down and chastely kissed her lips once more. "I'll be here at six to give you plenty of time to get ready."

"Make it five thirty." Regina said with a smirk on her face.

"Five thirty it is." Robin said as he smiled and turned and walked to her door before opening it and waved as he left her apartment.

Regina literally ran to her room to try to find something to wear on the date tonight. She had about given up when she found a dress she had all but forgotten about. It was a cream colored cream 1920 inspired scallop beaded dress which featured a scoop front neckline and matching plunge back. She paired them with a metallic pair of silver shoes.

"He's coming up Regina!" Tink called out about two hours later as she had arrived home and gotten the story on what had happened that day at work. A few moments later the doorbell rang causing Regina to jump at the sound.

"I'll get it." Tink called out as she went to the door. "We don't want your Robin to think you are too anxious, now do we?"

"Tink, he's not my Robin." Regina said as she smiled. "Not yet." Tink just waved a finger at her smiling back before answering the door.

"Good evening Robin." Tink said.

"Good evening there Tink." Robin said with a wink.

"Regina, Robin is here." Tink called out a little louder than was necessary.

The last time she had seen Robin in a tuxedo had been on a dimly lit veranda at the Locksley Ball. Here, in the stark light of her apartment, she was blessed with the full effect. He looked gorgeous. Tailored, the suit molded his body, showing off the wide shoulders and trim waist to perfection. The white starched shirt stood out against his slightly tanned skin. The scent of cologne mingled with the aroma of flowers. For in his hand, he held a bouquet of a dozen red roses.

If she had any doubts about the dress she had chosen to wear that evening, they were dashed the moment she saw his face. A look of pure male appreciation burned in his eyes. His searing gaze traveled the length of her body, igniting a flame of desire deep inside her.

"Regina, you look stunning," Robin said, his voice sounding thick and strained.

Her face warmed. For once, she didn't argue the point. Tonight she felt beautiful. "Thank you Robin." She had done her make up light, but elegant with her lips a nude color. Her hair she had swept it up into a loose topknot. Tendrils of dark hair framed her face. The effect was soft and romantic. He was still staring at her.

"You've brought flowers." Regina said breaking the silence.

He started at the comment, glancing at the roses as though he had just noticed them. "Ah...yes, I almost forgot."

Regina reached for the fragrant bouquet, thinking they were for her.

"These are for Tink." Robin said, stopping her.

"For me? Why thank you Robin." Tink said. She had been a captivated spectator in the exchange between her best friend and Robin. She beamed with delight as Robin placed the bouquet in her hands.

"You are more than welcomed Tink." Robin said as he winked at her before turning his attention back to Regina. "Your gift is in the car."

"Shall we go?" Robin asked as he put his hand out for her, she nodded and placed her hand in his. At the door he helped her with her wrap, his fingers brushing against the smooth skin of her shoulders. Regina smiled under his touch as he then escorted her to the limo and soon after they were off.

"I thought we'd start the evening at the opera." Robin said.

They sat close in the back seat. Their bodies barely touching. Yet the temptation to remedy that situation, by throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him close, was hard to resist. She pushed the lustful fantasy from her mind and mumbled a reply. "The opera sounds wonderful."

"Unless you're hungry? We could change our reservations and eat first." Robin said.

She was hungry, all right. Only it wasn't for food. A taste of Robin's tempting lips would satisfy her. "The opera will be fine. It's been a while since I've been to a performance."

"Now about that present..." Robin reached out and flipped open a hidden compartment. From the drawer, he extracted a small box.

"Robin you don't have to give me anything." Regina said. She didn't want him to think he had to give her anything.

"I couldn't help it. When I saw this today I knew I had to get it." Robin said as he put the box in her small hands. Regina smiled as she looked down and opened it up. Inside was a golden necklace with a small charm on it. A bow and arrow charm, making her question the significance of it.

"Because I'm starting to feel like I have been struck by Cupid." Robin said as his gaze penetrated her.

Her heart pounded in her chest. Her pulse raced. This self-control was going to be a tough act to carry out.

"May I?" Robin asked as Regina nodded, not trusting her voice.

His fingers brushed the sensitive skin at the back of her neck. The necklace felt cool against her bare skin. His hand lingered longer than was necessary to clasp the necklace. Shivers of awareness skittered down her back as she felt her whole body start to warm. She felt hot and cold at the same time.

"Thank you Robin." Regina said, finally finding her voice.

"You're welcomed milady." Robin said as he started to kiss her. The kiss was gentle but thorough. When they parted the world seemed to spin for her. She placed a hand on his shoulder to steady herself. A few moments later they arrived at the opera house.

Robin enjoyed watching Regina's face as the performance went on. Her expressions went from joy to sadness and back to joy. His eyes stayed on her throughout the performance . His joy was in watching her more than anything else. A few times he noticed, her eyes would sneak over to his and he smiled as he knew he was getting to her like she was to him.

Later as they lingered over coffee and dessert at the most exclusive French restaurant in town, Regina and Robin continued to talk and enjoy each other's company. Regina told Robin how perfect the opera had been and she loved it when they had been treated to the best seats in town. Dinner had been exquisite, a masterpiece in cuisine. But none of that had mattered to Regina. They could have spent a night at the movies, munching on popcorn and candies and she could have felt just as content.

"Dance with me?" Robin asked as he put a hand out for her to take. She smiled and accepted the offered hand. He led her to the center of the dance floor where a few other couples were. Regina was so closely pressed against Robin's body she could feel every ridge of his abdomen along hers. He turned her on the dance floor by slipping one steely muscled thigh between hers, sending a wave of sensation to the heating core of her body.

She could feel the tug of desire deep within and wondered if he could sense it. His eyes smouldered into hers as he moved with her about the floor, his arms around her tiny waist, hers about his neck, each of their thighs moving. Regina was finding it hard to concentrate on the rhythm of the music with him so close. She could feel his warm breath caress her face as he looked down at her, a silent communication in his dark gaze.

She was falling for the man, not by the fringe benefits he offered. Regina gave a lazy sigh as they had spent many hours together and as much as she hated to admit it, she had been wrong in thinking that they would run out of things to say. They both seemed reluctant for this night to end.

"You look tired." Robin said, concern evident his voice. "In another minute, you'll be falling asleep.

"No better place to at the moment." Regina admitted.

"You enjoyed our evening." Robin said as his expression softened into a pleased smile causing her heart to flutter in response of said smile.

"Yes, I did." Regina admitted. "But all this is so much."

"I don't follow." Robin said as he frowned slightly.

"I think it would be beneficial to see how the other half lives. I've seen how your life is, I would like you to see how mine is, just half a day." Regina said.

"Alright Regina, I can do that. Show me your world, just tell me when." Robin said.

"Saturday?" Regina asked.

"Saturday will be fine. I'll pick you up at ten o' clock." Robin said.

Regina shook her head. "No this is you living in my world. I'll pick you up."

"Fine, Saturday it is." Robin said with a smile. "I think it's time to go." he said, glancing around the nearly deserted restaurant. Regina sighed, hating the thought that the evening must end.

"You don't wish for this to end do you milady?" Robin asked.

"Would you be surprised if I said no? That I don't wish it to end." Regina answered truthfully. She wished more than anything for the night to keep going.

"I feel the same way milady." Robin said as he walked them back to their table. Placing her wrap securely around her shoulders, he led her to the restaurant's entrance.

Robert, Robin's chauffeur, opened the limo's door for them. "Where to sir?"

Robin shot her a questioning gaze. She shrugged, leaving the decision to him.

"I'm not sure. Just drive for a while. I'll tell you in a moment." Robin said.

Robert nodded, closing the door behind them as they settled themselves into the plush interior of the back seat.

Robin reached for her hand, pulling her toward him. Regina didn't argue. She slid across the leather seat and snuggled close, resting her head against his broad shoulder. The sensual heat of his body enveloped her. His spicy cologne filled her nostrils with its masculine scent. Passion stirred. But an even more powerful emotion tugged. Contentment. She felt surrounded by a cocoon of warmth and security.

Regina sighed. "What are we going to do now?"

His shoulder rose and fell as he drew in a deep breath. "That's up to you Regina."

They both knew they weren't speaking only of the rest of the evening. She struggled against a fuzzy warmth that threatened to overwhelm her. The combination of a long day, good food and pleasant company was proving to be a powerful drug, making her relaxed and drowsy.

"I don't want this evening to end." Regina said as her words came out thick and slow.

Robin laughed. "I can guarantee that for about for a few more hours. Even I can't stop the sun from rising...at least not yet. I want you to know something, Regina. You've made me face a part of my life that has been missing for much too long. It's been years since I've allowed myself to step back from my work and do nothing but enjoy myself for the day."

Robin paused, steeling himself for the momentous task at hand, "We haven't known each other for very long, but I think-I **know** I'm falling in love with you."

He held his breath, waiting for her reaction. But she didn't say a word. In fact, she didn't even move. Robin glanced down at the still figure next to him. Her breathing was slow and soft. Her beautiful face was relaxed. Her eyes were closed. Regina had fallen asleep.

Robin wanted to laugh. The first time he proclaimed his love to a woman, and he put her to sleep in the process. When he first met Regina he had intended to marry her and then, when the time was right, end the marriage with the least amount of pain and trouble. But that was before he got to know Regina. She'd made him realize there was more to a marriage than financial advantage. Regina had awoken his heart and the need to feel again. To love again.

He didn't know if he could survive the pain if she didn't feel the same. With a sigh, Robin pressed the button, rolling down the glass partition that separated them from Robert. "Take us to Ms. Mills home."

"Very good sir."

The glass partition slid soundlessly upward. Robin gathered her close, surrounding her in a loving embrace, wishing he would never have to let her go.

"Even Sleeping Beauty had to wake up sometime," Robin whispered softly. "And when she did, she agreed to spend a lifetime in her prince's arms."

_**A/N this Robin is not Robin Hood from Once Upon A Time. Nor is this the same Regina Mills from Once Upon A Time. And I do know that in a lot of my other stories I have OQ together pretty quickly if this pace(with this story and Wanted) is anything then you should be clued on how I'm going with this. I do plan on this story have numerous chapters with some twists and turns(and if its predictable to you, then there is nothing I can do about that) with lots of fluff. I hope you enjoy this story. I make mistakes every day and if mistakes bother you then for your sake don't read anymore.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_THANK YOU TO ALL WHO READ AND REVIEW!_**

What had she gotten herself into now? Regina thought to herself as she pulled her car to a stop in front of Robin's home. Cutting the engine, she wiped her clammy hands against her jeans-clad legs and stared at the gray stone mansion.

It was Italianate, with a white columned entrance and a stone balustrade lining its high, flat roof. Marble steps led to the front door. Wide and graceful Palladian windows flanked the entire length of the first floor, each opening to individual balconies, which overlooked a priceless view of New York.

Like the man who lived there, it was a house that spoke of quiet wealth and good of her doubts. All the reasons why a relationship between her and Robin would never work, hit her like a blow, taking her breath away. Because of her attraction to Robin and the feelings she was beginning to have about him, she had considered the possibility of a relationship between them working.

But she was wrong. This house, his home, proved it. Why would Robin settle for plain when he'd acquired a taste of for extraordinary. Disappointment tugged at her heart. Regina struggled to push the emotion away. Proving to Robin how they came from different worlds was the whole point of the day, wasn't it? The sooner she and Robin faced reality, the better. At least, that's what her mind was telling her. So why wasn't her heart listening?

Gathering her flagging strength, Regina got out of the car. A cool breeze lifted her hair. She shivered, more from an inner chill than the weather. Burrowing deeper into her jacket, she tried to shrug off the lingering effects of doubt. The pounding of her heart muffled the clicking of her shoes against the tiled pathway as she approached the entrance. Sucking in her breath she rang the doorbell. A few moments later the door opened and with a house this grand, she'd expected toe be met by a uniformed butler. But to her surprise it was Robin who greeted her.

For a moment, neither of them said a word. They stared at each other, their gazes wary, assessing. She'd taken special care in not dressing to impress Robin. Without glasses, her hair unrestricted, wearing a white turtleneck sweater, a pair of faded blue jeans and a lightweight navy jacket, she felt relaxed and comfortable.

A slow smile formed on Robin's lips. "Hi," he said finally.

His smile set her heart stuttering every single time.

"Hi," she said, wincing at the breathy quality of her voice. She sounded as though she'd just run a mile, not taken a few steps from her car. He had that sort of power over her with just one word.

"Would you like to come in?" Robin asked.

"No, thanks." she said quickly catching a glimpse of spacious interior over his shoulder. "This is to be the life of a poor man today. Starting out the day in a house like this would ruin the effect."

He frowned, but didn't argue. "Let me get my coat. I'll be right with you."

A few moments later Robin stepped out onto the porch to join her, drawing her out of her musings. Like her he wore a pair of jeans-his with a designer label-a thick cable-knit sweater and greenish jacket. Regina found herself staring at him. Until now, she'd only seen him in a tuxedo and tailored suits. Awareness stirred deep inside her. Its fluid heat pooled in the pit of her stomach, sending tendrils of warmth curling through her body. She drew in a steadying breath. She had to admit, Robin made dressing down look awful darned good.

"So what did you have in mind?" Robin asked.

"In mind?" she choked out, her throat tightening wondering if he could read her thoughts.

"For the day?" What are the plans for us?" Robin asked.

Regina cleared her throat, struggling to control her over-active hormones. "I thought we'd head to Central Park."

If her choice didn't meet with his approval, he didn't show it. "Sounds good." he said, following her down the pathway. But he looked doubtful.

"I thought we could catch a ride on the subway." she said as they walked the few blocks to the subway station. Sitting room was a scarce commodity. With little room to maneuver, Regina felt as though she was plastered against Robin's sturdy body. Robin now wore a pleased expression. Suddenly a sharp curve sent her flying against him. She clung to him for dear life. Robin's smile deepened even more.

"Sorry about that." Regina said as she straightened back up.

"Don't be, I'm certainly not." Robin said, his hands still on her tiny waist. A few minutes later they arrived at their stop and as they walked in the park, their arms bumped sending tiny jolts of electricity racing up her arm. Their bodies brushed as they scooted around a knot of tourists.

Regina lost her footing and Robin's hand on her waist steadied her. Regina bit her lip and struggled with the urge to throw herself at him. Get a grip, she told herself. They were in a public place. Now wasn't the time for indulging in wanton fantasies.

"My grandfather loved being outdoors like this. He used to take me out in the woods with him. We would fish, hunt. I actually got quite good with a bow and arrow." Robin said

"Does your grandfather still fish and hunt?" Regina asked as her mind conjured a picture of Robin as a boy. Robin, young and carefree, surrounded by those he loved. The image made her smile.

He shook his head. "No he died a few years after my grandmother. I haven't been in the woods since then." Robin trusted her enough to share some of his most painful memories of his past. Regina wanted to reach out, to comfort him. His clipped tone stopped her. Sympathy was the last thing he wanted. And yet she felt the need to reciprocate.

She stared out over at the park, focusing on the skyline in the background without really seeing it. "My father was a farmer. We didn't make much money. But we were happy."

She felt the weight of his gaze upon her. Hesitantly, she glanced at him. Their eyes met and held, neither of them speaking. In the past few days, she'd melted in his embrace more times than she'd cared to admit. But at that moment, without even touching, she'd never felt closer to him.

Robin released a deep breath, breaking the spell of silence. "I guess there's a lesson to be learned in all of this... money isn't everything." Regina nodded at this. "Getting hungry?"

Regina nodded. "I could eat"

"There's a restaurant not far from here. Serves some of the best seafood in town." Robin said.

"Expensive?" Regina asked.

"A little." Robin admitted.

She tsked. "Too bad. We're on a budget, remember?"

Robin grimaced. "Don't tell me, we're eating hot dogs from a street vendor?"

Regina laughed. "No, not quite that bad. How does a sandwich from a deli sound? I know of a place that serves a mean roast beef sandwich."

He smiled his approval. "Much better than a hot dog."

As they headed to the deli, Robin draped an arm around her shoulder and drew her protectively against him. His body felt warm, reassuring. After the memories they'd shared, the gesture seemed right. She didn't protest the intimacy. Instead, she followed his lead and looped an arm around his waist, pulling him snug.

The crowd thickened as they neared the shopping center. They were buffeted by the sights and sounds of street artists and vendors. A sad-faced mime performed his silent act. A juggler tossed pins high in the air. Musicians played in harmony. They captivated her attention with their acts. Intriguing her so much, in fact, she barely someone trying to get her attention.

Until Robin's grip tightened around her shoulder.

At her questioning gaze, he said, "Someone is waving at us." A frown furrowed his brow. "I don't know why, but he looks familiar."

Regina followed the direction of his gaze. No wonder the person looked familiar. He worked for Locksley Holdings. She couldn't recall what his real name was, but everyone at work called him Grumpy. He was the biggest gossip at work was now headed their way.

"Oh, no." Regina moaned.

"Who is he?" Robin asked.

"I think his name is Lee something but everyone calls him Grumpy at work." Regina said.

There was still a chance, a slight one that Grumpy wouldn't recognize Robin for who he really was. After all, Regina had believed him to be harmless Roger at the Locksley Ball. Who's to say that Grumpy wouldn't fall for the same old story.

"Regina, what are you doing here?" Grumpy asked as he came up to her, his gaze went to Robin.

Regina hurried an introduction. "I don't know if you've ever met Ro-"

Grumpy waved her efforts. "Don't be silly, Regina. Everyone knows Mr. Locksley."

Regina's heart thudded painfully in her chest. Embarrassed warmth flooded her face. So much for anonymous Roger.

Robin on the other hand, handled the situation with the poise of a man used to dealing with pressure situations. With a smooth smile, he said. "Hello Lee. I'm glad to see you out and enjoying yourself."

Grumpy's gaze traveled from Robin to Regina, his keen eyes lingering on the arm that still had draped across her shoulder. A knowing look crossed his face. "You, too. I'm sure Mr. Locksley."

They were saved any further explanations by the sound of someone calling Lee's name. He nodded as he then left them standing there. Regina began to flounder under the weight of strained emotions.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." Robin said softly.

"Couldn't it have been later?" Regina asked.

Robin grinned. "Think of it this way, if someday we become engaged at least no one will be shocked. I have a feeling Lee's going to let everyone know about our...date."

"Our date? Who said this was a date?" Regina paused long enough for her mind to catch up with her mouth. "Engaged? Don't you think you're being a little overly confident?"

"Perhaps." Robin replied. His resolve-melting smile did little to settle her nerves. "Now about that sandwich. If we're on a budget, does that mean lunch is Dutch treat?"

Despite herself, Regina felt the tug of a smile. They seemed to be growing closer but she still had an inside battle in her mind about Robin. A part of her wanted to run from her growing feelings for him and the other part that was worried about getting hurt again.

And now thanks to Lee, their untried courtship would soon be public knowledge. All traces of a smile faded at the thought. Regina sighed, how was she ever going to face her fellow workers on Monday?

Warily she looked at Robin. She had a more pressing problem at hand. She had the rest of the day to get through without doing something really stupid... like losing her heart to Robin.

For Robin he could see the inward battle going on inside of her head. She was fighting the feelings she was beginning to have for him. He was actually enjoying this day. Who'd have thought riding the subway, eating lunch off paper plates and window shopping would be so much fun? His smile returned. With Regina at his side, anything would be bearable...even being penniless.

"So where are you taking me to next?" Robin asked, as he put his hands on her hips to bring her closer to him. They had just left the deli and were walking down the sidewalk.

"You really want to keep this going?" Regina asked. She was a little surprised he didn't want to get out of here.

"More than anything." Robin said as Regina nodded. They headed to the Metropolitan Museum Art as the admission was very cheap-a penny- to enter the museum. They looked at several art works, both pointing out their favorites. There was a live band playing as the museum was opened later on Saturdays.

"May I have this dance milady?" Robin asked with a slight bow to him as he held out his hand to her.

"Of course Sir Robin." Regina said with a laugh as she bowed slightly and accepted his hand. He pulled her close to him and started to dance with her to the music playing in the background.

_Frightened by a dream, you're not the only one_

_Running like the wind, thoughts can come undone_

_Dancing behind masks, just sort of pantomime_

_But images reveal whatever lonely hearts can hide_

_Lady, lady, lady, lady_

_Don't walk this lonely avenue_

_Lady, lady, lady, lady_

_Let me touch that part of you, you want me to_

_Lady, lady, lady, lady_

_I know it's in your heart to stay_

_Lady, lady, lady, lady_

_When will I ever hear you say_

_I love you_

Robin looked down into her eyes as the words were sung causing Regina to look up and lock her gaze with his. She could see the want in his eyes and she knew hers matched his. He smiled and lowered his head to give her a brief kiss before Regina placed her head on his chest, while Robin's head settled atop hers. Both of them had their eyes closed as they just enjoyed the music and peace of the moment.

"Excuse us." a man said from behind them causing Robin to turn keeping Regina in his arms. He saw an older couple looking at them with smiles on their faces.

"May I help you?" Robin asked the couple.

"My wife wanted me to stop and tell you how good it does to see such a lovely couple obviously so much in love, as yourselves." the older man said, causing Robin to turn his head and smile down at Regina, whose cheeks had a slight blush to them now.

"Dearie, I can see it in your eyes. He's your soul mate." the older woman said, as Regina looked up into Robin's eyes who were twinkling with delight at the moment.

"How long have you two been married?" the older man asked Robin.

"Oh we're-" Regina started to correct the man.

"Not long, not long at at all. Feels like we are still in the beginning of our courtship days." Robin said with a smirk on his face causing Regina to smile and lay her head on his chest.

"Well next year will be our 60th wedding anniversary. I'm very thankful my Allie agreed to spend her life with me. I know I would have been lost without her all these years." the older man said.

"Oh Noah, I'm sure you would of turned out just fine." Allie said as they hugged one another. Regina watched the older couple and she knew she wanted to have that connection one day in her life. Someone to spend her life with, someone to build a family with.

Robin looked at her face and saw the way it had softened. Her eyes looked at the older married couple and he knew what she was thinking. Marriage, kids, the whole works. When he had first met her he had wanted to find someone for the sake of saving his company. Now that he knew her, as much as you could in the few days they had. He knew he no longer wanted to marry her for the company. He wanted to marry her one day when he knew she was in love with him.

"Forgive me but do you two have any children yet?" Allie asked.

"Allie!" Noah said. "Sorry about that. She lets her mouth run wild at times."

"That's alright." Robin said with laughter in his face. "But no, no we have no children together yet. But one day I'm hoping. How does ten sound darling?" Robin asked as Regina looked up into his face and raised her eyebrows at him but with a smile on her face as she did so.

"For what Robin?" Regina asked.

"For the children we're planning to have Regina." Robin explained calmly. "You don't suppose ten is too many, do you?" Robin turned to ask Allie.

"Sounds fine to me." Allie said with her eyes twinkling. "And if I was in my younger years I would have given Regina a run for her money with you. But that was before I met my Noah." Allie smiled at Noah.

"Dear let's leave these two alone. I think we have taken up enough of their time." Noah said. "It was nice meeting you two." Noah extended his hand and Robin let go of Regina to shake it as the older married couple walked on more into the museum.

"They were nice." Robin said as he turned back to Regina.

"They were. Gives me hope that people can still be in love after all that time together." Regina said.

"All it takes is finding the one you are destined to be with." Robin said as he put his hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer to him.

"Oh is that all it takes?" Regina asked as she placed her hands on his chest.

"Mm-hmm. Just takes one to make all your dreams to come true." Robin said as he leaned down and kissed her cheek softly with his lips. She got a good whiff of him then. He smelled of spicy and manly. It reminded her of Euphoria by Calvin Kline. She had smelled it few times in the mall.

"What if my dreams are more simple than others?" Regina asked. She didn't know if she would fit in his world, if whatever this was between them kept going.

Robin smiled and leaned down and whispered in her ear. "What if my dream is just one thing?" before leaning back just far enough to look into her eyes again.

"And that would be?" Regina asked a little nervous but she had a strong suspicion on what he was referring to.

"Oh just this person who has come into my life and is showing me exactly what I want in my life. A future to spend with someone. A family one day." Robin said as he kissed her forehead.

"Wow, she must be something special then." Regina said with a laugh.

"She sure is." Robin said. An hour later they left the museum and stopped to get ice cream after leaving.

As the day was ending, they rode the subway back to near his home. As they walked Robin had grabbed her hand and held it as they walked and talked. Too soon they arrived at his home.

"Do you want to come in for some coffee?" Robin asked.

"I should get back." Regina said as she saw the look of disappointment appear on his face. "Okay one cup. Then I really have to get back."

"Come on, I'll show you around inside." Robin said as he turned to open the door.

Regina told herself to move. But her body wouldn't cooperate. Her feet seemed to be glued to his driveway.

Robin sighed. "Regina, it's just a house."

Any man who thought this... this mansion was just a house was not the man for her. She must have been crazy to think Robin and her could have anything. She felt the weight of Robin's concerned gaze. But still she couldn't move. She stared straight ahead, unable to say a word.

"Regina, you opened yourself up to me today and let me inside your home. I'd just like to return the favor." His voice held a plea as he offered his hand. She looked into his eyes and felt her resistance ebb. His expression was guarded, uncertain, as though he was preparing himself for a blow. For the first time, she saw a vulnerability she hadn't known existed. Robin was an ordinary man with ordinary fears.

Her hand trembled as she placed it in his. His grip felt warm, reassuring her with its strength. He led her into his home, shutting the door behind them as he did so. They stepped into a foyer that easily could have held half of her apartment. In the muted daylight, she spotted a pair of curved staircases that arched upward, meeting at a second-floor landing. A lover of old movies, especially dance musicals she half expected the brilliant pair of Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers skimming down the elegant staircase.

"Come on, let me show you around." Robin took her hand and started walking her through the house which consisted of its own movie room, a bowling alley, a game room with every game you could think of seeing in a bar or pub. An indoor swimming pool room. A huge living room which looked like it was bigger than most people's homes. As they walked by some windows on the east side of the house Robin showed her where there was a tennis court and basketball court were. Finally they made their way to the kitchen where he started to make the coffee.

"Regina I want you to know how much I enjoyed spending the day with you today." Robin said, walking over to where she sat at the bar.

"Robin, I-" Regina started to say but was cut off by Robin's kiss. The kiss was gentle but thorough. When they parted the room felt as though it was spinning beneath her. She placed a hand on his shoulder to steady herself.

"You're smart, beautiful and one of the most desirable women I've ever met." Robin whispered. The words created a stirring sensation deep in the pit of her stomach.

"I don't know what to say to all that." Regina said. His kiss still had her mind scattered.

"Then don't talk, just listen to me. I want what's happening between us to continue. Since you have come into my life nothing has been the same." Robin said. "And that is a good thing, I care about you so much in this short time we have known one another."

"I care about you as well, very much." Regina finally admitted not only to herself but to Robin as well.

"What I want you to understand is that I'm starting to fall in love with you." Robin said gently, he didn't want to scare her away when he knew her feelings were still quite raw about him. When he didn't see any fear in her eyes or her face he decided to continue his admission. "And as a matter of fact, I know I'm already in love with you. I don't want what I'm telling you to scare you off from me Regina." Robin said as he took her hands in his.

"Do you see me running away?" Regina asked.

"No, and that's good. I want to see you and only you. And I hope that I'm the only one you want in your life." Robin said and paused as he saw Regina lower her eyes from him and look down.

"There's someone else in my life. I should have told you before." Regina said as she then looked up into his eyes. "My grandmother." Regina said with a smile on her face as Robin let out a laugh just then.

"Don't scare me like that." Robin said as he kissed her on the lips again.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself." Regina said playfully. Being around him she could let her inner playful self come out more.

"Will you have dinner with me?" Robin asked wanting to spend as much time with her as he could.

"Tonight? Aren't you tired of me yet?" Regina asked with a smile on her lips.

"I honestly don't think I will ever grow tired of being in your presence." Robin confessed as the coffee machine dinged. He walked over to the maker and poured them both a cup full. Regina watched him walk over and could not help herself and enjoyed the way he looked in a pair of jeans from the different angles as he walked about preparing the coffee. The way the cut of his jeans hugged his butt, she wanted to reach out and grab it.

"How do you like it?" Robin asked, his back still to her.

"Huh, what?" Regina asked, thinking of where her thoughts just were.

"Your coffee? How do you like it?" Robin asked as he turned his head over his shoulder to look at her.

"Oh, oh cream and sugar please." Regina said as she shook her head to bring it back to reality. Robin walked back over to her and tilted his head as he tried to think of what she had just been thinking of. Whatever it was had to have been something good judging from the blush of her cheeks just now.

"Hmm now I have to wonder what was going on in that beautiful head of yours just now. Care to share?" Robin asked

"Oh it was nothing important." Regina said as she took a taste of her coffee, anything to stop the direction of the conversation right now.

"Right, and you expect me to believe that correct?" Robin asked, not believing it for one second.

"Ok, fine. I was just admiring your...large kitchen." Regina said. She couldn't believe that she had come that close to telling him how much she admired his butt.

"My kitchen? And what about my 'kitchen' do you uh, find appealing?" Robin asked. When he had said kitchen he had put his fingers up as if to put them in quotations, therefore letting her know without it being said that he knew it was not really his kitchen she was admiring.

"Well, it's cute and very-" Regina was struggling with words right now.

"Very?" Robin pressed her with a smile on his face, gently encouraging her to continue her 'fascinating' description.

"Hands on." Regina said as she looked around the kitchen, anywhere but at those knee-weakening dimples of his.

"Oh, well let's see about that shall we." Robin said as he took her hands and stood her up in front of him. Taking her hands he moved her close to him and placed her arms behind him, before he pressed her hands on his blue jean covered butt. He moved his hands away, leaving her hands on him. "Now I do believe I like your hands on."

"Good, I'm glad you do Robin." Regina said as she looked up at him

"I love the way you say my name." Robin said as swiftly his mouth swooped down over hers. His lips were warm and dry, soft at first, exploring the contour of her mouth with an idleness that was totally captivating. His tongue stroked for entry and without hesitation her lips opened as if he now had total control of her.

He entered her mouth with a deep thrust that sent her head backwards and made her take several steps back until her back was against the kitchen wall. She felt his fingers thread through her silky strands of her hair. Her scalp lifting in response to the sensation of having him draw her closer with the firm pressure of his hand. He wanted access to every corner of her mouth and without demur she gave it to him, relishing the probe of heat as he explored her, drawing her tongue into a seductive dance with his that sent an instant spurt of liquid desire between her thighs.

His body groaned hard against hers as he deepened the kiss, the turgid head of him like a flame to her quivering, traitorous flesh. She was mindless with her need of him. A need that she hadn't thought possible a few short days ago. For twenty-six years she had waited, guarding her virtue like a prized possession. She'd told herself she was saving herself for marriage. But in truth she'd been saving herself from taking a risk. Until she'd met Robin, she'd been afraid of opening herself up again to someone. Robin made her feel wanted, free and so desirable. Someone who was putting her first above all else.

"I want you more than I have ever wanted another woman in my life." Robin said between kisses.

"I want you too Robin." Regina admitted, her voice barely a whisper.

Robin stopped kissing her and looked at her for a full minute. Then, sighing raggedly, he claimed her lips in another searing kiss. Her knees buckled. Regina felt herself slipping, sliding downward into a spiral of heated emotions.

"I want you." Regina repeated almost reverently, awed by the sound of the words. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him in closer to her.

"You don't know how much I've wanted to hear you say that Regina." Robin said against her lips. "Since the first moment I saw you at the Locksley Ball, I wanted to make love to you." As he pushed her sweater out of his way. Cool air and warm lips greeted her. He leaned down and planted a kiss on the soft center of her flat stomach, causing her tummy to quiver beneath his touch. She closed her eyes and gave in to the dizzying sensations his mouth was creating. His lips moved upward as his hands cupped the fullness of her breasts through her bra. Regina felt as though she had died and gone to heaven.

"Robin," Regina gasped.

"Regina," Robin answered. She felt his smile as he pressed his pliant lips soft lips to the hollow of her breasts.

She moaned and raked her fingers against his back, relishing the feel of hard body and smooth skin. "I just hope you won't be disappointed." she whispered.

"Disappointed? Never." Robin murmured, his warm breath tickling her skin.

"I haven't had much experience with this." Regina said, feeling the need to explain.

Robin's lips stilled. "Exactly how much experience are we talking about?"

"That would be...none." Regina said, opening her eyes to gauge his reaction.

The look in his eyes said it all. Shock replaced the glazed look of desire. "You're a virgin?"

Regina nodded.

Robin moved back from her needing space. "A virgin. I should have guessed" Robin grumbled, more to himself than to her. "I knew you were an innocent. I just didn't realize how much of one." Robin opened his eyes and looked into her face. "I know I don't have the right to ask but why have you never?"

"The time never felt right...until now. I trust you Robin. I know you'd never hurt me." Regina said. The loss of contact with him put her in a grouchy mood. "It's not a disease and one that can be easily changed."

"Not in my kitchen it can't." Robin said firmly, setting his chin in a stubborn line. "You deserve more than a tumble on my kitchen tiles Regina." his voice softened as he continued. "The first time I make love to you, it's going to be in a soft bed, with soft music playing in the background. We'll be drinking champagne and eating sinful, decadent chocolates."

Tears threatened at the romantic image his words conjured up. "Oh Robin."

He bent and picked up her discarded sweater and handed it to her. She felt off-balance, clumsy as she struggled to right her clothes. When she was straightened back out, Robin took her hand and started to walk her to the front of his house.

"Where are we going?" Regina asked.

"We are not going anywhere, you are going home before I forget I am a gentleman." Robin said.

"Maybe I don't want you to be a gentleman. Maybe I like it when you're naughty." Regina said.

Robin moaned, and pulled her outside. The cool night air bathed her passion-warmed skin. "You're making this hard for me Regina."

"I thought that was the point Robin." Regina said.

That got his attention. Robin skidded to a halt, surprising her with the sudden move. She almost slammed into his back.

"Regina, the first time we make love will be on our wedding night." Robin said.

"Wedding night, Robin-" Regina started to say.

"I'm not asking you to marry me tonight or even tomorrow. But what I do know is I want to spend every second I can with you." Robin said.

"I haven't said I would marry you." Regina said.

"I'm not worried." Robin said as he pulled her into his arms, kissing her soundly. When they parted, she felt dizzy with a new surge of desire. He gave her a confident smile with those blasted dimples in full show. "I have an unfair advantage."

"Yes you do." Regina said, smiling despite her earlier annoyance.

He walked her to her car, opened her car door he watched her slid into the driver's seat. His tender gaze melted her heart. "Drive carefully and text me when you get home."

"I will." Regina said as he closed the door and she started her car and drove off. On the way home her thoughts were of Robin, she loved him. It was not the prospect of his money but rather the prospect of what their future together could be.


	7. Chapter 7

_**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO READ AND REVIEW!**_

Later that night as Regina tried to read a book, but her mind kept drifting back to the conversation she had just had with Robin. Had she done the right thing in letting him know about her never having sex before or should she of just kept her mouth shut and let him find out for himself? She just didn't want him to be surprised by it all, and judging from his reaction she was glad she had told him. She heard her phone buzz, indicating that she had received a text message.

"**Still awake milady**?" Robin asked her, she smiled and quickly shot him a message back.

"**Still awake, what are you doing still up sir**?" Regina asked back.

"**Going over some paperwork, but I can't seem to focus. My mind is distracted right now**." Robin texted.

"**Oh and what is distracting you right now**?" Regina texted back.

"**Just this breathtaking, smart, beautiful woman who has been on my mind since she left me earlier**." Robin texted back, his words making her smile.

"**Must be in the water, I've been thinking about this certain gentleman as well**." Regina texted back as her words brought a smirk to his face, causing his dimples to appear.

"**He must be a very luck chap then to get the attention of such an alluring woman like yourself**." Robin texted back.

"**I think he's pretty exceptional but I may be biased**." Regina replied.

"**Well I'm very flattered. Can I call you**?" Robin replied back.

"**I don't know. Can you**?" Regina replied with a smile on her face.

"**I can do many things milady**." Robin replied.

"**I'm looking forward to it. And yes you can call me**." Regina replied back. She didn't have long to wait as her phone rung a few seconds later.

"That didn't take long." Regina said, upon answering.

"I can't seem to help myself around you, milady." Robin answered truthfully. His thoughts it seemed since he had met her were always about her, were always about her. How he couldn't wait to see her next. How he wanted her beside him at this moment in his bed more than anything. Even if they just literally slept in the same bed together, but Robin knew it would take self control to keep his hands to himself as his feelings had grown for her even more.

"You did a pretty good job today though." Regina said.

"I explained why I wanted us to wait." Robin said. "I meant what I said, I plan to marry you one day very soon Regina, I don't want to waste our lives without the other one in it, but I want you to be very sure of your feelings and I don't want you to feel that I am rushing you."

"You're not rushing me, Robin. I've never felt like this about anyone before and for so long I just shut myself away from opening myself up to a chance like this again." Regina said.

"There's a few things I wanted to talk to you about before we go any further." Robin said.

"You can ask me anything." Regina said.

"Was there anyone special for you before?" Robin asked then clarified himself. "I mean I know there had to be someone at one point of your life."

"There was someone special for me once upon a time. We were going to be married but he was killed two weeks before our wedding. He wanted to wait to get married until I graduated from college." Regina said as she remembered Daniel at that moment. He had been such a wonderful person, full of life and always caring about other people. In many ways he always put others before himself.

"I'm so sorry Regina, I had no idea. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories for you." Robin said, hoping there was no ghost that he to compete with. "That's the last thing I would want to do to you."

"It's okay. It happened a few years ago and it did affect me for a long time, but I also know that Daniel would not want me to be shut off from the world like I have been for so long." Regina said. "He would want me to find love again."

"He would be right. Life is about living and about taking chances on someone." Robin said. "Regina, come away with me next weekend. I have a cabin in Aspen."

"Uh, I can't next weekend, I have some friends coming into town Friday and we are going out Saturday night together." Regina said as much as she wanted to go with Robin, she was not going to abandon her friends. The girls meant too much to her.

"Then how about the following Monday? We can spend the whole week there plus the weekend." Robin asked."It's only a few hours to fly there."

"I don't know. I'm not sure my boss would let me take off that much time." Regina said with a smile.

"I'll speak with your boss and I have a good inkling you will have that time off." Robin said, making a mental note to speak with August Monday morning about Regina being off.

"Robin, I can speak with August. I'm sure he'll let me have the time off." Regina said. Even though she trusted August, she didn't want to put him into an uncomfortable position.

"I'll leave it to you. But if you can't, just let me know as soon as possible." Robin said even though he knew August was a more than fair man.

"I promise I will." Regina said.

"So these friends of yours?" Robin asked.

"Some college girlfriends, we haven't all had a chance to get together in awhile but two of them are flying in this weekend." Regina said.

"Ah well I hope you ladies have a great time then." Robin said, and if he was being honest with himself he was glad none of them were males. He knew it was not exactly right for him to feel jealous already. They had just started to see each other, and the next time they were together he was going to let her know how he wanted to be exclusive.

"We plan to. We usually have a great time together." Regina said.

"I'll miss you, just so you know." Robin said.

"Well you might be missed as well."

"Might? Well with that I'll have to step up my game then."

"I have a suspicion your game is on point."

"Can I take you out for dinner this week?"

"Which night?"

"All of them, well except the night you and your friends are not together."

"I think that can be arranged." Regina said as she tried to muffle a yawn.

"Good, that's good. I'm going to let you get some sleep and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Robin said.

"Good night Robin." Regina said.

"Good night milady. Have sweet dreams of me." Robin said ending the phone call. That night each went to sleep thinking and dreaming of the other.

That week Robin met Regina four out of five lunches, one day he had a meeting with his board members and could not get out of it. Since Robin was about to take some time off he didn't want any interruptions or distractions for the trip he had planned for them. That and he had one important stop to make.

They had dinner every evening that week. Robin even took her to see Aladdin. They both enjoyed it very much. That night Robin brought up the subject of them just seeing each other exclusively.

"Regina there is something I wish to talk to you about." Robin began as they were having dinner at Eleven Madison Park.

"Oh? What about?" Regina asked.

"I wish for us to be exclusive to one another." Robin said, watching her reaction carefully.

"Is that it?" Regina asked.

"Yes. How does this sound to you?" Robin asked.

"Well I guess I'm going to break a few of my other boyfriend's hearts then." Regina said with a smile.

"Yes well, they will get over it then." Robin said as he leaned up and placed his lips on hers for a quick kiss.

"So we are officially official?" Regina asked.

"Yes milady. We certainly are." Robin said. Regina had been the subject of the gossip mill for a few days but luckily it had died down some. She still got a few looks, but nothing she couldn't handle.

"Oi mate, so what gives?" Killian asked as he came walking into Robin's office on that Friday afternoon.

"What about?" Robin said as he looked up at Killian.

"You've blown me off every day this week for lunch or dinner. You given up having a pint with your best mate?" Killian asked.

"I've been busy Killian." Robin said knowing that was not going to be enough for Killian to stop. It would probably make him question Robin even more. And it did.

"Does this have anything to do with a certain lass?" Killian asked raising an eyebrow at Robin.

"You know me quite well Killian." Robin said with a smile as Killian sat down in a chair in front of Robin's desk.

"So how are things going with the lass? Is she falling for your dashing charms yet?" Killian asked.

"Things are progressing quite well." Robin said.

"If I didn't know you any better I would say you are falling for the lass as well." Killian said with a smirk on his face, as he looked at his oldest friend. "Not that I blame you, she is quite the fetching lass." the last few words caused Robin to look sharply at Killian. "This is getting serious for you isn't it, if that reaction was anything to go by."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Robin said.

"You looked ready to throw a punch at me just then, Robin Locksley. She's getting to you isn't she?" Killian asked already knowing the answer. Robin had never had a reaction towards a lass like this before. "And it's not just because she isn't a money-hungry she devil trying to get your millions. This is more than just something to fulfill your father's will."

"She's very special to me Killian." Robin said.

"Special my arse. You've fallen for the lass." Killian said.

"There's something about her, she is unlike anyone I have ever met before." Robin said.

"I'll be damned, you're full blown in love with her aren't ya?" Killian asked as Robin smirked before answering.

"It was bound to happen one day." Robin said. Robin had never thought he would fall in love with someone and care about someone so much until Regina had came into his life. It had happened quickly but it was pure now. Robin had heard people in the past say that sometimes they bumped into someone and you were instantly smitten with them. Before Robin would have shaken his head in disbelief, not believing such a thing could happen. But ever since he had met Regina his thoughts were changed on the issue.

"So when are you asking her to marry you eh?" Killian asked jokingly.

"Soon." Robin confessed.

"Oh my giddy aunt, you're when is the big day?" Killian asked. "Should I be looking for a tuxedo already?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Robin asked.

"You're going to elope?" Killian asked as he sat up straighter in the chair.

"No we're not going to elope. But you and me are going to get our tuxes ready." Robin said.

"Why the rush? You have several months before your father's will comes into play." Killian asked. "She couldn't know if she was pregnant yet."

"Killian." Robin said with a warning to his voice.

"Bloody hell you've knocked her up haven't you? I know they can test women as soon as they think they are pregnant. You didn't waste any time did you?" Killian's words seemed to just flow out without thinking of what he was saying.

"Killian, shut up. Regina is not, I repeat not pregnant. She is the farthest from being pregnant as she can be." Robin said, instantly regretting those words as Killian understood what he just said perfectly.

"Robin, you mean to tell me she's...still...how?...what?...how?" Killian asked, thinking the men who had been around Regina must be out of their minds.

"Not that this is any of your business, and I swear if you dare let Regina know I told you this I will cut off your hand and replace it with a hook. It's her belief that she wanted to wait until she was married, and that is one of the many things I admire about her. Not that I'm being selfish in all this, but she stood by her belief." Robin said.

"Oh, well that I can understand. Okay let's change the subject because we sound like we are on Oprah or that blimey Dr. Phil." Killian said horrified.

"I need you to meet me at Dante Zeller's around 11 tomorrow to get our tuxes ready." Robin said.

"Fine with me. Then can we go out to get a few pints?" Killian asked.

"Yes Killian, we can go get some pints." Robin said.

"About bloody time. So when are you proposing?" Killian asked. "Are you going to get down on one knee and all?"

"That's one thing I wanted to talk to you about." Robin said. "I'm going to take the next week off and I'm taking Regina with me. No interruptions, no phone calls from work."

"Where are you two love birds off too?" Killian asked. "Wait. So does this mean I'm the boss man then while you're gone?"

"I'm flying us out to Aspen to my cabin there." Robin said. "And yes I need you to take charge while I'm gone and don't do anything stupid Killian while I'm gone."

"Hey that hurt." Killian said with a smile on his face. "I won't let you down. So got the ring all picked out and everything?"

"Yes, yes I have everything in order." Robin said.

"So where are you going to get hitched at?" Killian asked.

"At Ashford Castle in County Mayo." Robin said, waiting for the response he knew he would get from Killian.

"Back in Ireland? **The** Ashford Castle?" Killian asked with his voiced raised. "Mate that's going to cost you a ton of Euros."

"She's worth it Killian, every euro." Robin said meaning every word.

"I never thought I would see the day where Robin Locksley had fallen head over heels in love." Killian said.

"Well this is it for me. She's the one Killian." Robin said as he stood up to look out the windows of his office.

"Well alrighty then. So I can start planning your bachelor's party, right?" Killian asked causing Robin to turn around.

"Killian, no strippers." Robin said and at Killian's mocked facial expression,"No Killian, I mean it. I'm not going to jeopardize my relationship with Regina over a ten dollar stripper."

"Ouch mate. I'm hurt over that one now." Killian said as Robin raised his eyebrows at him "I know strippers that are at least fifty dollars." The two men laughed at that.

"Alright enough of that. Now I'm leaving with Regina Monday, and I want you to try to act as much as an adult as you can here." Robin said.

"I won't let you down." Killian said as he bowed mockingly and left the office. Robin went back to his desk and opened his top drawer and picked up the blue box. He opened up the smaller box inside and looked at the ring. He had gone to Tiffany's earlier and picked it out for Regina. It was a Bead-set diamonds embrace an emerald-cut diamond in a classically elegant 2 carat ring. It had set him back over $35,000. He knew it was over the top but he couldn't help himself when it came to her. This was going to be his first and last marriage. He closed the box and put it in his pocket as he headed home for the day. As much as he wanted to see Regina he needed to get home and finish getting things in order for the week ahead.

Regina had left work early and was cooking for her friends that were due to be here in a few hours. Liz, Praewa,Tink and Robin were going to have a girl's night the first night here in the apartment. They would probably end up talking about boys as Tink liked to say. An hour later Praewa, Liz and Robin arrive and it's a screaming match as the women reunite.

"It's been too long girls." Regina said as the women get settled and start having some wine and lasagna. They sat around the table and started to consume their dinner, there was munchies and snacks to their hearts content to eat.

"Okay guys, guess who has a mystery man." Liz said to the group as she looked at Regina.

"I've already met the sex on two legs." Tink said with a nod and a wink.

"Regina! Why didn't you tell us?" Praewa asked.

"Yeah what gives?" Robin asked.

"We've only being going out for a short time girls." Regina said.

"Try basically every night since they met." Tink said.

"Who is he?" Praewa asked.

"His name is Robin." Regina said.

"Okay digging the name. Now tell us more about him." Robin said.

"I met him at the Locksley Ball and he's super nice and I love being around him. Learning things about him and just spending time in his arms." Regina said.

"Regina if I didn't know any better I would say you are smitten with him." Liz said.

"More than smitten. When they got back one night they stayed in the limo for over half an hour before she came up." Tink said as Regina kicked Tink's leg under the table, causing Tink to wince. "Well you were not talking about the weather that's for sure."

"We were just-" Regina trying to come up with a reasonable explanation but none were forth coming.

"You were just? Screwing around." Robin said.

"No, no it was nothing like that." Regina said as a blush came to her face.

"Well it was something because when she did finally manage to come up, her hair was all disheveled and her lipstick long gone. Plus if you look at her neck really well you can see the bite marks he left." Tink said as Regina kicked Tink's other leg. "Hey, that freaking hurt Regina!"

"Regina! I'm proud of you." Robin said.

"Me too. Is he a good kisser?" Praewa asked.

"You don't have to answer that Regina, it's all over your face." Liz said.

"So what's he like in bed?" Robin asked causing all the other women to look at her. "What? You're all thinking it. I just said it, so tell us Regina."

"Not that it's any of your business, but we haven't." Regina said.

"Regina, you still haven't?" Robin asked.

"No, never. I made a decision years ago and I'm sticking to it." Regina said.

"Well I support your decision." Praewa said.

"I do too." Liz said.

"And how is Robin taking all this, might I ask?" Robin asked.

"He's been wonderful and not pressuring me at all." Regina said.

"Well personally I think you should seduce him, some sexy lingerie and all." Robin said. "The man is bound to crack."

"Oh guys there is one more thing. Guess what his last name is." Tink said as the women looked at her to answer. "Locksley. Our girl here has landed the biggest catch."

"Robin Locksley? The Robin Locksley?" Liz asked.

"I'm impressed Regina. He's extremely handsome." Praewa said.

"Still think you should seduce him. Even more so now." Robin said as Regina changed the subject and the women started talking about other topics. They stayed up until very late that night until they were all exhausted and headed to bed. Regina was just about to drift off to sleep when her phone buzzed.

"**Still awake beautiful**?" Robin asked, causing her to smile upon his text.

"**Barely**." Regina replied back.

"**Well I won't keep you. I just wanted to let you know that I miss you**." Robin texted.

"**I miss you too. The girls are here and are about asleep**." Regina replied back.

"**So you're nice and cozy in your bed then**?" Robin texted as he imagined her curled up in her bed.

"**I am. What about yourself**?" Regina replied back.

"**Lying in my bed, thinking about a certain beautiful woman**." Robin texted.

"**I've been thinking about you as well**." Regina replied back.

"**Can I call?" **Robin texted.

"**No**." Regina replied back. The answer surprised him, but thinking she was tired he was about to type a quick good night when his phone rang. It was Regina.

"I can call you." Regina said.

"What are you wearing?" Robin asked, instantly regretting the question. He didn't want to scare her away.

"My Victoria Secret silk pajamas." Regina said with a smile.

"Mmm, that's a nice place to get some things I hear." Robin said as he thought of the things that store had.

"Who knows, maybe one day we can go together." Regina said boldly.

"Hmm, well maybe one day I can convince you to model some things for me." Robin said, hoping she would one day.

"Maybe, if you are lucky." Regina said.

"Anything I can do to convince you to do so one day?" Robin asked.

"Hmm well, you ever heard of tit for tat?" Regina asked.

"I have." Robin said as he then realized what she was saying. "Are you telling me you want to see me in my undies milady?"

"Maybe. You got a problem with that?" Regina asked, feeling extremely bold this night.

"Oh no milady. Just let me know when and where." Robin said.

"I will do that." Regina said.

"Did you get time off next week?" Robin said.

"Yes, August said I needed some time off as well." Regina said.

"Great, can I pick you up first thing Monday morning?" Robin said.

"I'll be ready." Regina replied back.

"Till then milady." Robin said ending the conversation for the night. Regina lay with a smile on her face thinking about Robin and their upcoming trip. She looked forward to getting some alone time with him.

Robin was in his bedroom across town. He had just placed his phone down and his thoughts were on Regina as they often were these days. If everything went to plan by this time next weekend Regina and he would be engaged. He looked over to where the little blue box was on his dresser and smiled, looking forward to seeing the look on her face when he proposed to her.

Robin for the first time in a long time looked forward the future. A future with a woman- no **THE** woman he had waited for to come into his life and turn it upside down. Robin was so used to everything being planned out and organized, but then Regina had come into his life and he was so grateful that she had.

Tomorrow Killian and he were going to get their tuxes ready and Robin was also going to make some calls to sort everything out at the castle in Ireland. After that Robin was going to call his mom and tell her about his upcoming plans. Once they were engaged he would bring Regina to meet his mother. He knew his mother would love Regina as much as he did.

The next day Robin met Killian and the two men had their tuxes put on express order as Robin didn't want to wait to marry Regina any longer than he had to. Killian just shook his head at his friend's getting everything in order.

"Don't you want to discuss any of this with Regina first?" Killian asked as the two men left the store.

"I plan to right after we are engaged. But if I know anything about her, she's going to love everything." Robin said.

"So when do I get to officially meet the soon to be, bride to be?" Killian asked as the two men headed for their favorite pub.

"How about tomorrow night? I'll get with Regina and ask if she wants to maybe come to the Rangers game with us." Robin said.

"She likes hockey? A lass after my own heart." Killian said.

"She likes it some, not a huge fan like us but if she wants to go we'll go and have a few drinks before the night is over with." Robin said as the two men went to the bar and had a few drinks and laughs. Robin's phone signaled he had a text, looking at his phone he smiled upon seeing who it was from.

"**What are you doing today**?" Regina asked in the text.

"**Just hanging out with my best mate Killian and missing a certain brunette. Would you like to come to the Rangers game tomorrow with us? I want you two to meet**." Robin asked in the text.

**"I miss a certain blue eyed man as well. I would love to go to the game with you two**." Regina replied back.

"**Great I'll pick you up around five if that's alright**." Robin sent in the text.

"**I'll be ready**." Regina replied back.

The two men stayed at the pub for a few hours, conversing over Robin's approaching nuptials and Killian listened to how Robin seemed to have everything mapped out.

"Mate I think you are forgetting one thing." Killian said.

"What's that?" Robin asked.

"Am I going to be your first-born's godfather?" Killian asked jokingly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, but there is enough time for that." Robin replied. Killian's words caused a tightening in his chest. A family, a son or daughter to be responsible for. His, hers and more importantly theirs. Would their future child have his business senses or have her grace and beauty? It was a question that one day he looked forward to having an answer to.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Killian asked.

"I thought we might go to the football game tonight. You in?" Robin asked.

"Always mate. Let's go get some food and go." Killian said. The two men went to a local pizza place for dinner. Once there Robin took out his phone and made a call to Regina.

"Hey." Regina answered.

"Hello milady. Are you girls having fun?" Robin asked.

"We are. We are at Club Shelter right now." Regina said. "What are you and Killian up to now?"

"We're grabbing a bite to eat before heading to the football game tonight." Robin said as he heard a male voice in the background say "Hey there gorgeous."

"Regina, are you alright?" Robin asked but heard no reply.

"Excuse me." Robin heard Regina say to the man.

"Now, now I'm just trying to be friendly sweetie." the man said, causing Robin's blood to was trying to flirt with Regina. If he was not so far away he would take off to that club.

"I'm sorry but I'm taken, now let go of me." Regina said to the man. You better believe she is taken Robin thought.

"Regina! Go to the bar and get the bartender to help!" Robin was basically screaming into the phone trying to get Regina to hear him.

"What's wrong mate?" Killian asked as he could basically see the anger in Robin's face. Just when Robin was about to explain he heard a male voice scream.

"Robin?" Regina said as she came back on the phone.

"Regina, are you alright?" Robin asked, relieved to hear her back on the phone.

"Yes, sorry about that. I guess you heard." Regina said.

"Yes, some of it. Do you need me to come there?" Robin asked as Killian looked at him.

"No, no everything is alright now. He's gone. Liz and Praewa took care of him." Regina said.

"Remind me to give them a kiss if I ever meet them." Robin said.

"Will do. You guys going to the game?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, we're leaving soon. You call me if you need anything." Robin said.

"I will." Regina said.

"I'll call you when I get in. Feel free to text me tonight if you want." Robin said. "Have fun with your friends."

"We will. You and Killian stay out of trouble." Regina said.

"We'll try. Talk to you soon milady." Robin said as they ended their conversation.

"Everything alright?" Killian asked.

"Yeah, some guy was coming on to Regina a little too much. Her friends took care of him." Robin said.

"So since your lady is safe, shall we head to the game now?" Killian asked.

"Let's get out of here." Robin said as the two friends headed to their game. It was a great game with the teams going back and forth. Lots of action and hits and Robin received the occasional text from Regina. Some just asking what the score was and some just telling him how she missed him and looked forward to their date tomorrow. Robin even asked her if she wanted him to blow Killian off and have some alone time together.

"**No, no I want to meet your friend**." Regina replied.

"**Good, I'm excited for you two to officially meet**." Robin texted back.

"**I'm looking forward to i**t." Regina replied.

"**I'll see you tomorrow milady**." Robin texted back. As Regina smiled as she put her phone down.

"Robin?" Tink asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, how did you know?" Regina asked.

"Well let's see, you have been smiling since you picked up your phone." Tink said.

"Shush." Regina said as the girls went out on the dance floor and had a good time with each other. Shots were done with promises to get together for this again very soon. Around two that morning they decided they had, had enough and they took a cab back to Tink and Regina's place. Regina had just closed her eyes to go to sleep when her phone buzzed, she looked over and grabbed it. It was from Robin, he had sent an picture to her. She tapped on the image to get a better look and had to put her hand to her mouth to stop the squeal from letting loose. Grabbing her phone she sent a quick text to him.

"**Nice undies**." Regina texted, as the image was of Robin wearing only his underwear.

"**Glad you like them. Thought you might enjoy before you drifted off to sleep**." Robin replied back.

"**That I did. Good night Robin**." Regina texted.

"**Good night milady**." Robin replied back.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Regina and her friends had breakfast at their apartment, they spent the next few hours talking, and gossiping about boys. Regina was glad to talk about Robin finally, he was someone very important to her and she was not ashamed that he was literally her boss. She had feelings for him, strong feelings that were growing every day, every moment she spent with him.

"So I have a suggestion. Next year we should all go on vacation together." Praewa said.

"I'm in for that. We need a girl's time away from everything." Robin said agreeing with her friends.

"Vacation? Name the time and place." Liz said.

"We're in." Tink said as she looked at Regina.

"Yes we are. I'm so going to miss you all." Regina said as they spent the next few minutes hugging her friends bye.

"And I want to meet your guy the next time." Liz said.

"I think that can be arranged." Regina said as they all said their goodbyes.

"Well I for one had a great time." Tink said as she sat down on the sofa.

"Me too, I missed them so much." Regina said as she looked down at her phone, checking the time. It was already three-thirty.

"You better get ready." Tink said causing Regina to look at her.

"You want to come with us?" Regina asked.

"Got a date tonight, so I'll pass." Tink answered.

"Oh? And why haven't I heard about this yet?" Regina asked.

"Because I just met him." Tink replied.

"And what is his name by the way?" Regina asked.

"Eric, he's a lawyer at Anderson and Franklin's firm." Tink answered.

"I'm impressed. So when do I get to meet him?" Regina asked.

"Soon, now go get ready for Robin." Tink said as Regina smiled and headed to her room to get ready. She knew once she got back from the game that she would have to start packing because they were leaving in the morning. She was looking forward to meeting Robin's friend tonight, and spending time with Robin. But she was really looking forward to it just being the two of them. She knew he would not pressure her into doing anything, and for that she respected him and fell just much more for him.

Regina picked out some black jeggings, and a cream colored shirt, and finished her look with a black jacket. She was casual, but still classy in her opinion. She had pulled her hair back in a ponytail, and was ready just as the doorbell sounded.

"I'll get it!" Regina yelled as she came into the room and saw Tink sitting on the couch watching her program. She took a deep breath, and pulled the door opened for Robin.

"Hello." Regina said as she took him in. He was wearing jeans, a plaid shirt which was opened to reveal what looked like a t-shirt under that. He also had a jacket under his arm.

"You look beautiful, Regina." Robin said as he leaned in and kissed her lips. Letting his lips linger to let her know he had missed her. Regina brought her hands up into his hair as he put his arms around her waist pulling her in closer to him.

"Uh guys, still in the room." Tink yelled out as Robin and Regina laughed as they pulled apart.

"Hello Tink, and how are you doing?" Robin asked as he looked over at where Tink was watching them.

"Enjoying the porn show a bit right now just so you both know." Tink said, causing Regina to look over at her rather quickly.

"What? Well it is, compared to what I'm watching now." Tink said. "Well I'm watching Once Upon A Time and they have these two characters who have so much chemistry and I just want them to go ahead, and make beautiful s'mores together." Her words causing Regina to clear her throat rather loudly.

"Alright I'll stop. Now enjoy your time together and take care of my friend." Tink said as she got up and shut the door as they left.

"Tink's rather..." Robin paused to think of the right word.

"Vocal." Regina finished for him as they started to walk to her elevator. Robin had taken her hand in his as they walked, she looked around for Robin's friend. "Where's Killian?"

"He's down in the car. I missed you yesterday." Robin said as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it as they entered the elevator. Regina smiled at the feelings he was causing her to have.

"I missed you, but then again I did get to see a part of you last night." Regina said rather boldly.

"Was that too much for you?" Robin asked; he didn't want to have crossed a line with her.

"No, I liked it. I liked it a lot." Regina confessed. She could not help the blush she knew was on her cheeks.

"Well just remember I will be more than glad to model for you anytime milady." Robin said as he kissed her on the lips. His hands went to her scalp, his fingers were in her hair as the kiss continued. Robin then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Regina responded to his kiss and his embrace fully. Her body language letting him know as well as the small moans that were coming out the back of her mouth. Robin pressed his tongue against her mouth wanting entrance, Regina complied and opened her mouth to him as Robin slid his tongue in and meshed his with hers as the kiss deepened.

"Uh-hmm." a male voice said causing Robin and Regina to turn. They saw Killian standing there. The elevator doors were wide open, and evidently had been open for quite some time.

"You two know you're in public right?" Killian asked. "I mean unless there is a director and camera here that I don't see."

"Oh please, you're one to talk Mr. Streak Naked down the streets a few times." Robin said as he moved a little bit from Regina

"Now don't be telling lies in front of the lovely lass, and besides I have no memory of this mate." Killian said with laughter in his voice.

"Just because you have no memory of it, that doesn't mean it didn't happen." Robin was enjoying teasing his friend.

"Pity, I had a lot of fun memories from doing it myself." Regina said. Robin turned his head towards Regina to show his shock upon learning this. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Ah, a lass after me own heart. Killian Jones at your service." Killian said as he bent and took her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly.

"Killian." Robin said.

"Relax mate, I know she's yours." Killian said as he straighten back up, releasing Regina's hand in the process.

"I'm Regina, Regina Mills. It's nice to finally meet you." Regina said.

"Likewise lass. Now can we go?" Killian asked. "I'm starving."

"You just ate an hour ago." Robin said as the trio started walking towards Robin's Tahoe.

"I can't help it. I'm a growing boy." Killian said as they neared the Tahoe.

"One day I want to hear about this streaking you did." Robin whispered in Regina's ear.

"If you're lucky maybe you will." Regina said. When Regina was almost to the SUV, Killian opened the passenger door for Regina and made a slight bow. "For milady."

"Why thank you kindly sir." Regina said laughingly as she got in the Tahoe, and shut the door. She buckled up and Robin slid in the driver's side as Killian got in the seat behind her.

"You'll have to excuse Killian, he can't seem to help himself some times." Robin said as he looked over at Regina. Regina leaned over closer to Robin to whisper.

"Don't worry, I like the way you say milady more." Regina said as she kissed his cheek.

"Good answer milady." Robin said, as he drove and tried not to get distracted by Regina's presence. He moved his right hand from the steering wheel to her leg, and gave it a small squeeze. Once he was done he kept his hand there as he drove with his left hand.

"Oi! There's kids in the car. Now while I wouldn't mind seeing more of Regina..." Killian said and saw Robin look at him from the rear view mirror quickly. "But seeing you Robin would be a different story."

"As I said, you have to ignore Killian sometimes." Robin said as he continued to drive. Robin drove into the parking lot and gave the attendant his pass. Robin had season's parking passes for many events in town. Robin parked the car and as Regina made a move to open her door, she felt Robin place his hand on her arm.

"Wait." Robin said as he exited his side of the car and came around and opened the door for her. She placed her hand in his as she exited. Killian walked around and the trio made their way into the arena. Robin gave the ticket attendant his tickets, before going to their seats, they went to the consessions stands. Robin and Killian both ordered a beer and Regina a soda, they all got hot dogs and nachos, and found their seats quickly. Regina was seated between both Killian and Robin.

"Now this is what I call a evening." Killian said. "A best mate, a beautiful woman, and a hockey game."

"Well I think I got the best end of this, a hockey game and two very handsome men on either side of me." Regina said as Killian smiled and looked over at Robin with two thumbs up. Robin looked over at Regina, and put up one finger to say there was only one good looking man. Regina smacked him playfully on the arm as they started to watch the game.

At one point in the game Robin had taken her hand and placed it in his, their fingers intertwined. As Robin looked down at their hands like that, he imagined their lives together. How intertwined they were already and how Robin looked forward to their lives would be meshed together. Robin felt eyes on him and looked to see Regina looking at him directly. She smiled as she saw what he was looking at.

The crowed roared as a goal was scored but neither Robin nor Regina broke eye contact. It wasn't until Killian who had jumped up at the scoring goal sat back down and saw Robin and Regina looking at each other.

"Oh you two need to get a room." Killian said, as Robin looked at Killian then with a warning look.

"Oh please, if you two don't stop the ice here is going to melt." Killian said as they watched the game go on. Regina laughed and left the two men to go to the restroom, after she was finished she was walking on her way back when she ran into a friend.

"Regina, what are you doing here?" Jefferson asked as he walked up to her.

"I'm getting my hair done Jefferson. What does it look like?" Regina asked playfully.

"So who prey tell are you here with?" Jefferson asked with a knowing look on his face.

"I think you know exactly who I'm here with Jefferson." Regina said.

"Ah, the protective suitor. How is that coming along?" Jefferson asked.

"Well for starters, he is not just a suitor. We are exclusive with one another now." Regina said with a little shake of her shoulders.

"Regina, I have to say I'm impressed. He must be doing something right." Jefferson said.

"He is Jefferson." Regina said as Jefferson opened his arms and pulled his friend into a hug.

Back in their seats, Robin and Killian were watching the game when Killian stood up. "Hey I'm going to get a refill. You want one?"

"Yeah sure." Robin said as he turned his head to look for Regina. But he knew how the women's restroom wait line could be. Killian nodded and took off towards the concession stands. On his way back he saw Regina standing there being hugged by another man. Killian had recognized the man as the one who had made Robin jealous that time in the restaurant. He decided to walk over and introduce himself.

"Are you alright Regina?" Killian asked as he came up to them. Regina pulled out of Jefferson's arms slowly.

"Yes. Killian this is my friend Jefferson, Jefferson this is Robin's best friend Killian." Regina said.

"Nice to meet you." Jefferson said as he put his hand out to do a handshake.

"Likewise." Killian said as he took the man's hand and gave it a rather firm shake. Regina sensing the tension knew she had to put a stop to it.

"Jefferson and I went to college and he was just saying hi." Regina said as Killian nodded before letting go of the hand. "Let's get back to the game. Nice to see you Jefferson." Regina took Killian's arm and they started to walk away.

"Likewise." Jefferson said smartly causing Killian to turn around and nod at Jefferson who nodded back.

"Interesting friend you have there." Killian said as they kept walking.

"That's all he is Killian. I want you to know that." Regina said. "I would never lead Robin on, I have never been one who plays those types of games with someone's feelings."

"I trust you Regina. While we have a moment I would like to talk to you." Killian said, stopping their progression towards the stands.

"Ok." Regina said.

"Robin is my best friend, we're like brothers basically." Killian said. "And I have to say just between us, I have never seen him so happy and I know you are responsible for this."

"Killian he means so much to me. He has made me very happy." Regina said.

"You're good for each other and I hope to see it continue." Killian said.

"That's what I want as well." Regina said.

"Then let's get back to our seats before Robin sends the National Guard looking for you." Killian said as they both laughed and headed back to their seats.

"Everything alright?" Robin said as they sat back in their seats.

"Perfect." Killian said as he handed Robin a beer.

"Likewise." Regina said with a smirk on her face, causing Killian to laugh at that.

"Did I miss something?" Robin asked as he looked between Killian and Regina.

"Nope, not a thing." Killian said as he took a swig of his beer, before he winked at Regina real quick. Robin nodded but knew something had happened, he was not jealous when it came to Killian. Robin knew Killian would never come after someone who was important to Robin. He guessed that his friend and his lady were becoming friends which made Robin very happy.

The game went back in forth in the last period before the New York Rangers pulled away to beat the Los Angeles Kings with a seven to six score. They made their way back to Robin's Tahoe and Robin stopped at Killian's first to drop him off first.

"Alright you two have a great time this week. Bring me back a souvenir. Regina it was lovely to meet you finally." Killian said as he stepped out of the Tahoe. "Oh and don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

"Ha, that's impossible." Robin said as they laughed. "Take care of business this week."

"Relax mate. I have it all under control." Killian said. "Oh and good luck." And with that Killian winked as Robin knew he was talking about Robin proposing to Regina later this week.

"Would you like to come to my apartment for a cup of coffee? It's just a few blocks from here." Robin asked as he started to drive.

"Your apartment? You have a house and an apartment?" Regina asked.

"Yes, I don't spend all my time at my house." Robin said. "No pressure."

"I'd like that." Regina said as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles and placed her hand on his thigh as he drove to his apartment. The Brittany was well known for its incredible panoramic water views. Robin pulled into the building's parking lot and parked his Tahoe. They started to the lobby.

"Good evening Mr. Locksley." the doorman said as he opened the door for them.

"Good evening Phillip." Robin said as Regina and him headed for the elevators. They exited on the top floor and Robin took her hand in his as he walked them to his apartment door. He pulled out his keys and opened the door for her, moving back to allow her to enter first.

Regina looked around the apartment, it was beautiful to be said the least. The windows over looked the Harlem River. The living room was very spacious with very high ceilings, his decor was basically black and white with some silver furnishings thrown in.

"So coffee alright with you?" Robin asked as he headed to the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you." Regina said. Robin got the coffee ready and was pouring her cup and his, giving Regina a look at his backside again. She smiled not being able to help herself as she remembered the last time they had been like this. She composed herself as Robin came back with her coffee and handed it to her.

"Here we go." Robin said as they started to drink their coffees.

"I had a great time tonight, thank you for inviting me." Regina said.

"I did too. I'm glad you and Killian seemed to hit it off." Robin said.

"He's quite the character." Regina said.

"Very much so. Some would say he's quite the catch." Robin said.

"Well that may very well be, but I only have eyes for a certain person." Regina said as Robin smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips quickly before pulling back.

"So are you excited about our trip?" Robin asked.

"Very much so, I packed earlier." Regina said.

"A lady who is prepared, be still my heart." Robin said as stopped drinking and captured bother her hands in his and very slowly folded them behind her back, bringing her into intimate contact with his tall frame. A shiver rippled through her as her breasts were pressed against his broad chest, her slender legs trapped against the strength of hard masculine thighs. His mouth lowered and slowly covered hers, the sexy male scent of him filled her nostrils, a hot liquid sensation flowered through her body making her breasts tingle, and heat pool at the junction of her thighs and his mouth! His mouth moved on hers with a soft, sensual pleasure, his tongue darting between her parted lips, gently then fiercely plundering the hot sweet interior in an erotic, wonderful kiss that quickly flared out of control.

Robin's hands went from the small of her waist and moved downward until they reached her butt cheeks, his hands encircled them. He heard the moan from Regina, felt it against his mouth. He grabbed her butt and lifted her up against him and let her feel his arousal between them. Her arms went around his shoulders to achor her there against him.

"Is this too much?" Robin asked, not wanting to place any pressure on her.

"No." Regina barely moaned out as she started to rock her hips slightly. Her hip motions giving Robin the encouragement he needed as he started to rock his own hips against her, letting her ride him as he did so.

Robin watched her face, and saw the pleasure she was enjoying. He looked forward to the day or night when it would be like this, only with neither of them with clothes on. Regina could hear the rasp of his breath, fast and rough, feel his desire, and practically taste the urgency that flowed between them. She wanted to fall into him, consume him.

Robin knew he had to put a stop to this or they would end up making love right here and there. He slowly lowered her back down to the floor. Her hands stayed on his shoulders to steady her feet. He saw her eyes opened and a question in them.

"One day, soon." Robin promised as Regina took a deep breath to settle herself. "Now let's get you home so you can get a good night's sleep." Robin said as he led Regina out of his apartment and to his Tahoe. He drove back slowly, not wishing to be separated.

"You'll have me tomorrow." Regina said as she picked up on the reason Robin was in no hurry to get her home.

"All week." Robin said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it again before once again putting it on his thigh as he drove. Regina smiled as a thought came to her mind, and before she lost her courage she moved her hand upward to where his crotch was. She felt him move in his seat, saw his response to be touched there.

"Easy milady, or we'll have an accident on the way." Robin said as her touch, had an immediate response. He could feel himself pressing against his jeans, truth be told he had never fully recovered since their passionate embrace in his kitchen.

"Can't have you having an accident then." Regina said as her hand started to move from him. Robin grabbed her hand and placed it right where it had been but just a tad lower.

"I like the way you touch me." Robin said as he drove a little longer and before long they were at her apartment. Robin turned off the engine and grabbed for Regina's mouth immediately, his mouth locked over hers, the fit even more perfect than before. She melted against him, as though they had been separated for weeks. Robin knew this woman on a intimate level, not just physical. Most of all, he recognized the generosity with which she always responded to him.

Robin forked his hands into her hair, and titled her head so he'd have better access to her mouth. Then he drank, giving, taking, on the bare edge of control, showing her without words how much he wanted her. He hoped she would know, and feel his feelings in this kiss. Slowly but at the same time they both pulled away but kept their gazes locked.

"Let's get you in bed." Robin said, and as Regina leaned back to look at him, Robin clarified. "Let's get you upstairs in your bed, alone."

"If you say so." Regina said as they both left the tahoe before heading up to her apartment door. Regina opened the door and stood in the doorway. "What time are you picking me up?"

"Well if it was up to me, we would leave now. But how does nine work for you?" Robin asked.

"That sounds good to me. I'll be ready." Regina replied.

"Good night milady." Robin said as he leaned down once more to kiss her, gently but firm this time. He knew he would never get enough of this woman, not even after they were married.

"Good night Robin." Regina said as she went into her apartment and closed the door slowly. Regina went to her room and change into her pajamas and got into bed. She grabbed her phone, and took her pajama top and pulled it away from her chest and before she left her nerve, she took a quick pic of her chest with her bra on. She looked at it in the camera roll and she quickly pulled up Robin's name and attached the photo, and sent the picture to him with the caption "Sweet Dreams." She watched as it was delivered, and saw where it said read and could see where Robin was typing a response to her. She waited anxiously for his reply, which came rather quickly.

"**Milady are you trying to kill me**?" Robin texted her.

"**Thought you might like that**." Regina replied back with a smile on her face.

"**I more than like it, and I promise I'll have sweet dreams about this. Till tomorrow**." Robin texted back. Regina smiled as she went to sleep that night, thinking about how much she looked forward to this week with Robin. While Robin was sitting against his headboard with a pillow behind him as he held a special box in his hand and he too was thinking about this week with Regina and how things were about to change for both of them, for the better.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Regina woke up early and ate her breakfast as she waited for Robin to pick her up. It was only eight-thirty but she was ready to leave. She had her bags ready, just two which she was quite proud that was all she had. Usually she had that just for one day but she planned what she would wear carefully. She glanced down at her watch, and saw that it was still 20 minutes before Robin was to be here. She got up from the bar stool, and ran to her room and grabbed a bag, a distinct bag with pink, and white stripes on it and stuffed it in her suitcase before she lost her nerve.

"I saw that." Tink said, as she came into the room in her pajama,s and a robe for lack of better words looked a little rough around the edges. But then again Tink was not a morning person and was obviously very hung over.

"Shush." Regina said, as she turned to Tink. But even with that she could not stop the smile from forming on her face.

"Have fun whatever you decide to do." Tink said, as she gave her a hug as at that moment the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it." Tink said, as she raced to the door before Regina could. "Why look who it is? Hello handsome." Tink said, to Robin who stood there in the hallway.

"Good morning Tink. Nice to see you too, and with your green face mask on as a bonus." Robin said, as Tink put a finger to her face, and closed her eyes as she felt of the mask.

"Oh well, you better take care of my bestie. Or you will answer to me." Tink said, who poked Robin with her finger in his chest. Robin knew Tink was very protective of Regina, and Robin wanted to ease any doubts from Tink's mind about his intentions towards Regina.

"Oh you can trust me, Regina is in excellent hands." Robin said, as he winked at Tink who went back to her bedroom.

"Good morning milady." Robin said, as he entered the apartment.

"Good morning." Regina said, as she came up to him and kissed him on the lips. It was new for her to make the first step. Not that Robin was complaining she could tell.

"I could spend the rest of my mornings like this." Robin said, as he pulled back to look down at Regina's face. What he saw was a very happy woman, who had the look of love on her face.

"It is a nice way to start the day isn't it." Regina said.

"I couldn't think of a better way. Are you ready to go?" Robin asked.

"More than ready." Regina said, as she turned to grab her bags when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Milady, allow me." Robin said. He grabbed her suitcase and bag. Regina grabbed her purse as they headed down to his Tahoe. Robin loaded her things in the backseat as he went, and opened her door for her. He then walked around and got into the driver's seat and started to drive. They had only gone a block when Robin felt Regina's hand on his upper thigh. He smiled at her actions and placed one hand on top of hers.

"How's Killian this morning?" Regina asked.

"I'm sure he's grouchy already." Robin said, as he looked at Regina with a question on her face. "He never gets up this early, but he's filling in for me this week."

"Ah, I see. So you are a morning person I take it?" Regina asked.

"Yes, I always am up by six in the morning, even on the weekends." Robin said.

"Ah, you're one of those people I see." Regina said, as Robin laughed.

"Those people? I take it then that you are one of those who like to sleep in?" Robin asked.

"Well just a little bit, especially in the colder months there is nothing like being in a nice warm bed fighting off the cold." Regina said.

"Now there is an image that I would like to see happen." Robin said. " You in a nice warm comfy bed is something I look forward to one day."

"Well who knows what the future holds." Regina said with a smile on her face. Ten minutes later they were pulling up to the airport where Robin's private jet awaited them. Robin's attendants got their bags and loaded them for them as Robin and Regina boarded the jet. Robin sat down beside Regina and they both buckled up, and a few minutes later they were up in the air and on their way to Aspen.

"So have you skied a lot?" Robin asked, as he mentally kicked himself as he should have asked her this before asking her to come out to Aspen with him.

"A few times, it has been awhile. Jefferson took Tink and I to Vermont year before last. We had a great weekend." Regina said, as she smiled remembering the fun times she spent with her friends.

"Ah, Jefferson." Robin said, as he could not help the green eyed monster from growing. He knew Regina had feelings for him, and he was sure of them. But there was just something about Jefferson that just rubbed him the wrong way.

"Robin you have nothing to worry about. He is just a friend. That's all he has ever been to me." Regina said, as she looked at Robin who nodded. "He was there for me when I needed him in a toughest part of my life."

"When your fiancee died?" Robin asked. He hated to bring up painful memories but he wanted to know about her life as much as he could.

"Yes, when Daniel died I felt all alone. My friends were there for me and I know I can never repay them for their help." Regina said,as she remember all the days and nights they all helped her. She knew how blessed she was to have them in her life then and now especially.

"I'm sure they all know how much you appreciate them." Robin said. He picked up her hand, and held it as he looked at her face. "As I do." Regina smiled ever so slightly and leaned over and brought their lips together. Regina's hands were on his cheeks gently as they kissed. Robin has his fingers in her hair, letting them slide through the long dark locks. He always had a thing for women with long hair but in his hands her hair felt like liquid silk.

Her lips were soft against his as he brushed their lips together one last time before pulling back enough to look into her eyes. He brought their foreheads against each other slightly as his hands were on the sides of her face, his thumbs rubbing slightly on her cheeks.

"I want from this moment to make only good memories for you Regina." Robin swore to her.

"You already have Robin." Regina said. "And it wasn't the expensive dates you have taken me on, or this trip either. It was just you."

"What about 'just me'?" Robin asked with a bit of humor. "Care to elaborate more?"

"The way you don't flaunt your money in front of me. The way you look at me, and don't put any pressure on me to do anything more than what I'm comfortable doing." Regina said. "It truly means so much to me, I had just given up that there were men like you in this world anymore."

"And I thought women like you were no longer existed. For once I'm very glad that I am wrong." Robin said as he kissed her lips gently, Regina unbuckled her seat belt and went into Robin's lap. Regina felt his surprise at her bold move, but a second later she felt his arms wrap around her body as he held her close to him. Her legs were bent as her knees pressed into the seat, Robin reached down and also unbuckled his seat belt as he pressed her tiny form against him. His hips pressed against her as she started to move her hips on him. Her movements causing him to moan into their kiss as he felt himself starting to get hard, Regina felt it too as she readjusted her hips so that she was basically riding him.

Robin moved his hands from her back to around her front to lightly start to caress her breasts through her top, this time it was Robin who felt the moan in his mouth as she responded to his touches. He felt Regina's hands move to his chest and start to rub him through his shirt, before they started to unbutton his shirt and move it aside as she touched his bare chest. When he felt her hands move to the buttons of his jeans he knew he had to put a stop to his. He put his hands on top of her hands to stop her. He pulled back to look at her.

"We can't." Robin said. He saw the look pass on her face and had to explain further. "Don't get me wrong, I want to. I really want to make love with you, but we're going to wait." Robin quickly buttoned his shirt back up before he changed his mind.

"You have me completely frustrated you know." Regina said.

"I'm in the same boat, trust me my jeans are two sizes too small now." Robin said. "But I want you to know that my feelings for you are real."

"Mine are too." Regina said.

"And I think you should also know, that you have the best pair of legs I have ever set eyes on." Robin remarked suddenly. " Those jeans do the most exciting things to my libido."

"Good, it's all part of my master plan." Regina said with a sly smile on her face.

"You're not the only one who has plans milady." Robin said, as he smiled with his dimples showing.

"Oh? Any clue on what these plans are of yours?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow directed at Robin.

"Oh no milady. A gentleman does not reveal all of his secrets." Robin said.

"Well let's see if I can entice something out of you." Regina said, as she leaned down and kissed his neck ever so lightly. Regina smiled upon hearing Robin's groan ever so light that it was. She moved her head to the other side of his head to kiss the other side before leaving a trail of light kisses up his neck to the side of his face before moving to his lips.

"Regina." Robin moaned out. Regina was getting to him, if she kept this up she would be getting any secrets of his that she wanted.

"Yes Robin?" Regina smiled as she said those words. She moved to the side of his neck and poked out her tongue and licked his ear lightly with just the tip.

"Alright, alright I only have so much self control here." Robin said, as he had to still her movements. "You can have one little hint but that's it. One of my plans might involve a horse and sled."

"Robin that's so sweet. I'm so excited already." Regina said, as she kissed him quickly on the lips. Robin wrapped his arms back around her pulling her in close to him, he was about to deepen the kiss when he heard a cough from behind. Robin moved his head to look and saw his stewardess standing there looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry sir, but the captain wanted me to let you know we would be landing soon." she said.

"Thank you." Robin said with a nod as the stewardess walked away.

"Well I guess that ends that." Regina said, as she started to move back to her seat. When she felt Robin's hands on her hips stopping her.

"Not quite yet." Robin said, as he kissed her once more before reluctantly letting her go so that she could get back into her seat. They both re-buckled before the jet started to descend, their hands joined as they landed. Robin helped Regina down the stairs and into their waiting car that was going to take them to Robin's ski cabin.

"So where are we going to be staying again?" Regina asked on the way over.

"I have an cabin, well more like an estate here in Aspen. There are six bedrooms so you can pick which one you would like to stay in." Robin said.

"Six bedrooms?" Regina asked.

"Relax Regina, I want you to enjoy yourself here. Just live in the moment for now." Robin said. About twenty minutes later they arrived at Robin's cabin. It was like he said an estate, it was located on the quiet east side of Aspen with stunning views of both Ute and Aspen mountains. Once inside Regina looked around the rooms. They had vaulted ceilings with carved wood beams, a gourmet kitchen that opened up to the living and dining areas for ease of entertaining.

Regina walked into the master suite with its massive king sized bed with a fireplace in the room and it also had incredible mountain views and an exquisite master bathroom. Robin followed her as she walked around the cabin after he brought their bags in. Regina next walked out on the deck which she saw had two hot tubs.

"I thought we might enjoy a soak out here one evening under the stars. Just the two of us." Robin said as he came up behind her, and placed his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her back up against him.

"I like the sound of this already." Regina said, as she laid her head back on his chest and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the night air.

"Let's go in and grab something to eat and relax for the evening. We have bigger plans tomorrow." Robin said.

"We do? What sort of plans?" Regina said as she turned in his arms to look at him.

"Oh no, I'm not going down that road again. Come on." Robin said, as he took her hand and led her inside the cabin. They walked into the kitchen where Robin took out some vegetables and some chicken breasts and started to cook.

"Can I help?" Regina asked.

"I got it under control. Why don't you decide on which bedroom you want to stay in and get comfy." Robin said as he continued to start their dinner. Regina smiled and walked through all the bedrooms and after much hesitation decided to take the master suite. She had not wanted to take the biggest bedroom, but Robin said he wanted her to have whichever room she wanted. She walked back into the kitchen area, and took a minute to watch Robin cooking, she had not known how much she enjoyed watching a man cook. It was very sexy to watch the way his hands moved and the look of concentration on his face.

"You decided on one?" Robin said as Regina snapped out her thoughts.

"I hope you really meant what you said earlier." Regina said. She didn't want to take the biggest bedroom that was obviously for Robin but she couldn't seem to help herself.

"You took the master suite didn't you?" Robin asked with a smile.

"Okay, yes I did." Regina said, as she closed her eyes and grimaced playfully.

"Regina I told you I wanted you to take whichever room you wanted." Robin said as he moved from the stove to stand in front of her. He leaned in and kissed her lips quickly. "I have some wine for us. Would you pour us a glass while I finish here." Robin said as he went back to the stove to complete their dinner. Regina poured their wine and placed the glasses on the table. A few minutes later he brought their plates over to the table and sat down.

"It looks delicious. I have to say I'm quite impressed." Regina said.

"Well you can thank my mum she is the one who taught me how to cook." Robin said, as they started to eat their dinners.

"How is your mother doing?" Regina asked.

"Quite well. She is a little on the feisty side just so you know." Robin said.

"She sounds like I would like her." Regina said.

"Well who knows. You might meet her soon one day." Robin said. His thoughts already ahead and racing. After this week Regina and him would be engaged and he planned on taking Regina home to meet his mum very soon afterwards. Robin knew his mum would love Regina as much as he did. That's when it hit him how he was truly in love with this woman completely. In his mind he pictured their lives together, their joys they were experiencing now and more to come. A family one day.

"I would like to meet your mom one day." Regina said. She really was looking forward to meeting Robin's family.

"She's going to love you I know this." Robin said as a few minutes later they finished their dinner and went into the living room and Robin sat down and pulled Regina down onto his lap as he started to kiss her lips, his arms were around her form keeping her close to him. One of his hands on the side of her face.

His eyes locked with hers before his head lowered and his lips met hers, feathering along the length of them. Regina was unprepared for the sparkling feeling that such a tender caress should give her. Regina sighed as the hand that had been touching her face moved round to the back of her neck and his other arm tightened and pulled her even closer. The kiss that had begun as a gentle salutation now deepened imperceptibly.

Robin's mouth became more determined, firmer and enticingly sweet, and a deep excitement began to grow again. Regina felt his touch as he moved one hand and cupped her breasts through the silken smoothness of her top. Her whole body seemed to come alive as her breasts surged to his touch, pained delight shot from them to her knees as her mouth opened almost in an act of joy to meet his lips.

A shudder ran through Robin's body, telling her that quite clearly that her reaction was affecting him as much as it was her as he moved her more tightly close to him. The hand that had been gently cupping her breast now closed possessively around it, his fingers moving over the hard, erect center as Regina made a sound that could not be mistaken for anything but pleasure. For a few seconds he held her fast, his mouth almost devouring, his hand molding her breast and then he drew back as his breathing was undeniably unsteady as he drew back from her mouth.

"Do you how much I want you right now? Do you?" Robin asked as he stared into her dazed eyes and then kissed her hungrily,his grip on her almost too much. "Feel what you do to me Regina." he said as he turned her so that she now straddled his lap as his hips pressed up against her center and she could feel his hardness, his heat. "Just tell me if I go too far, and if I need to stop." Regina nodded as she felt his hands slip underneath her top and remove it as he deftly unhooked her bra. His warm hands captured the weight of her breasts and she gasped at the sensation of his exploring fingers discovering her contours and then his mouth when he bent his head to their hardened peaks.

Regina started to move on his lap,as she started to ride him through their clothes. She could feel how wet he had made her. She had her hands on his shoulders as she continued to gyrate against him, as she then felt one of his hands move along her inseam of her jeans and press hard against where her core was. She through her head back as he continued to rub her in just the right spot. She let out a loud cry of pleasure as she felt pleasure start to build even higher, she craved more.

"Okay?" Robin asked her as Regina nodded silently. It was more than okay, it was glorious and so deeply intimate that she felt possessed even though they were still mostly clothed. Squeezing her eyes shut, Regina felt the excitement rocket almost terrifyingly fast until all she could do was gasp and cling to Robin in abandoned surrender to the hungry pleasure. As her center seemed to become even hotter she pressed down firm on his lap and moved quicker as she felt the flame begin to become more powerful, and as she opened her mouth and her eyes went huge, Robin felt her fingers digging into his shoulders anything to cling to as her orgasm exploded and he took great pleasure in watching her. Regina slumped down on him, her head resting on his shoulders now as his arms caressed her back slowly.

"That was gratifying to watch you Regina as you came apart in my arms." Robin said as Regina leaned back to look at him.

"What, what about you?" Regina asked, she knew he was still hard. She could feel it still pressed up against her.

"This is not about me, tonight was for you. My time will come later." Robin said as he leaned up and kissed her lips. "It's late, we both need to get some sleep. We got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." he said as they stood up from the couch and Regina grabbed her bra and top and held them against her as Robin walked her to her room. Kissing her lips gently before going to his own room just down the hall from hers.

The next day they had breakfast together before they headed to the slopes to enjoy their day of skiing. They were on the slopes for hours, they stopped a few times to take a break and for lunch at a lodge on one of the mountains. As the day started to ebb into the early evening they headed back to their cabin for a quick change, and then they headed to a restaurant where they enjoyed their meal. As they were leaving the restaurant Regina grabbed his hand, and Robin started in another direction instead of the way they had came.

"It's a surprise remember." Robin said with a wink as Regina nodded and after walking just a little further there it was. A horse and sleigh awaited them, it even had a driver who opened the door for Regina and assisted her in. Robin settled in beside her, and grabbed the blanket to put over them as the driver jerked the reigns and they were off for a night time ride.

"This is magical Robin, I love it." Regina said as they were snuggled tightly together. She could not stop the smile from being on her face.

"You are welcome. I love making you smile." Robin said, as he kissed her forehead. An hour later they arrived back at the cabin. They changed into comfortable clothes before coming back into the living room.

"Let's have a drink." Robin said, as they sat on the couch as he got them both a drink before returning with both of them a drink of champagne.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Regina said.

"Thank you for coming with me." Robin said, as he took the flutes and put them on the table behind them and took her hands in his. "I never thought someone like you would ever come into my life, much less deserve someone like you. You brought a light into my life that has never been there before. I want you to know how deeply in love with you that I am."

"What did you just say?" Regina asked.

"You are like a breath of fresh air, a revelation for me. I would rather be right here with you at this moment than anywhere else." Robin said as he got down on one knee, and took out the little box from his pocket, popping the lid open for her to see the ring. "Will you marry me?"

Regina put her hand to her mouth as the shock of what was happening hit her. He was actually proposing to her, and was in love with ring was truly stunning in every way but it was his words that held her at this moment.

"Regina?" Robin asked.

"I love you too Robin." Regina said finally the words and emotions she had been feeling for quite awhile now. "And yes, yes I will marry you." Tears escaped from her eyes, they were tears of joy. He smiled as he took the ring from the box and took her left hand and slipped it on. It was a perfect fit.

"It looks good." Robin said as he got back up and pulled her into his embrace and kissed her with a kiss of incredible sweetness. "When?"

"When what?" Regina asked not really knowing what he was asking her.

"How soon can we get married?" Robin asked as he kissed her cheeks before making his way to her neck.

"Oh how about tomorrow, we could fly to Vegas." Regina said jokingly as she enjoyed his kisses.

"I'll notify my pilot tonight." Robin said as Regina looked at him.

"I was just kidding." Regina said laughing at his expression.

"I wasn't." Robin said very serious. "I love you so much and I always will."

"You want to elope?" Regina asked.

"Well not exactly, I have some things lined up all I need from you is a date." Robin said. "The sooner the better, I just feel like I don't want to waste a second without you."

"Why hurry? I'm not going anywhere." Regina said.

"Because I feel like my life is divided into two parts. The part that existed before I met you, and everything I'm going to share with you from now on. I want to go to bed as your husband and I want to wake up next to the woman who changed everything for me." Robin said.

"I want that too." Regina said.

"I love you so much." Robin said as they kissed quickly.

"You say that I changed your life, well you changed mine just as much." Regina said. "Before I met you I was afraid to come out of my shell. I pushed people away and kept a barrier up to keep people away."

"I'm glad you let your guard down around me." Robin said.

"Thank you for not giving up on me." Regina said.

"I will never give up on you, on us." Robin said and meant every word.

"As I promise to never give up on you or us." Regina said as she leaned her head against this chest as his arms pulled her close to him.

"So when?" Robin asked again, receiving a laugh from Regina for his efforts.

"You're serious about getting married soon." Regina said.

"Very much so. I meant what I said, I want to be your husband as soon as I can." Robin said.

"Hmm how about a month from now?" Regina asked, she started thinking in her head that her friends could help her with planning things.

"Feels like that would be a lifetime. How about two weeks instead?" Robin asked.

"Three weeks then?" Regina asked, with a smile on her face forming.

"You drive a hard bargain milady. But I can wait three weeks before I get to call you my wife then." Robin said. "But know that I have the place prepared already, it's a castle in Ireland. Invite as many people as you want."

"I'm so excited, happy, thrilled. I just don't know the correct emotion." Regina said.

"I'm sticking with a man in love as mine." Robin said.

"Then mine would be a woman in love." Regina said as they laid on the couch, and just held one another as they watched the fire in the fireplace, both content and in the moment. Later Robin looked down at Regina smiling as she had already fallen asleep, Robin let his eyes close and before long he too was asleep. The next day Robin called his mom and told her about pending engagement. She had the reaction she knew he would, between tears and the joy in her voice.

"Robin, I'm so happy that you have found someone who loves you." Claire Locksley said to her only son.

"I'm the lucky one mom. She's the best I could ever dream of." Robin said.

"Then I can't tell you how happy I am. Robin I have to ask and forgive me in advance but have you told her about your dear father's will?" Claire asked.

"What Regina and I share has nothing to do with dad's will mom." Robin swore to his mother.

"That's not exactly what I asked Robin." Claire said.

"She doesn't know about the clause." Robin said.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Claire asked. She knew her son was smart in the business world and out of it. But she also knew this was something that had the potential to be a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off.

"Because it's not the reason I'm marrying her. I love Regina, I fell in love with her soul, her entity. She's not a money hungry floozy like so many that have been trying to snag me." Robin said.

"Then I am very happy for you son. Now I do have one question." Claire said.

"What's that?" Robin asked wondering what his mother had cooking up her sleeve.

"When am I going to get to meet my future daughter in law?" Claire asked.

"How about this Friday? We can fly out first in the morning and be there in no time." Robin said.

"That works for me. I can't wait to meet Regina." Claire said. "I love you son."

"I love you mom. Regina and I will be seeing you very soon then, until then take care." Robin said as they said their goodbyes and ended their conversation with the promise to be there Friday.

"Are we going somewhere?" Regina said as she came into the room. She had heard the last little bit of their conversation.

"Well how do you feel about meeting your future mother in law Friday?" Robin asked as he came up to stand in front of her.

"I would love to." Regina said.

"Good. So have you told Tink our news yet?" Robin asked as he put his arms around her waist and rested his hands at the small of her back.

"I was just about to call her." Regina said.

"Don't let me stop you." Robin said with a laugh as he could imagine how Tink was going to respond. He went to refill his coffee as Regina made the phone call.

"Yes I'm fine, actually more than fine." Regina said into the phone. "No Tink, I haven't done that. Now listen, I have big news. Huge news. No I'm not pregnant." Robin about spit his coffee out upon hearing that one. "I'm engaged Tink!" Robin swore he heard Tink's scream as if she was standing in the room.

"Last night. Tink, Tink, TINK! Slow down, we're getting married in three weeks." Regina said as she looked at Robin who winked at her. Regina put the phone where her neck could hold it as she pointed to her eye, then she made a heart with her index fingers on both hands, as she pointed at him. "No for the last time I AM NOT PREGNANT." Regina said with laughter in her voice. "I'll call you later and we'll go through all the details. Yes I promise. Goodbye Tink." she said as she ended the phone call.

"So I take it she's happy." Robin said.

"Happy, oh she's more than happy." Regina said as he walked over to her, and put his hands around her waist to settle this time on her stomach.

"And for some reason she thinks I've already knocked you up I take it." Robin said as they both laughed.

"Yeah. I mean can you imagine me, you know out to here?" Regina asked as she made a motion with her hands.

"Uh huh, yeah. Well one day I hope." Robin said as Regina saw the twinkle in his eyes as she could see he was thinking of a family they might one day have.

"You want kids I take it?" Regina asked.

"Yes, yes I do." Robin said. "What about you, do you want kids?" Robin asked wanting to know her answer.

"I haven't thought that I did for a long time now." Regina said. "But yes I would like to have a family one day."

"Then I'm glad we are in agreement." Robin said as his thoughts went to the day they would become parents together.

"You know there is something I have been wanting to do." Regina said with a smirk on her face. As Robin raised his eyebrows at her she continued. "No, not that. Not yet. But those hot tubs have not been used yet."Regina said with a smile on her face.

"Well we can't have that now can we?" Robin said as they both went to get changed. Robin got into the tub first and waited for Regina, who came out a few moments later in a robe. She got to the edge and removed it, revealing a white two piece bikini. Robin let his eyes roam over her form as she stood there for a few moments, before she got into the tub. Robin leaned over her and kissed her, and held her close to him.

"You know as I was about to come out here, my phone rung. It was Tink and she is already planning my bachelorette party." Regina said.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like the details of this." Robin said, with low groan in the back of his throat.

"She wants to get the girls and go down to New Orleans. She has a friend who has a house down there for us all to stay at." Regina said.

"New Orleans? Well that's always an interesting place to go to." Robin said.

"I promise to behave myself." Regina said. "Most of the time."

"Most of the time eh?" Robin said playfully. "Well in that case I should also inform you that Killian is working on my bachelor party."

"So how many strippers is he planning on having?" Regina asked.

"Oh at least twenty or so." Robin said with a smirk on his face.

"Just remember I'll be the only stripper you need after we're married." Regina said as she nipped at his lower lip.

"Is that so? I will hold you to that one day milady." Robin said. "And the same goes for me." he said as he nipped back at her lower lips before kissing her fully. They stayed in the tub, kissing and teasing one another before they ended up getting out and going to bed that night, separately.

The next day was another day of skiing and riding snowmobiles down trails and such. There was even a snow ball fight back at the cabin with Regina winning right before she was tackled to the ground and they both were quickly warmed back up by each other. Before Regina knew it, they were leaving Friday morning to head to San Diego where Claire Locksley lived. She was doing great until they arrived at the house, then her nerves started to get the best of her.

"Relax, she's going to love you." Robin said as he took her hand in his. He knew she was nervous about meeting his mom. But Robin knew his mom was going to love the woman he was in love with. They walked out onto the back patio where his mom was waiting for them.

"Robin, oh how I have missing seeing this face." Claire said, as she got up from her seat to hug her son.

"I've missed you too mom." Robin said as he hugged his mom tightly. "Mom this is Regina, Regina this is my mother Claire Locksley."

"It's so good to meet you Mrs. Locksley." Regina said as she walked up to them.

"Claire, call me Claire please." Claire said, as she hugged Regina tightly. "I'm so happy that my son has found you."

"I'm lucky he found me, Claire." Regina said smiling at his mom.

"Come sit by me dear, and tell me all about yourself." Claire said as she took Regina's hand and walked them to the table where some refreshments were. For the next few hours the trio talked, and Robin was right in that his mom was going to love Regina. Claire and Regina hit it off instantly and Robin felt like a third wheel at some points as the two women chatted none stop practically. Claire telling Regina some of Robin's younger high jinks had Regina in tears of laughter. Before long Robin and Regina were on their way back to the cabin back in Aspen.

"I loved this day so much." Regina said once they entered the cabin. "Seeing this side of you."

"I told you my mother would love you as much as I do." Robin said as he poured them some coffee. He sat beside her on the couch as they sipped on their coffee and watched the fire.

"She's a lovely woman." Regina said as they sat beside each other with Robin's arms around her keeping her close to his side.

"I look forward to more nights like this. Of spending nights like this with you." Robin said.

"I like being right here with you. I've enjoyed this time so much." Regina said. "It makes me wished that we..." Regina stopped talking.

"That we what? Please finish." Robin asked, wanting her to finish her sentence.

"That we never had to go back." Regina said.

"Well we don't have to. We can just stay here, just give me the word and we will." Robin said.

"I'm very tempted to. But I know we can't stay away." Regina said.

"Tink would have my head if I took you away for good." Robin said as they both agreed and laughed at the truth of his words. They finished their drink before they headed to bed that night. They were due to fly back Sunday and tomorrow would be their last day together before going back. Early Saturday found them up and skiing, snowboarding and enjoying the day together.

That evening they went out to dinner again, when they returned late that night they took a walk out in the evening night. Robin had his arm around her as they walked keeping her warm as they stopped at one point, and Robin put his arms around Regina as they looked at each other, and just lived in the moment. The moonlight was shining down on them, the night was cool, and the forest was quiet.

"I feel like we are the only two people in the world right now." Robin said.

"That sounds right. You know with everything that has happened there is something we have to talk about." Regina said. The way she said it Robin knew it was important.

"Alright, what is going on in that beautiful head right now?" Robin asked.

"Well once we are married you'll be my boss and husband." Regina said.

"Is this going to be a problem for you?" Robin asked. He didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

"No, but are things going to continue as they are?" Regina asked.

"Yes, I'm not planning on firing you or making you stay home if that is what has you worried." Robin said.

"I didn't think either one." Regina said as she leaned up to kiss him, it was a quick kiss. Their lips a bit on the cool side.

"Let's get back to the cabin. I can't have my soon to be wife catching cold." Robin said as they turned and headed back to the cabin. He walked her to her room and paused at the doorway.

"Good night Regina." Robin said as he leaned down to kiss her lips. Feeling her pull him towards her he deepened the kiss, his tongue darted into the soft recesses of her mouth and then out and in again an imitation of the act he yearned for. Regina opened the door and took some steps back as Robin walked with her. He moved his hands up her back to clasp her head firmly, he deepened his kiss, touching her tongue as he drew it into his mouth sucking on it gently.

Regina was intoxicated by his heated passion, feeling the tension flow from her as fiery sensations coursed through her. Robin moved his hands, sliding them to her sides and up, catching the soft underside of her breast, caressing its fullness then splaying his fingers stroking the sensitive nipples to a taut peak. He heard her groan as he moved his mouth, trailing kisses down the soft column of her neck.

Regina arched her back. Her nipples ached from his relentless touch, a burning sensation began between her legs and she groaned. Her groan was nearly his undoing, he was aflame but held his passion in check. His tongue trailed down to the base of her throat, where a pulse beat rapidly, his hands glided under her shirt as he touched the bare skin of her breasts. He removed her shirt laying open her charms. And lowering, claiming the imprudent tip with his mouth.

Regina gasped at his touch. Shivers of delight centered at her nipple, which he laved with his tongue and tugged at with his mouth. She moaned in delight when his other hand cupped her one breast while his mouth and tongue paid homage to the other. He was seducing her into insensibility, causing her to moan and arch to accommodate his onslaught.

Robin smiled at her near surrender and continued to seduce her erotically, moving his hand down her exposed belly and over her jeans, between her legs. He could feel the heat emanate from her center and moved his finger, stroking her woman's flesh through her jeans. The movement of his finger and material of her jeans caused molten wavers of sensation to begin. A sweet ache began between her legs as her nipple ached from his mouth, her center burned from his finger and the promise of unbearable pleasure burst through her being.

Robin lifted his mouth from her breast as his finger still moved, wringing a moan from her. There was no mistaking the fierce hunger reflected in his blue eyes. His hands slide sensually over her breasts, up the soft columns of her throat and buried themselves in the thickness of her hair, holding her head, capturing her passion-dazed eyes. She was still in the throes of passion, her lips parted, her breathing heavy and her face flushed. He knew he must stop before he could no longer control himself as it was, he wanted nothing more than to finish what he had started. Giving in to the need to taste her lips again, he covered them forcing them to open wider, capturing her tongue as he drew it into his mouth.

Regina matched his movement, mindless and lost in raw hungry desire. When he lifted his mouth from hers, she could not stand and felt him support her, bringing them down on to her bed. She clung to him as he laid her in his lap, feeling his hardness press against her buttocks. Stifling a disappointed cry, she curled against him. Her body ached and throbbed. Currents of desire ran through her body crying for fulfillment.

Regina felt the light, feathery kisses he rained on her and the soft, gentle caress of his hands wanting them to the as ardent and persuasive as before. Robin soothingly began to bring her down from the pinnacle of desire, gently smoothing her tumbled tresses as he lightly kissed her temples as she gained a measure of control. He noted her lips were still parted and swollen, drawing air in short breaths, her eyes half-closed and dazed and her face flushed with waning passion. He held her against him, watching her nipples still taut, begin to slacken and slowly with deft fingers he put her top back on.

Robin smiled in consummate pleasure at her reaction to his touch. He lightly traced her parted lips, suppressing the urge to begin again. He knew she rivaled him in passion, and that pleased him so. They belonged to each other, and he ached for the day when he could mark her as his own.

"Come Regina, I need to go before I change my mind." Robin said, as he stood up and leaned down for one last kiss before he left her room and headed to his own. Where after a glass of whiskey he went into the bathroom, and took off his clothes and had a rather cool shower before heading to bed. Robin fell asleep that night with Regina's image on his mind, her whole being.

The next morning they both rose early and enjoyed breakfast together and headed to the airport to board Robin's jet that would take them back to New York. Robin's cell phone had rung and seeing who it was Robin smiled.

"Hello Killian. Do I still have a business to come back to?" Robin asked with a laugh.

"My, my. Yee of little faith." Killian said. "Yes you have a business to come back to. So I take it you and the little wifey to be are on your way back now as we speak?"

"Yes, we should be there in about two hours or so." Robin said.

"Excellent. So I was wondering if this Friday would work for having your bachelor party." Killian said.

"I'm free this weekend. But Killian remember what I said about this issue." Robin warned his friend. He did not want strippers at his party.

"Come on. You know it's not for me. They would be for our friends." Killian said.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Killian?" Robin asked.

"Oi mate. You really think I would use your party as a cheap way of bringing strippers in?" Killian asked.

"Yes I do and you know it." Robin said.

"You're right. I would." Killian said. "But seriously this weekend work with you?" Killian asked.

"Yes, I see no reason why it should not." Robin said.

"Excellent, Michael is coming in to town this Wednesday." Killian said. "Oh and I ran into a chap two nights ago and you're not going to believe this but his name is David and it turns out his wife is good friends with your fiancee." Killian said.

"So you're inviting David I take it?" Robin asked.

"Yes if that is alright with you?" Killian asked.

"That's fine with me. But remember Killian-" Robin started to say.

"I know, I know. No strippers." Killian said. "For you."

"Killian." Robin said with a serious tone to his voice.

"Sorry mate I can't hear ya." Killian said. "I'll talk to ya later tonight." Killian said as he ended their phone conversation. Robin just shook his head as he then turned to look at Regina he found her sound asleep in the seat by him, she had put her head on his arm near his shoulder. Robin smiled at the image in front of him as he was quite content to just watch her sleep. He looked down at her left hand where his ring resided on her slender finger.

Soon they would be married and start to enjoy the rest of their lives together. Once they got back Robin knew he needed to have Regina over to his house, soon to the their house and make sure she would be comfortable living there. If not they could start looking for other houses to live in. But if she did like his house to live in then if she wanted to make any changes to it that was going to be fine with him. She could decorate it black and white and hang up hideous bird paintings all through the house if she wanted to and it would not phase him the slightest bit.

Around two hours later the jet was landing and Robin woke up Regina softly to prepare her for the landing. He gently nudged her shoulder as he whispered into her ear to wake up.

"Regina we're landing soon sweetheart." Robin said, as he watched her move slightly and open her eyes. He watched her eyes flutter open, her long black eyelashes opened, and closed several times before staying open finally.

"Where are we?" Regina asked with a hint of sleep still in her voice.

"We're about to land, we're almost home." Robin said.

"Already?" Regina asked, she must have fallen asleep a few minutes after the take off.

"Did you enjoy your nap milady?" Robin asked.

"I did, sorry I feel asleep." Regina said.

"Not a problem. I enjoyed watching you sleep." Robin said as a few moments later the jet hit the runway and stopped. Robin held Regina's hand as they went down the stairs to where Robin's car was waiting for them. They both got into the back of it as the driver started off, they were going to go to Regina's then Robin would be taken home.

"I feel the need to tell you that Killian has a party lined up for me this Friday." Robin said softly.

"Your bachelor party I take it?" Regina asked with a smile.

"Yes, that's it exactly." Robin said. He watched her face to get her reaction to his news. "Are you alright with it?" he asked.

"Yes, I trust you Robin." Regina said. And she did trust him as he had never given her any reasons not to on this issue.

"You have nothing to worry about. I think the party is more for Killian then it is for me." Robin said truthfully.

"Well since you told me about your party I better tell you about mine. I spoke with Tink this morning before we had breakfast and we're leaving early Friday to go to New Orleans." Regina said.

"For your bachlorette party I take it?" Robin asked, he was a little uneasy with her going. Not because of how Regina would be but from how crazy New Orleans was in general and with a beautiful woman like Regina he knew she would get hit on repeatedly and sometimes men especially with lots of alcohol in them didn't know when to stop.

"Yes, now are you alright with mine?" Regina asked.

"I trust you Regina. But New Orleans is a different place to be." Robin said. "I just want you to be careful is all." Robin said.

"I understand what you are saying Robin. And I will be careful, and me and the girls won't be alone." Regina said. "We'll be together."

"Good to know." Robin said as he took her hand and kissed her hand. "In order for any relationship much less marriage to work it has to have a solid foundation of trust. And I do trust you Regina."

"As I trust you and agree very much about our relationship being built on trust." Regina said. A few minutes later the car was pulling up in front of Regina's apartment. Robin helped Regina out of the car before taking her bags as they went upstairs to her apartment. Regina took out the keys and unlocked the door, as she did so and opened the door she was engulfed in the biggest bear hug from Tink.

"Welcome home soon to be Mrs. Locksley!" Tink practically yelled in Regina's ear.

"Tink, ease up now." Regina said as she tried to breath. Tink let go of her for a moment to move to Robin.

"And you. Come here soon to be Mr. Mills." Tink said as she hugged Robin next.

"Thank you Tink." Robin said. Tink moved back to look at them both.

"Alright now, let's get you in and settled then." Tink said as she tried to pull Regina into the apartment more.

"Uh Tink can I say a proper goodbye to my fiancee first?" Robin asked.

"Alright, I got the message."Tink said. "Kiss her till your hearts content but then I want her, we have to gossip about boys." She said as she left them in the living room of the apartment.

"Hmm, I like how Tink thinks, kiss her until my hearts content." Robin said. "I guess that means we're going to be here for awhile then." He said as he brought her into his arms, and brought his head down to lightly kiss her lips.

"I'm going to miss you." Regina said between kisses.

"And I you milady. These last few days have totally spoiled me." Robin said. "I'm so used to seeing you being sleeping down the hall from me and seeing you whenever I want to."

"I feel the same." Regina said, as she leaned her head down on his chest as they hugged one another before finally separating.

"I better get going now or I know I will never leave." Robin said, as he moved from her to the door and opened the door where Regina walked up to him and grabbed him lightly by his shirt and kissed his lips gently.

"I'll talk to you later?" Regina asked quietly.

"Yes you will." Robin said as he walked out of the apartment and waved as he left the entrance way and made his way down to his waiting car.

"Okay now tell me all about it Regina!" Tink yelled from her room as Regina chuckled and walked into the room and started to tell her all about her week with Robin. From the skiing parts to his proposal, but she didn't tell Tink everything especially the parts where things got heated between her and Robin.

"I'm so happy for you Regina, so very happy." Tink said as they then went into discussion about Regina's upcoming party this weekend. They were going to meet two of their friends and head down to New Orleans first thing Friday morning on a plane there.

Robin and Regina talked later that night for several hours until Robin had to reluctantly let her get some sleep because she had to go to work in the morning. When Regina told him about her plans for Friday he offered her his jet to use for her and her friends.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked.

"More than sure, take the jet and have a great time." Robin said, feeling better that she would at least be on his jet.

"Thank you Robin." Regina said.

"I love you Regina." Robin said.

"And I love you very much Robin." Regina said as they ended their phone call. The next few days passed in a blur as Regina spent every evening with Robin. They went to the movies one night and went to a concert in the park another evening. One night they spent on his couch watching an old black and white movie.

Before Regina knew it her and her friends were boarding Robin's jet to fly to New Orleans with her best girlfriends-Robin, Praewa, Liz, Tink. They enjoyed some champagne on the way down there and Tink was a little tipsy already before they landed. They went to their friend's Jennifer's house and had some refreshments before they headed out to the French Quarter. They hit several bars with Regina wearing a sash that said bride to be and the girls all wore arm bands saying Team Bride.

They danced in several clubs and were hit on by several men, one or two going a little too far. Finally Jennifer had to tell one guy that if he touched her again she would kick him as hard as she could in his balls. That got his attention enough to leave them all alone. Regina took a moment to herself after she rode the mechanical bull at one club, she had had a few drinks herself this the rest of the girls were all in line to try their luck at the bull as Regina called Robin.

"Hello milady, how are you?" Robin said as he answered the phone.

"I'm going, I miss you." Regina said. "How is your party going?" Regina asked as she knew Robin and his friends were in Las Vegas celebrating as well.

"It's good, I do wish I was with you instead." Robin said. "How about your party? You girls having a good time?" Robin asked.

"Wonderful, I just rode a bull and the others are taking their turns now." Regina said, as Robin laughed.

"Anyone got any video of this?" Robin asked.

"No thank god." Regina said. "So how many strippers did Killian bring?" Regina asked.

"Enough but they are in the other room with the guys. I only have need to see one woman." Robin said.

"That's a very good answer I'll have you know." Regina said as she smiled.

"I'm not a stupid man." Robin said. "And I meant every word I just said. Many guys hitting on you?" Robin asked.

"Just a few drunk guys. We took care of them." Regina said.

"Good, I can't wait to have you back in my arms again." Robin said.

"I can't wait to be back in them. Having your scent surround me." Regina said.

"My scent? I take it that's a good thing then?" Robin asked.

"A very good thing, your scent is manly and spicy like a forest scent." Regina said.

"Well then I'll be sure to keep it then." Robin said as they both smiled at that moment.

"Regina come on!" Tink said a little sluggishly as she pulled on Regina's arms.

"Hold on one second Tink." Regina said as she tried to finish her conversation with Robin.

"No, tell lover boy he can have you back soon enough." Tink said as she tried to grab Regina's phone but Regina moved quicker than Tink expected.

"One minute then I'm coming back in." Regina said as Tink nodded and went back into the club.

"Sorry about that." Regina said.

"You need to leave I take it. Well I hope you girls have a great night and try to stay out of trouble." Robin said.

"I could say the same to you." Regina said with a smirk on her face.

"Well you do know that old saying. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Robin said.

"I do. And I also know the one of what happens in New Orleans also stays in New Orleans." Regina said.

"Touche milady, touche." Robin said. "Good night milady, have sweet dreams of me." Robin said.

"If I do that I won't be able to sleep." Regina said boldly.

"Oh? And care to go into detail why not?" Robin asked, wanting to see what she would say to that.

"Because my hand would be busy." Regina said those words before she could help herself. "I mean..." she knew she should be more embarrassed but for some reason she wasn't, maybe it was the alcohol talking.

"Well very soon, you will have something more than a hand to help you out. This I promise you." Robin said, her words were affecting him slightly already. He was turned on by the thought alone that she masturbated to him. He knew he had several times because of her but to hear her say this was a huge turn on for him.

"Promises, promises." Regina said.

"One I intend to uphold for you milady." Robin said.

"Oi mate, get your arse back in here!" Killian said from the other room.

"You heard the man, get your arse back in there." Regina said laughing as she did so.

"Good night milady, and if you change your mind and want to have sweet dreams you can always call me before you do so. I might be able to lend a helping hand." Robin said.

"I will remember this." Regina said. "Good night Robin." she ended their phone call and went back into the club with the girls. Around four the next morning they finally headed back to Jennifer's house where they all crashed. Regina had thought earlier about calling Robin since her room at Jennifer's house she would be sleeping in the room alone but by the time she got home that morning she was completely smashed and out as soon as she laid down.

From a hotel room in Las Vegas Robin smiled as he had talked to Praewa an hour before, she had told him Regina was sound asleep.

"Another night Regina, another night." Robin said as they ended the phone call. Robin took a swig of his whiskey before heading to bed as well.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews, and all the messages. I appreciate them all so much. And thank you to Emma for helping look over this story for me!**_

The next morning Regina woke up to a airplane flying into her head or that is what it sounded and felt like, when in fact it was her cell phone ringing. She pushed the covers aside and grabbed for it quickly so that it would stop making such a loud noise.

"Hello?" Regina said as she had not even looked to see who was calling her in her rush to silence the ringing. She was afraid of who it might be, please don't be Robin. Not now.

"Good morning sunshine." Robin said a little too happy for her tastes.

"Good morning Robin." Regina said softly trying to wake up enough to talk to him. She felt like she had woken up after being ran over by semi after semi. Her head anyways.

"And how are you this fine glorious morning." Robin said, his voice raising just a tad.

"Robin! Not so loud." Regina hissed out. Why was he so cheerful this early in the morning?

"Is milady hung over?" Robin asked with a soft laugh. She had answered the phone and sounded a little under the weather.

"Mildly. How are you not hung over?" Regina asked. She assumed he had partied with his friends last night.

"I only had a few drinks last night. I was keeping my mind clear in case someone called me last night." Robin said.

"We talked earlier didn't we?" Regina said as her mind was a little cloudy this early in the morning. She could recall calling him but everything else was a blur beyond that.

"Yes, and you told me something about your hand being busy if I recall correctly." Robin said.

"Oh god I didn't did I?" Regina said as she tried to remember that part of the conversation. She wanted to hide under the covers from embarrassment.

"Yes you did and anytime you need any help with that, I'm just a phone call away." Robin said. Regina was about to respond when her bedroom door opened slightly and a knock as Liz came in.

"I thought you might could use this now." Liz said as she handed her a strong cup of coffee.

"Hold on one second." Regina said to Robin as she put the phone down for a second. "Bless you Liz."

"I figured after last night this might be needed." Liz said smiling at her. Most of the other girls had needed coffee as well this morning.

"Thank you, yes it is." Regina said as Liz nodded and left the room. Regina took another drink of coffee before picking the phone back up.

"Everything alright?" Robin said once she came back on the phone.

"Yes, my friend Liz just brought me some much needed coffee." Regina said. "So what's on the agenda for you today? More strippers?" she tried not to come across as jealous but there was a tiny part of her that was.

"Not for me. Today we're going sky diving and then tonight I'm going gambling." Robin said. Killian and some of them were going to a few strip joints and the shows never interested Robin before.

"Taking the plunge before taking a bigger plunge I take it." Regina said.

"Something like that." Robin said with a short laugh. "I'm going to let you get to feeling more like yourself and I'll call you later. Have fun with the girls." Robin said.

"I love you Robin." Regina said.

"And I you milady." Robin said as they ended their phone call. Regina stayed in bed for another half hour before taking a much needed shower and then she got dressed and the girls all went out for brunch to a cafe not far from where they were. Next they went sight seeing for awhile, taking in as much of New Orleans as they could. They got back to Jennifer's house later that evening and when they walked into the house a chorus of "SURPRISE!" was shouted.

"What's all this?" Regina asked as she saw Mary Margaret and a few others from work here. She had no reason why they would be here now.

"Well you didn't think we were going to let you get married and not have a bridal shower now did you?" Mary Margaret asked as she hugged her.

"But how?" Regina asked hugging her back, still in shock of seeing them all here with her.

"I'll give you one hint. Blue eyes." Mary Margaret said with a wink.

"Robin." Regina said very much touched by Robin getting all of her friends down here for her bridal shower. "But Mary Margaret you are not to be on a plane with you being this pregnant."

"And I wasn't. I took the train down,much more comfortable having your own cabin." Mary Margaret said. "Also courtesy of the blue eyed man."

"Alright enough of this. It's time for the bride to be to open her presents." Tink shouted as they all gathered around and started handing Regina gift after gift. She got a great variety from some jewelry to perfume and a few lingerie gifts. Regina was just then holding up one which was see through, receiving some whistles as she did so.

"I'm sure Robin is going to thank me for that one day." Tink said as Regina playfully hit her on the arm. They talked about Regina's proposal with some of the women fawning over how Robin had pulled it off. After awhile they all started to snack on the refreshments and started to chit chat with other girls.

"Okay let's hit the town!" Tink yelled as some of the girls started to get ready to leave to go with.

"I'm going to stay in this night." Regina said. Not really wanting to go out and wake up again like she did this morning.

"Regina, you can't stay." Tink said.

"I want to. I have someone I want to talk to." Regina said. "Now go, have a fun time. Not too much fun Tink."

"Oh you're one to talk." Tink said as several of the girls left. Mary Margaret and her stayed and talked for over an hour before Mary Margaret wanted to go lay down. Regina went to her room and shut the door and changed into some lounge clothes before she grabbed her phone.

"Hello beautiful." Robin said as he answered the phone.

"Robin, thank you so much for bringing my friends down. I loved it." Regina said.

"Anything to make my soon to be wife smile is nothing." Robin said. "Are you not going out tonight?"

"No, I decided to stay in tonight."Regina said as she smiled. "I really need some help tonight with something in particular."

"Oh? Is there something I can do to help?" Robin said as he hoped this was going where he thought it was.

"Maybe. Are you up to it?" Regina asked boldly. What was it about Robin that had her feeling so forward.

"For you? Always." Robin said. "I love getting to know more about you, every side of you and penetrating your mind Regina."

"I'm glad you like penetrating my mind Robin." Regina said knowing exactly what he meant by that.

"I look forward to penetrating more one day soon. Touching every inch of your body, having you beneath me." Robin said as he sat down on the bed and unbuckled his pants, unzipping his fly as he did so. His cock sprang out already hard from just barely talking with her.

"Mmm but what if I want to be on top?" Regina asked as she too laid down on her bed and slipped a hand inside the bottom of her lounge pants. "Mmmm."

"I can work with that image. Where is your hand young lady?" Robin asked as he started to caress himself.

"Right where it needs to be, between my legs. Where is yours?" Regina asked.

"Where your mouth needs to be. Wrapped tightly around my cock." Robin said as he pictured Regina's mouth taking him deep inside, circling his tip. Robin let out a loud moan at the image he was thinking of.

"I wished your mouth was somewhere else at this moment." Regina breathed out as she started to play with herself. Circling her clit with her fingers and pressing down on the sensitive bud.

"Mmm I would love to be between you thighs at this very moment, licking every inch of you until you cum in my mouth." Robin said as Regina continued to rub herself at the image he was describing.

"Once you came I would slide up on top of you spreading your thighs farther apart and rub my hard cock against your lips teasing them until you begged me to ease your suffering." Robin said as he was jerking on his cock turned on by his own words and by her moaning into the phone. He could hear her breathing and knew she was getting close to cumming.

"Robin make love to me pleaseeee." Regina moaned out. Regina could hear him jerking on himself which was a huge turn on for her that she was helping to cause this.

"Then I would slide the tip inside of you inch by inch until I was fully inside you and then I would start riding you gently at first then harder and deeper, until I was buried to the hilt inside of you." Robin said as he jerked harder on himself, he could only imagine how they would be once they were truly together. "Can you feel me inside of you?"

"Oh god Robinnnnnn yesss." Regina moaned out as she rubbed harder and harder, she was right on the edge of coming.

"Cum for me Regina, cum on my cock." Robin moaned out as he pumped harder and when he heard her cumming moaning his name as she did so, he let himself go and moaned out her name as he did so as well. "Reginaaaa." He luckily had a towel near by as he did so and spilled himself in it.

"Oh my god." Regina said as she came off her high and was totally relaxed.

"That, that was amazing." Robin said as he straightened himself back up.

"Just wait until the real thing." Regina said.

"I'm counting on it." Robin said as they were going to be getting married in two weeks time now. He had restrained himself this long he knew he could wait two more weeks.

"I need to get cleaned up abit." Regina said.

"Likewise." Robin said. "Regina I want you to know how I look very much to be able to being as close with you as possible. And it's not just about sex with me. I look forward to being able to make love to someone that I'm truly in love with for the first time." he confessed.

"I want that as well." Regina said as they ended their phone calls and both took a shower before going to bed that night. Her dreams were erotic that night, dreaming about Robin and her making love on a bed, in the shower and on the beach. The next morning Robin flew back to New York, his friends were going to stay behind for one more day. He had, had enough of Las Vegas he wanted to get back to Regina and her authentic personality. Regina and her friends were flying back this afternoon and he wanted to be there when she got back home. When the car pulled up in front of her apartment Robin was waiting for her with flowers in his hands, when Regina saw him she flew out of the car and ran to him. He pulled her into a huge hug and kept her close to him as he kissed her lips over and over, letting her know how much he had missed her in his kiss.

"Mmm this is nice. I've missed you so much." Regina said as she hugged him back. She had missed him in the very few days they have been apart. She couldn't wait to be his wife and he her husband.

"I've missed you more, especially after last night's phone call." Robin said as he pushed his hips up into her slightly.

"Mmm good. It's all part of my master plan." Regina said with a playful laugh. "To keep you under my spell."

"Oh consider me you willing slave always." Robin said with a sexy smirk on his face. "For you" as he handed her the flowers.

"I'll remember this one day in the future then." Regina said.

"You do that milady." Robin said as he turned to get her bags and speak with Tink.

"Welcome back Tink." Robin said as he grabbed all their bags for them.

"Good to be back McHottie." Tink said as she winked at Robin as they headed up to the apartment. Tink opened the door for him to put all the bags down. Tink took hers to her room and was off to make a phone call.

"Oh and just for the record. These walls are thick." Tink said as she winked at them and left.

"Want to test that theory? Robin asked as he placed his arms around the small of her back and started to back her to her bedroom.

"I'll race you." Regina said as she started towards her bedroom, she was almost there when Robin stopped her and picked her up by her hips causing her legs to wrap around his as she leaned down and kissed him as he walked into her room. Once inside her closed her door with his foot as he lowered her to the bed and laid down on top of her. His hands found her top and pulled it off, his hands slid sensually to her breasts, massaging their fullness. His finger found her nipple and caressed it to a proud and taut peak. She moaned in delight when his other hand touched her breast.

Robin heard her gasp when his mouth covered a taut, dusty peak, then felt her nails dig into his shoulders when she arched giving him her full bounty. Robin was hard already, throbbing against his pants as his passion grew stronger with each whimper and groan. He traced her parted lips with his tongue, seeing her dazed eyes and flushed face.

"Oh...oh..." Regina moaned as his tongue teased her parted lips. She felt so light headed and dizzy as she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. His parted lips closed over hers, drawing her tongue into his mouth. She parried with his tongue, bringing a groan of satisfaction from Robin who deepened the kiss and brought her chest against his. He was leaning on his forearms as he kissed her. He looked at her face as his undid the button of her jeans and unzipped them bringing them down until she could kick them free from her. She lay under him in just her undies and nothing else.

Robin nudged her legs apart with his own. When she felt his knee against her hot, throbbing center she felt sensation after sensation rivet through her. She whimpered. Robin looked at her and saw the exquisite torture feeling his own need rising. He slid his fingers along the tender skin of her inner thigh, he sought and found the eagerness of her desire. He pushed her undies to the side and finding her wet and moist drove him to exert controls he never knew he had. Regina cried out in passion with the onslaught of his fingers as his tongue entered and withdrew from her mouth in mock imitation of an act Robin craved.

"I want to taste you Regina. Moving my mouth and tongue where my hand now plays, and drink my fill of your sweetness." Robin said in her ear softly. "Can you imagine how good you would taste?" Regina whimpered softly at the image conjured by her mind.

"I want to be drawn deep inside you and look upon your face as I fill you." Robin felt her body tense, ready to convulse in climax. He pressed her closer, stroking her bud now hard and taut. "Now Regina, Now." as shudders of pleasure washed over Regina, suspending her in a moment of infinity. Regina opened her mouth to cry out as Robin covered it, capturing her cry of release. Regina lay there in a matter of exhaustion and looked up at Robin's face, he leaned down and kissed her lips then pulled back to see her lips red and kiss-swollen.

"I love you so much Regina." Robin said.

"I love you too Robin." Regina said back as they kissed. He leaned up and got off the bed, and handed her clothes to her.

"I think that confirms you were glad to see me." Regina said as they walked hand in hand back to her front door.

"More than happy to see you milady." Robin said as he kissed her lips once more before leaving.

"Two weeks." Regina said as their foreheads were touching barely, their eyes closed and she could feel his fingers in her hair on the side of her face, his thumb barely stroking her cheek.

"Feels like forever." Robin said wishing he could speed up time so that they could really start the rest of their lives together.

"Time will fly by, you'll see." Regina said as Robin kissed her cheek before leaving. Regina's words rang true because before they knew it they were heading to the airport to board Robin's jet to fly to their wedding.

Robin and Regina arrived in Ireland a few hours later. The flight had been very smooth and Robin had told Regina to get some rest because the next few days would be very tiring on them both. She had only meant to doze for a little while but ended up sleeping the duration of the flight. Robin woke her up right before they landed.

"I'm sorry, I guess I was more tired than I thought." Regina said as they left the jet and headed towards the waiting car.

"It's alright, I wanted you to rest. Because I assure you milady on our wedding night we both won't sleep a whole lot." Robin said as a light blush came to Regina's cheeks, Robin smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips as they got into the car and were off towards the castle where Robin and Regina would be married.

Ashford Castle was breathtaking, with a stunning lakefront setting on Lough Comb. It was first built in the 13th century. It was a 350 acres estate with manicured lawns, gardens, and forested paths.

He had reserved her a suite of her own, right down the hall from his. The bridal party was on the same floor as they were. They were going to have dinner and the wedding rehearsal tonight. Regina showed off her fab figure in a gray cocktail dress with a plunging neckline and ruffled sleeves. She had on red pointy pumps made Regina's look that much chicer.

Robin was dressed in grey dress pants and a white dress shirt. Apart she was beautiful and he was handsome but together they were simply stunning together. Regina's bridesmaids and Robin's groomsmen were becoming acquainted, Killian being the highlight of the bunch. They practiced their walking down the aisle along with proper positions and placements. Once everyone had everything under control they headed to the dining room and started to eat their dinner.

"If I could have everyone's attention. Robin and I wanted to thank each and every one of you for being here for us. I wanted to give a special thank you to my friends Tink and Mary Margaret for helping me so much." Regina said. "And to show our appreciation, we have small tokens to give to them both."

Regina handed Tink and Mary Margaret their respective bags. Inside was a pearl bracelet for each of them with a small charm that had an inscription of Special Friend, Special Bridesmaid.

"Thank you so much Regina, it's beautiful." Mary Margaret and Tink both told her and hugged her.

"And now for my groomsmen, to David my new friend and to Killian my oldest friend. Thank you both for standing by me tomorrow." Robin said as he handed them both a box. Inside was a sterling silver arrow tie bar.

"I'm touched truly." Killian said as he wiped at his eye. "Hold me" Killian said as he hugged Robin jokingly causing everyone to start laughing.

"Alright, alright that's enough of that." Robin said as David also thanked him and the two men shook hands. The bridal party made their way upstairs shortly after dinner was over with as everyone needed a good night's sleep with plenty of rest for the big day tomorrow. Robin escorted Regina upstairs to her room, pausing at her door.

Before Robin could kiss her, Regina reached up and kissed him first. Thoroughly, without the slightest hesitation. She met his open mouth with an eagerness she didn't invite, at least not consciously. Met his tongue with a few strokes of her own. Suddenly her bedroom door opened behind her and she found her back pressed up against the wall and Robin was leaning into her and she was mentally scolding her legs not to wrap around his waist.

His hands came to rest on her hips and hers were at the dip of his strong spine threatening to move lower to explore his fine rear end. His mouth was gentle yet firm against hers while his tongue made silky inroads between her parted lips. His fingertips traveled in feather strokes over her bottom, up her waist, then his thumbs grazed the sides of her breasts in a maddening, circular motion.

When Robin pressed against her, Regina was well aware of the secret weapon under the fabric of his slacks. Robin thought if he didn't stop this immediately, she would get to experience its potency right here, right now on the wall near the door without ceremony. Without the wedding ceremony. Robin broke the kiss but he kept his arms securely around her.

"I think that was more effective than a normal good night kiss." Robin said as he stepped back to look at her. Regina could only imagine what she looked like at that moment, probably glassy-eyed and red-lipped without the benefit of lipstick because she doubted she had any left on her lips.

"This is your last night as a single man, your last chance to make a break for it." Regina said as Robin took her in his arms

"Oh I have no intention of going anywhere but waiting for you as you walk down the aisle to me." Robin said. "Everything I ever wanted is right here in my arms at this moment."

"I'll see you down the aisle tomorrow then." Regina said as kissed his lips. She knew they had to keep their kisses minimal otherwise the passion between them threatened to spill over.

"I'll see you tomorrow my soon to be wife." Robin said.

"Yes, yes you will my soon to be husband." Regina said as Robin walked to her door and opened it and turned and kissed her lips once more before heading to his room. He winked at her from his door as she stood at her own door before opening his and closing the door slowly as she did the same.

Robin had just changed into some lounge pants and a t-shirt when there was a knock on his door. Not knowing who would be there at this time of night, he went to the door and opened it.

"What? No kiss?" Killian asked as he walked right into the room.

"Come in Killian." Robin said as he shut the door.

"Don't mind if I do. Now you know it's not too late to bail out." Killian said.

"Killian." Robin said, shaking his head at his long time friend.

"I'm joking mate. But since this is your last night as a free man, I thought a few drinks might be in order." Killian said as he handed him a shot of rum and then poured himself one as well.

"To tomorrow, may it be over and done with so that you can enjoy your wedding night." Killian said as Robin smiled at this. "Okay seriously then, you're like my brother and I wish you every happiness for you and Regina. And if you tell anyone about this I'll tell everyone about the time you snogged our English teacher in high school a few years after we left."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it." Robin as the two men raised their glasses and clicked them. For the next hour the two men had drink after drink. Robin stopped after so many, he knew he could hold his pints but he wanted a clear head tomorrow and not to be hung over at all. Killian on the other hand held no such qualms, before one that night he was passed out on the lounge in Robin's room. Robin did not envy the headache he knew Killian would have in the morning. Robin went to bed that night thinking, this would be the last night he would be sleeping alone.

The morning of her wedding day arrived and Regina was up early and eager for this day to begin. She was ready to spend the rest of her life with Robin. He was the one. The weather outside was on the cooler side but no rain thankfully. She was marrying Robin, the love of her life. She had just finished putting on her robe when her bedroom door opened and in ran Tink and Mary Margaret.

"I can't believe you're getting married today, I'm so happy for you." Mary Margaret said as she hugged her friend. This was Regina's big day and she was so honored to be a part of it with her and share in her happiness for this day.

"Well I for one am not the least bit surprised. Robin was not going to take a chance in anyone stealing her from him." Tink said with a smile as Regina laughed at her.

"Ok let's get you ready." Mary Margaret said as the girls took Regina to another room where the hair dresser was waiting. Her hair was in short wavy tight curls for the day. Next she had her make up put on with just enough to not over do it. Light blush on her cheeks and a natural look, the only real pop of color was her lips, painted red. Next up was putting on her wedding dress, it was a Pnina Tornai (Style 4300)off white strapless sweetheart fit and flare, beaded with embroidery . She had to wear her high heels to make the dress flow right but it was so worth it for this important day.

"Now for something old, this is a piece of my mother's veil. I have cut a small piece to place in your bouquet." Mary Margaret said as she placed the small piece in Regina's bouquet of Calla Lillies.

"I love it Mary Margaret. It means so much to me." Regina said.

"Okay so here is your something new." Mary Margaret said as she handed her some brand new pearl earrings.

"Oh Mary Margaret they are perfect, thank you so much." Regina said as she put the earrings on her ears.

"Here is the sixpence for your something borrowed. It belonged to my mother." Tink said as she gave it to her.

"Tink, thank you so much." Regina said as she placed it taped to the bottom of her shoe.

"And now for something blue, these are from your college friends. Liz,Praewa and Robin." Mary Margaret said as she handed her a small box. Regina opened it and inside was a white thong with Robin's name embroidered on the back of them.

"This was Robin's idea, sounds just like her. I'll have to thank them especially for this." Regina said as she went into the bathroom and came out a few moments later. The special undies on. Regina smiled at the thought of her friends, she truly was blessed in so many ways.

Before she knew it, it was time for her to start making her way down with Tink and Mary Margaret to the where the wedding was being held. Robin had wanted them to get married at the Ashford Castle in County Mayo, Ireland. Their wedding guests consisted of around a hundred people, their relatives and close friends had all been flown over courtesy of Robin. The rooms were beautiful and many retain their original features and all were equipped with modern amenities. Regina was being given away by August, he had been touched when she had asked him to give her away. She stood there with August while first Mary Margaret and Tink made their way down the aisle.

"You make a lovely bride Regina. Robin is a very lucky man." August said as he gave her hand a tight squeeze.

"Thank you August. I feel like I'm the lucky one" Regina said as she took a deep breath as the wedding march started. Regina and August started to make their way down the aisle. Robin stood there with his wedding party including his best man Killian Jones, and David Nolan. David, once knowing that Regina wanted Tink and Mary Margaret as her bridesmaid had been fitted and his tux made overnight for the right price.

Robin's eyes locked with hers and she kept his gaze all the way down the aisle. Robin knew he had seen weddings with beautiful brides before but at this moment none of them could come to mind. At this moment he was awestruck on the beauty that was soon to be his wife. August and Regina took their place right before the priest as Robin stood ready to take Regina's hand.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked.

"I do." August said as he moved her hand from his to Robin's waiting hand. August made his way to his seat as the priest went through the formalities.

"Robin and Regina have wrote their own vows and wish to exchange them at this moment." the priest said.

"Regina, I promise faith fullness and patience , respect and lightheartedness, attentiveness and self-improvement. I will celebrate your triumphs and love you all the more for your failures. I see these vows not as promises but as privileges. I get to laugh with you and cry with you, care for you and share with you. I get to run with you and walk with you, build with you and live with you." Robin said as one lone tear made it's way out of her eye, Robin swiped it with his finger.

"Robin, I promise to be your lover, companion and friend, your partner in love and life. Your ally in conflict, your greatest fan and your toughest adversary. Your comrade in adventure, your student and your teacher. Your consolation in disappointment, your accomplice in mischief. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things." Regina said.

"Now if anyone knows just cause why these two should not be wed, may he speak now or forever hold his peace." the priest asked as not a whisper could be heard throughout the room.

"Robin do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for richer for poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked as looked at Robin to answer.

"I do." Robin answered.

"Regina, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for richer for poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked as he turned his head to look at Regina to answer.

"I do." Regina answered.

"You may now exchange rings." the priest said as Regina turned to Tink to get Robin's ring. She slid it on Robin's third finger on his left hand. Robin turned to Killian to get her rings, Killian gave them to Robin as he slid first her engagement ring on then her wedding band. He grabbed her hands and kissed them lightly.

"By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce that they are husband and wife. What God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. Robin you may kiss your bride." the priest said as Robin placed his hands on either side of her face and leaned down and kissed Regina on her lips. When he leaned back he looked at Regina who had the biggest smile on her face. The music started playing again as Robin took Regina's arm and placed it in his as they made their way down the aisle to the dining room which was decorated with flowers and lights all over.

"I love you Mrs. Locksley." Robin said as they entered the room.

"I love you back Mr. Locksley." Regina said as they made their way to their table. Waiters came out and their food was served to all the guests and wedding party. Champagne and drinks flowed as Tink and Killian both stood up to perform their speeches. Tink went first.

"I'm not really good at these things so bare with me here. Regina is my best friend and for too long she shut down people from coming into her life. Once you are a friend of hers you are her family." Tink said. "Then one night Regina tells me how she met this guy, how charming he was. How easy to talk to he was, what a cute butt he had." causing many a person to laugh at her words.

"Robin brought a light to Regina that had been closed down for far too long. He brought out her inner personality, a permant smile to her face a look in her eyes of happiness." Tink said. "Then she calls me one night and tells me she is getting married, that she is engaged and the happiness I hear in her voice is something I will always cherish. So to Robin thank you for this and Regina thank you for opening yourself up to find love again."

Tink took her seat as Killian was up next to for the best man's speech.

"Well what can I tell you about the groom? I have known him all my life. He's handsome, intelligent, witty, charismatic...wait a minute wrong wedding." Killian said as the guests started to laugh and Robin pointed a finger at Killian in good humor.

"It's been an emotional day for many here, seeing this beautiful couple. So much so even the cake is in tiers." Killian said as laughter once again reigned.

"To Robin and Regina may all your ups and down be in the bedroom." Killian said as some whistles rang out and Regina blushed at the remark. Robin had her hand in his under the table and gave her a slight squeeze.

"Now on a more serious note. Yes I know, it's new for me to. Robin you have truthfully found your Queen, your soul mate for life. And Regina I know Robin has acted like a thief and stole your heart. But I wish with everything that I am for long life and much happiness for you both. To the Bride and Groom!" Killian said as he raised his glasses as did the other guests as they repeated the words "To the Bride and Groom."

Robin stood up and cleared his throat. "Okay I'm not sure I can best Killian's colorful speech. Regina and I would like to thank you all for coming and sharing in our day. We wanted to especially thank Regina's bridesmaids and my groomsmen for all their help in getting this wedding to take place. I know how fortunate I am to have found someone as stunning, in every way my wife is. She is my match and I look forward to our lives together. Regina I love you." Regina had to wipe a few tears from her face as she was overcome with emotion just then.

August came up to her and asked to dance with Regina, she put her hand in his and they started to dance.

"You make a very beautiful bride Regina." August said.

"Thank you August, you clean up rather nicely." Regina said. " And thank you for being there for me today.

Next up was the Bride and Groom's first dance together. Robin turned and took Regina's hand and led her onto the dance floor. He placed her right hand in his left as his right hand was at the small of her waist, her left hand on his shoulder as they started their first dance.

_Come away with me in the night_

_Come away with me_

_And I will write you a song_

_Come away with me on a bus_

_Come away where they can't tempt us_

_With their lies_

_I want to talk with you_

_On a cloudy day_

_In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high_

_So won't you try to come_

_Come away with me and we'll kiss_

_On a mountaintop_

_Come away with me_

_And I'll never stop loving you_

The guests watched the beautiful couple sway to the music, exchanging a few kisses as they danced. Robin loved having Regina in his arms for the first time as his wife. His wife. He never had ever seen a more beautiful bride until his wife had walked down the aisle to him. They belonged to one another for now until eternity. Robin was going to do everything in his power to help fulfill her every wish and desire and make her as happy as she was this day.

"Happy Mrs. Locksley?" Robin asked as he looked down at her beautiful face.

"Very happy Mr. Locksley." Regina said as the last few notes played they kissed one last time before Killian wanted to dance with the bride. Robin bowed and let them dance as he started to dance with Tink. Tink tried to keep Robin occupied but it was no use, Robin's gaze stayed on Regina. He saw Jefferson cut in and start to dance with Regina as well. While he knew he had no reason to be jealous of Jefferson, especially now that Regina was his wife he couldn't help the small flicker of anxiousness he felt towards the other man where it involved Regina.

"You made a beautiful bride Regina."Jefferson said as they danced.

"Thank you Jefferson, and thank you for coming. It means so much to Robin and I that you were here on this special day." Regina said.

"More to you." Jefferson said under his breath.

"Jefferson." Regina said.

"I think it's customary for the Groom to dance with his Mother, now isn't it?" Claire Locksley asked as she came up to them.

"Of course." Tink said as she let Robin dance with his Mom.

"I don't think I have ever seen you look so happy as you did today son." Claire said.

"I am happy Mom, she makes me very happy." Robin said. "She is everything I ever could have dreamed and hoped for."

"She is a very lovely lady Robin, my wish is for you both to be very happy all of your lives." Claire said.

"I intend to make her very happy Mom." Robin said.

"I know you will Robin, I have faith that you will make one another very happy. Oh Robin one more thing, if it's not too much to ask, I would dearly love some grandchildren one day soon." Claire said with a smile on her face.

"I promise you Mom, I will do my best on that particular request." Robin said as they both laughed and continued to dance. Robin a few moments later looked over to where Regina was still dancing with Jefferson and saw her laugh at something Jefferson said.

"If you'll excuse me Mom, I have been away from my bride for too long." Robin said as he kissed his Mom's cheek as he left his mother and made his way back to Regina was on the dance floor.

"If you'll excuse me, it's been too long since I have danced with my wife." Robin said as he didn't wait for Jefferson to answer and whisked her away on the dance floor before Jefferson could even respond.

"A little protective are we?" Regina asked with a laugh. She had seen the way his gaze had stayed on her and especially the way his look had turned deadly for a second with her in Jefferson's arms.

"More than a little where you are concerned." Robin said as they danced several times in a row, before Robin felt someone tap on his shoulder and clear his throat.

"Now you can't hog all her dances there." Killian said as he stood there looking at them both.

"Killian." Robin said as he reluctantly handed her to Killian to dance with. Robin went and got a drink as he watched his best friend and his wife. His wife. He didn't think he would ever tire of saying those words.

"I must say my best mate is certainly mesmerized by you my dear." Killian said. "Though I must say I have never seen a more beautiful bride."

"He's a great man, and I am very fortunate to have found someone as great as him." Regina said. "And thank you Killian, you clean up quite well."

"May be it was fate. My gran used to say that when you found your soul mate you just know. I truly think you both have found yours." Killian said. "Thank you lass."

"Why Killian Jones, are you going soft on me?" Regina asked.

"This conversation never happened lass." Killian said as he whispered into her ear, earning a laugh from her.

"And what prey tell are you whispering to my wife Killian?" Robin asked as he couldn't stay away any longer.

"Oh I was just telling her how beautiful she is." Killian said as he turned to Robin.

"That she is." Robin said as he raised an eyebrow at Killian.

"Right." Killian said before bowing slightly and taking her left hand he kissed it lightly before leaving. Robin smiled and took Regina back in his arms to finish another dance or two.

Robin and Regina next, cut their cake and visited with their guests thanking them for attending their wedding. The paid photograher starting taking hundreds of pictures of the wedding party and special family and friends. When it was over , Regina made sure to find her college cohorts and thanked them especially for the special undie.

The hours had passed by quickly and the evening sky was out. The guests were still out on the dance floor enjoying themselves. Robin and Regina were going to spend their honeymoon at the castle in their own private wing of the castle with a massive suite that Robin had arranged.

"Are you ready to retire?" Robin asked Regina.

"Yes, yes I am." Regina answered, knowing full well what he meant.

"Then let's make our escape." Robin said as he took her hands in his and made their exit, leaving their guests to continue with the party without them. They went up the stairs until they arrived at the wing Robin had reserved for them. He opened the door and when Regina took a step forward he halted her progress and as she turned to question him he picked her up in his arms and carried her across the threshold.

"My beautiful wife." Robin said as he carried her more into the room towards the bed.

"My handsome husband." Regina said as he placed her down gently on the floor.

"Let's have some champagne." Robin said as he poured them both a glass. He handed her one and raised his glass to her.

"To our lives together." Robin said as they clinked their glasses and both had a drink. Robin took her glass and put them both down.

"Now I have something for you." Robin said as he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a box and handed it to her.

"I have something for you as well." Regina said as she went to her bag and pulled out a small box and handed it to him.

"Open yours first." Robin said as she opened the box and caught her breath as she saw a breathtaking necklace which had a silver heart on it. "Look at the back." Regina turned over the heart and saw an inscription. 'You make me whole.' it read. Regina felt tears form as she looked at him.

"Thank you, I love it." Regina said as she leaned up into him to kiss him. "Put it on me?" Regina turned so that Robin could put the necklace on her slender neck.

"Now it looks perfect." Robin said.

"Open yours." Regina said as Robin opened his gift. Inside the box was a watch. "There's an inscription on the back. Robin turned it over and saw one word, Soulmates. "I love this Regina and agree fully, thank you." Robin said as he kissed his wife's lips.

"Let's take a shower and slip into something more comfortable. We have all night milady." Robin said as he drunk deeply from her lips. Regina made her way to her bathroom, while Robin made his way to his as the room was huge and had his and hers own bathrooms.

A short time later, Robin stepped out of the shower and toweled himself dry and wandered through the doorway of the en suite bathroom into the bedroom with just his towel on. Regina was standing by the window over-looking the view when she heard him enter the room, her eyes widening as she took in his semi-nude form.

"You've taken your make-up off." Robin said walking up slowly to her. She had showered too, her hair damp, her body wrapped in a thick bathrobe. She raised a hand to a cheek, which even in the dim light, he could see had flushed with color.

He covered her hand with his own. "This is better. You're beautiful as you are."

She trembled, although whether that was down to the hoarseness of his voice or a reaction to his touch he could not say. Slowly he trailed a hand down her neck to the V made by the bathrobe, slipping a finger between the bunched material to loosen it, exposing her cleavage of her breasts to him. Slower still, he slid down the sash and using both hands, untied it before pushing the robe apart, exposing her to him.

Regina's breaths became shallow. Her chest hitched. She stood as still as a statue, staring at him with a look that somehow managed to be both bold and shy. He pushed the shoulders of the robe so it fell to the floor.

His own breath hitched as he drank her in. Her body was everything he'd imagined and more-her breasts full and higher, her belly softly toned, her hips curvier, her legs smooth. Robin swallowed, the ache in his groin so deep it was painful for him. He had to force himself to remember that she was a virgin. No matter how badly he wanted to go ahead and devour her, he needed to keep the reins on himself.

Regina had never felt so exposed, had never been so exposed as she was at the very moment. Her heart threatened to pound out of her chest, her blood surged but at that moment none of that mattered. The hunger in Robin's eyes was enough to evaporate the shyness and quell any last minute fears, although, when she dared cast her eyes down to his big erection. She experienced a different, more primitive fear that was accompanied by a wild surge of her through her loins.

Naked except for the ring on his left hand, Robin was truly glorious in his bareness. For such a tall, powerful man he had a surprising grace about him, an elegance to his raw masculinity that tempered the powerhouse he was.

Moisture filled her mouth. She swallowing it away, her eyes captured by the heat of those clear blue eyes. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to rake her fingers through the few twirls of hair covering his chest to feel his skin beneath her lips. Except she was rooted to the spot on which she stood, helpless to do anything but receive his study of her naked form.

"We'll take it very slowly." Robin said, his words thick. He didn't want to rush this night for her, not when they both have waited for this night.

Regina couldn't speak, could only jerk a nod, aching for it to start. Her emotions were a jumble of thoughts careering through her. Out of the fear and excitement, though it was the latter that rose to the top. This was it...

And then she was up, clutched against Robin's hard torso as he swept her into his arms and carried her over to the enormous four-poster bed, her private fantasy coming to life. Robin gently laid her down on her back before lying beside her. He placed a hand on her collarbone before slanting his lips on hers. The heat of his mouth, the mint of his breath, the fresh forest scent of him sent her senses reeling. His kiss was light but assured, a tender pressure that slowly deepened until her lips parted and his tongue swept into her mouth.

Finally she touched him, placing a hand on his bare shoulders, feeling the smoothness of his skin while she reveled in the headiness evoked by his increasing hungry kisses. He moved his mouth away, sweeping his lips over her cheek to nibble at her earlobe before his lips returned to hers. Just like every time before, she forgot everything. She felt the erotic slide of his tongue in her mouth, the hotly sexual exploration that sent shivers through her whole body and had her arching against him. She felt his hand move downwards, dragging over one sensitized nipple and resting on her hip.

And her head started to spin. Nothing felt straight or clear. Her heart hammered, her pelvis burned and her senses tangled and swirled in an exotic dance, fired by the sensual thrust of his tongue. Just when she thought she was going to pass out, he dragged his mouth away from hers. With a reluctant groan he trailed his mouth down over her neck, her throat, until finally he lingered on her breast.

At the first casual flick of his tongue she cried out in shock, driven wild by the intensity of the sensation, and as he sucked her into his mouth she shifted her hips in a desperate attempt to sooth the wild burning in her pelvis.

"You have amazing breasts." Robin groaned, before turning his attention to the other one. "I have to admit it was virtually the first thing I noticed about you when we first met, how they would feel in my hands and in my mouth."

Some deeper part of her brain registered that remark but she wasn't capable of any reaction other than a pleading whimper. She wanted more...something...

"Robin-" Regina breathed his name on a sob of desperation and he gave a wolfish smile of male triumph as he felt her fingers digging in his scalp, silently begging him to carry on.

He groaned and muttered something she didn't understand before he then rolled on top of her. She could feel his erection prod against her thigh and moaned as she imagined what it would feel like to actually have him inside of her, being a part of her.

It was as if Robin was determined to kiss and worship every tiny crevice, his mouth now trailing down over her belly whilst his hands... her gasp was loud when he moved a hand between her legs, gently stroking his fingers over her until he found her- _**DEAR GOD**_!

He knelt between her legs, his tongue there, pressed against her tight bud. What was happening to her? Never in her wildest imaginings had she dreamed that the very essence of her being could ache with such intensity. Nothing. Nothing could have prepared her.

Oh but this was incredible, he was incredible. Right in her core the heaviness grew. Robin stayed exactly where he was, his tongue making tiny circular motions, increasing the pressure until with a cry that seemed to come from a faraway land, ripples of pure pleasure exploded through her and carried her off to that faraway land in the stars.

Only when all the pulsations had abated did Robin move, trailing kisses all the way back up her body until he reached her mouth and kissed her with a savagery that stole her remaining breath. He lifted his head to gaze down at her. The blue in his eyes had fully melted, his expression one of wonder.

With trembling fingers she explored him the hard chest with the soft hair, the brown nipples that she rubbed a thumb over and heard him catch a breath at, the washboard stomach. She hesitated, raising her eyes to stare at him. How she longed to touch him properly, but there was a painful awareness that she didn't know what she was doing. How could she know what he liked, how he wanted to be touched? It wasn't that she had minimal experience, she had no experience at this. Nothing, because with Daniel except for a few hot kisses and a few caresses here and there she had no experience with what a man liked. Nothing.

"You can do whatever you want," Robin whispered hoarsely, raking his hands through her hair and pressing a kiss to her lips. "Touch me however you like. I ache to feel your hands on me milady."

Could he read her mind? Regina started with touching his face with her hands, memorizing his chiseled jawline. She traced his lips with one finger, before moving down to his chest, putting into her mind the way it was, every muscle, every curve here and there. Tentatively, she encircled her hand around his length, feeling it throb beneath her touch. Robin groaned and lay back, hooking one arm around his head while the other lay buried in her hair, his fingers massaging her scalp.

His erection felt a lot smoother than she's expected and as she moved her hand up to the tip, a drop of fluid rubbed on her fingers. A rush of moist heat flooded between her legs, a sharp pulsation, the same ache she had experienced when Robin had set her body alight with his mouth. To witness his desire for her was as great an aphrodisiac as anything she had experienced in her life.

"No more," Robin growled. " I need to be inside you." Robin moved so that she was on her back, before he proceeded any further, he moved his hand between her legs making sure she was prepared enough for him. Feeling how wet she was, he slid a knee between her legs to part them. He maneuvered himself so he was fully on top of her and between her parted thigh, his erection heavy against her.

"I love you Regina." Robin whispered as he looked down into her face. He didn't want her afraid of this, of him, looking down into her face he saw no fear. Only love.

"And I love you Robin." Regina said back as she placed her hands on his shoulders to hold on to. This was it, something she had waited a long time for. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her, his left hand burying back into her hair, his right sliding down her side and slipping between them. She felt him guide the tip of his erection against her and then into her and sucked in a breath. Robin simply deepened the kiss, murmuring words of endearment into her mouth. He brought his hand back up to stroke her face and thrust forward a little more, still kissing her, stroking her, nibbling at the sensitive skin of her neck, slowly, slowly inching his way inside of her.

There was a moment of real discomfort that made her freeze, but then it was gone, her senses too full of Robin and all the magical things he was doing to swell on that one thing. And then he was there, all the way inside her, stretching her, filling her massively, his groin pressed against her pubis as his chest was crushing against her breasts.

"Am I hurting you?" Robin asked raggedly as he felt her nails digging into his shoulders.

"No. It feels...good." Regina said. It felt more than good, it felt heavenly.

"You feel so good." Robin groaned into her ear, withdrawing a little only to inch forward again. His movements were slow but assured, allowing her to adjust to all these new feelings and sensations, building the tempo at an unhurried pace, only pulling back a few inches, keeping his groin pressing against her.

The sensations he'd created with his tongue began to bubble within her again but this time felt fuller, deeper, more condensed. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her breaths shallow, she began to move with him, meeting his thrusts, which steadily lengthened. All the while he kissed her, his hands roaming over the sides of her body, her face, her neck, her hair...everywhere.

She felt the tension increase within him, his groans deepening, such an erotic sound, confirmation that everything she was experiencing was shared, that it was real and not just a beautiful dream. The bubbling deep in her core thickened and swelled, triggering a mass of pulsations to ripple through her. Crying out, she clung to him, burying her face in his neck at the same moment Robin gave his own cry and made one final thrust that seemed to last forever. She felt his seed empty into her body and she smiled upon knowing that her body was responsible for him being satisfied. Knowing she was responsible for his enjoyment of their making love.

For a moment they were both held suspended in a place of such exquisite excitement that reality no longer existed for either of them. And then finally the wildness subsided, leaving them both shuddering in the aftermath of an unbelievable experience. Regina dealt the rise and fall of his chest against hers, his body sill within her as if he didn't want to be the first to break the union. Her skin felt tingly as if every nerve had risen to the surface of her body in search of his caress, and she wondered if it was normal to want him again so soon?

Regina felt Robin slowly pull out of her, taking care to make it as painless as possible. Robin started to move to his side when Regina wrapped her arms around his back. She felt him shift his weight to look down at her.

"No, don't move." Regina said.

"I'm too heavy for you." Robin said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead, her cheeks and finally her lips. He loved the feel of her body around him, the way she held on to him as if she never wanted to let him go.

Eventually Robin moved, but only to roll both of them back on to the bed with a male groan of undiluted sexual satisfaction. Regina lay with her eyes closed, shell-shocked and totally exhausted. She couldn't believe that she could experience such a exotic intimacy with another person. That it was her husband made this night even more special to her.

One of his hands touched her cheek, drawing a soft caress down to the point where her small chin curved delicately into her throat, and with a gentle pressure, he urged her face to his.

"All right?" Robin questioned seriously.

His eyes were full of genuine concern. "Yes." Regina breathed, unable to manage more than that before her long lashes were fluttering closed.

"I didn't hurt you?" Robin asked. His mind was still spinning from their lovemaking. She was all softly rounded curves and hollows, her skin smooth and white. And she was his. His woman, his wife. He felt proud and possessive. And as much as she was his, he belonged to her just as much.

Regina shook her head. No, there had been no pain or none at the moment that she could remember. Only the depth of not just his but her passions that had become clear this night. Robin looked down at her, his gaze intent. Her eyes were heavy-lidded, her lips moist and parted. She wore the expression of a woman who have been loved to rapturous satisfaction. Just knowing that he could make her feel that way, could make her look like that, made him feel like the most potent, desirable male on the planet.

Robin saw where her eyes were now closed and her breathing deep. She was sound asleep and Robin pulled the sheets over them and reached over just enough to turn off the lights. When he moved back he felt Regina snuggle up closer to him. His arms were around her as he closed his eyes.

"I love you." Robin said to the sleeping Regina. Before long both adults were sound asleep on the bed, completely exhausted and completely content. Their arms around each other as if they were the only two in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning.

Robin reclined against the propped up pillows, a smile on contentment spread across his unshaven face. Sun streamed into the room as a slight breeze ruffled the curtains of the open french doors. He inhaled the fresh cool morning air deeply, feeling invigorated. He normally rose before the break of dawn, but this morning he slept later than was usual. The reason for his laziness was tucked snugly against his side.

Robin looked down at her. Her head rested against his shoulder, her hand lay trustingly over his heart and her leg bent at the knee, entwined about his. His eyes moved to her face, a tender smile curved his mouth as he thought she was so soft in her leisure. Her lips, red and swollen from their night of passion together, were slightly parted. Long, dark lashes cast shadows on her creamy, flawless skin. Curly tendrils escaped the heavy raven of her hair steaming across the pillows. Absently he touch a lock, which seemed to curl possessively about his finger.

Images of the night past flooded his mind, causing a dull ache to begin in his groin. His eyes traveled to the soft, sweet swell of her breast, its dusky tip hidden beneath the satin sheet. He pictured it, hard with desire as his blood moved thickly in his veins at the image. His eyes followed the chiseled line of her waist over a rounded hip, slowly down her legs. Again his mind betrayed him and his cock rose in tribute, picturing those legs wrapped against his thighs.

Robin was glad he had kept his raging desires in check and had given her the release she needed. He had not wanted their first time to be a painful reminder for her. He smiled broadly, knowing that her first experience in making love would remain ingrained in her memory. Although he had tapped and drunk from her well of passion, he found his thirst unquenchable. She had rivaled him in passion, giving him consummate pleasure.

Regina awoke to the sound of a dull constant pounding, the pounding getting louder as her senses began to awaken. Slowly she opened her eyes, the sunlight causing her to squint. Adjusting to the light, her eyes opened and she saw her hand resting against flesh. Flesh that was warm under her fingers. She realized the pounding she had been hearing was from his heart pounding. She turned her head to see stunning blue eyes looking back at her.

"Good morning wife." Robin said.

"Good morning husband." Regina said as she leaned up to kiss his lips. She loved kissing his lips from their first one to this one and all the in between as well. He had made last night something she would always treasure.

"Come on." Robin said as he slid out of the bed slowly, extending his hand to her. She watched him standing there with nothing on.

"Where are we going?" Regina said as she stood up and gave him her hand, equally naked as him.

"To share a bath." Robin said as they walked into the bathing room. He ran the water and let her settle her into the tub, before sitting in behind her. He took a loufa and soaked it with bathing gel and started to wash her back. Then he moved to her front and lathered up her breasts and stomach and removed all the soap. She was leaning back against his chest as he did so.

"Ooh," Regina moaned as his hands played beneath the water and his mouth dropped kisses along the length of her neck. When his fingers entered her, moving in and out, she brought her arms behind her to grasp his neck. Moments later she maneuvered so that she was in his lap. He put his fingers inside of her again, she arched her hips against his finger, bringing it deeper within her. Weightless, due to the water, she moved in unison with his thrusting finger.

"Do you want me milady?" Robin rubbed erotically against her breast as his finger delved deeper and deeper inside of her. "Do you want more of me?" he whispered against her sensitive ear. "Just tell me and it will be yours."

The burning ache in her belly uncoiled, spreading between her legs. She groaned loudly. "Do you want to take me inside of you, feel me deep where you ache?" Robin whispered hoarsely, barely able to await her answer.

"Yes... I do." Regina whispered as she laid her head against the hollow of his throat.

Pulling her to him as he leaned against the tub, he slipped his hand between her thighs, feeling her essence wet and slick from her own passion. Grasping her hips, he lifted and poised her above him and slowly lowered her so she felt every inch of his long, hard length. He felt her body open slowly as she took his aroused cock into her warm, tight sheath. Robin emitted a deep groan when her inner walls stretched to engulf him and he pulled her upright to straddle him and raised his knees impaling her further. Regina gasped, accepting the full length of him.

Robin drew a long, steady breath feeling himself fully seated in her tight throbbing sheath. He saw her dazed eyes and heard the sharp intake of her breath. "Do I hurt you milady?" Robin asked as concern etched his voice. Feeling the hard, hot length of him and trying to adjust, she shuddered again and shook her head.

Grasping her hips, he lifted her up and lowered her back down onto his cock, teaching her the rhythm. Her breasts rubbed against him with each upward and downward stroke, causing her nipples to rise to hard pebbles burning the length of his chest.

Regina moaned, splaying her hands against his belly, feeling herself widen to accommodate his cock. She dropped her head back, allowing him to control her movements.

"Ride me Regina." Robin moaned out.

Regina did as he asked, feeling the bathwater rush in as he raised her, out when he lowered her onto him. She groaned at the sensation, like the ebb and flow of a tide within her. She tightened her legs about his thighs, feeling powerful as she sat in the saddle and gave over to a primitive ride as old as time, increasing the gait to reach fulfillment. All her senses were assaulted, the water lapped against her as she drew him deeper and deeper within. His voice urged her on, resounding in her ears and singing in her veins. She closed her eyes and her hands moved from the hair at his groin, sensually leaving a trail of fire on his chest. She lifted her arms to her head, her fingers running through her hair and rode him with total abandonment.

Robin felt the fires in his own body leap at her abandonment and his mouth closed over a dusty taut peak. Hearing her moan, he took more of her into his mouth. He watched her as his tongue circled the hard peak and his mouth sucked upon the satin moistness of her breast. When she opened her eyes, dark with passion he knew her to be lost to her need.

"Savor it love, let it build." Robin groaned out, slowing her motion. He heard her cry of protest and felt her arch as her passion consumed her and him.

"Please, Robin...oh...please," Regina said breathlessly in frustration.

"Reach for it Regina." Robin whispered hoarsely. His cock throbbed, near release. He wanted her own release to bring him along but he could no longer hold himself in check. Moving his hand between their bodies he caressed her.

Regina whimpered, begging for release and when his fingers stroked her, she arched drawing him deeper. He groaned deep from his throat, her movement undoing him and no longer able to hold back. "Now Regina,now!" Robin gasped out. Regina yielded to him and her pleasure shuddering in climax, feeling his cum hot and forceful spew, filling her. She fell forward on his shoulder, completely spent but completely fulfilled.

Still within her, savoring the impact of their shared climax, Robin lifted her head gently off his shoulder and before placing a gentle kiss on her mouth, whispered "I love you."

"I love you Robin." Regina whispered back.

Wrapped securely and snugly in a fluffy towel, Regina leaned her head against Robin's shoulder, asking drowsily, "Where are you taking me?"

"Why to our room of course." Robin said as he smiled down at his treasured bundle that he carried in his arms. Once to their rooms he placed her on her feet and wrapped the towel and proceeded to dry her damp body.

"Stop that! I'm capable of doing it myself." Regina said laughing.

"I'm only trying to assist milady as a good personal attendant must." Robin said with a smirk on his face.

Regina complied with his request, allowing his ministration until she felt him deftly place the towel over her buttocks and between her legs. Whipping the towel from his hands, she yelled, "Give me that!"

Robin laughed, standing back, watching her perform the task. He quickly dried himself off and walked to his walk in closet, pulled out his clothes and started to put them on.

Regina wrapped the towel around her, securing an end under her. "So what are our plans for..." her voice broke off as she realized she was unable to draw her eyes from his half-clothed body.

Robin was aware of Regina's inspection of him, as he was aware of her delectable towel-clad form. Rubbing his hand across his chest, he smiled noting her eyes following his hand. "Regina on the bed, you'll find a box. I took the liberty of purchasing a few items for you."

Brought from the inspection of his chest by his voice, she turned from him to the bed and undid the box. Her eyes widened at the contents, a pair of riding breeches and a muslin shirt. She turned and looked at him with a question in her eyes.

"I thought we might go out for a ride and have a picnic later." Robin said as he watched the smile lifting the corners of her mouth. Regina dropped the towel and bent down to don her breeches, unaware of the wicked gleam that crossed his eyes and the unmistakable invitation she offered.

Robin was much taken with the view, imagining the feel of her buttocks against his groin as he rode from behind. Walking over to her, watching the shrug of her shirt he turned her face to him and began to button her shirt, letting his hands brush against the soft skin.

"As much as I would like to continue this we better get going." Robin said as he kissed her lips quickly and walked over to the closet to finish dressing. Moments later they were both ready to leave, they walked down the stairs and headed to the stables.

"Wait how did you I like to ride?" Regina asked as they neared the stables.

"Well I found out this morning." Robin said with a sexy smirk on his face and seeing Regina look at him, he winked at her. "No, I had a talk with Tink one time about this."

They both mounted their horses and Robin grabbed a basket of food before they left. They rode for about twenty minutes before they came upon a group of large willows. Robin stopped, and dismounted and put down the basket before going to Regina and helping her dismount. Regina took the blanket and spread it out so they could sit down. Robin opened the bottle of wine he had brought and poured her a glass and them himself one. They then started to munch on the assortment of goodies in the basket.

The day was sunny and warm, a soft breeze which held the hint of autumn ruffled through the hanging boughs of the willows. After accepting a second glass of wine, Regina laid down on one arm and relaxed and gave over to the beauty of the day.

"Enjoying your day so far milady?" Robin asked as he laid down beside her. Regina put her head on his chest to relax.

"Very much so. I love it here." Regina said.

"Well we could always move here if you wish." Robin said.

"Now that is funny." Regina said.

"Just say the word love." Robin said.

"Well we could always come back whenever we wanted to." Regina said.

"Now that is a great idea." Robin said as he kissed the top of her hair, inhaling the delicate fragrance of violets, and held her against him, caressing her hair. "So tell me if you had a preference in food what would it be? French or Italian?"

"Well I don't have a preference either way but I've had more Italian." Regina said.

"Do you have a preference in art? French or Italian?" Robin asked.

"Well I like modern art so I would have to go with French." Regina said. "You?"

"American." Robin said.

"Hey I didn't get that choice." Regina said.

"I'm bias." Robin said.

"Museums?" Robin asked.

"The Metropolitan." Regina said.

"Very good." Robin said. "Well then I think we maybe should start with Italy then go to France."

"Doing what?" Regina asked.

"Well comparing museums. We should go to Italy." Robin said. "We should do Rome, then Florence and then Venice."

"For what?" Regina asked.

"For the rest of our honeymoon. How about this, every year afterwards we'll a new museum and compare it to the one from before." Robin said.

"Are you serious? France and Italy?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, if you like it." Robin said.

"Oh I don't like it, I love it. Almost as much as I love you." Regina said as she laid down on top of him and put her hands on the side of his face. "Thank you for making my dreams come true."

"You've already made my dreams come true milady." Robin said as he leaned up and kissed her lips deeply. As his mouth closed over hers she was already dizzy, a moan of pleasure coming back of her throat as he titled her head back to receive his masterful kiss. Regina's head then moved slightly backward as Robin's seeking mouth wandered down the silky column of her neck. His teeth gently nibbled at her collarbone, and his tongue played in the hollow of her throat.

Robin began to move her top off of her with his hands leaving her in her bra only. When his hands moved to her breeches Regina looked around them at their surroundings and then down at Robin.

"We're out in public." Regina said as she kept looking around.

"Relax love, we have the place to ourselves." Robin said as he shifted them so that he could remove her breeches before removing his own clothes as well till they were lying on the blanket, Regina beneath Robin. Robin's fingertips trailed over her chin, and down her legs for as far as he could reach. His hand slowly, provocatively, made the return journey to her face and moved lightly, caressing over each feature. She was exquisite, and she was his wife. When his hand halted at her lips, she kissed each fingertip and he looked into her eyes, content to lose himself there for a time.

When they had first met, like a mythical siren she had lured him in. Now, entranced by her, he did not want to seek freedom, did not want to resist her magical song. He welcomed the bewitchment and willingly entered her world. His head came down to kiss her and his hand began its heady exploration. As his tongue played with her breasts, pleasure seemed to begin in her belly and then flash through her body like a lightning before a violent storm. His left leg had slipped over hers and now rested between her thighs, and his cock was hot and stiff against her hip, its intimate contact arousing her.

Robin's lips then explored her sensitive neck and chest as he stroked her from her firm mounds to the between her legs. Finally he buried his fingers there, enticed by the warmth and softness of her. He gently nudged her thighs apart and thrust one finger into her crevice to roam. Lightly teething her nipples, he continued his expedition into her moist cave. Regina moaned softly as she surrendered to his demands. She didn't even realize her hands were playing in his hair and caressing his neck and shoulders. Every inch of her seemed responsive to his touch, alive and craving him.

Robin was thrilled at his wife's responses. She writhed and moaned as her hunger for him increased. He enjoyed giving her pleasure as he loved how she pleased him so much. He was glad they had waited as much as it some days had been torture for him to want more from her but he had forced himself to use restraint. Robin felt her hands on his shoulders that moved to his back pulling him closer to her, he smiled upon feeling them knowing what she wanted.

Robin went to his knees before her and took one hand and felt the abundant moisture that signaled how ready she was for him, he then pressed his cock onto her center letting it slide over her lips there. Rubbing back and forth but not entering just yet.

"Robin, please!" Regina cried out. Robin smiled as he then thrust into her. Regina arched to meet his every thrust, and provoked him into a swifter pace with her words and movements. He hoped he was reading her signals correctly or she would be left behind when he came for there could be no retreat now. Regina almost cried aloud when her orgasm started but Robin had sealed her lips with his capturing her moans in his mouth as his own orgasm followed hers, Robin closed his eyes as he grabbed her shoulders as he came deep inside her pumping his hips a few times as he did.

Despite the perspiration which glistened on their faces and trickled from their bodies, they clung tightly to each other, and quivering fingers trailed over damp flesh, fondling, caressing, adoring. Regina didn't mind the salty taste of him as she spread kisses over his face, neck and chest. She giggled as sweat dripped from his body onto hers and rolled down her sides.

"What's funny milady?" Robin asked as he lifted his head.

As she flattened her hands against his ribs and stroked upward to his shoulders, she teased, "We sort of heated things up a bit my love."

Robin laughed. "You've only yourself to blame milady. You set me on fire every time you touch me, Mrs. Locksley."

Regina cupped his handsome face between her hands and smiled into his tender gaze. As she scanned his face, her heart pounded ecstatically. "That name sounds wonderful, Mr. Locksley, like a dream. Please tell me I'll never awaken."

Robin propped his folded arms on either side of her head, and loosening the damp curls stuck to her serene face, he pushed them back into place. After brushing his lips over her moist brow, Robin murmured. " It isn't a dream, Regina. This is real, I'm real. We belong to one another and I'll never let anyone or anything take you from me."

"I've been enchanted with you since the moment I saw you." Regina said as they kissed once more before getting dressed and heading back towards the castle where they spent the next few days there before boarding a jet to Rome and so on. Robin romanced Regina the entire time telling her how he loved her and how happy she had made him, how complete he felt now for the first time ever in his life.

He took her dancing every night, showering her with praises of how well she danced. How much he enjoyed having her in his arms, what a fortunate man he was to have found her. One night in Rome there were in a dance hall, Regina was swaying to the music in Robin's arms.

"How did I ever get so lucky to find you?" Robin asked one day.

"I don't know, I guess you must have done something right somewhere." Regina teased him.

"Ah," Robin sighed ages later when the music went even slower and he took it as a cue to pull her closer and slide his fingers along her uncovered spine. "You have no idea how much I've been aching to do this. You're the first woman, Regina Locksley, whose back view has managed to turn me as much as the front view.

"Charming!" Regina said. "You keep that up and you just might get lucky."

Robin grinned boyishly. "Oh, don't worry sweetheart, the front view is delightful appetizer, but the back view is positively lethal."

"You are not so bad on the eye yourself." Regina told him. "Despite the sex symbol image." she tagged on teasingly.

"Or because of it, maybe?" Robin suggested dryly.

"No, sex symbols tend to strut their wares for all to see. You don't strut so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for now and presume your ego is not as big as it's reputed to be." Regina said.

"Give me five minutes alone with you and I may well just prove you wrong there." Robin said low in her ear.

"What? Here?" Regina asked as she looked around the dance hall.

Robin stopped dancing, teasing her by grabbing hold of her wrist and turning towards the ladies's bathroom, Robin opened the door and quickly pulled her in and locked it behind her.

It was a plush bathroom with a lounge chair in the waiting area and a nice vanity. Robin started walking to her slowly.

"Robin, we can't do this." Regina said.

"Oh but we can." Robin said as he came up to her and put his hands on the side of her face and kissed her hard, their lips were meshed together . Her arms came around his shoulders as she kissed him back with a vengeance. Her lips parted, wantonly drawing his tongue into contest with her own, and he made a husky little groan deep in his throat which she answered with an animal growl of her own.

His fingers threaded into the silky thickness of her hair as he kissed her. This kiss was no passive kiss, it was a hot, hunting kiss that demanded an answer from her and he got it hungrily, her hands snaking up to grasp the sides of his face, holding him and urging him on, her mouth warm and seeking, telling him that she wanted this too.

He broke the kiss to bend down and pick her up under her butt to lower her onto the vanity, he put his hands on her legs and moved upward as he started to kiss her again. His hands slide up under her dress as he reached her silky panties and he put one finger under each side and started to pull them down as and off her legs slowly. Once they were off he took them and placed them into his jacket's pocket. She looked at him puzzled as he did so.

"For safe keeping." Robin answered as he moved a hand back under her dress and she moved her legs apart giving him all the room he would need. Regina shuddered when he touched her intimately, a crescendo of tight pleasure arching her back, she let her head fall back as his lips moved down her neck and started to kiss and suck on her. Letting little sighs out as he did so.

His fingers were on her core, touching lightly against her clit and her lips. He could feel how wet she was already and it pleased him greatly how she always responded to him like this. He knew he was not going to last long as he was already fully hard in his trousers. He bent and knelt between her legs, bestowed one kiss on her quivering belly and then..."

"Robin, we can't...not here." Regina said.

But he did, and it felt as if she shot right through the ceiling. Her back arching of its own accord, trying to escape the fire of his tongue where it had gone. Robin continued to taste the essence of her, burning away the shock and fear-that they would get caught. A new, glorious heartbeat exploded between her legs, as she had to put a hand over her mouth to stifle the cry as she came apart. She moved her hands to his waist when he raised back up and kissed her on the lips, tasting herself on his mouth.

Robin smiled when he felt her hands on his zipper as she quickly unzipped him and was pulling him out of his pants. He pressed against her, letting his cock slide over her lips he let the tip slide in and then brought it back out until he felt her legs come around his hips pulling him closer to her.

"Anxious are we?" Robin teased her as he brought his head back up to her lips and kissed her again. When his tongue slid between her mouth, his cock slide into her at the same time. Both thrusting as Robin's hands moved to under her butt to lift her off the vanity slightly as he started to pump harder. Regina wanted to scream but Robin's mouth was on hers, devouring hers. But her moans were quite audible, which turned Robin on even more as he felt and heard her moans shift to another level signaling to him she was about to cum. He thrust deep and hard as he felt her inner walls tighten around his cock as she started to cum. He followed right behind her and enjoyed the sensations of her milking him for every drop he had in him. When they were both able to breathe again, they looked at one another and smirked at one another.

"I can't believe we just did that." Regina said.

"Our lives are not going to be boring milady, I promise you." Robin said as he put himself back in his pants after cleaning up slightly. He quickly zipped himself up and straightened his clothes while Regina hopped off the vanity and went into one of the stalls and cleaned up. She came out a few minutes later and washed her hands, Robin watched her movements with a satisfied look on his face.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Regina asked as she walked over to where he stood.

"What's that?" Robin said, knowing full well what she was asking for.

"Can I have my panties now?" Regina asked.

"No, come on." Robin said as he took her hand and started to walk towards the door.

"I'm just glad no one was in here." Regina said as he unlocked the door and opened it for her.

"If they were they sure did get a good show." Robin said as he smirked and they left the bathroom. A few seconds later there was a clicking noise in the bathroom and one of the bathroom stalls opened and a older lady emerged.

"Harry better have taken his little blue pill today is all I can say." the lady said as she left the bathroom and made her way back into the dance hall intending on finding her husband and taking him home immediately.

The next day Robin and Regina were still in Rome they were walking hand in hand. They dived across the street, dodging traffic. Regina's hand firmly in Robin's as he dragged her along and into a small cafe where they both got ice cream.

"Come on. Let's see the Colosseum. It's just at the end of this street." Robin said.

As they walked into the stone, honeycombed canyons of the Colosseum, Regina could almost imagine she heard the faded cheer of the crowds, saw the lions, the Christians and the spilled blood. It was a little overwhelming to stand in the shadows of history.

"It's amazing here isn't it?" Robin asked.

"The history here is unreal. I always wanted to travel but I just never took the time to." Regina said.

"Well I intend to change that, just tell me where you wish to go and we will." Robin promised to her.

"So we can move here then?" Regina asked jokingly.

"Just say the word." Robin said.

"I was joking Robin." Regina said with a laugh.

"I'm not, just tell me where you want to live and we will." Robin said.

"You're so good to me." Regina said.

"It's easy, I love you." Robin said as they continued on their outing in Rome that night. The rest of the honeymoon passed in much the same way. Robin took her sightseeing continually, showing her as many facets of Rome as possible. He was an intelligent and amusing guide, reeling off facts in a clever voice and making her laugh with his wicked wit.

Regina was becoming a creature of the senses, longing for the moments when they were alone together, late at night, and he took her in his arms. He was a drug to her system and her blood would race at the merest touch, the hint of a kiss. He made her feel so beautiful, so sensual, so much a woman. Her body clamored for his touch, she was greedily passionate, craving making love with Robin.

Their last night before they were due to fly back, they spent on the roof top of their hotel. There was a table and chairs ready for them as they sat down for their dinner. Robin poured them both a glass of champagne and raised his in the air.

"What shall we toast to?" Robin asked as Regina grabbed her glass and raised it.

"To the rest of our lives." Regina said as Robin nodded and they clinked their glasses together. Then they started to eat their dinner, Regina looked at Robin several times as she ate thinking she should pinch herself that she was married to such a great man. She didn't think she would or could ever have this, this great love again.

"What is it?" Robin asked as she was looking at him with such a look on her face.

"I was just thinking how very lucky I am to be married to you. Thank you for bringing me here." Regina said.

"It was my pleasure love." Robin said as his hand moved to cover one of hers.

"This dinner, the sun setting right behind us. It's beautiful." Regina whispered as she turned her head to look at it once more.

Robin didn't respond until she turned and looked at him. His eyes were so full of emotion. "I think you are beautiful. More beautiful than a sunset." he said as he leaned in forward as she did as well for a kiss.

Regina forgot the world for a moment as it seemed like they were the only two people alive, Robin and herself. Even though they were married, she still got swept away by his kiss. Robin got up from the table and pulled her to her feet so that were face to face, breast to chest and enveloped her into his embrace, deepening the kiss. Time stood still as the erotic feelings surged through them both like the hot timbers. Every cell in Regina was attuned to Robin, to the feel of his lips against hers, the way his muscular body pressed against hers.

"Let's go to our room." Robin said as he took her hand and they quickly went back inside. Robin unlocked the penthouse door and Regina stepped through, turning to face him as he pushed the door closed with a flick of his hand. Robin didn't speak.

Robin reached for his tie and wrenched it from his neck in such an intoxicatingly male fashion she felt her stomach give an instant somersault. He only paused to undo a couple of buttons before hauling his shirt over his head and reaching for the buckle of his belt.

Regina reached for the clip in her hair, shaking out the tresses with a toss of her head as she dropped the clip at his feet. Robin stepped over it and grasping her upper arms in his pulled her in to him, his mouth coming down and covering hers in a kiss that seared her.

Regina felt his hands on the back fastener of her dress and heard the soft rustle of fabric as it slithered down her body to the floor as if in a sigh of surrender. She stepped out of it, kicking off her shoes as she went. Robin lifted his mouth from hers, his eyes drinking in her slim form, dressed in lacy push up bra and g-string.

Regina pressed the palms of her hands against his chest and slithered down his body to tongue the cave of his naval, relishing in his sudden in drawn breath as she took the kiss lower and lower. She undid the waistband and then slowly released his zip, peeling his trousers away with a determination that made him shiver in reaction.

"Regina." Robin's voice came out on a harsh groan as her mouth moved towards him.

Regina tasted the steely length of him, delighting in the power of her mouth as he shuddered against its ministrations. She brought him to the brink, his hands buried in her hair, his breathing ragged, his legs braced as he fought for control.

He took her head in his hands and eased her from him, pushing her to the floor with a rough urgency that secretly thrilled her. He wanted her and he wanted her now. She felt it in every hard ridge of his body, she felt it in his lips and tongue, and she felt it as he pressed her backwards to received his hardened length, shifting the tiny barrier of lace aside.

Regina gasped at the impact of his body within hers, the swollen hear of him stretching her until she felt him fill her completely. She anchored herself by clasping his shoulders, her nails digging in as he drove on relentlessly with a barely controlled passion. Her unbridled response to him seemed to only intensify his fervid need, his breathing rate increasing with every movement of his body within hers.

She felt herself tip over the edge, the tumultuous waves carrying her off into oblivion where the mind and thought no longer existed. She felt him tense and then the power of his release as he emptied himself, the silent shudders of intense pleasure secretly thrilling her. She had brought him to his.

Robin took his time removing himself. He loved the feel of her body around him, the way she held on to him as if she never wanted to let him go. It made him love her even more.

"I love you Regina, never doubt that." Robin said.

"I never will, and I love you Robin." Regina said as they laughed because they were still on the floor, as never having made it to the bed. Eventually they did make it to the bed and Regina lost track of how many times they made love. Sometime during the hours before dawn, he carried her into the shower and then back to bed, where he tucked her bare body against his and she fell asleep, exhausted.

Morning sunshine filtered through the light draperies covering the tall windows and reached their bed waking Regina. Her long lashes lifted and she lay perfectly still, adjusting to the fact that she wasn't alone in bed anymore still. Robin's arm was a warm, possessive weight against her waist. Her body was curved, spoon like against him with his powerful, hair-roughened thighs against the back of hers and her bottom tucked into the cradle of his hips. He was still asleep, she thought, reassured by the slow, gentle rise of his chest against her back and shoulder blades as he breathed. His forearm, tanned slightly and lightly dusted with brown hair, lay under hers. She covered the back of his hand with hers, struck by the marked difference between his much larger hand and her own much smaller hand. The bones of her narrow wrist seemed even more delicate next to the sturdy width of his.

Regina had never really thought of herself as a small woman, but Robin was a big man, his bones thicker than hers, his body heavily muscled, his legs longer, the reach of his arms greater. Yet despite the passionate abandon of the night before, he's unfailingly harnessed that strength to give them both only pleasure.

"Good morning." the deep voice was raspy with sleep.

Regina had been so absorbed in her thoughts she hadn't noticed the chance in the tenor of his breathing. She looked over her shoulder. His hair was tousled, his jaw shadowed with a slight beard. His gaze was heavy-lidded, growing more so as his hand left her waist and cupped one of her breast.

"Well look who's finally woken up." Regina said. Her voice was throaty as well, but not with sleepiness. The caressing movement of his fingers against her breast were stealing her breath, making her bones melt like hot wax.

"Come here." He tugged her onto her back, slipped his arms under her and rolled until she lay on top of him.

Regina shivered with the abrupt sensual stroke of her body against his. Sprawled along his broad, hot length, her hips pressed to his, she was well aware of his growing arousal.

"Aren't we supposed to be leaving this morning?" Regina said.

"Yes well, can you think of a better way to start the day?" Robin asked as Regina smiled and leaned down to kiss him. It was at least two hours before they left their hotel and headed for the airport to go back home. By the time they flew back to New York, Regina was a sun flushed beauty with a love-bruised mouth and a penchant for off the shoulder clothes. A limousine met them at the airport and drove them back to Robin's house. Robin and Regina had spoken about where they would live and for the time being they were going to live in Robin's house. As they exited the car and were walking towards the front door, Regina was about to put her hand on the door handle when Robin put a hand on her arm and as she turned she let out a yelp as Robin scooped her up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked with a laugh.

"I'm carrying my bride across our threshold." Robin said as he opened the door and carried her in their house. The driver put their bags inside and quickly left them alone as Robin carried her up to their bedroom. Kissing her as he entered the their room with her still in his arms.

"Okay I can take it from here I promise." Regina said.

"No, no, no see I get to do this anytime I want." Robin said.

"When did I agree to that?" Regina asked.

"In the vows." Robin said as he sat on their bed with her in his lap..

"Oh, not that I'm complaining but which vow was that exactly?" Regina asked as she took her hand and rubbed his hair and watched a little of it curl around her fingers.

"I love you Mrs. Locksley." Robin said.

"I love you back Mr. Locksley." Regina said. "But you're going to have to let go of me eventually."

"I'll go get our things you stay here and rest." Robin said as he gently lifted her off his lap and onto the bed.

"But I can help." Regina said.

"No, no, no I want you to stay right here. Think of me as your servant." Robin said.

"I think I'm liking this marriage even more now." Regina said.

"So am I." Robin said as he kissed her lips once then again quickly. He smiled down at her then headed down the stairs to get their things. Regina walked around the room as she waited for Robin to return. As she waited she took out her phone and called Tink real quick.

"Well hello Mrs. Locksley. How are you doing?" Tink asked as she answered the phone.

"Hello Tink, I'm doing great. We just got in a little while ago." Regina said.

"Glad to have you back. So how was the rest of the your honeymoon?" Tink asked.

"It was wonderful, Rome was so lovely." Regina said.

"Well don't let me interrupt anything. Call me later and we'll go out for dinner one night." Tink said.

"Will do Tink." Regina said as she ended the phone call and saw Robin bringing in their things.

"There's an empty walk in closet there and the dresser is empty except for the top left side." Robin said as they started to unload their belongings. Regina took her makeup bag and such into the bathroom and was putting things away when she saw her birth control pills. She had them to regulate her periods, had been on them for years but as she held the packet in her hands her thoughts drifted to them one day having children. Was she ready to have a child, was Robin? Did Robin even really want kids? Regina had always known that she wanted kids one day but this was an issue they have never discussed in detail before.

"Is something wrong?" Robin said from behind her. He had walked into the bathroom and saw her standing there, not moving. He watched Regina jerk around quickly and put her hands behind her back. She was hiding something from him that was clear but what?

"No, everything is fine." Regina said a little nervous as she answered.

"You're sure?" Robin asked as he walked up to stand in front of her. She lowered her gaze from his. Something was wrong he knew.

"Yes, yes I'm sure." Regina said quietly.

"Then you want to tell me what you have in your hands right now? What you're trying to hide from me?" Robin asked. He didn't want any secrets between them.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Special thanks to Emma for helping with this story! _**

**_And thanks to all who read and review!_**

"What's in your hands Regina?" Robin asked again. A little surprised that she was keeping something from him.

"It's just my birth control pills." Regina said as she brought her hands to her front to show him what she held

"Birth control? How long have you been on them?" Robin asked.

"A few years." Regina said as Robin's gaze locked with hers. "Robin you know more than anyone that I never used them for unprotected sex."

"Then may I ask why you're using them?" Robin asked gently. He knew this had the potential to be an issue between them. He hoped they were both on board for the same thing.

"I got on them to regulate my periods a few years back. Sometimes they are harder on me some months than others." Regina said. "I haven't taken any since before we got married."

"I believe you Regina." Robin said as he took her hand as he leaned his hips against the vanity, he pulled her close to him to look into her face. "I know we have never fully discussed our future, especially about us starting a family one day. I feel the need to see where you stand on this. Do you want to have children with me?"

"I've always wanted to have kids one day, after I was married. And after Daniel died I thought my dreams of having both had died with him." Regina said as she looked into his eyes. "But you awakened my dreams again and I would love for us to have children together. I couldn't ask for a better father for my children."

"And I know there would never be a better mother of my children than you Regina." Robin said as he leaned down and gently kissed her lips. He nuzzled their noses together slightly afterwards.

"So I guess I can stop taking these now. They're a low dosage anyways." Regina said, explaining to him the full truth.

"Only if you are sure you want to be off them now." Robin said.

"I do. I want a family with you." Regina said.

"Well I'm glad we are both on the same page. And with that being said." Robin said as he picked her up suddenly. "We should go to work on them right now." he said as he carried her into their bedroom where they didn't leave for the next few hours, only coming down to grab some food.

A few days later Regina and Robin returned to work, it was different for Regina to return to work at first. Thinking to herself that her boss was now her husband. Her co-workers were supportive and didn't treat her any different and she was very relieved they were like this. She had at first been afraid that they would stop wishing to be around her but her fears were taken away quickly. She was at her desk when August came out and walked over to her.

"It's good to have you back Regina, you have been missed." August said. He had been relieved that Regina was going to keep working for him. She was always efficient in her job duties and he would have hated to have lost her.

"It's good to be back, getting in the swing of things again." Regina said.

"Well have a great day back and when you can I need the report on the Quartermaine project when you get a chance for this afternoon's meeting." August said.

"I'll be right on it." Regina said as she started to get the report ready for him. Her phone buzzed and she looked down and smiled upon seeing who it was from.

"**I miss you wife**." Robin's text said.

**"I miss you too husband**." Regina texted back.

"**Lunch at Le Bernardin**?" Robin texted next.

"**Great. What time**?" Regina texted back.

"**Say around eleven?" **Robin texted back.

"**I'll be there. I love you Mr. Locksley." **Regina texted back.

"**I love you more Mrs. Locksley**." Robin texted.

Regina finished her work and gave the report to August and as she was grabbing her purse and quickly headed to the restaurant to meet her husband. She walked the few blocks there and entered the restaurant and saw her husband waiting on her, she saw the smile that appeared on his face as soon as he saw her. She hurried over to him and was enveloped in his arms in a huge hug.

"It's been way too long since I've held my lovely wife." Robin said. He would never get tired of holding her in his arms.

"It's been far too long since I've been held by my handsome husband." Regina said as she smiled into his shoulder.

"How has your day back been?" Robin said as he moved and pulled out a chair for her to seat in. She took her place and let him move her chair for her as he sat across from her and took one of her hands in his as they continued to speak.

"It's been great to be back at work." Regina said.

"Well don't be working too hard, I don't want my wife tired when she gets home or I might have to speak with the boss of the company she works for." Robin said with a wink, causing her to laugh at him.

"I'm not tired, I love my job. August has always been great to work for." Regina said as they looked at the menus and ordered their lunch. Both had ordered wine to go with their lunch.

"To my beautiful wife. To our love and unity." Robin said as they clicked glasses before both took a sip. They enjoyed their lunch as they continued to talk, Regina about her interests in art and music. Robin talked about his love of travel and they started to make plans to where they wanted to go next. They both settled on going to Australia next, it would be a few weeks before Robin could let go of the reigns again to Killian but they were both excited to travel together again.

Before long it was time for both of them to be getting back to work, Robin paid for their meals and they both walked back to the building. Regina's arm was linked in Robin's arm as they walked, they laughed and smiled at each other as they walked back. A few people smiled at the obviously very happy couple as they passed by. They walked to the elevator and Robin and Regina got on and headed back to their respective floors, Regina was the first to be let off and as she stood at the elevator, Robin gave his wife a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you later. I love you." Robin said as Regina smiled at him as the elevator doors shut. A few hours later Robin came to Regina's desk and picked up Regina and they headed home. The next few weeks passed in much the same fashion with Robin and Regina. But one day at work Regina got the worst headache, and felt sharp cramps start to stab her stomach. She searched for her pain pills quickly but took them but after over an hour she was not feeling any better and as a matter of fact was feeling worse.

"Regina? Are you alright?" August said as he stopped at her desk. A look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, just not feeling the best right now. But it will pass." Regina said as she felt a sharp cramp just then and could not stop the grimace from appearing on her face.

"Regina, why don't you take half the day off? You're obviously not well right now." August said.

"No, no I'll be alright." Regina said. If she could just get through the day she would be alright.

"Regina, go home. Robin would have my head if anything was wrong with you. Now go." August said as she nodded and gathered her things and went to the building's garage where Robin's limo and driver were. Within twenty minutes she was home, she went upstairs and quickly changed into lounge clothes, she felt chilly and just wanted to lay down for she was getting the bed ready to lay down when she felt a cramp grip at her belly and instinctively wrapped her arms about her waist, bending forward as the contraction took hold.

At that moment Robin walked into the their bedroom and seeing her thus, moved quickly to her side drawing her about. A look of fear crossed his face. "Are you not well Regina?" He saw the paleness of her face and felt her cold hands.

When the cramp passed, she moved towards the warmth of his body, shivering as she stood within the circle of his arms.

Robin held her against him, feeling her tremors. Concern was in his voice. "What is wrong Regina?" he asked gently. Just the thought that she could be ill worried him greatly.

"I...I'm not feeling well right now." Regina said her cheeks a little red with embarrassment, she kept her head down from his prying eyes.

"That is evident Regina," Robin said, angry that something would cause her pain. Placing a warm hand against her brow, he stated, "You have no fever."

"I'll be alright Robin, just let me be for a little while." Regina said some of her moodiness coming out combined with the pain she was feeling.

"Let you be? What kind of man do you take me for?" Robin asked, a little bit too harshly. He was just upset that she was not feeling well.

"I'll be fine!" Regina said rather harshly. She wanted nothing more than to be left alone with her pain and discomfort, and certainly not wishing to discuss this at the moment. She moved away from him.

Robin ran his hand through his hair, a disgruntled look etched across his face. "Regina tell me what is wrong with you. I panicked when August called and told me he sent you home not feeling well."

"I'll be fine later, just give me a little time." Regina said. Seeing the look on his face she clarified to him. " I am not truly ill." Regina said with her cheeks growing redder by the moment.

Robin smiled as realization swept over him, just as his words pierced the silence. He walked towards her and grinned, relieved she was truly not ill. "Forgive me milady, as your husband I should have realized, after all we are so intimate." He walked over to the fireplace next and put a few logs on and in a few moments the warmth flooded the room. Robin turned and scooped her up, causing her to squeal. Placing her in a chair near the blazing hearth, he grabbed a quilt, covering her and tucking her bare toes beneath it.

"I shall return in a few moments with us something to eat." Robin said as he went downstairs to speak with his cook about their dinner. His cook was here at least three days a week and luckily this was one of those nights. He asked her to prepare something light for both of them and to please bring it up to their room when it was ready. Robin made a few phone calls, one of them being Killian.

"Oi mate, what made you leave so suddenly?" Killian asked once he answered the phone call.

"Regina was not feeling well and left work suddenly." Robin said.

"Is she alright?" Killian asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. But I might not be in tomorrow." Robin said.

"I got you mate, I'll make sure everything is still working tomorrow." Killian said.

"Thank you Killian." Robin said as they ended their conversation. He grabbed them both a drink and headed up to their bedroom and saw that Regina seemed to be relaxing in the chair still.

"Feeling better?" Robin said as he walked into the room. Walking over to her seat he kneeled down in front of her.

"Somewhat." Regina said.

"Here, its brandy. It will warm you and sooth your cramps." Robin said.

"Thank you." Regina said as she sipped at the amber liquid. Robin moved to change his clothes. As she finished her drink and laid her glass down, she stared into the flames. She felt the brandy course through her veins, warming her, and thought it was indeed quite effective since she felt a lessening in her belly.

Robin watched her as he came back towards her, he had changed from his suit to lounge pants and t-shirt. He joined her at the fire, sitting in the chair across from her. A soft knock interrupted the companionable silence and Robin called out, "Enter."

His cook brought in their dinner, and laid the food out on the table between them. She also brought the brandy bottle for them. "Thank you very much, it looks delicious." Regina said as the cook smiled at her. Robin nodded and smiled as the cook turned and left them.

Regina's appetite which varied at times, was now almost nonexistent. She merely tasted the poached salmon and pushed her food around her plate. Instead she choose to drink the wine that was provided with dinner and her salad.

Robin ate as usual, enjoying the cuisine, but noted Regina's mostly untouched plate. "The meal does not please you?" he asked over the rim of his own glass of wine.

"No, uh I have little appetite." Regina said.

"I see." Robin said with understanding. Refilling her wine glass he continued nonchalantly. "I see, is this normal during this time of the month?" he asked.

A blush accompanied her nod. So great was her embarrassment, she was unable to speak and wished fervently he would change the subject. Robin watched her drink more wine, seeing a pink tinge color her previously pale cheeks.

Regina was feeling the effects of the alcohol she had consumed and was warm all over. Her discomfort became a thing of the past and she became light-headed and relaxed. " I'll ask again milady." Robin said as he waved his hand before her face.

Regina focused on him, confusion clearly on her face. "I'm sorry what did you ask?"

Robin smiled, thinking the brandy, wine were doing their job nicely. "I asked if your condition has nothing to do with your uh slightly moodiness earlier?" he asked carefully.

"Yes, sometimes I admit I do get a little cranky." Regina said as she saw him rise out of his chair and moved to her side and lifted her, heading towards their bed. Regina wrapped her arms around his neck, balancing herself against the spinning room. "What are you doing?"

"Putting us to bed." Robin said with a smile.

"No, you can't mean for us-" Regina said.

"Regina, I just intend to lie with you in bed, my body wrapped with yours, warming you to your precious toes." Robin said as he laid her down gently on the bed.

"But right now, I'm-" Regina started to say.

"Relax milady, not tonight but another night." Robin said as he took their plates out of the room and returned moments later. He turned down the lights and turned on the television before climbing into bed beside her. Robin pulled her close to him, entwining their bodies together.

"Anything you want to watch?" Robin asked. Regina shook her head as Robin clicked on the remote until he found a movie for them to watch. Ten minutes later Robin looked down at Regina who had her head on his chest, she was sound asleep. He kissed the top of her forehead as he finished the movie and turned off the television and he too drifted off to sleep.

Robin woke slowly, his body responding to the feel of warm, silky skin pressed intimately against him. He instinctively reached out, pulling Regina closer with the intention of slowly arousing her. His hand moved slowly over her breast, feeling its weight. His thumb moved over the nipple, which rose proudly. Regina snuggled against the warmth, rubbing her derriere against the source of heat-Robin's groin. She turned, still asleep in his arms so she faced him, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder. She sighed, nestling against him.

Robin became aware of his surroundings as he awakened fully. He stilled his roving hand, remembering her condition. "You randy goat," he whispered to himself as he lay there, trying to push down his body's urge to toss her on her back and relieve the burning ache in his groin which now rose hard and proud. Regina moved, her arm coming to rest intimately against his groin, her fingers inches from his rising cock. Robin took a sharp breath. Her leg casually moved to it lay between his. Robin suppressed the urge to run his hand over the smooth skin of her thigh, up over her rounded buttocks. He groaned, fighting the desires of his flesh by occupying his mind with computations of figures. Failing miserably and believing discretion being the better part of valor, he slowly unwrapped her clinging form, and rose.

Robin stood on the cool floor, welcoming the cooling effect it had on his body. The fire in the fireplace had burned down to only embers, but he welcomed its lack of warmth, for his body was a raging inferno. Finally when he had control of his body he walked to the table where he poured himself a liberal draft of brandy.

He sat down in the chair and before the fireplace, laying his head back, closing his eyes, concentrating on the brandy coursing through his veins, soothing his taut body. He remained as such, a slight smile lifting the corners of his mouth, wondering if he would indeed survive the drought which could last a few days.

Shaking his head, he thought he could never get enough of her. Since they'd been married, he had her every night, almost every morning and still he craved her. He smiled broadly thinking he's probably die wrapped about her body. Suddenly his thoughts turned to a more serious course. He began to note the date and quickly compute the days in his head. He groaned when realization hit him-if he continued to making love to her as he had, there was no doubt a child would quickly result. While they had discussed both of them wanting to start a family one day, and while he would love to see Regina swollen with his child, he selfishly wanted more time alone with her.

Robin turned to the object of his thoughts, noting she shivered in her sleep and had wrapped her arms about, missing the warmth of his body. He stood, laying more logs in the fireplace, making sure they caught and walked over to the bed, climbing in carefully not to wake her. He drew the comforter over them. Regina instinctively moved into his arms and while he warmed her, she sighed. A confident smile lit his face as he drifted off to sleep.

When Regina woke up and turned and saw that it was almost nine o' clock. She jumped out of bed, noticing that Robin was not there. He must have already went to work, she went to the bathroom to hurry to get dressed as she came out of the bathroom she practically ran to the walk in closet. Just then Robin came into their bedroom and seeing her in the closet walked to it.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked from behind her.

"Robin! I'm late for work, I need to call August." Regina ran her words together when Robin walked to her and grabbed her head and kissed her lips to silence her.

"Milady, you're not going in today." Robin said.

"But I can't, I left early yesterday and I." Regina said.

"Yes you can and are. I have already talked to August and he wants you to stay and rest today." Robin said.

"But." Regina started to say.

"No buts, you are staying home. Matter of fact we are staying home." Robin said as he brought her from the closet and climbed into bed with her and laid them back against the headboard with plenty of pillows behind them.

"But what about your work?" Regina asked.

"Killian has it all under control." Robin said. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Much better." Regina said. "Sorry about yesterday."

"Regina, I'm your husband I want to help you in any way that I can." Robin said. "It was the least I could do to for you yesterday."

"So what are we going to do today?" Regina asked.

"Well I thought we might have some breakfast and then later if you feel like it maybe go for a walk in the neighborhood." Robin said.

"I'd like that, right now I'm so hungry." Regina said as she bounded out of bed to head downstairs, Robin followed her laughing. Together they made pancakes and ate on the terrace. Later that day they did go on that walk and Regina met all of Robin's neighbors, they came back later to the house and laid on the couch in the living room after dinner and watched a movie. After it was over they made their way upstairs for the night, the next day was Friday and they both went into work then.

The weeks went on as Robin and Regina were enjoying married life, they spent every second they could together. Daily they would go to lunch together and Robin found himself leaving early compared to before he had met Regina where he would stay at work later. Robin had a business trip coming up and he had told Regina she did not have to come with him. It was just an over-night and then come back the next day.

"I'll be in meetings until late and then I'll be flying back home to you the next morning." Robin said as he was packing to leave for this trip. It was a meeting with his lawyers and his father's lawyers about his father's will and Robin meeting the requirements about it.

"I'll miss you." Regina said as she sat on the bed near him. Her words caused him to stop in his tracks, he walked over to her and took her head in his hands and kissed her lips.

"I'll miss you, but I'll be back before you can miss me too much." Robin said as she smiled lightly at his words. "Why don't you ask Tink to come over and stay here, you two can have the run of the house." he asked.

"I like that idea. I'll text her, I'm sure she'll have a fit to come over." Regina said as she grabbed her phone and texted her. A few moments later the reply came. Regina smiled upon seeing it.

"She's coming?" Robin asked.

"Yes, she's coming after work Thursday afternoon. We're going to have a girl's night in." Regina said.

"Well you two try to behave here, I'd like my wife in one piece when I get back." Robin said as he finished packing and put his suitcase by the closet. He was due to leave in two days and already he missed his wife. Once this meeting was over with the whole issue of his father's will would be settled once and for all.

"Damn and here I was thinking of hanging from the chandeliers while you were gone." Regina said and smiled seeing the look on Robin's face.

"How about you save that until my return." Robin said as he walked to stand in front of her and leaned down and saw her eyelids fluttered to a close, and Robin allowed himself a small smile as he bent his head down and began to kiss her, his mouth grazing hers, feeling her lips part and the warmth of her breath as it mingled with his. He moved forward as she moved backwards, their lips never breaking contact as clothes were quickly removed till they were both naked. The only thing either has on their bodies were their wedding rings.

Robin ran his hands over her skin, satin soft, warm and inviting and his head bent to the mounds of her breasts, his tongue flicking against her nipples until she cried out sharply, aching and melting inside. His hands spanned her waist, tightened and slowly moved her from him and she began to whimper softly, struggling to be close.

"Regina." Robin said, his voice deep and low and she opened her eyes in bewilderment, shaking her head from side to side, utterly given up to desire. "I want to look at you." Robin held her trembling body away, his eyes running over her, dark and hungry, moving over every rounded curve, every secret hollow until she was sobbing under her breath.

Soon his hips were moving against hers, his knee parting her thighs, the powerful thrusting evidence of his need against her soft warmth. They were locked together, as close as two humans could be.

"Touch me." Robin said as he guided her hand between them, groaning as her fingers touched the fierce evidence of his passion for her. His hand slid down her body, his palm flat and deliberately heavy, making her gasp as molten feeling surged through her until his fingers slid delicately between her thighs to touch the warm moisture at the very center of her being. He slid into her gently and she trembled beneath him as he buried his face in her hair and drew shuddering breath into aching lungs, his heart beating like a hammer above hers. He started riding her gently, building the pleasure up slowly until she was withering beneath him and pulling at his cheeks wanting him in deeper and moaning in his ear to go faster.

"Whatever milady wishes." Robin whispered back as he started deep and fast strokes until she was gasping out, she reached up with her mouth and tugged at his lower lip, biting slightly as she started to cum, her insides squeezing his cock as she pulled him over with her into the dizzying affects of pleasure. His hips pumped once, twice as he emptied every drop into her.

"See what you'll be missing." Regina said once she was able to gather her thoughts and breath.

"I already miss you." Robin said as he kissed her forehead gently. "But I promise to return to you."

Before Regina knew it she was saying goodbye to Robin at the airport. She had wanted to go to him and see him off. She didn't realize she would be this upset over him not being there with her every day.

"No more tears." Robin said as he wiped a few from her cheeks. He hugged her close to him, hating to be apart from him.

"I can't help them." Regina said as she moved back to look at his face. Her emotions were on high right now, this would be the first time since before they were married when they would be apart. But there was also another reason why she was so emotional right now. She had almost told him last night but had balked at the final second. She was having a baby, she was only a few weeks along, she smiled as she thought that she must have conceived on their wedding night. She had seen her doctor a few days ago on her lunch break to have it confirmed. She had wanted to tell him last night so bad, but also didn't want it to be with him not being there for awhile.

"I'll call you as soon as I land and I want you and Tink to put in a movie tonight and raid the freezer for all the ice cream." Robin said causing a smile to appear on her face. "And I'll tell you now I picked up some s'mores ice cream for you." he said causing her to laugh. He knew her weakness for the frozen treat. She looked into his face and thought how good a father he was going to be to their child, she couldn't stop the smile on her face.

"What is it?" Robin asked as he looked at her face. She looked so soft and lovely at this moment.

"I love you Mr. Locksley." Regina said, her love for this man at an all time high.

"And I love you Mrs. Locksley." Robin said as he kissed her lips. A day and a half without her he knew would seem like an eternity to him. He gave her one more kiss as he turned and boarded the jet turning at the door and made a heart sign with his fingers. She smiled and did the same back at him. She watched the jet take off with her husband on board before getting in the limo and headed back to their house. Once she was in the car she received a text from Robin.

"**I miss you already wife**." Robin texted from his jet.

"**As I miss you, hurry home**." Regina texted back. Ten minutes later she arrived back at their house to see a man standing there in front of her front door. She walked up to him from behind.

"Can I help you?" Regina asked as the man turned around to look at her.

"Excuse me but I'm looking for Mrs. Locksley." the voice said. Regina looked at the man, not sure who he was but there was something familiar about him.

"I'm Regina Locksley, can I help you?" Regina asked.

"Regina, it's good to finally meet you. I'm Brian Locksley." Brian said as he put his hand out to shake hers. At the questioning look on her face he clarified himself. "I'm Robin's cousin, his father and mine were brothers."

"Oh, oh well it's nice to meet you. But I'm afraid you have missed Robin." Regina said as she shook his hand. As she made to bring her hand back he held it longer than was necessary and she had to give a small pull to get it back.

"Ah well that's a pity. But he is not the one I wanted to talk to." Brian said with a smile on his face. "I wonder if you might invite me in and we may speak for a bit."

"Ah sure, please come in." Regina said as she walked past him and unlocked the door and let him in.

"It's about time you got home." Tink said as she came down the stairs.

"Tink, when did you get in? How did you get in?" Regina asked, surprised to see her friend here already.

"Robin gave me a key just in case." Tink said as she looked at the man behind Regina.

"Tink this is Robin's cousin Brian, Brian this is my best friend Tink." Regina said as the two shook hands quickly.

"Right, I'll be in the kitchen." Tink said as she left them alone.

"Ah let's go into Robin's study." Regina said as they entered the room and both had a seat.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Regina said.

"No, no that's quite alright. But you might need to pour yourself one once you find out what I have to tell you." Brian said causing a nervous knot to form in her stomach. There was something about him that caused an unease in her.

"Whatever it is you have to say, please just say it." Regina said.

"I'll get to the point then. Regina do you know why your husband married you?" Brian asked rather bluntly.

"He loves me. What does that have to do with anything?" Regina asked.

"That may be what he made you believe but Regina the reason he married you was to gain control of his father's company." Brian said.

"No offense but I don't believe you. Now I wish that you would leave my house." Regina said.

"If you don't believe me then read his father's will." Brian said as he pulled out a few papers from his jacket and handed them to her. "In Conall Locksley will, there was a stipulation that unless Robin was married within a certain time frame then he would have forfeited his right to claim it and it would go to Conall's next of kin." Regina looked at the paperwork and read those exact words as Brian said them.

"Meaning you?" Regina asked as the knot in her stomach grew stronger.

"Since my father is dead then yes, it would mean me." Brian said as he watched her face go pale and smiled to himself.

"This is not possible." Regina said as she tried to take a few deep breaths. This couldn't be true, it just couldn't be.

"Do you know where you husband is now Regina?" Brian asked.

"He's on a business trip." Regina said.

"Yes, that may be true. But he is meeting with his father's lawyers to finalize the will once and for all." Brian said. Regina looked at him and saw the truth on his face.

"Get out of my house." Regina said as she knew she was about to break down and she didn't want anyone around when she did.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I just felt you needed to know the sort of man you had married." Brian said.

"I said to leave." Regina said as Brian left the room and showed himself out of the house.

"Regina are you alright?" Tink said as she came into the study.

"I'm fine." Regina said.

"Regina, you're not alright. Did that guy say something to upset you?" Tink asked.

"I'm alright." Regina said as she thought of the man she had married. She knew then she had to talk to Robin. She walked over to Robin's desk and picked up the phone and called him immediately. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey beautiful, have you and Tink ate all the ice cream already?" Robin asked with laughter in his voice.

"Yeah, it's a good thing you married when you did and gained control of your father's company otherwise we would be poor right now and couldn't afford it." Regina said as anger was in her words clearly.

"Regina, where did you hear that?" Robin asked as he was completely shocked that she knew about the will. His second thought was how did she find out, who told her?

"Oh well you should know that we had a visitor at the house when I got back. Your cousin Brian was here and filled me in on why you really married me." Regina said as tears burst from her eyes. Tink watched from a few feet away and was stunned to hear the words coming from her friend's mouth. She could have sworn that Robin had married her because he was in love with her.

"Regina, no matter what you heard from Brian, the reason I married you was because I was and am in love with you. Completely in love with you, don't doubt my feelings for you Regina." Robin said. His anger at his cousin was at all time high, Brian and he had never really gotten along even though they were cousins and to find out Brian had gone to Robin's house when he was not at home and had told Regina about the will behind Robin's back infuriated him to an all time high.

"Then tell me the truth, was there a clause in your father's will about you having to be married this year?" Regina asked, wanting to hear the truth from his words.

"Regina, I can explain. I'm having the jet turn around right now, just let me get home and talk to you." Robin said as he signaled to his attendant to tell the pilot to turn around right now.

"Answer me Robin." Regina said rather forcefully.

"Regina know that I married you because I love you, the clause in my father's will meant nothing." Robin said.

"The night we met, you pursued me because of the clause didn't you?" Regina asked as it started to play out in her mind what had happened.

"I'm going to be honest with you but yes, the night I saw you and started to talk to you I wanted to find out who you were and if you would be someone I could marry." Robin said, his heart hurting that the woman he loved was hurting over his words to her. "But Regina I quickly fell in love with you and wanted to marry you because of that love. Regina I'll be home soon, let me get home so we can really talk."

"And listen to more of your lies?" Regina asked.

"I love you Regina." Robin said, trying desperately to get her to listen to him.

"You bastard." Regina said, her anger born out of how hurt she was over him.

"I admit about the will but everything I feel for you is real and I know you know that too." Robin said.

"You're lying. You've been lying to me since we met." Regina said, completely devastated upon finding out the truth.

"Regina you have to believe me. You awakened something in me I thought had died a long time ago, my ability to love someone." Robin said, he could not get home soon enough. He could picture how hurt she must be and his heart ached over the pain all this was causing her.

"I'll never believe anything you have to say again." Regina said as she slammed the phone down.

"Regina." Tink said, not knowing what to say.

"Not now Tink." Regina said as she thought she had lost him, the man she was in love with. The nausea hit her just then as beads of sweat rose on her brow, and the pain in her stomach ripped through her like a gunshot. Regina felt as if her world had been ripped apart at the seams. She took off in a run and just made it to the bathroom in time. She emptied the contents of her stomach until there was nothing left.

"Regina, what happened?" Tink asked as Regina left the bathroom and started up the stairs.

"I married a liar. I believe everything he had to say." Regina said as she went into the bedroom and gathered her suitcase and started throwing her things into it. Not caring one bit how they looked.

"What are you doing?" Tink asked.

"What does it look like? I'm getting out of here." Regina said.

"Regina, maybe you need to slow down and let Robin get home so you two can really talk." Tink said as Regina's cell phone started ringing. She walked over to it and ignored it upon seeing who it was.

"It's Robin isn't it?" Tink asked.

"The liar." Regina said as she heard her phone ding signaling that she had a voice mail. A few seconds later her phone rung again, and once again she ignored it.

"Regina, I know you're upset but I truly think you need to talk to him. Let him explain everything to you in person." Tink said.

"No, Tink. I won't be taken in by his lies again. I can't afford to, especially not now." Regina said as she paused for a few seconds to think about her precious baby. Her baby who may now not grow up with their father in their home.

"Why not now Regina?" Tink asked.

"Tink, I have to get out of here. Now." Regina said as she felt like she was going to fall completely apart if she didn't get out. She felt the walls closing around her and she felt like she could not breathe.

"My car is in the garage. I'll bring it around." Tink said as she left her friend.

Robin hung up, frustrated, she wasn't answering his phone calls or responding to his voice mails or texts for that much was perfectly clear. He'd tried over a dozen times to get her to respond to anything. Leaning back in his chair in his jet he stared out into the sky. What a mess this was, he knew he needed to explain, tell her he hadn't meant to hurt her that he loved her with his whole being. Surely she would understand.

His phone rung and Robin reached for it, not even looking to see who it was he answered it quickly, hoping it was Regina.

"Regina?" Robin asked.

"Oi mate, what is going on with you?" Killian asked.

"It's Regina, I've messed up so badly." Robin said. "Regina knows about my father's clause in his will." he said.

"How the bloody hell did she find out about that?" Killian asked.

"My beloved cousin Brian, showed up at my house today after I had left and told her." Robin said. "He told her that the only reason I married her was for the company." he said.

"You married her because you love her." Killian said.

"I know that, but now thanks to Brian, Regina believes him." Robin said.

"What are you going to do?" Killian asked.

"I'm on my way back home, Regina is refusing to talk to me." Robin said.

"Anything I can do to help mate?" Killian asked.

"No, once I get home I have to talk to her. I need you to run the company until I can get back to it." Robin said, truthfully he could care less about the company at this moment in his life.

"You got it mate, good luck." Killian said as they ended their phone call.

Robin took his phone and made another call to try to get her to answer him, but it was no luck he was met with the same result every time. She was still refusing to answer anything. Robin had never felt so desperate and so inefficient in his life. He could not get home fast enough to Regina.

Regina sat on the bed and thought about every moment she had shared with Robin. Every word he had told her, telling her how much he loved her. She moved over to the nightstand by the bed and saw a framed picture of them from their wedding, they looked so happy together. Regina picked it up and rubbed her fingertips over it, seeing the man she still was in love with smiling into her unsuspecting face.

She put it back down and then her eyes focused on her left hand where her wedding rings were. Before they were a symbol of their love for one another, something to always cherish. Now they were a vivid reminder of a marriage built on lies. She took her engagement ring off and then the wedding band and held them between her fingers before placing them down on the dresser. The whole time she was doing all this her cell phone was either ringing or signaling she had a text message or voice mail. They were all from Robin, but Regina knew she could not handle dealing with him anymore right now.

"The car is ready." Tink said from the doorstep, she saw how devastated her friend was.

"Let's get out of here." Regina said as she grabbed her things and headed for the front door.

"You're coming home with me. Regina he's going to know where you're going." Tink said.

"When he does, I want you to keep him out. I can't deal with him right now Tink." Regina said as they got into Tink's car.

"I'll do my best." Tink said as she started the car and they left. An idea came to her and she quickly made a phone call as she drove.

An hour later Robin arrived at his house and literally flew out of the limo's door and ran into his house shouting for his wife.

"REGINA!" Robin yelled as he headed upstairs for his wife. He entered their bedroom and saw where things had been gone through and he saw from the closet that all of her things were gone. She had left him, she had really left him. He caught out of the corner of his eyes a shine and walked over to the bed side table and saw Regina's wedding rings sitting there. He picked them up and knew where she had gone. He headed back down the stairs and instructed his driver to go to Tink's and to step on it.

The whole trip over there Robin kept thinking of his mother's warning to tell Regina the truth. Why had he not listened to her? Now he was in the process of loosing his wife, his company meant nothing if he didn't have Regina in his life. Ten long minutes later he arrived at Tink and Regina's apartment he quickly flew up the stairs not even dealing with waiting on the elevator and ran to their door and knocked rather forcefully. As the door was opening he was in the process of starting to say something when he saw who was standing there.

"Well if it isn't the truthful husband come to say sorry." Jefferson said, he stood there with his arms crossed.

"Jefferson, I'm here to see Regina." Robin said as he started to take a step forward but Jefferson put a hand out on his chest to stop Robin's process.

"You're not welcomed here anymore." Jefferson said. "So I suggest you leave my friend."

"I'm not leaving without seeing my wife Jefferson." Robin said rather loudly. "Now I suggest you move out of my way, I don't want to hurt you but I'll not have you or anyone else keeping her from me."

"You're welcomed to try." Jefferson said.

"Jefferson, that's my wife. I have to talk to her and explain things to her." Robin tried another direction.

"You've done enough damage to her. Now leave." Jefferson said.

"Jefferson I'll take care of it." Tink said as she came up to the two males who were almost to the point of fighting.

"You're sure?" Jefferson asked.

"Yes, now go." Tink said as Jefferson looked at Robin once more before leaving the doorway's entrance.

"Tink, please let me see her." Robin said, hoping she would listen to him.

"Robin, now is not the time. She's not ready to listen to you just yet." Tink said.

"Tink if I don't talk to her now she's never going to listen to me. Tink please." Robin was to the point of pleading with her.

"Robin she is very hurt, she needs quiet and calm right now. Give her some time and then try again." Tink said, she liked Robin but after what she could piece together from what Regina had told her she had a dislike for the man right now. But she also knew that there was more to what was going on, she had seen the way Robin had looked at Regina and she knew it was love.

"I'll honor your request, but I have a request of my own." Robin said.

"What is it?" Tink asked.

"Please let my wife know how much I love her, tell her I have always loved her and will always love her." Robin said as Tink nodded her head. "And please give her these." he said as handed Tink, Regina's wedding rings.

"I'll try." Tink said as Robin nodded.

"Thank you Tink." Robin said as Tink started to shut the door. Robin had no choice but to move back and let the door be shut in his face, he heard the door shut and the dead bolt sound. He stood there for a few moments, knowing on the inside was his hurting wife and he felt completely helpless to do anything to stop her suffering.

Robin turned and left the hallway and walked downstairs to where his limo was waiting. He didn't remember getting in the car nor the drive home but the next thing he remembered he was in his study having a drink of brandy. His house now seemed so empty without Regina here to fill it with her warmth. He had ran a million dollar company with barely a thought, he could not loose his beloved wife because of his own foolishness. He took another drink of his brandy but didn't taste it, he stood there looking out the the window. His thoughts were on one thing only, his wife.

The object of his thoughts was in her old room, on her bed and was at this very moment crying her eyes out. She had heard Robin's words at the door to Tink, but they were falling on deaf ears at the moment. She could not bring herself to listen to him much less believe his words anymore.

Tink came in the room at that moment, she had with her two cups of coffee and as she saw her friend so heartbroken she quickly sat them down and walked over to her friend on the bed.

"Oh Regina, I'm so sorry." Tink said as she drew Regina against her shoulder. "I'm so sorry sweetie. I had no idea that he wasn't on the up and up."

"I can't believe I was so foolish to belive him Tink. I thought he loved me, really loved me." Regina said.

"Regina is there anything I can do?" Tink asked as she moved to get a blanket for Regina and placed it on her. Regina hardly noticed. Humiliation and pain burned through her. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. The ache in her chest was so sharp and she was afraid she was having a heart attack. Tears wouldn't help yet she cried as she hadn't cried since Daniel had died that horrible day.

"I thought he was everything I have ever dreamed to have one day." Regina said. "Every single thing he did was orchestrated to have me fall in love with him just so he could get his stupid company." Regina cried out as Tink laid down behind her and hugged her in her arms, trying to sooth her hurting friend.

"It was cruel and unforgivable." Tink said. She was trying to keep an open mind but seeing her friend like this tore at her heart strings.

"All I wanted was someone to love, someone who wanted me for who I am." Regina said. "I wished I could pay him back, hurt him like he has hurt me." she cried out.

"Regina, why don't you try to get some sleep. Maybe in a few days you two can really talk." Tink said.

"You're not taking his side?" Regina asked, horrified.

"Of course not Regina. I'm not feeling a bit kindly toward him." Tink said.

Jefferson stood in the doorway and listened to the two women talk. Regina was one of his best and oldest friends. He would do anything he could to help her, it tore at him that she was hurting. Jefferson now wished he had punched Robin when he had the chance.

Regina heard her phone ringing over and over, she had to hand it to Robin he was persistent when he wanted something. Tears came to her eyes again as she thought of how she had loved hearing his voice with its slight Irish intonation. She couldn't believe she was never going to listen to him again.

After about another dozen tries, the phone went quiet finally. She opened her phone and went to her contacts and this time blocked his number from calling her, this time once and for all. She then pulled the covers up and laid there, but never truly went to sleep that night.

The next morning Regina was not the only one who had not slept the night before, Robin had laid on the bed still in his clothes but never went to sleep. He had tried to call her but no response. He finally gave up for the night and the next morning took a quick shower and went to a hotel where he had found out his dear beloved cousin was staying. He literally ran into the hotel and asked the front desk where Brian was staying, when Robin was told they could not tell him he literally had to pay him off but finally he was on his way upstairs.

He wasted no time and kicked the door open with his foot and saw his cousin at a table eating something.

"Robin! How good to see you. Want to go out for a drink? Shoot some hoops?" Brian asked with a smug look on his face. Robin stormed forward until he was in front of him and raised his hand back and hit his cousin as hard as he could, knocking him backwards onto the floor.

"Well that is certainly one way to greet your family." Brian said rubbing his jaw, he felt Robin pick him up and his fists in his shirt.

"You sorry son of a bitch. How could you?" Robin asked.

"Did I make the little wife upset with you?" Brian asked with a sly smile on his face.

"I know we have never gotten along but to use her against me like you did. You'll do anything to try to get my father's company." Robin spat out. "Even use my wife, you waited until I was gone didn't you?" he asked, his fury at an all time high.

"You bet I did, that company should have been my dad's and mine." Brian said. "Your wife is a hot little dish if I say so myself. You got your money's worth with that one."

"You sick bastard!" Robin yelled as he punched his cousin again, this time in the gut sending him to his knees. "You're going to go back under whatever troll bridge you crawled out of and never come near my wife again, because if you do I will forget we share the same blood Brian." Robin said.

"Poor Robin, she was so mad at you. Tears on her cheeks, you have no chance to get her back now." Brian said as Robin hit him once more on the cheek sending him flying backwards.

"I mean it Brian. Never cross my path or my wife's ever again!" Robin said as he left the hotel room and started to make his way to where his wife was. He had to start making it up to her. Someway, somehow he had to put his family back together again. He knew they could get past this and come out stronger than ever.

**Okay, here is the angst that I had planned out. Don't freak out too bad ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you for all the reviews, they mean a lot. And the messages too. **_

_**Special thanks to Emma for helping with this story!**_

_**Special thanks to JazzyDara for some great ideas during this story.**_

_**And while this part of the story may be about how hurt Regina is, I will also be showing Robin's hurt during this as well. It might not be this chapter, but both sides will show their hurt.**_

Regina woke up the next morning to a pounding headache and red, hurtful eyes that felt like she had been hit with a sledgehammer. She felt sick to her stomach as well, and she didn't know which one was the root cause of it from her heartache, or the baby causing her to feel like this. She went to the bathroom and luckily was able to keep whatever was in her stomach there. A little later she took a hot shower and changed into some lounge clothes and came out of her room to see Tink and Jefferson at the kitchen table talking low to one another. They both turned upon seeing her come closer to them.

"Regina, come sit." Jefferson said as he pulled out a chair for her. Regina walked up to the table and sat down, she could see the sympathetic looks from her friends and while she appreciated them for being there she also felt bad that her friends had to give her support like this.

"Can I get you something? Some coffee?" Tink asked as she piddled around the kitchen. Her friend looked worse this morning then the day before if that was possible.

"No, no coffee. Do we have any decaf tea?" Regina asked, she was going to try to avoid as much caffeine as she could. This baby was hers and she was going to protect it as much as she could from anything happening to it.

"No coffee? Decaf tea?" Tink asked. "Regina I know you're not feeling well but." she said as Regina looked at her and shifted her eyes letting her know something was up.

"Well I guess you two should know the truth." Regina said, her words causing Tink and Jefferson to look at each other with confused looks on both of their faces. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh Regina, I.." Tink started to say as she remembered the situation Regina was in. "Oh honey I'm sorry for what you're going through but this baby is a part of you and you know we have your back. Right Jefferson?"

"Damn right we do." Jefferson agreed with Tink. He had thought his friend's life was complicated already, now to add a baby to the mix. But he also knew that he was going to help Regina out in whatever she decided to do.

"I'm keeping it. Regardless of how I feel about the baby's father this is my baby and I'm not getting rid of it because the father is a liar." Regina clarified to her friends what her decision was. She was keeping her baby and nothing would ever change her mind on that issue.

"Regina, I hate to bring this up especially now. But when Robin does find out he's going to want to be in the baby's life." Tink said to her friend. "Regina you know Robin was here last night, he wanted me to tell you that he loves you and he wanted you to have these." she handed her friend her wedding rings.

"I don't want them." Regina said as she moved away from them. Seeing them only re-enforced the pain that she felt. They reminded her of Robin and that was the last thing she wanted right now.

"I'll hold on to them if you want them back just let me know." Tink nodded as she got up from the table and walked to her bedroom to put them in a safe place for now. Something told her one day she would be giving them back to Regina.

"Regina, I'm just going to throw this out there but if I know Robin he's going to try his best to win you back. Especially when he finds out about the baby." Jefferson said.

"So what would you suggest I do Jefferson? I don't have the money to fight him in a custody battle." Regina said as she thought of the money she would have to spend against Robin to win a court case against him. She had another pressing matter to deal with before she could think about a custody case. A divorce.

"Regina, how do you think Robin would respond if he thought that he wasn't the father?" Jefferson asked.

"I don't follow. He is the father Jefferson, he knows I haven't been with anyone else." Regina said as she didn't know where Jefferson was going with this.

"Just go with me, what if he thought the baby's father was someone else? I think he is full of enough pride and some arrogance that he might not take it so well to find out he wasn't the father." Jefferson explained to her.

"Jefferson, he would never believe it. And even if he did for a second he would just get a paternity test done and then the truth would be out." Regina said.

"Then let him think I'm the father for now to give you some time to come up with a game plan." Jefferson said as he saw the look on her face, he quickly went on. "He would go crazy if he thought we had a thing, he's always been jealous of me being around you from our first meeting."

"Jefferson..." Regina was completely shocked on where Jefferson's mind was going. She knew the two men had some animosity going on with them but she had brushed it off as just two alpha males.

"Let him think we got together, you're only a few weeks along. Plenty of time for me to 'comfort' the grieving wife." Jefferson said as he took one of her hands in his.

"Jefferson it would never work. Robin would see right through it." Regina appreciated her friend trying to help but she knew Robin. He would know she could not move on that quickly.

"See through what?" Tink asked as she came back into the kitchen.

"I offered to be the baby's father." Jefferson explained to a surprised Tink.

"What? How? What?" Tink asked not understanding where this was going. "Jefferson what are you plotting now?"

"I was just thinking it might deter Robin from trying to come after the baby. Because I think we all know he is probably on his way over here already." Jefferson said causing the two women to look at one another. Tink gave a sympathetic look to her friend.

"He's probably right." Tink agreed. From what she knew of Robin she knew he was a determined man. She could see the worried look on her friend's face and her heart hurt for her.

"Jefferson, are you sure you want to do this?" Regina had to ask even though he had volunteered to. She didn't fear for Jefferson but she knew Robin would be furious.

"What? Kiss on a beautiful woman when her hopefully soon to be ex watches?" Jefferson asked as he put a hand to his chest trying to lighten the already tense mood. "Tell me where do I sign up?"

"Regina you can't be serious?" Tink was in complete shock on Regina's agreeing to go along with this crazy idea of Jefferson's.

"Why not? Why not let him hurt like I am?" Regina asked, this anger was all that she had right now. Without it she had nothing else to keep from coming apart.

"Yeah Tink, have't you ever heard the expression about this?" Jefferson asked.

"What expression?" Tink asked clearly confused.

"That the only way to get over a man, is to get under a man?" Jefferson asked as he raised his eyebrows up and down. Causing a small smile to appear on Regina's face for the first time since this nightmare had began. Was it only yesterday that her whole world had come apart? It felt like it had been a lot longer.

"Regina this is not a good idea." Tink tried to reason with her friend. "Robin will not respond well to this."

"So what! Let him suffer like I have had to suffer." Regina said as her anger was getting the best of her now and she knew it but she could not help it right now. Her hurt was clearly clouding her judgement at the moment and she knew this but her ager was over-riding every clear thinking thought in her head right now. First she had gone through the pain now the anger was there in full force.

"Regina, take some time to think about this please." Tink pleaded with her to listen to her. "I know you're hurting and to a point I really don't blame you for how you feel. But this is not about you or Robin right now, it's about the baby. The baby deserves to know who his or her father truly is."

"Tink I want my baby far away from Robin, he is a ruthless bastard don't you see?" Regina asked. "He only married me to get control of his father's company, he'll do anything to take my baby from me I just know it."

"Regina you're not thinking clearly. Robin won't take your baby from you I promise you, you need to tell him about it." Tink said, she could only hope her words were getting through to her friend.

"I can't tell him Tink. As soon as it's born he would have me in court if not before trying to take it from me." Regina said. "You know I can't afford the lawyers he has, and a single mom versus a multi millionaire dad? Who do you think they would aware custody to? I couldn't give a baby what it needs."

"Hey now, enough of that. You would have Jefferson and me and we would help you raise it." Tink said as just then there was a knock on their door. Tink and Regina looked at Jefferson who nodded as the two women left the kitchen area and headed to Regina's room. Jefferson took a deep breath knowing who was on the other side of the door. He got up from the table and headed to the door and opened it up.

"Robin, long time no see. Let's keep it that way shall we?" Jefferson's sarcasm came out in droves.

"Jefferson I just want to see my wife." Robin said, he was tired of Jefferson keeping him from her. The man got on Robin's last nerves and had pretty much from the first time they met.

"Well maybe she doesn't wish to see you. Did your ego ever think of that?" Jefferson asked. Jefferson loved twisting the knife in Robin's side, mainly because he felt like Robin deserved it after what he had put Regina through.

"The woman I love is in there, hurting over something I did." Robin said, he didn't know if he could get through to Jefferson but he had to try. He hoped Regina would let him talk to her now that she had, had some time.

"And you think you can just Irish dance your way in here and apologize and make it all better do you?" Jefferson asked. "Do you know what it was like last night, listening to her cries from her bedroom? To know that there was nothing I could do or say to stop the tears?"

"I'm the one who caused this, let me try to make it up to her." Robin said. He could see some movement from the corner of his eye and his heart skipped a beat when he saw it was his wife.

"There is nothing you can say that can make up what you did to me." Regina said as she came to the door.

"Regina, I need to explain." Robin said. He looked at her and drunk in the sight of her. He had missed her so much, her presence and everything about her. He had felt like a shell of a man this last twenty four hours. He could see how hurt she was, her eyes were blood shot from obviously crying all night.

"Jefferson, could you give us a few minutes?" Regina asked.

"You're sure?" Jefferson asked. "I can make him leave, just say the word."

"You are welcomed to try." Robin said as he took a step forward.

"Yes Jefferson, I need to have a few words with my soon to be ex husband. But don't go too far." Regina said as Jefferson nodded and walked away leaving them standing in the doorway of the apartment.

"There is no explanation of what you did. It was wrong." Regina said. "Unforgivable."

"Regina, please listen to me." Robin said, he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"No, I have listened for too long and now I'm just wondering how I could have been so blind. Because you have been lying to me this entire time." Regina said.

"No, that's not true." Robin said. He had married her because he was in love not because of some stupid will.

"You told me you married me because you loved me. When the truth of the matter is you only married me because you wanted your father's company." Regina said.

"No sweetheart that's not true, I married you because I fell in love with you." Robin was so hurt that he had caused her to doubt his love for her. "The will never was a factor in my love for you."

"You have been lying to me this entire time. Nothing has changed." Regina said.

"The truest thing in my life has been my love for you, it has been a constant in my life." Robin said. "I want our life together."

"I really don't care what you want. I am out of that house and away from anything I ever shared with you." Regina said as she paused to get her breath. "I never want to see you again."

Her words affected Robin greatly just then, he knew how much she loved him as he knew this was her hurt talking not her heart. The pain she must have suffered, his shame was overwhelming, making his stomach lurch with disgust. He saw how much what he had kept from her was affecting her, when Regina loved someone she loved with her whole being and her whole soul.

"Regina, please listen to me. I didn't marry you because of that stupid clause in the will. I wanted a life with you, I want us to grow old together and share wonderful memories as our lives together happens." Robin said, telling her exactly what was in his heart. "Regina I promise you I will spend the rest of my life trying to undo this if you'll only give me a chance."

"Robin you need to leave." Regina said and pointed to the door.

"Please let me have my say, whether I deserve to be heard or not. Just give me a chance to apologize." Robin could feel his heart beating faster as he spoke.

"Then apologize, so I can finally be rid of you." Regina said as she stared at him with fury-darkened features, wondering how much more she could possibly endure before she burst into shameful tears.

"Regina, please let go sit down." Robin said as Regina turned and walked to the couch. Robin closed the door behind him before walking to the couch and having a seat. He took a deep breath and his heart hurt as Regina sat down as far as she could on the couch from him. The distance between them was never more evident than at this moment.

Regina took a few moments before she bothered to speak again. "And just what do you hope to accomplish with this apology of yours?"

"I'm hoping to be forgiven so we can start over." Robin said as he extended a hand out to touch her knee but he quickly paused in his effort as she seemed to retreat from him even more.

The return of Regina's anger was immediate. She stood up from the couch and in front of him. "You expect me to forgive you for what you did to me? Just like that. Forgive you for ruining my entire future? For ruining me?"

Robin felt the very life drain out of him. His face contorted with the pain her words had wrought as he forced himself back to his feet. "I'd hoped you'd somehow find it in your heart to forgive me for that, yes."

"But why should I?" Regina was so angry now she wanted to slap him, to bring him some degree of the same physical pain she suffered.

"The only answer I have is to tell you how very much I still love you." Robin stated simply. "Because I love you and I still want this marriage Regina, please don't doubt this."

"Oh that's right you need this marriage for your company." Regina said. "And as if I hadn't already fallen for that one, I can't believe you think I'm foolish enough to fall for that same gambit twice." Regina muttered, gritting her teeth.

"But it's true. My whole heart is full with love for you, not that blasted company." Robin explained. "If I can't have you in my life than my heart will cease to beat."

"I'd rather you wallow in the knowledge of the terrible thing you did. Marriage happens to be something that is supposed to be based on love and trust, not lies." Regina said. "I trusted you with my whole being, I trusted you to not keep things from me." Regina said, but at that moment she felt like a hypocrite because here she was raging on him for keeping the clause a secret from her when she was keeping something very big from him. She had to get away from his presence before she gave in and stood up and moved to stand a few feet from him.

Robin realized he would never convince her with mere words. His only hope was to show her. He got up from the couch and walked up to her, and seeing her not take steps backwards gave him hope. He embraced her and pressed his body firmly against his, he then dipped his head to take her mouth in a kiss so passionate, it weakened even him.

When he eventually pulled away, she was outraged-not at all the response he'd wanted.

"How dare you!" Regina spat vehemently, as she made a move to get away from him. "How dare you come here and-."

The last of her angry sentence was lost to yet another long, hungry kiss, only this time, when he broke away for much needed air, she did not seem quite as angry as she had before. If anything, she seemed responsive to his advances.

"Robin, you have no right-" her words were broke off once again.

Again he stole her words by bringing his mouth down on hers, and again she came away from the experience appearing a little less Regina looked into his determined expression, she felt like almost smiling-almost. She wondered if everything she tried to say to him would lead to another kiss. It was certainly a concept worth testing.

"How can you-." Sure enough, Robin dipped down to take yet another kiss, but this time she felt her body and heart respond. Despite all he'd done to her, she still loved him and he still had the power to make her swoon. It may not make sense, but it was true. When he lifted his head again, she had to swallow before she could speak.

"possibly stand there and-." again she was stopped in her sentence.

Another tantalizing kiss, this one much slower and meaningful.

As his mouth continued to work its magic, a familiar hunger overtook her, and despite her firm resolve not to let her heart lead her astray ever again she felt herself leaning against him, accepting his embrace. There was something about him that set her very soul on fire.

"Regina, please believe me when I tell you that I love you." Robin murmured against her mouth, pulling away just enough to speak the words. His heart soared when he realized the anger was now gone from her eyes. "I know I've hurt you, and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, because of what I did to you, but I do want you to forgive me. I was a fool, and I've come to my senses, I swear to you there is nothing else I'm keeping from you. All I want is a second chance."

The words fell soft and sweet against her cheek, causing her to close her eyes and moan in response. She desperately wanted to believe in him. Although she had yet to speak any actual words of forgiveness, Robin knew he'd found the response in her he wanted. He pressed her soft body intimately against his then dipped his head for yet another gentle kiss, relieved when he was met with no resistance. It was not until one of his hands brushed her stomach, where their child lay that she suddenly pulled away, her anger returned.

"I don't care what you want, but I'll tell you what I want. I want you to take your sugary sweet words and your handsome smile and those blasted dimples and get out of here." Regina was almost to the point of shouting at him.

"Regina please don't give up on me, on us." Robin said, he was practically begging right now.

"There is only one thing I want from you." Regina said.

"Name it Regina, and it's yours." Robin said as hope fluttered in his heart. Anything she wanted he would give her.

"A divorce." Regina said rather coldly, her eyes that once were full of love now were full of anger.

"Regina you don't mean that, you're just over-reacting right now. It's the pain talking and we both know it." Robin said.

"I do mean it. I'll have the paperwork for you as soon as I can and I want you to sign it." Regina said as she marched over to the door and opened it for him to leave. Robin knew better than to press the issue right now, he also knew he had made a few steps with her but could not press any further. He slowly walked back to the door and stood in the doorway.

"I remember how you looked on our wedding day, how you felt in my arms as we danced that day. How we made promises to one another to always be there for the other." Robin said as he remembered the way she had looked so happy and in love with him. What he wouldn't give to have that look back in her eyes right now.

"The man I danced with that day doesn't exist. The love we had was not real, the things we shared were built on lies and deception." Regina said.

"You can choose to believe that but I know you, I know you still feel something for me." Robin said.

"I don't even know you are you. I don't trust you and without trust we have nothing. Now leave. Regina said.

"I'm going alright, I'm sorry for a lot of things but I love you and I always will. And I know you still love me Regina." Robin said as he walked out of the apartment, he stood in the hallway and looked at her. Regina walked to the door and closed the door in his face. Robin turned and leaned his back up against it, he was emotionally exhausted from this. Robin had never seen anyone so upset before. His resolve was firm, but he also knew he had a lot more to make up for.

"Regina are you alright?" Tink asked as she and Jefferson came back into the living room.

"Never better." Regina said as she walked over to the couch and put her head in her hands.

"Did you tell him about the baby?" Tink asked.

"No. I don't ever want him to know that I am having his child. I don't see that it would do the baby any good to have a father like him." Regina said.

"Regina he's going to know, you can't keep it from him. Once he sees you with your belly starting to swell he'll know." Tink said.

"That may be true, but he won't know it's his." Regina said as she looked over at Jefferson. "We need to start planning on how we are going to do this."

"Guys this is going to come back and backfire in both of your faces, I tell you it is." Tink said. "And Robin is not going to believe your stupid story, he's going to know he's the father Regina."

"I have to try Tink, this is my baby." Regina said as Jefferson came to kneel down in front of her.

"Look nothing had to be decided today. I want you to get some rest, tap a nap for a few hours." Jefferson said as Regina nodded and got up and walked to her bedroom and laid down on her side. Regina rubbed a hand over her stomach, glancing down she tried to envision a tiny life growing inside of her. She also tried to envision herself holding that life in her arms. Slowly, she smiled.

"Jefferson what are you thinking? Do you have a death wish?" Tink asked. "When Robin finds out about this whole crazy scheme of yours he's going to be furious."

"Well maybe I'm willing to take my chances." Jefferson said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Robin Locksley is not one to make an enemy of." Tink said as she went to the kitchen to start making some lunch.

Back at his house, Robin walked inside his thoughts had been on Regina the whole way home and how he was ever going to fix this mess he made of their lives. He went to his study and poured himself a drink and quickly downed it and started to pour himself another one, he suddenly grabbed the bottle and threw it against the wall making it shatter.

"Whoa mate, when's the war starting?" Killian asked as he walked into the study.

"How did you get in?" Robin asked surprised to see his friend in his home.

"I've been told in a past life I was once a pirate so I'm good at breaking into things." Killian explained. "I take it you went to see Regina?"

"Yes." Robin said as he grabbed another bottle and poured himself another drink.

"Oi, its never good to drink alone mate." Killian said as he grabbed a glass himself and poured himself a drink too. "So you want to tell me what happened."

"She's furious with me Killian. I've never seen her so mad, so hurt." Robin said. "And what kills me is that I'm the cause of it."

"Robin, she'll forgive you eventually. I'm sure she just needs some time figure things out." Killian tried to offer words of comfort to his oldest friend. He had never seen Robin look so lost, if Robin was this devastated then he could only imagine how hurt Regina was.

"I don't know Killian, she told me she wants a divorce." Robin said.

"That's her anger talking. I've seen the way she looks at you, she is deeply in love with you." Killian said.

"If I loose her-" Robin said.

"You won't, just don't give up on her. She'll come around mate, I know it." Killian said.

"And how do you know that?" Robin asked.

"Because I've never seen two people so in tuned with one another." Killian said.

"When did you get so sentimental Killian?" Robin asked.

"Pour me another drink." Killian said as the two men had a few drinks. Killian didn't really know the words that would help his friend but he knew that Robin didn't need to be alone right now. He didn't fear that Robin would harm himself he just thought Robin might say or do something foolish that would push Regina further away from him.

"Why didn't I tell her? I should have just told her the truth when I had the chance." Robin said to himself more than to Killian. "She's over there in that apartment hurt and angry at me for keeping that stupid clause in the will from her."

"You won't loose her, appears the lass has a temper. Just let her calm down first." Killian offered what advice he could.

"Killian you didn't see her, she was furious and so hurt by me." Robin said, he knew no matter what happened with them that he would never forget the look in Regina's eyes today.

"Mate you won't loose her, no one can resist that Irish charm of yours." Killian said with a wink. Robin just slightly nodded but it did nothing to improve his thoughts at the moment. "So what's your next move?" Killian asked.

"I've got to win her back. You're right I need to let her cool off for awhile. Then I'll try to woo her back." Robin said. "I won her love once before and while I know it's still there, just bent right now, I know I can win her forgiveness." Robin said.

"Good luck mate, it's not easy to win a lass back. But if I know anything about Robin Locksley I know he always wins." Killian said. "You need me to stick around more?"

"No, no I'm alright. I'm going to sit here and start coming up with ideas to win her back in my life." Robin said. "I may text you to see what you think first."

"You do that. Get some rest, I'm assuming I'll see you Monday?" Killian asked.

"Yeah I'll be there. Thanks Killian." Robin said.

"Anytime mate." Killian said as the two men shook hands before Killian left. Robin was alone in the house, before it had felt normal to him. Now without his wife it felt, the house no longer felt like a home to him. He sat down at his desk and started to write out things he was going to try to win his wife back.

_**Flowers, Red Roses are her favorite.**_

_**Meet her for coffee once some time has passed.**_

_**Be honest with her, no matter what.**_

_**Apologize to her for not telling her the truth**_

_**Go slow, don't force it.**_

_**The ballet invite**_

_**Apple orchard**_

_**Stars**_

_**Beg, Beg, Beg if he had to**_

Robin knew there was more that he was going to need to do to win her back, he romanced her once before he knew if she would let her wall down again to him he could romance her again. This time there would be no ticking time bomb waiting to go off between them. He would be all the way honest with her. There was too much on the line for him to loose otherwise. Robin took another drink at his desk, he couldn't remember if he had eaten today but he didn't think so. He walked to the kitchen and made him a sandwich. As he was putting the ham back, on the refrigerator door, he saw a hand written note written by Regina to him.

_I love you_. It had a small heart beside it.

Robin smiled slightly and knew in that moment if he could hear those sweet words from her again he would give up everything he had. He ached to hear those words from her, the more he thought of it the more that he remembered that they had said those words to one another every day since they have been married. Robin walked to the table and ate his food not really tasting it and a little bit later he headed upstairs. He was going to try to get some sleep because he needed to be ready for work when Monday morning came. He got ready for bed and felt how empty the bed was to him, he tossed and turned for awhile before finally going to sleep that night. His dreams were of his wife, of the moments they had spent together and some more he hoped to spend with her later in their lives.

Monday morning Robin arrived at work and went to his office, he had not went on Regina's floor where she worked and it had taken all he could do not to go to her. But he was going to try to give her some space. But once he was in his office, he sat at his desk and made a phone call.

"Good morning Robin, how can I help you?" August asked. There was something in the way he spoke that made Robin think something was off.

"Morning August, I'm going to trust you to keep this to yourself. But Regina and I have a small glitch right now and I just wanted to check on her." Robin said.

"Yes, well Robin I'm not sure how to tell you this, but Regina called and spoke to me first thing this morning and well she's given her notice and is leaving." August said as he prepared for the backlash he knew Robin was about to unload.

"SHE WHAT? She can't quit." Robin was practically yelling at August now through the phone.

"That's what I told her Robin, I even told her to try to take a leave for awhile until she's ready to come back." August explained.

"And what did she say to that?" Robin asked as his temper was coming down slightly.

"She thanked me but she refused. Her last day is next Friday." August said knowing his boss was not going to take this well. Hell he wasn't, he hated to loose Regina. They had worked side by side for a few years and she was golden. He hoped that what had happened between Regina and Robin would get fixed not only so he could keep Regina at his side but also because he knew Robin and Regina were very much in love with one another, seeing them at their wedding anyone could see it and it hurt August to see them like this.

"I'm trying to give her some space right now but I don't know what to do about this new issue." Robin said, he couldn't believe Regina was going to quit because of him. He had thought to stay away but he had to contact her if only to text her to ask her to not quit her job.

"Robin I don't know what happened between you two but she sounded very upset and I hope things will work out between you two, I truly do." August said.

"So do I August, so do I. Thank you for your words." Robin said as he ended the conversation. He was about to text Regina when his office phone rung, he quickly answered the phone.

"Robin Locksley." Robin said as he answered.

"Mr. Locksley this is Nikolas Spencer at PNC Bank, we have some suspicious activity and we wanted to contact you on this matter." Nikolas explained.

"I'm a little busy here, can this wait?" Robin asked, he didn't care if some faceless computer hacker had hacked into his account and taken every cent he had there. He had more pressing matters right now than his finances.

"I'm afraid it can't Mr. Locksley. Now some weeks back you added your wife to your account correct?" Nikolas asked.

"Yes, yes I did. Why?" Robin asked not knowing where this was going.

"Well we received a phone call from Mrs. Locksley this morning and she put in a request to remove her name from your account." Nikolas said.

Those words were crushing to Robin, Regina was silently removing herself from his life piece by piece. She already had quit her job to get away from him, now she removed herself from their checking account. Plus she was out of their home. It was becoming too much for him to handle at the moment.

"Mr. Locksley?" Nikolas said. Robin knew from his tone he had said his name more than once.

"My wife and I are at the moment going through a rough patch, and she is rightfully upset right now." Robin said.

"Ah I see,sorry to hear that. Well per her request we have removed her from your account." Nikolas said."

"You can't leave her on my account?" Robin asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Locksley but per our protocol we can't." Nikolas answered.

"Thank you for letting me know." Robin said as he ended the call. He leaned his chair back and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and raked his hands through his hair. Robin had seen the good in her many times, and he was not going to give up on her and not them. Robin had found his true love and he was going to fight for it and for her. He took his cell phone and pulled her up and typed out a quick message asking her to please keep working here. Robin waited for a few moments and saw where she had read his message but no reply came. Just then his office door opened and Killian walked in.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you look like hell mate." Killian said as he sat in the chair in front of Robin's desk.

"Thanks, good morning to you too Killian." Robin said, even though he knew his friend was right. Robin ran his hands over his face as he wished he could rub the stress out of his head right now.

"So how is your morning going so far, or do I even need to ask?" Killian said. He could see his friend was still very upset.

"Well I just got off the phone with my bank, and they informed me that Regina removed herself from our checking account." Robin said.

"Ouch mate, she's not wasting any time is she?" Killian asked. He was finally getting a feel to how upset Regina was himself.

"No, and that is what worries me Killian. I'm afraid of what she may do next." Robin said. "She's already put in her notice to August this morning. Other than all that, my day has been peachy."

"Ah mate bummer. So what's your plan then?" Killian asked.

"I was going to give her some time liked what we talked about but now I don't know what to do." Robin said. "I sent her a text but she hasn't replied, and I don't think she will."

"Do you want me to try to talk to her?" Killian offered.

"I don't know if she would talk to you, but I would appreciate it if you would just-" Robin said as Robin's office phone rang. He stopped talking to Killian and grabbed his phone.

"Robin Locksley?" Robin said as he answered.

"Mr. Locksley there is a Eric Northman here to see you. He says he is a lawyer from Anderson and Franklin." Janet, Robin's secretary said.

"Send him in." Robin said with a confused look on his face. He knew of the law firm but had no contact with them.

"Trouble mate?" Killian asked as he saw the look on his friend's face.

"Not sure." Robin said as he stood and saw a man walk in.

"Mr. Locksley. Eric Northman, I work for Anderson and Franklin." Eric said as Robin extended his hand to Eric.

"How can I help you?" Robin asked as he shook his hand.

"I'm here today because I represent my client Regina Mills-Locksley." Eric said as Robin felt impending doom coming his way.

"She's my wife. What is this about?" Robin asked. Killian stood up behind Robin to offer what support he could.

"These are for you then." Eric said as he opened took out a folder from his briefcase and gave Robin a stack of papers. Robin took them and opened them up and saw exactly what they were.

"Is she serious?" Robin asked already knowing the answer but thinking out loud. "These are real?"

"They are very real. Mrs. Mills-Locksley is not asking for anything just for you to sign them." Eric said.

"I can't believe this." Robin said as he looked at the papers. Divorce papers. They couldn't get a divorce, a small separation alright but not this.

"If you'll just sign the papers Mr. Locksley." Eric said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Robin said. He would give her anything she asked but not this, he knew if he had signed those papers they both would have regretted it.

"Mr. Locksley you have no choice in the matter. If you don't sign the papers I'll have no choice but to file a motion with a judge." Eric said.

"You do that then. I am not divorcing the only women I have ever loved." Robin said as he handed the papers back to Eric. Robin knew what he had done had only bought him time, motions like Eric mentioned took weeks if not months before a judge would either deny or approve them. He also knew what he had done would only anger Regina but right now he didn't care he wanted time, no he needed time.

"So be it, I'll see you in court soon." Eric said as he turned and walked out of Robin's office.

"I'm sorry mate." Killian said as he saw the devastation on his friend's face at this new development. Robin turned and walked to his desk and grabbed his office phone and made a quick phone call.

"Janet hold all my calls, tell them I'll be out of the office for at least today." Robin said as he put the phone down and grabbed his keys and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Killian asked as he saw his friend storm off.

"I have to talk to Regina whether she wants to listen to me or not. You're in charge till I get back." Robin said as he opened the door and leave. Killian didn't stop him because he knew those two needed to talk and he sure hoped Regina would listen to his friend now. Killian pulled out his flask and took a drink, then another. One for him and one for his friend who would need it today.

"Holy father give my friend some luck today, he's going to need it." Killian took one last swig before he left Robin's office.

Regina was lying on the couch taking a sip of hot chocolate. By now she knew Eric had seen Robin and presented him with the divorce papers. Eric had called her and let her know how that had went, just like she thought it would go with Robin refusing to sign them. Eric was the lawyer that Tink had started seeing recently. He had came over first thing this morning with the paperwork for her upon her request. She had received Robin's text earlier this morning but did not respond, she thought the divorce papers would be all the answer he would need. Regina was shook by the loud banging on her apartment door, she knew who it was.

"Regina, please open the door. We need to talk about this." Robin called out loudly. At the noise Jefferson came out of the bedroom.

"You ready?" Jefferson asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Regina said as she got up from the couch and headed to the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door to a seething Robin.

"Regina, you are beginning to take this too far." Robin said as he looked at her.

"Now you know how serious I am. I don't want anything from you, now will you please just sign the divorce papers?" Regina asked.

"Regina I know you don't want a divorce. I know this is your hurt coming through." Robin said. "Please sweetheart don't rush into this."

"Oh I'm not. We both know to end this farce of a marriage as quickly and painless as possible." Regina said.

"Really? Is it painless to you? Because it sure isn't for me." Robin said.

"Our marriage never existed, it was built on a lie." Regina said.

"Regina, I'm trying to do everything that I can to restore your faith in me. Regina please, if you will just give me a chance I can make this up to you." Robin pleaded with his wife.

"I can't trust you Robin." Regina said.

"Regina we mean everything to each other, you can't just erase that." Robin said. Robin was so hurt over loosing both her trust and her love all at once. One stupid secret that he had kept from her was costing him everything.

"What we had is gone, as if it never existed." Regina said. "Besides I'm moving on."

"Moving on? What do you mean?" Robin asked not sure what she meant by that. As he waited for her to explain he saw a shirtless Jefferson walk up behind Regina and place his arms around her waist and lean in to kiss the side of her face.

"Now do you understand?" Regina asked with as much as a sexy smile as she could muster at this particular moment. On the inside she was about two seconds from coming completely apart. She just hoped the outside showed differently.

"Jefferson, get your hands off my wife." Robin said through clenched teeth. He was seeing red and green all at the same time. Seeing another man with his hands on her like that was making him angry.

"She doesn't mind that my hands are on her Locksley, matter of fact she seems to be enjoying it." Jefferson smirked at Robin as he pulled Regina back so that her back was pressed against his naked chest. "She sure did enjoy my hands on her last night, all night."

"I don't know what game you are trying to pull Jefferson but I'm not falling for it." Robin said as he stared down Jefferson. Then his gaze caught his wife's and kept her looking at him. "Regina we need to talk, alone."

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of Jefferson." Regina said.

"If you want him to know all about our business then fine." Robin said, knowing it was just a back and forth battle between them right now. "You can't quit your job because of what has happened between us. You are too valuable to the company."

"Yeah well, with all that money now you are getting with being full in control of your father's company you can easily replace me." Regina said as she took a sharp jab at him.

"Regina, I don't give a damn about that blasted company. All I care about is you." Robin spat out. He knew he deserved the sharp words she threw at him.

"Well you'll move on one day, I have." Regina said as she stood there in Jefferson's arms staring him down.

"There's nothing between you two, you are just trying to make me jealous which just proves how much you still care about me." Robin said. "So you can stop trying to convince me otherwise."

"What can I do to convince you that we are over?" Regina asked. "You want to see Jefferson and I together, will that convince you?"

"Regina, I know why you're doing this to hurt me, and to a point I deserve it but enough is enough." Robin said. "Not only don't I believe it, but you coming to our marriage bed as a virgin on our wedding night, proves how you are not one who bed hops like you would like me to believe." Robin's words caused the blush on her cheeks to appear as he knew they could.

"Robin you need to leave." Regina said.

"I was trying to give you some space but after being informed how you were quitting your job that you love, and removing yourself from our checking account, and then being served divorce papers, I couldn't stay away any longer." Robin said. Regina knew it was a lot to take in one day but she had let her anger cloud everything else. Combine that with the fact that she was carrying his child and she looked back now and she could see where she may have piled too much on right now.

"Jefferson, could you give us a minute?" Regina asked. She knew she had to talk to him and hopefully come to some sort of agreement about their separation.

"Are you sure? I'm not afraid of him." Jefferson asked as he looked at Robin but Robin's eyes were locked onto Regina's.

"Yes, yes I'm sure." Regina said as Jefferson removed his arms from around her and stood there for a moment then turned and walked over to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Regina I know I messed things up between us, but I promise you I will never keep anything from you again." Robin said as he took a step towards her and stopped, she had not retreated from his advance which was a good sign to him. "Just give me a second chance sweetheart, that's all I ask."

Regina looked at him a long moment while she thought back to their wedding day, their vows and she remembered the look in his eyes as he spoke those words to her. He had said that he loved her, and she could see the truth in his eyes then and now. But there was still the matter of trusting him. "But how do I know that I can trust you again?"

"Look into my eyes Regina." Robin said as he took her hands in his, the contact already making him feel so much better.

Regina could do nothing else as she looked at him, she had become mesmerized by the intensity of the emotions she saw there. Robin slowly moved his arms forward and pulled her into a gentle embrace before pulling back to look into her face. "I do love you Regina. I love you because you are you, and I can't bear the thought of spending another day of my life without you. These last few days have been torture for me. Please give me the chance to spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy."

Regina's mind was in such a whirl, she could not keep a straight thought. All she knew for certain was she was in his arms again and it felt so right to be there. It felt like home to her. She had missed him so much, she finally admitted to herself even through all the heartache he had caused she missed him still.

"Robin, I do believe you love me. I just have to think about my welfare first before I can even think about giving you another chance." Regina said as she also thought that this wasn't just about her anymore. She had a baby to consider and be responsible for now.

"I respect that, so will you please hold off on a divorce? I'll give you the space you want only, please don't rush into a divorce." Robin said. "And please reconsider your job, I swear I won't come on your floor but the company needs you, and August needs you sweetheart." He said as he took his hand and rubbed the back of his hand against one of her cheeks, brushing it lightly as he did so.

"I'll think about it. I just want some time away right now." Regina said.

"That's more than fair. Take what time you need." Robin said as his lips finally managed a small smile. "When you feel like you can I would love to take you out for just a cup of coffee. We can go back to the place where we went on our date where you showed me how the poor folks live." Robin said as his heart beat faster as a small smile also appeared on her face as she was remembering that day.

"I'll let you know, I'll contact you when I'm ready." Regina said.

"I'll leave you in peace and thank you Regina. For just letting me talk to you at the least." Robin said as he leaned his head forward and down towards her and saw out of his own eyes her head start to move towards his. He tugged his lower lip across hers, sending a wild array of delightful shivers through her. He went a little bolder and darted his tongue out and teased her lower lip. Robin wanted nothing more than to deepen the kiss but he knew to retreat right now. Robin turned and was standing in the hallway of her doorway. "Oh and one more thing."

"Yes?" Regina asked.

"Tell Jefferson if he ever puts his hands on you like that again he's going to need Dr. Frankenstein to put him back together." Robin said with a wink. She gave him a knowing look that he understood was her way of saying the whole idea of her and Jefferson was a ruse and they both knew it.

Regina took the door and started to close it slowly, she paused to take one last look at him before she closed the door. She leaned up against it as she closed her eyes and she asked herself if she was making a mistake talking to him again. Just then a huge wave of nausea overtook her and sent her running to the bathroom, she barely made it as she emptied her stomach and sat on the bathroom floor.

Robin had just walked out of the building and was walking to his car when he heard his name being called.

"Robin wait!" the voice called out as Robin turned and saw Tink running up to him.

"I'd like to have a word with you, if I may?" Tink asked as she glanced back towards the apartment as if checking to see if any shadows lingered about the windows.

"Can I help you Tink?" Robin asked.

"Robin, make sure you keep fighting for Regina. Don't give up on her." Tink said.

"I'm not going to Tink, you have my word on that." Robin said.

"That's good, because you have so much to loose if you don't." Tink said thinking about Regina's baby.

"Tink relax, I know." Robin said.

"You know? How do you know? Did she tell you?" Tink asked, surprised that Regina had told him about the baby, but also relieved she was not going to keep this from him. He needed to know.

"I could see it for myself Tink." Robin said, as he had seen the un-natural way Regina was in Jefferson's arms.

"You could see already? She's showing to you?" Tink asked.

"Showing?" Robin asked, a confused look on his face clearly. Tink put a hand to her mouth as she then realized they were both talking about different things.

"Uh, never mind. Good luck and I better go." Tink said as she made a turn to move but felt Robin's hand on her arm, stopping her progress.

"Tink, tell me what you meant." Robin said. Tink opened her mouth to say something but no excuse was coming out and she promptly closed her mouth again. Robin's mind was working over time and he thought of the way a woman could show and it hit him like a bowling ball.

"Tink, is Regina pregnant?" Robin asked as his world started to tilt. He had to have Tink answer to this life changing question.

"Robin, I just misspoke is all." Tink stammered out. But Robin was not having it.

"Tink, please don't lie to me. You asked me if I could see that she was showing already. There's only one way a woman shows." Robin said, he already knew the truth now but needed confirmation. "Is my wife pregnant Tink?"

"She's going to kill me but yes, yes she is." Tink said as Robin took a deep breath and turned away and started to pace the sidewalk a bit. "Robin you can't tell her I told you, she would never forgive me for it."

"She was going to keep my baby from me? Why?" Robin asked as he continued to pace. A million thoughts racing through his mind at one time.

"Because she's afraid you would take her to court and take the baby from her." Tink said her words causing Robin to stop dead in his tracks.

"Tink, I would never take her child from her. She knows that." Robin said a little hurt that she would think that about him and to keep their child from him. Did he mean so little to her for her to even think about keeping their child from him?

"Robin, I know that and deep down she knows that as well but, she's not been thinking right now. You know about the ruse with Jefferson. He was going to pretend to be the baby's father." Tink said, her last few words shocking him further. "Robin she's just going on instinct right now. Her main priority is that baby."

"As it should be. Well this is just another reason I have to get my wife back." Robin said. "Has she been sick yet?"

"Some, she was in the bathroom when I left." Tink said and put her hands on Robin's arms to stop him from going up there right now. "Robin give her the time to be the one to tell you, hopefully soon you two will be back together stronger than ever and let it be a happy moment for her to tell you."

"You're right, I'll give it some time. If she needs anything, you will let me know?" Robin asked.

"Of course, Robin you know I've got her back no matter what and I'm not over completely what you kept from her but I know you did not do this will ill intent." Tink said.

"Thank you Tink, and I appreciate you being there for her and for myself." Robin said.

"Now go home and get some rest you look like you could need it as well." Tink said as Robin nodded and went to his car and climbed in. He could not prevent the smile on his face as he thought of his impending fatherhood as he drove. They were going to have a beautiful baby he just knew. And Robin was determined not to miss a moment of his child's life. Before or after it was born.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Taking the time to address something I have seen a lot lately around here, not just with me but with others. To the guest(Sunday night) who thought I should change Regina's reaction in the chapter before, this is_ _MY concept, this is how I wanted the story to go. Since YOU don't like the way I chose to have Regina's reaction, don't read it anymore, instead of saying people shouldn't follow their own plots that they had planned out. No one here is being paid to be a writer, nor are some of us trying to be writers. Some of us do this for fun, these stories take time to plot out, and to type out with having our own lives and work to deal with. I'm not only speaking for myself but from several others I have talked to on here and on twitter. I mean does it make you feel good to leave a review slamming what may take someone hours to do? If you truly want to "help" someone send a PM and offer to help them. Guest(Sunday night) do you write here on ff? I bet you don't. I'm not here to please everyone nor to change the story direction because a few might not like the way I chose to write the story. Write your story how YOU want to and I'll do the same. Did Regina overreact? Possibly. Have you guest(Sunday night) ever overreacted to something and then seen the errors of your ways or are you perfect? Because I doubt anyone is that perfect..._**

Robin didn't hear from Regina for a week and it was killing him to be away from her. Especially at a time like this which should have been a special time for both of them, with their baby now. He could just imagine Regina telling him in some special way that they were going to be parents. Her smiling and tearful as she told him about their baby. He could picture himself kneeling in front of her and putting his hand and head on her stomach and talking to their child. His heart ached so much, to share these special moments with her. And now he was missing everything, missing moments when he should be there with Regina and their child.

Robin had spoken with Tink, asking if Regina was feeling alright, and how she was holding up. Tink had informed him that Regina's morning sickness was really starting to affect her. She also told him that she had a doctor's appointment coming up very soon. Robin wished Regina would tell him about the baby, and ask him to go with her. He wanted to talk with her doctor to make sure that both her, and their baby were doing well.

But he was not going to interfere until she felt comfortable telling him. Regina meant the world to him and he wanted her to be well. He had fallen in love with her before they were married, but it had intensified since she was no longer in his day to day life. His love for his wife grew more and more to the point he didn't know how he had existed before she came into his life. A few days later Robin was at work the day Regina called him.

"Robin Locksley." Robin said as he answered his phone.

"Hi, it's me." Regina said, even though he was still her husband she was nervous for some reason.

"Hello Regina, I'm glad you called." Robin said. After a few seconds of silence, "How have you been?" he asked.

"I'm doing okay. I thought we might go have a cup of coffee today at the place near the park where we went on our date." Regina said. "That is if you have time today."

"No, today is wonderful. Can I pick you up or would you rather meet there?" Robin asked giving her the option.

"I can meet you there say around one o clock?" Regina asked.

"I'll be there. Thank you Regina." Robin said as they ended the call. He looked at his schedule and called his secretary to reschedule a meeting till tomorrow. He finished his over-seas phone calls and left his office and headed towards the little cafe they had been to. He got there first and got them a table. He saw her coming in and stood up to greet her.

"Regina, you look lovely." Robin said as he pulled the chair out for her. They both sat down and the waitress came over and Robin ordered a large cup of coffee while Regina ordered a cup of decaf coffee. Robin smiled inward and tried his best to not let an outward smile appear because he didn't want her to suspect that he knew her secret.

"How is work going?" Regina asked, breaking the silence after the waitress brought their drinks over. Robin took a drink of his coffee before sitting it down on the table between them.

"Busy as usual, I had two over-seas phone calls and our investors are quite pleased with next year's projected sales." Robin said. "Have you considered staying at your job?"

"I spoke with August this morning, and I'm going to come back next week. I don't know about staying, I'm just going to see how things go." Regina said a she took a drink of her coffee.

"I'm glad Regina, really glad. I'm sure August is relieved that you're coming back." Robin said.

"He was quite pleased on my decision." Regina said. August has supported her throughout this ordeal and she appreciated it.

"As am I." Robin said as he looked into her eyes. "How's Tink doing?"

"Great, she's been seeing Eric now for over a month. She really likes him." Regina said.

"Eric? The lawyer?" Robin asked his eyebrows raised as he began to realize the lawyer who had served him with divorce papers was Tink's beau.

"Yes, the very same one." Regina confirmed, lowering her gaze slightly.

"Now I understand." Robin said as Regina looked up at him. "I do understand why you did that Regina."

"So how's Killian doing?" Regina asked wanting to change the subject instantly.

"You know Killian, being his usual humble self." Robin said and was rewarded with a laugh from Regina. For the next half hour, they talked back and forth. Neither brought up about what had separated them.

"I need to get going. I have a ton of errands to do." Regina said as she stood up. Robin nodded and paid their bill before he escorted her out of the cafe.

"Regina I want to thank you for today. It means a lot to me." Robin said as Regina nodded slightly. "I have one question for you if I may?"

"What is it?" Regina asked.

"I was wondering if I might come to your place, and cook dinner for you tonight?" Robin asked.

"I don't know." Regina said, not sure what to do.

"No pressure, if you want to wait. I swear I won't read anything into it." Robin said.

"One condition." Regina said as she moved a curl away from her face.

"Name it." Robin said as his eyebrows raised a little and a small smile appeared on his face.

"You won't apologize to me all night and I'll try not to blame you and we'll just talk." Regina said.

"I can make that deal." Robin said, willing to do anything for her.

"Okay, say around six?" Regina asked.

"I'll be there." Robin said with a smile of gratitude on his face.

"Anything I need to pick up for you?" Regina asked.

"No, nothing. I'll bring everything I need." Robin said.

"Alright, I'll see you then." Regina said as she turned and started walking. Robin watched her till she got into a cab and was gone. Robin could not help the smile on his face from starting but he also knew he had more to make up to her. He made his way to the market and started to pick up a few things. As he was making his way back he saw a small open florist shop and picked up a bouquet of mixed flowers for Regina.

Regina had gotten home and told Tink about Robin coming over for dinner to cook for her. They were in her bedroom with Regina going through her closet.

"And how do you feel about that?" Tink asked.

"It's just dinner Tink, it's not like we are getting back together." Regina said.

"Right." Tink whispered under her breath. "Well then it's a good thing Eric and I have a date tonight, you two will have the whole place to yourselves."

"Tink, it's just dinner as I said." Regina said as she kept putting this dress and that dress in front of her to see what to wear.

"That's why you have been through half your closet already." Tink said with a knowing look.

"I'm just trying to make sure nothing will be different for him, that I'm not showing yet." Regina said.

"Regina you're only a few weeks along. You won't be showing for weeks yet." Tink said. "Though it's going to be cute to see you with a baby bump there, Miss skinny thing."

"Cut it out Tink." Regina said as she finally settled on a black and white short sleeve sweater and black mini skirt that showed off her legs. She paired it with a pair of cream colored kitten heels. Robin arrived ten minutes early and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door was opened and Regina stood there and could not help the smile that came on her face. Robin returned her smile, that alone caused his heart to flutter in his chest.

"Robin, come in." Regina said as she moved to let him inside. Robin looked at her and thought she looked breathtaking.

"Here, these are for you." Robin said as he handed her the mixed bouquet.

"Thank you, they are lovely." Regina said as she took a deep breath of the flowers. She moved to put them in a vase and filled them with water. The simple flowers were beautiful and she was touched that he had gotten them over say a dozen roses. Which was telling her that he wasn't trying to impress her with all his money. When she turned around Robin had put his bag down on the counter and started to cook.

"Anything I can do?" Regina asked.

"No, no. I want you to sit back and relax." Robin said as he started their dinner. He made baked ziti and had roasted some vegetables as the side. The aroma was heavy in the kitchen and Regina who was usually sick in the mornings now, knew she probably would be again but right now she was starving. Regina sat at the table and watched him cook, she had always loved watching him cook before. Before long he was bringing their dinner to the table. Robin sat their plates down and grabbed a pitcher.

"Here we go." Robin said as he poured them some iced tea.

"Tea?" Regina asked.

"Well I thought instead of the standard wine I thought we should try something different." Robin said. His real reason was because he knew she could not drink any wine.

"Sounds good to me." Regina said as they started to eat their dinner. Robin watched Regina eat, she had finished her vegetables and was eating her second portion of Ziti. He smiled into his cheek, glad to see she had such a good appetite already.

"Mmm that was delicious. I think you missed your calling for being a cook." Regina said.

"Well anytime you wish me to come over and cook for you, just let me know and I'll cook you anything you wish." Robin said.

"I'll remember that." Regina said as they grabbed their dishes and took them to the sink to wash, Robin washed while Regina dried them and put them away. Regina turned her head to look at Robin and smiled as she watched him clean. Once they were done they stood against the kitchen counter across from one another.

"Now I would like to ask you something." Robin said.

"Okay." Regina said.

"Would you go up on your roof with me and look at the stars tonight?" Robin asked.

"You want to go look at the stars? Tonight?" Regina asked.

"Yes, with you." Robin said.

"Let me grab a coat." Regina said as she went to her closet and brought out a full length coat and placed it around her. She came back to Robin who was standing there waiting on her. He had a blanket under one arm.

"Ready?" Robin asked as he put his hand out for her. She looked at him and placed hers in his and walked out of the apartment. They went to the elevators and went up to the top floor and went through the door that led to the rooftop.

"Wow it's beautiful tonight." Regina said as she looked up at the sky.

"It sure is." Robin said as Regina looked at Robin and he was looking at her instead. He smiled before he placed the blanket on the ground and sat down and put his hand out to ease her down beside him. He had his legs open and she knew what he wanted but instead she leaned against his side. He slowly put his arm around her to keep her warm.

"I can't remember the last time I actually took the time to look at the stars." Regina said. "I don't think I have since I was a kid."

"I think for me as well." Robin said as he looked down at her face and enjoyed seeing the smile on her face. He was glad to see some of the stress coming off her face. "Thank you for letting me come and cook for you tonight, and for allowing me to spend time with you."

"I enjoyed tonight as well. But you know this doesn't make everything between us smooth again." Regina said, not wanting him to think that they were back to where they were before.

"I don't expect it to be. I just hope you give me the opportunities to make it up to you and spend more time with you. No pressure, when you need space let me know and I'll back off." Robin said. He was not going to put any demands on her and cause her any more stress, her welfare and their child's was his priority.

"Thank you Robin." Regina said relieved he was not demanding time with her. Her head and her heart were in two different places now. She knew it would take time for those two items would be back on the same page again.

"Anything for milady." Robin said as he took her hand and let his lips graze on her knuckles lightly. Robin then took her hand in his and looked back up at the sky, a few seconds later he felt Regina lay her head against his shoulder, causing him to smile and take a deep breath. They stayed on the roof for another hour, not really speaking just enjoying the moment.

"I best be getting you back, you have work tomorrow don't you?" Robin asked.

"Yes, yes I do. And I better not be late." Regina said as Robin stood and helped her to her feet. He grabbed the blanket and extended his hand and she put hers in his as they made their way back to her apartment door. She opened it and stood in the doorway looking at him.

"Regina I want to ask and you don't have to right now, just when or if you would like to." Robin said, thinking to himself he must sound like a sixteen year old male youth asking a girl out for the first time. Taking a deep breath he continued. "There is an apple orchard and I thought we might go and spend the day there, maybe have a picnic as well."

"Well I can't this week, I know I'll be catching up at work." Regina said as she saw the disappointment on his face and those puppy dog eyes he had. She smiled as she then said. "But I'm free on Saturday if that will be okay."

"That was would be wonderful. It's Applewood Orchards and Winery." Robin said. "Can I pick you up and drive us?"

"What time?" Regina asked, willing to spend some time with him.

"Ten too early for you?" Robin asked. "It's about a 30 minute drive from here."

"I'll be ready then." Regina said as smiled at him.

"Then I shall count down the days until then." Robin said as he bowed lightly and leaned in and let his lips graze her cheek bone, before moving his mouth to her ear and whispering. "Sweet dreams milady." Then he pulled back and moved away to let her enter her apartment and close the door. He caught the small smile on her face as she shut the door. He breathed out deeply, tonight was just a small step on his way to try to win her back. His future without her was sad and depressing, without her love in his life. Robin went down the elevator and headed home, technically just a house until Regina was back.

The next morning Regina came back to work and was welcomed back by her fellow co-workers and especially August especially.

"Regina, it's so good to see you back. You look wonderful if I may say." August said as he gave her a big hug.

"Thank you August. And thank you for giving me time off for awhile." Regina said. She was glad that August thought she looked great on the outside because on the inside she was feeling awful. She was so nauseated that she wanted to run to the nearest bathroom as fast as she could, and her breasts were sore now and slightly bigger which made the bra she wore feel about two sizes too small.

"You are more than welcome Regina, now don't think I expect you to get everything done today, make sure to pace yourself. Enjoy being back." August said as she went to her desk and started filing reports and completing reports. She was steadily working about an hour later and she was just putting away a file in the filing cabinet when a huge wave of nausea hit her with full force. She made a mad dash for the ladies bathroom, passing by several people as she did so and ran into the stall and emptied her stomach. When it was empty she kept heaving until her ribs felt like they would break in two. When she finally was done she flushed the toliet and cleaned herself up as she finished washing her hands and drying them she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked pale, she tried pinching her cheeks to put some color into them before she left the bathroom and was startled to see Killian standing there.

"Killian. Hi, how are you?" Regina asked.

"Well I'm doing quite well considering that fact that I almost was ran over by my best friend's wife." Killian said.

"Ah, that, well I think I had some bad Chinese food." Regina said. "Sorry for almost running over you."

"That's okay lass, just wanted to make sure you were alright." Killian said as he looked at her face, causing her to shift her eyes. She hoped he believed her story about the Chinese food, she didn't want Robin to be suspicious just yet.

"Thank you then Killian." Regina said. "I better be getting back to work, see you later." Regina said as she walked around him and headed back to her desk to work.

"Chinese food. Yeah right." Killian said as he walked towards the elevators and got on. He pushed the button for Robin's floor and headed straight to his friend's office, not bothering to knock.

"Hello Killian, long time no see." Robin said as Killian had just left there not more than ten minutes ago. He was signing forms at the moment not bother to look up at Killian.

"Well if your wife had been faster, I may not be making my appearance just now." Killian said, his words causing the effect he knew they would. Robin's head snapped up at him.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked.

"Well your wife was practically in a dead sprint to the bathroom that she almost ran over me. She then proceeded to throw up for the next little while." Killian said. " And then when she came out she was as pale as Snow White." Robin didn't say anything to Killian's words, he knew she had to have been suffering from morning sickness.

"Anything you wish to tell me mate?" Killian asked as Robin looked at him.

"You know, don't you?" Robin asked.

"That my best friend is going to be a father? That I'm going to be an uncle soon?" Killian asked with a smirk on his face. "Yes mate I do know."

"She's having morning sickness now." Robin said.

"That was evident. Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me about the baby?" Killian asked as he came over to Robin's side of the desk.

"I just found out myself, and not from her. She doesn't know that I know about the baby just yet." Robin said. "And you are _not_ to say anything."

"Oi mate, you know I can keep a secret." Killian said. "But how did you find out she was pregnant?"

"Her friend Tink, she let it out by accident to me." Robin said as he stood up from his chair.

"Ah, I see." Killian said softly. "MATE YOU'RE GOING TO BE A FATHER!" Killian shouted as he moved and pulled his friend into a huge bear hug.

"Killian stop it, and keep your voice down." Robin said as Killian let go of him. "I'm serious I don't want her to know that I know. I want her to tell me of her own free will."

"Ah yeah right, the whole pissed off at you thing." Killian said. "How are things progressing with that?"

"She's still quite hurt but I'm trying my best to not push her anymore and take things slow with her. I want to woo her heart back to where it's not hurt anymore." Robin said. "We are going to the apple orchard tomorrow morning."

"Well that is a positive sign. And now you have another reason as well." Killian said.

"Exactly, how was she when you left?" Robin asked. He wanted to go to her but was keeping his distance out of respect for her. He told himself he would give her some time and then maybe text her later.

"She looked pale still, but I think she felt better afterwards." Killian said.

"She had an appointment coming up very soon. I pray by then she'll trust me enough to tell me about the baby and about the appointment." Robin said.

"That has to be a bummer. I hope she tells you soon, won't be too much longer till she's showing as tiny as she is." Killian said.

"I'm well aware of that Killian. I just want her to tell me first." Robin said.

"Well I will wish you luck on that as well. Now if you'll excuse me I have an order to place now." Killian said as he turned and started towards Robin's office door.

"For what?" Robin asked.

"Why I have cigars to order and might as well start buying some diapers for the little lad." Killian said as he opened the door and left.

"Or lass." Robin said as he tried to picture what their baby would look like. A lad who would look like him possible? Or a lass who looked like her mother? Robin worried any daughter of his would have her choice of boys chasing her. And a lad would be just as spunky as his mother. Robin didn't care what their child was, he just wanted to be there to see his child first come into this world and watch it grow. Rock it to sleep even at three in the morning if needed, and to be there as it took it's first steps. Robin went back to his desk and finished his paperwork as he caught himself several times looking at the picture on his desk. It was a picture from their wedding, both of them looking at one another with love in their eyes.

In another part of the building Regina's nausea kept coming and going for the rest of the day, causing her to make a few runs to the bathroom. One time when she came out, August was at her desk waiting on her.

"Regina are you alright?" August said, she could see the concern on his face.

"Yes, just a tummy bug. I promise I'm not contagious." Regina said.

"I believe you. I also see that you have pretty much got your work done for the day." August said. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"No, August I swear I'm-"Regina was saying as another wave hit her. She knew she would never make it to the bathroom so she did the only thing she could. She grabbed her garbage can and gagged into it.

"Regina, are you alright? No that's silly, you're obviously not." August said as he kneeled beside her. "Do you need me to call Robin?"

"No, no." Regina said, shaking her head no as well. "I'm fine, but I think I'll take your advice and head home." She looked at the garbage can and around.

"I'll take care of that. Do you need me to have someone take you home?" August asked.

"Could you get me a cab while I go to the bathroom?" Regina asked.

"I'll do one better. My driver will take you home, he'll be in section B of the parking garage." August said.

"Thank you August." Regina said as she went to the bathroom. She then headed to the parking garage where August's car was waiting, she was driven home by the driver and Regina went into her apartment, she went into her bedroom and changed into lounge clothes and laid on her bed completely spent.

An hour later Robin had just gotten off the phone when August came into his office.

"August come in." Robin said as August came in and gave Robin the report he had asked for.

"Thank you for getting these for me." Robin said as August nodded at him. "How is Regina doing?"

"She was doing quite well but had another episode of being sick, so I convinced her to go home." August said.

"What? She was sick again?" Robin asked rather loudly. "Why didn't you tell me immediately?"

"Robin, I did try to call you but you were on an important phone call." August said.

"I don't care who I'm on the phone with, the next time she's sick I want to be told." Robin said, he knew he was over-reacting some but this was Regina they were talking about. "I could have taken her home."

"I had my driver take her home." August said.

"Oh, well thank you for doing that." Robin said.

"Robin, I think we both know why she is sick don't we?" August asked as he had suspected since earlier.

"Yes, we do. But she doesn't know that I know, and I want to keep it that way." Robin said. "She'll be having doctor's appointments coming up and will be taking off for them I'm sure."

"I understand and agree." August said. "I know it's not under the best circumstances right now with you two, but congratulations."

"Thank you, now I'm going to get out of here for the day soon." Robin said as August nodded and left the room. Robin was just going to text her first to make sure she is okay, ask her if there was anything he could do for her. Robin took out his phone and sent her a quick text.

**"**_**August just told me you left not feeling well. Is there anything I can do for you**_?" Robin texted.

**"**_**I'm okay**_**,**_** just a touch of a stomach bug is all**__**.**_" Regina replied back.

"_**Well if you change your mind, just let me know. Rest well**_." Robin replied back.

"_**I will, thank you Robin**_." Regina texted back. Robin smiled as he headed to his car, at least she was responding to his text messages now. That was another good sign, there was still so much he had to make up for, but he was trying his best to become the man she had fallen in love with.

When he got home he went into his study and opened his laptop and started looking at baby items, clothes, cribs, toys. He smiled at some of the items as he scrolled through them. He came across one item that caught his eye, it was a baby musical of toy arrows and bows and another one of little apples. Robin could not help the image of their baby in the little crib, it's eyes looking up at the animated object going around and around and Regina and him watched and smiled down at their child. His heart actually hurt from the feelings it was getting from thinking of a possible future. He didn't buy anything this night but hopefully he could in the near future.

The next day passed pretty well for Regina with only a few bouts of nausea, she couldn't tell if the nausea was mainly because of the pregnancy or how her nerves were wired right now thinking about the 'date' with Robin the next morning. When she woke up the next morning she was a little nauseated but it quickly went away which she was eternally thankful for. She dressed warmly for the day with jeans and a long sweater, since it was now fall and they were going to be outside for the day.

Before she knew it her door was being knocked on and she went over to answer it and saw Robin there in jeans and a sweater as well, he had his jacket slung over his arm. The blue of the sweater really brought out his eyes which caused her heart to flutter.

"Good morning." Regina said.

"Good morning sweetheart, you look lovely." Robin said. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Let me grab my jacket." Regina went into the living room and grabbed her jacket. Robin offered his hand and she put her hand into his as they left the apartment and headed downstairs. Once they were outside Robin went and opened her door for her and she climbed in and shortly they were off. The drive was beautiful with the tree's foliage out for all to enjoy. They arrived at the orchard and walked around the large pumpkin patch, the herb and rose gardens and then they headed for the general store where they both picked up a few jams and jellies. Robin picked up a few things for them to snack on while they headed to the pond and sat down on the ground to eat.

"It's beautiful here." Regina said as she looked at the scenery here. The trees and the hills around them.

"Stunning, in every way." Robin said as he looked at her not anywhere else. Regina turned at his words and saw the way he was looking at her, causing her to smile and blush slightly.

"I'm glad you decided to bring me here. This time of year is my favorite." Regina said.

"I've heard about this place but never been here for myself, I'm thankful you came with me." Robin said.

"I love fall, with the crisp air and the colors this time of year brings." Regina said as she saw a small little girl running to the right of them with a small pumpkin in her arms, the parent was right behind her. She looked at them and smiled thinking one day that would be her with her own child. Robin didn't miss the way her eyes locked with the child, he saw the way her mind was working just then and wanted a day like this with their little child picking out a pumpkin for them to use at their home.

"Looks like she found her the right size pumpkin." Robin said, hoping she would tell him about their child. But Regina just nodded and smiled as they continued to eat their food. Robin had bought them some fruit and pastries, one in particular was a strawberry filled jelly doughnut which Regina had seemed to devour. He wondered if she was getting cravings already and chuckled to himself.

"What?" Regina asked as she looked at him.

"You have a little something here." Robin said as he made a motion with his finger to the side of his mouth. Regina took a napkin and tried to remove it but she still missed it. Robin smiled and leaned closer to her and took one finger and removed the small bit of jelly. When he looked into Regina's face he saw that her gaze was locked with his. Regina didn't see Robin move, but all at once, she was in his arms. Before she could think, his lips found hers, quietly at first and then searchingly. Her arms went around his strong, hard body, pulling him closer.

Her body acted by itself, pressing her softness against his muscular chest. Her mouth opened under his and she returned his thrust with an eagerness of her own. Her lips moved with his. His lips sought her neck, traveling down the tendons with little nibbling bites, causing chills along the curve of her spine. Robin entangles one of his hands in her hair, cradling the back of her head while the other was around the small of her waist keeping her anchored to him. Robin didn't want to push her too far so he knew he had to restrain himself and reluctantly pulled away from her lips. Just letting his hands cradle the sides of her face as he looked down into her face.

"Did you get it?" Regina asked with a smile.

"Every single bit." Robin said as he kissed her forehead as his thumbs caressed her cheeks. He then moved back and they finished eating and walked around the orchard some more. Regina could not stop herself from yawning and Robin picked up on the fact that she would tire more easily now.

"Want to head back?" Robin asked.

"Yes, sorry just tired these days." Regina said, hoping he would not ask her why. A part of her wanted to tell him about the baby but another part, though smaller this time was still apprehensive about doing so.

"Then let's go." Robin said as he took her hand in his as they headed back to his car. On the drive back Robin looked over at Regina who was sound asleep in her seat. He smiled as he looked at her thinking she looked so peaceful, she had placed one hand on her stomach where their child was growing. A little bit later he was pulling up to her apartment building, he parked the car and walked around to her side of the car. He opened the door and released her seat belt and put one arm under her knees while the other around her waist and picked her up out of the car. He shut the car with his foot as he carried her.

"Mm Robin." Regina said as she came awake as he started walking towards the building.

"Shh, just relax. You're tired and need rest, so let me get you in your apartment." Robin said as he headed for the elevators and then they were at her door which she gave him the key to unlock and he opened the door and carried her inside. Regina thought back to the last time that he had carried her, it had been on their wedding night. He walked over to the couch and placed her gently down on it.

"Now why don't you get some rest and I'll call you later?" Robin said, the last bit he was practically asking her if he could call her.

"Sure. Thank you Robin for today, I had a great time." Regina said.

"You are more than welcome sweetheart, kiss me goodbye? On the cheek?" Robin asked.

She laughed at him for saying that. "All right, I'll kiss your cheek." Robin leaned down and she leaned towards him, but instead of kissing his cheek she went to his lips. Their lips clung to one another as they kissed.

"Thank you for this day Regina." Robin said.

"You're welcome, and thank you." Regina said as he smiled and walked to the door and winked at her once before leaving the apartment.

Robin drove home and smiled practically the whole way home, he thought to himself he was making small steps towards winning her back. Robin had truly enjoyed spending time with her at the orchard with her, seeing her smile and be like the Regina he had fallen madly in love with made his heart skip a beat. He hoped they would share more days like this. He didn't know but he prayed that before her doctor's appointment next week she would feel comfortable with him that she would tell him about it. Robin pulled up to his house a few minutes later and went to his study to make a few calls.

Not too far away, Regina was still lying down thinking about the perfect day she had spent with Robin. She was debating in her mind whether to tell him yet about the baby, she knew he needed to know but she was still a little bit afraid of telling him just yet. She also knew she had over-reacted to the whole thing and needed to make some amends. A few minutes later she heard a knock on her door she got off the couch and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" Regina asked, not expecting anyone. Tink was staying at Eric's tonight.

"It's Brian Locksley." Brian called out.

"I have nothing to say to you, please leave." Regina said. He was one of the last people she wanted to see right now. She had been foolish to just take everything that Brian said to her about Robin, without really giving Robin the opportunity to explain.

"Regina, I've just come to apologize." Brian said.

"Okay you have apologized now leave." Regina said as she waited for him to say something else but she only heard silence. She breathed out a deep breath she had been holding then turned and started towards the kitchen when her apartment door was hit with the door barely on the hinges still and Brian stood in her apartment then.

"What do you think you are doing? Get out!" Regina yelled at Brian.

"Not until we talk." Brian said as Regina made a dash just then for her bedroom but the second she was in her room, Brian was right behind her and grabbed her around the waist. Regina immediately started to yell but Brian then put one hand over her mouth silencing her immediately.

"Be quiet Regina. Stop fighting me." Brian said as Regina started to struggle to get away from him and when he tightened his grip around her middle only then did she stop. She knew if she didn't that there was a chance he could harm the baby.

"Now that's a good girl." Brian said as he removed his hand from her mouth and waist and threw her on the bed. She landed with a moan and was about to scream when she turned and saw that Brian had a gun in his hand pointed at her. "I see we understand each other."

"Why are you doing this Brian?" Regina asked as she was very fearful for herself and her unborn child. "What do you want from me?"

"Well it's really quite simple, I want what your dear husband stole from me." Brian said to Regina's scared face. "I want that company, it should have been mine from the beginning."

"Brian, I can't get you the company. Please put the gun down." Regina said. She was so afraid right now because of the look in Brian's eyes.

"Oh but you can, see what you're going to do is get your dear husband on the phone and have him sign his right to the company to me." Brian said, keeping the gun pointed at her.

"Brian, even if he does that you won't be able to keep the company." Regina said, thinking he would be arrested.

"See that is the thing you are missing my dear Regina, you nor your husband will be alive so I'll be the next in line in inherit, according to Robin's own last requests." Brian said. Regina knew at that moment how crazy Brian was and knew there was no reasoning with him now.

"Brian please don't do this." Regina said, she didn't know whether to tell him she was pregnant or not for fear of how he would react to it. But he had already said he was going to kill both Robin and her. "Brian I'm...I'm pregnant, please don't kill my baby. Please don't do this."

"Don't speak to me about your bastard! I have waited far too long for this moment, and that spawn of Robin's is not going to change my plans." Brian was practically yelling at her now.

"Brian please." Regina was crying now, she was so scared now because of his words. He was going to kill them all, Robin, her and their baby. And she regretted never telling Robin about their child more than ever now.

"No! Now call your husband and tell him that you'll take him back if he signs the company over to me." Brian said as he walked up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Here, now call him." Brian said as he placed in her hands her cell phone.

"Call Robin now!" Brian said as he yelled once more. She turned the phone and called Robin, her hands shaking the whole time. The phone rung twice before Robin answered it.

"Regina. This is a pleasant surprise. Are you feeling alright?" Robin asked as he looked at the clock, it was getting late in the evening.

"Robin call the-" Regina was saying when Brian grabbed the phone from her and shoved her shoulder to knock her back on the bed.

"That was not smart Regina." Brian said to her as he held the gun back at her. He then put the phone to his ear.

"Regina?! Regina are you alright?" Robin asked, worried about her. She had been saying something about calling someone and he thought he heard someone else say something to her.

"Hello dear cousin, how are you?" Brian asked. Robin upon hearing Brian's voice caused his stomach to clench.

"Brian, get the hell away from my wife. I warned you once before." Robin said as he started running out of his house and made his way to where his Tahoe was parked outside. He was ten minutes away from Regina's if he sped the whole way over.

"Now why would I do that? See Regina and I are close friends." Brian said. His words causing Robin to really panic as he was listening to the ramblings of a mad man now.

"What do you want Brian?" Robin asked as he tore out of his driveway, driving as fast as he could towards Regina's apartment.

"I want what I earned Robin, my company." Brian said.

"I'll give you the blasted company, but let my wife go now." Robin said as he drove. He had real fear for Regina and their child. His cousin he now knew was completely insane. He had to get Regina to safety at all costs. He quickly punched a few buttons on his phone, he sent a text to Killian telling him to call the police to Regina's that she was being held hostage by Brian and that he was on his way now. Killian sent a quick reply telling him he would.

"Oh it's not that simple Robin, and since I know you so well I know you're on your way here. So Regina and I will be here waiting for your arrival." Brian said as he leaned over and put the gun under Regina's chin causing her to cry out. "Tell your husband you'll see him soon." he put the cell phone to her head.

"I'll see you soon, Robin." Regina said his name at the end, her voice broke as she did so.

"Regina has he hurt you?" Robin asked, he could hear the fear in her voice.

"I'm !" Regina said as Brian then put his hand on her stomach where Robin's child was.

"Regina what happened?" Robin asked, he was in a fury to get to her. Only a few more turns and he would be there he thought to himself.

"Don't touch me. Please Brian." Regina said as Brian laughed at her fear and took the phone from her.

"See you soon Robin." Brian said, taunting Robin.

"Brian, if you harm her I swear to you I'll kill you myself." Robin said as Brian ended the phone call, causing Robin to slam it on the passenger seat as he sped even more as he finally hit the last turn and was out of his car and racing up the staircase. He didnt bother to wait for the elevators to arrive. He quickly ran to Regina's apartment, his heart stopped beating upon seeing the shape her door was in with it barely on its hinges.

"Regina!" Robin yelled out as he came into the apartment. He didn't care about the risks to himself just to her and the baby.

"Come in dear cousin." Brian said, his voice was coming from her bedroom. Robin walked over to it and what he saw caused his heart to stop. Brian was standing there with a gun pointed at Regina.

"Brian, let her go. Whatever your issue is with me, Regina has done nothing to you." Robin tried to talk to Brian.

"Put your hands out in front of you." Brian said as Robin put his hands out. Brian pulled out something out of his pocket just then. "Now Regina take these cuffs and put them around your husband's wrists."

"No, don't make me do this." Regina said, trying to give Robin time to do something.

"Regina do it now, or Robin dies right now!" Brian said as he headed towards Regina.

"Regina, sweetheart do it." Robin said as he motioned for her to come to him.

"Don't try anything stupid Robin, if you make the slightest move Regina will have a bullet in her." Brian said as he kept the gun pointed at Regina. Regina got up slowly from the bed and took the cuffs and walked towards Robin. When she was about to cuff his wrists together he put his hands on hers to try to sooth her. She put one cuff on and then the other, locking them together.

"Good, now Robin come over to the bed and sit down." Brian said as Robin walked and did as he requested.

"Brian what do you want?" Robin said.

"What? The brilliant Robin Locksley hasn't figured it out yet?" Brian asked. "Why I want my company and you're going to give it to me right now."

"The company? Brian the company was my father's and is now mine as his son." Robin said.

"See that is where you are wrong, it's my company." Brian said. "Now I want you to sign these papers which will transfer the company into my control."

"On one condition Brian. You have to let Regina go first." Robin said trying to get Regina out of here before things got worse. What Brian couldn't see was Killian who had entered the apartment and was right behind the cracked door waiting for his chance to stop Brian. Robin tried to keep Brian's attention on him.

"And separate you two? No, once you sign these papers you're going to die then your wife will." Brian said as he put the papers near Robin and a pen. "Now sign them."

Robin took the pen and started to sign when he coughed and dropped the pen causing Brian to bend over and start to pick it up when Robin made a move and hit him with his body from around the waist down as Killian came up from behind and made a grab for the gun. Robin, Killian and Brian all struggled for the gun, Robin was partially handicapped because of the cuffs while Killian was trying to take the gun from Brian when a shot rang out. Robin and Killian finally got Brian down to the floor and Killian was able to get the gun away.

"You alright?" Killian asked to Robin, thinking Robin had been shot.

"Yes, how bad are you hurt?" Robin asked, thinking Killian had been shot.

"Wasn't hit." Killian said as just then both Robin and Killian turned to look at Regina. What Robin saw caused his heart to cease to beat. Regina was kneeling down on the floor with a stain of blood on her left side, she had her hand over it trying to stop the bleeding.

"Regina!" Robin yelled as he scrambled over to where she was. "How bad are you hurt?"

"I don't think it hit me much, but it hurts." Regina said as the sharp pain kept a steady pounding on her side. Robin made a move with his hands to want to see the wound for himself when he was restrained by the cuffs.

"Killian look for a key." Robin said as Killian quickly checked Brian's pockets.

"Here mate, how bad?" Killian asked as he threw him the keys.

"She says not too bad." Robin said as he took the keys and quickly unlocked the cuffs from him. He went and got a towel and pressed it to her side to add pressure to the wound. "Regina I'm going to get you to the hospital. Killian you got him?" Robin asked as he tore his eyes from Regina to where Killian had Brian.

"Got him, get her out of here." Killian said as just then the police entered the apartment and got a quick story on what had happened from Killian as Robin had picked up Regina as gently as he could but she still let out a moan of pain as he did so.

"Sorry, sorry." Robin said as he carried her out of the apartment and to his car, he placed her as gently as he could into the car and drove them to the hospital. Robin looked over at Regina and he could tell she was in pain as he drove. If not for the fact that Regina was hurt and needed to get to the hospital, Robin would have been back at her apartment beating Brian within an inch of his life for endangering Regina and their child. They were within minutes of arriving at the hospital when Regina lurched forward and grabbed her stomach in pain.

"Ahhhh. It hurts." Regina moaned out in obvious pain as she grabbed her stomach with her hands, as she curled up into a fetal position in her seat.

"What hurts Regina?" Robin said, though he obvious knew what it was. Her stomach. Robin's heart felt like it stopped beating as he tried not to think that the worse was happening, that she was miscarrying their child right in front of him and there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening.

"My stomach, it's cramping." Regina said as Robin placed a hand on her back as she was leaned forward and felt completely helpless.

"Regina, everything is going to be alright. Just take some deep breaths and try to relax." Robin said as he hit the steering wheel with his hand in frustration. Just a minute later he was pulling out in front of the hospital and he quickly got out made his way to her side of the car. When he opened the door Regina was unconscious, and he picked her up from the car and ran as quickly as he could into the hospital. He was in a panic at her being out in one sense and then in the other he was alright that she was not moaning in pain right now, for her cries tore at his heart.

"I need a doctor now!" Robin yelled as orderlies came running. One had a hospital gunnery with him.

"What happened?" a nurse asked as Robin gently placed his precious cargo on the gunnery.

"She was shot on the side and now she's having stomach cramps. Do something to help her." Robin said.

"Section ten now." the nurse said to the orderly as they took Regina back to room and they placed her on the bed. Regina looked so pale on the hospital bed and Robin had never felt so helpless in his life before until now.

"What's your name sir?" the doctor said as he came into the room.

"Locksley, Robin Locksley. Please help my wife, she's pregnant and having stomach cramps." Robin said.

"Mr. Locksley we are going to take good care of your wife. Now I need you to be calm or I'll have no choice but to have you leave the room." the doctor said.

"I'm not going anywhere, just help my wife." Robin said.

"We are. I'm Dr. Quartermaine, now how far along is she?" Doctor Quartermaine asked.

"I'm not sure, not far. We have only been married a few weeks." Robin said.

"Okay we are going to do a physical exam and an ultrasound to rule out a miscarriage. I'm also going to do some blood tests to see what is going on, then we are going to take care of her side wound since it is not life or death there." the doctor said as he carefully drew her blood then checked Regina, and finally performed the ultrasound. Robin would pace the room as some of this was done, his worry at an all time high.

"Mr. Locksley?" Doctor Quartermaine said. "A moment please."

"I think from what I have gathered from you Mr. Locksley with the stress of what she has gone through today and from what I have found out, the uterus is stretching and expanding as it prepares itself for the baby to grow." Doctor Quartermaine said. "Her ligaments that support the uterus are stretching and with this stretching, this sometimes causes mild cramps."

"So the baby is alright?" Robin asked. Their baby was so important to them both.

"Mr. Locksley your baby is fine. Now I'm going to get that wound of hers taken care of by the nurse, and we are going to monitor her for a little while to make sure everything is alright. Then you should be able to take her home, and I do want her to rest and if she was to have any more pains today I do want you to call her OB-GYN immediately." Doctor Quartermaine said.

"I will, but why is she unconscious?" Robin asked.

"Her body has gone through a lot this day and I'm not surprised that it shut down for some time. She should be waking up any moment." Doctor Quartermaine said as the doctor nodded and left. Before Robin could say anything a nurse came in and started to close the wound on her side. Robin grabbed at Regina's hand as the stitches went in, rubbing it slightly. He turned his head when he heard footsteps and saw Killian around the doorway.

"I'll be right back." Robin said as the nurse nodded, he kissed Regina's hand before leaving the room.

"Where's Brian?" Robin asked as he came up to his friend.

"The cops have him, and they want you to come down when you can and give a full statement on what happened. I told them everything that I knew." Killian said. "How's Regina?"

"She's alright, just a small wound on the side. She started to have cramps on the way here but everything seems to be okay." Robin said.

"Ah mate, she is a tough one. Don't fear for her." Killian said, trying to give some encouragement to his friend.

"If something had happened to her or our baby, I swear I would have killed him." Robin said. His rage at his cousin had never been higher.

"I know mate, but don't focus on that wanker anymore. Focus on your wife, and your child." Killian said.

"You're right, and Killian thank you for your help today." Robin said as he don't know how things could have turned out if Killian had not came to the apartment to help him. He knew he owed Killian huge for saving not just himself but his wife and their child. Robin knew Brian would not have hesitated in killing them both today in his quest for that damn company.

"Anytime mate, I know you would have done the same for me." Killian said as the two men shook hands and gave a slight hug. "You need me to stick around?"

"No, go home and have a drink. We should be leaving in a few hours." Robin said as Killian nodded.

"Well if you need anything let me know." Killian said as he turned and left. Robin headed back into Regina's room.

"I've finished stitching her, she's going to be sore for some time. But the doctor has an order for some mild pain meds for her." the nurse said as Robin thanked her and sat down in the chair beside Regina's bed. He leaned back in his chair as he held her hand and just closed his eyes for a few moments.

He looked so tired. It was the first thought that popped into Regina's mind as her eyes opened. He sat dozing in the chair beside her bed, but even sleep didn't seem to relax him. His weary features were ravaged with lines, the dark hollows smudged under his eyes. Looking down she saw his hand clasped over hers, she moved her hand slightly causing Robin to wake up.

"Regina?" His concerned face hovered over hers. "Do you need something for the pain?"

"No." Regina said. Nothing will take away my pain, she thought. The baby bobbed into her consciousness then, the tiny scrap of life she had never met and never consciously desired. But now it was gone Regina realized with a piercing sense of loss just how desperately it had been wanted.

Her squeezed out of her eyes, salty heavy tears each one loaded with agony for the loss of the little life so precious. And now it was gone, ripped away from her.

"I'm sorry." Robin said. How meaningless his words were, how utterly empty his apology when their child was dead.

"I should have told you the truth from the beginning about the will, then maybe Brian would not have come after you." Robin said as he lowered himself gently onto the bed, the mattress indenting, the scent of him filling her.

"It doesn't matter now does it." Regina said.

"Brian has done so much damage, told so many things to separate us. If there is to be any hope for the three of us, we must ignore every vile thing he had said." Robin said.

"Two of us." Regina chocked. His inadvertent slip seemed rather insensitive, and her tears seemed to be coming back for an encore.

"The three of us." Robin sat back, his eyes never leaving her, one strong warm hand moving so very gently down to her tender bruised stomach below the starched white blanket. Its warmth, its quiet strength didn't cause the pain she'd anticipated. Instead came a sense of security and support, and the muscles that had tensed as he'd moved relaxed under his hand, molded into the soft comfort of his touch.

"It's too soon, Robin." Regina sobbed. "Too soon to be making promises we can't keep. Too soon to be talking about other babies when all I want is this one."

"It is all I want too." Robin said. His hand was still on her stomach, gentle, protective and infinitely safe, and as a small smile rose on his face, more breathtaking than the morning sun rising. The bleeping of her heart-rate on the monitor picked up. Somewhere deep inside hope flared, a tiny fluttering, stretching its wings, as Robin softly spoke.

"What do you think is wrong with you, Regina?" Robin asked.

"A miscarriage, I heard the doctor say it." Regina said as she struggled over that word.

"He just wanted to rule out the possibility of a one. Yes you have a wound on your side, yes we have been worried about you and the baby, of course, but that was all it was. The baby is safe." Robin said as he rubbed her stomach gently, Regina could see the emotions in his eyes.

Regina's eyes teared up again as she was about to say something when her door opened and in ran Tink.

"Regina, are you alright? Oh my god I was so worried for you." Tink said.

"Tink, take it easy, Regina is going to be fine." Robin said. "My cousin held her hostage and as we struggled with the gun it went off and hit her on the side slightly. Now she's alright, they are finishing putting the stitches in now."

"Oh thank god, I was in a full panic when I came over." Tink said.

"I'm fine, really Tink." Regina said as she hugged Tink.

"I need to make a quick phone call." Robin said as he left the room. A few minutes later Robin went in as Tink was saying goodbye and telling her she would be staying at Eric's for the next few days while the apartment was being fixed.

"You're more than welcome to say with Eric and me." Tink offered.

"Tink I appreciate the offer but if it's alright with Robin, I would like to stay with him." Regina said as she looked at Robin.

"I'd love for you to stay with me. My apartment is closer if you want to stay there." Robin gave her the option.

"I'd rather stay back at our home." Regina's words to him caused his heart to warm as she referred to the house as their home.

"Then home it is." Robin said as Tink said goodbye, leaving Robin and Regina alone. He took the chair that Tink had vacated and sat there by the bed, holding Regina's hand as he did so.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Robin said.

"Thank you so much for saving us today." Regina said, not just talking about her.

"I'd do anything for my family." Robin said as one of his hands went to her stomach where their child was. Regina's eyes met his and she had to ask him.

"How long have you known?" Regina asked.

"Not long. I was waiting to see if you would tell me." Robin said. "When did you find out? And I thought you had your period last month?"

"I wanted to tell you, and I found out a few days before you left on your last trip. My period, or what I thought was it, was very light and ended very quickly. I went to by doctor who confirmed the pregnancy." Regina said.

"You didn't want to tell me then?" Robin asked.

"I wanted to, but I wanted us to spend some time together after I did." Regina said. "And I know how you had to go on that trip." as she lowered her head as she remembered what that trip was all about.

"Regina, I would have canceled everything to spend time with you." Robin said as he put a few fingers under her chin to get her to look at him.

"I know, I guess my brain has not been thinking right exactly now." Regina said.

"Totally understandable. I'm just very glad you both are going to be alright." Robin said. "I can't say how sorry I am that Brian came after you like he did today."

"Robin that wasn't your fault, he is crazy and needs help." Regina said.

"Well he's going to be in jail for quite some time, so you never need to be afraid of him again." Robin said as Regina nodded.

"So how do you feel about all this?" Regina said as she lowered her gaze to her stomach and placed one hand on top of his.

"I'm completely over joyed, to have a child with the woman that I love with my whole heart." Robin said with his heart in his eyes. " I could never be happier."

"I'm sorry I kept it from you, and today I was so scared I was never going to have a chance to tell you about it." Regina said.

"That's all behind us, I just want to move forward with you and our little outlaw." Robin said.

"Outlaw?" Regina asked as she looked at him strangely.

"Well his or her mother stole my heart, so I think it's only fitting. Don't you?" Robin said with a smirk on his face showing.

"Well outlaw is fitting, but it's because his or her father stole my heart." Regina said as Robin leaned in slowly and kissed her lips, careful of her injury as he did so. As the kiss ended he lightly kissed her lips a few quick times.

"Now why don't you try to get some rest and before long I'll take you home." Robin said as Regina nodded.

"You'll stay here?" Regina asked as she clutched at his hand still on her stomach.

"I'll never leave your side. Now close those beautiful dark eyes." Robin said as Regina leaned back in the bed and closed her eyes, the two parents to be hands still holding one another as Robin watched her gently fall asleep. Robin stayed awake but was emotionally exhausted as he thought of how the day had started off so great with them at the orchard to her being in danger because of Brian, to the fear of a possible miscarriage to her starting to trust him again.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thanks to Emma for helping BETA this story for me.**_

**_Not sure how everyone else is doing, but the hiatus is a killer right now for me._**

Later that night Regina started to stir on the couch and opened her eyes and saw that Robin was over at the recliner typing away on his laptop. Regina looked at him for a few moment, admiring him with her eyes, he seemed very focused on what ever was on the screen in front of him. His eyes moved when he felt her eyes on him and smiled upon seeing her awake finally. He put the laptop down on the table beside him and smiled at her.

"Sorry about falling asleep." Regina said as she moved to a sitting position. Robin moved from his recliner and walked over to sit beside her on the edge of the couch, careful of her side. He smiled as he looked down at her still drowsy eyes and face.

"You're pregnant, you're allowed to sleep when you want to, and where you want to, and how often you want to." Robin said as he rubbed one of her arms gently. "Is there still much discomfort with your side?"

"Just a little, more soreness than anything else." Regina said, every day the soreness was easing up slightly just then the phone rung and Robin got up from the couch to answer it.

"Hello? This is Robin Locksley." Robin said as his head turned to look at Regina. " Yes, yes but she was hurt during all this and the police officer I spoke to said he would call in a few days. " Robin was speaking into the receiver. "Can't that wait?" I've given my statement, yes. Yes I understand, we'll be there tomorrow afternoon then." Robin said as he finished the phone call and walked over to the couch again to sit by Regina.

"Robin what's wrong?" Regina asked as she saw the look on his face of upset. He took a deep breath before he told her.

"That was the police station. They would like you to come in and give your statement to them about what happened tomorrow. If you are up to it." Robin said. "If you don't feel like it I will call them and we can re-schedule for another day."

"No, tomorrow is alright. I want to just get this over with and put it past us." Regina said as Robin nodded and rubbed her arm gently.

"Then we'll go tomorrow, together." Robin said as Regina smiled slightly. "Are you up to eating? I've got your pizza and ice cream in the kitchen." Robin said as he watched smile slightly at this. Glad to get her mind off of what had happened with Brian.

She laughed. " Are you kidding? I'm always hungry these days, come on I'm starving." Regina said as she stood up slowly and grabbed Robin's hand as they headed towards the kitchen. "Why haven't you been at work?"

He waved his hand toward the living room where his lap top was. "I've been working from the laptop. Killian has taken care of everything else that I need. I have something far more important right here than work." those words causing her heart to putter slightly.

"That's good that you can manage things from home." Regina said as she sat down and grabbed a slice of pizza. Robin fixed them both something to drink then he got his own pizza and sat down beside her at the kitchen table.

"I've got a good core staff there, plus there is Killian." Robin said as he knew Killian could run the company as much as he could. His friend had always been someone he could depend on and that sure was true after these last few days.

"That is very true, the people are very good and very loyal to work with." Regina said.

"Present company included." Robin said as he felt then the awkwardness between them when talking about the company. "Regina I know you mentioned about us having a talk soon, and I was wondering if you felt like letting me start getting what's been on my mind out? If you are not up to it, I do understand considering everything you've been through."

"No, I'm okay for you to talk about everything that has happened. Let's go into the living room and sit down to talk." Regina said as they finished in the kitchen and walked into the living room. Robin sat down beside Regina on the couch and took a deep breath before beginning.

"I'm sorry. I know I kept that stupid clause in my father's will from you. The night we met everything was fresh on my mind and we seemed to click, and I wanted to get to know what you were about before things went any further between us." Robin said as Regina nodded and he continued.

"When you didn't know who I was that night, I knew then you were not some money hungry floozy trying to get her hands on money. I could see it in your eyes and I wanted to spend time with you, and I loved how you let me into your life and my feelings for you developed very quickly. I honestly think I started to fall in love from the moment I touched your lips and you telling me how you wanted to be a ballerina one day." Robin said.

"My feelings for you also started that night, I first thought I was just caught up in the moment but when I look back on it now. I know they were, are real." Regina admitted causing Robin to have encouragement to go on more.

"The more time we spent together the more time I wanted to make you happy, to see that elusive but satisfying smile I think about every time I close my eyes. Especially that night I took you to the ballet, it made my heart leap at the look in your eyes and it made me realize how much I always wanted that look to be there, especially if I was the cause of it." Robin said.

"I think that was the night I really started to fall for you, for you to have listened to me ramble about wanting to be a ballerina and to be so thoughtful to take me to the ballet." Regina said, she knew that night would always hold a special place in her heart.

"And the more I was around you the more I knew you were someone very special, how you wanted to take me on a date and how you showed me how the other half lives. Then when we came back here and things were getting heated between us and for you to tell me you were still a virgin. It threw me at first I admit, but it made me value you even more." Robin said. "And I'm not trying to sound all macho and such because you telling me that impressed me and I knew what your morals were." Robin said.

"I just didn't want you to think I was just one who slept around and I wanted you to not be surprised if things had continued that day." Regina said remembering how slightly embarrassed that she had been in telling him that day.

"And I knew I wanted to marry you soon more than anything else in my life, I wanted to spend time alone with you and romance you at the cabin so that you would not think things were happening too soon between us." Robin said. "The days seemed endless until our wedding and that day was perfect for us. When I saw you coming down that aisle I had to pinch myself, because here was this beautiful vision who was walking towards me. Who wanted to spend her life with me and I never felt so fortunate in my life that day." Robin said.

"I remember telling August as we were about to come down the aisle how I was the lucky one to have found you." Regina said causing Robin to smile and put his hand on her knee to give it a slight squeeze.

"Then you were my wife and I was going to cherish every day, every moment I was able to share with you. I wanted nothing between us." Robin said as he saw the look on her face then that his words had caused.

"Robin, did it ever cross your mind to just tell me about the clause in your father's will? Surely you knew you could trust me by then?" Regina asked honestly, she wanted to know everything and she wanted to let Robin tell his side of it.

"It did cross my mind several times, Killian brought it up to me but I just brushed it aside. Even my mother warned me to tell you about it, but honestly by then it was not even a factor." Robin explained. "I was in love with you and I knew you were with me as well, looking back now I do wished I had told you so that there was nothing between us waiting to go off like it did. And especially from my bastard of a cousin who knew and waited for me to be away from you to come and tell you I only married you for the company. And to be honest as I am, it truly broke my heart that you wouldn't listen to me even if on some part of me understood your actions. It tore at my soul that my wife did not trust me. There was nothing that has hurt me worse than having those divorce papers served to me except finding out about the baby and that you were going to keep it from me." Robin said as he thought of how close he could have come to never knowing about his child. "To think that I would never see my child born, or hear it's laugh or call me papa. It tore at my heart."

"I regret my actions that day Robin, I truly do. I just doubted myself and you and for that I am truly sorry." Regina said as Robin took her hands in his and rubbed them, encouraging her to continue. " I just thought there was no secrets between us, I had told you everything about me and at the first true test of our love I turned my back on you and I will always regret that. Seeing the hurt in your eyes as I went off on you like I did, and then that ridiculous idea that Jefferson and I came up with to push you away. I'm ashamed that I ever let the idea come into my mind that you would take our baby from me. You deserve so much better than me." she shook her head and lowered it, still very much ashamed of her actions against Robin. Robin moved his hands from hers and moved closer to her so that he could put his hands on the side of her face.

"Regina, we both made mistakes. And now we are making up for them, Regina I want to rebuild and mend that broken trust we have between us." Robin said. "And not just because of our baby, though that is a welcomed bonus but because of how much I'm in love with you."

"I want to mend that too, I know I made poor choices and it wasn't really until Brian threatened your life Robin that I truly realized how much of a fool I had been. How wrong I was in keeping the baby a secret from you." Regina admitted to him and herself.

"Regina I do understand your actions, your first priority is to our child. And I never want that to change." Robin said as his hands moved to her arms to rub them slightly. He couldn't wait until she started to show and a baby bump formed. And to the day when their child moved inside of her, kicking her and her taking his hand and placing it there so he too could feel the kick as well.

"I should have listened to Tink, she tried to get me to not go along with Jefferson's plan and I was just in my own head too much. I actually thought you would take our child from me even though I had no reason to believe so, and it terrified me to the point I was actually going to try to convince you that Jefferson was the father." Regina said as Robin smiled slightly.

"Regina I never for once doubted this was our child and I never let the thought cross my mind that you were anything more than friends with Jefferson. I knew it was all the hurt and pain coming out and if I might be a little daring, perhaps a few hormones?" Robin asked gently as Regina smiled slightly from the corners of her mouth.

"You would be correct in that. And then I just wanted to make you hurt as badly as I was and I knew the divorce papers would hurt you and for that I am sorry and I will regret doing that to you for the rest of my life." Regina said. "But Robin, it was just because I was in so much pain and when the pain ebbed the anger started to grow and it just got out of control and I'm so sorry for hurting you like I did."

"Regina it did hurt, very badly and it made me realize two things very clearly, one was how much I had hurt you and two how empty my life was going to be if things could not be righted between us. I knew the divorce papers was just your emotions running wild and you were speaking through your hurt. And I know you were doing all this to make me hurt as you were hurting. And you accomplished that." Robin said as he remembered the pain of seeing those divorce papers and having his wife leave him.

"I'm so sorry Robin, I'm sorry I ever doubted your love for me. Even if on some level I knew it always was there. I hate myself for knowing that I caused you pain and that I wanted you to suffer like that." Regina said as tears flowed from her eyes as she realized the mistake she had made and how wrong she had been to Robin.

"I forgive you Regina, we both have hurt the other. But I promise to never make you doubt the love I have for you ever again." Robin swore to her.

"Tink told you, didn't she? About the baby." Regina asked as she had went over in her head how he might have found out and all thoughts went back to one person. Tink.

"She didn't intend to, I said one thing about knowing the truth and she thought I was talking about the baby. She then tried to backtrack but it was too late, I knew then you were pregnant with our child. And I had so many emotions from finding out you were pregnant to realizing you were keeping it from me. It tore at my soul because all I wanted was for you to tell me, to see that smile on your face as you told me about the baby." Robin said, his words making her hurt because she was seeing how it had hurt him to have kept the baby from him.

"Robin, I know nothing I say will ever take that back from you. But I do hope you can look in your heart and forgive me for doing it." Regina said as a tear left one of her eyes and caught on her rounded cheek. Robin moved one of his hands and caught the tear and wiped it with one of his fingers.

"On one condition." Robin said trying to keep a straight face, but failing as the dimples that Regina loved so much popped out causing her to smile.

"Name it." Regina said, as hope started to build inside of her. Tonight was a huge step for them both, as they were opening up to the other with their feelings both good and the hurtful ones. Tonight was about rebuilding their relationship with one another.

"That you forgive me as well." Robin said. "For my mistakes as well. And we both start fresh and build from there and we can learn to trust one another again. Only this time with only complete honesty and faith in one another."

"I can make that deal." Regina said as one of her hands moved to touch one of his cheeks and he moved his hand slightly to let the side of his face melt into her touch. He had missed it so much. He closed his eyes and just savored and was thankful for the little things that mean so much to him and having her touch him like this was definitely one of those things.

"So we forgive one another then?" Robin said in a way that was not really a question as seeing that they both had mentioned about forgiving the other one.

"Yes, this will be our second chance. With one another." Regina said as Robin just enjoyed having her touch him again.

"Do you mind if I tell my mother about the baby yet? Or do you want to wait until you are further along?" Robin asked. "I still have to tell her about Brian before she hears it from someone else."

"My first thought is to not tell her just yet, as I still worry about the baby." Regina said and put a finger over Robin's mouth to silence him before he could say anything. "I know you're going to tell me not to worry, but I do and I believe I always will until he or she is in your arms after I give birth. And then I know I'll worry forever about him or her."

"I think you can read minds now because that is exactly what I was about to say. I know you worry and to be honest I'm not completely worry free about the baby but I know ours is going go be just fine as is his mother." Robin said.

"His mother? You think it's going to be a boy?" Regina asked with a slight giggle and smile. She knew most men wanted a boy and she also thought to herself how Robin would need someone to leave the company when the time came that Robin would let go of the duties to it.

"I was just speaking in general terms. Honestly I have no preference in the gender." Robin said. "Because if it's a little girl I know she is going to have me wrapped around her little finger from day one. And if it's a little boy I know he is going to have your strength and my determined will. And god help the world then." his words causing her to laugh at him.

"Oh Robin, it's no wonder that I love you." Regina said and her words caused his heart to stop, just hearing her admit her true feelings again for him was worth everything. He had longed to hear these words from her once again and he treasured hearing them once again from those lips of hers.

"And I love you Regina, with every part of my being. My heart is heavy with the love that I have for you." Robin said as he leaned over slowly and saw her lean towards him and their lips met slowly. The kiss began very gently with his lips roaming over hers and without him encouraging her, she opened her mouth to let him in. His tongue swept into her mouth and met hers with a hunger that matched his own.

She always felt weak in the knees every time he was around her and his kisses always made her feel as if she was floating on air. Robin let their tongues duel for a few moments before he pulled back to look into her eyes. He could see the love that was once there being reborn again and it made him very appreciated that she was opening herself up to him once again.

"Why don't we get you a shower and relax in bed for the night?" Robin asked, wanting to spend the night with her by his side in bed.

"Why Robin Locksley, are you saying that I stink?" Regina asked playfully as she moved slightly away, acting offended. She had missed their playful banter they had with one another so much. It was always just natural and not something that was forced between either of them.

"Far be it from me to ever think that." Robin said mockingly. "I have ulterior motives, I just want to see you naked." he said with a smirk. She laughed and grabbed a pillow off the couch and playfully hit him with it. "Okay, okay you got me." he put his arms up as if to signal surrender.

"You can't beat the Queen in her own castle." Regina said with an air or royalty to herself.

"That is very true as I am only a poor thief. And I also have a confession to make." Robin said.

"Oh no and you were doing so well." Regina moaned out sarcastically. "Okay what is the confession?"

"I would like to take you out to dinner, and maybe dancing as soon as your side is feeling better." Robin said, he still wanted to woo his wife even though their earlier conversation made him feel ten times better about this.

"I would like that, maybe in two weeks or so when I can get the stitches removed." Regina said. "Which reminds me, Tink and I had planned to go to New York Comic Con next week, some of our favorite actors are going to be there and we would like to see them."

"Are you sure you'll be feeling like going?" Robin asked, he knew those cons were always busy with a lot of people there and he didn't want her jostled around or hurt. He also wanted to go with her and be there to make sure she was alright but he didn't know with this late notice if he could still get tickets.

"Yes I know I will be." Regina said as she saw the look on Robin's face. She smiled gently as she continued. "We got an extra ticket if you would like to go." Regina finished and saw the look of happiness on his face.

"I would love to go with you and Tink." Robin said. "That con is at a friend of mine's hotel, I think he is out of the country right now. I'll call him tomorrow and see if we can stay in his penthouse. We'll make the weekend of it all three of us."

"I like the sound of this already but not as much as the sound of a hot shower now." Regina said as she stood up slowly. "I'm going to need your help again with it I'm afraid."

"I would love nothing more than to help you." Robin said as he stood up and smiled down into her face.

"I think you were right, you do only wish to see me naked." Regina said with a smirk on her face. Robin's dimples were showing his smile was so big right now.

"That is a definite perk, but I'll do anything you need help with." Robin said as he took her hand and started to lead her upstairs towards their bedroom. Regina went into the bathroom and started to take off her clothes to take a shower. She wrapped herself in a towel and waited for Robin to come in. A few seconds later he walked in, wearing only his briefs and smiled upon seeing her waiting for him.

"Are you ready?" Robin asked as he walked up to her and kissed her cheek quickly before turning the water on and making sure it was at the right temperature before turning around to see Regina standing there completely nude. Seeing her there and trying to remind himself that they were trying to work their way back to one another and that he needed to keep himself together was one of the most difficult things to do. Robin opened up the towel and raised his eyebrows to signal to her that he was ready. She walked up to him and let him press the towel lightly against her stitches. Then she walked into the shower with Robin standing behind her. She had pinned her hair up because it didn't need washing just yet.

"As soon as these stitches come out I want to take a long hot bath and just soak." Regina said causing Robin to laugh, she turned her head to look at him. She looked at his chest, how the water was beading on his chest and she felt weak from looking at him alone and knowing this man loved her, truly loved her, and she was sure of his love for her.

"I don't know, I quite enjoy your showers these days." Robin said. "But as long as I can assist you with your baths I have no real preferences."

"I like all your assistance with my bath times lately." Regina said. "And just so you know when I do get completely healed I do plan on returning the favor."

"I will be more than happy to have you assist me in my showers milady." Robin said as she smiled and let the water run down her front. Robin was watching the water slide off her breasts and down her stomach as some of the water disappeared between her thighs. Before he could even think he leaned down and kissed her shoulder, keeping in mind to keep the dry towel pressed against her injured side. His lips opened big as his lips kissed and he let his tongue slide out of his mouth and lick as his mouth moved closer to the left side of her neck and he felt her head move back to rest on his chest to give him more access to her neck. He kissed her neck and sucked on side, lightly at first then with more pressure.

Robin felt Regina grab his right hand and place it on her stomach where he rubbed her stomach slightly then he felt her place her hand on his and guide it lower. Regina had an ache that was almost painful and she arched against him, begging for his touch.

"Regina, are you sure you want to do this?" Robin asked, he knew they were not going to make love but this was a huge step for her. They were trying again with one another, trying to start to mend their relationship and intimacy was a part of that relationship.

"Please Robin, I need you." Regina's voice was low but sexy. Her actions were turning him on so much, but he talked to his body to control itself.

Robin let his fingers touch her soft, damp core and finally he touched her where she was longing to be touched and his fingers were so impossibly sure and skillful that she was already so close to climax and he had only started to touch her. He was rubbing her clit, moving his finger side to side and around and around letting it build for her. It had been so long for her and she wanted his hands on her. She bit her bottom lip with her teeth and whimpered in pleasure.

"You're so beautiful Regina." Robin whispered into her ear as she put her hands on his arms and gripped his arms hard, clasping his arms for strength. Robin felt her nails digging into his arms and he welcomed the slight pain because it was her signal to him telling him she was close. Robin brought one of his other fingers and let it slide between her folds and enter her slightly as he increased the pace of his other finger on her.

"Robin-please." Regina moaned out, she didn't think she could be any more aroused than she was at this particular moment. Nothing came to mind except this moment in time. Regina moved against him as soft sobs shook her form, Robin held her fast and whispered into her ear how much he loved her as she cried out her climax.

"You're the sexiest thing I could ever want and I am so fortunate you are my wife Regina." Robin said into her ear.

"I love you Robin, I have from the beginning. No matter what I may have said or done my feelings for you were always true." Regina said as she turned her head to look at him. "Know this."

"I believe you Regina, and also know my feelings for you grow stronger every second." Robin said as he leaned down to kiss her lips, mating his mouth with hers. Regina opened her mouth to him and he thrust slowly and deeply with his tongue in her mouth. She was panting by the time he began trailing his lips down the arch of her soft throat. Much to her disappointment he moved his head away from hers.

"If I don't stop now we will run out of water." Robin said as his words caused them both to laugh. Regina grabbed the soap and started to wash herself, letting the water rinse her off. Robin assisted when needed, washing her back and most importantly keeping her wound from getting wet. Before long Regina was turning the water off and they both were getting out of the shower. Robin grabbed a fresh towel and handed it to Regina to dry off, Robin drying her back for her. Once she was dry, she walked into their bedroom and got some pajamas on and slipped into their bed. Robin removed his briefs and dried himself off, he put on a new pair of briefs and some new lounge pants and headed to bed.

"Anything you want to watch in particular on Tv?" Robin asked as he got into bed beside her and opened his arms and Regina moved into his arms and she laid her head on his shoulder as they snuggled up to one another.

"Just pick a movie or something, I'm feeling so relax right now for some reason." Regina said as Robin looked at her face and laughed knowing exactly why she was so relaxed.

"And it makes me extremely happy to know I helped caused that relaxation." Robin said as he kissed her forehead. He took the remote and turned until he landed on the HBO show True Blood about vampires, fairies, and werewolves. They both watched it till the first episode was complete and as the next one started Robin saw that his wife was sound asleep for the night. Turning off the Tv and the lights he settled in the bed with his wife beside him. He had his family right beside him and there was great strides made this night between Regina and himself. He smiled and leaned his mouth close to her ear.

"I love you Regina." Robin said as Regina smiled and shifted in her sleep. He closed his eyes and let his mind rest as he drifted off to sleep finally. Secure in knowing his wife and their child were safe as he intended them to remain always.

The next morning Robin woke up and stretched his arms, he looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was almost eleven. As he put one hand out to touch Regina to wake her up all his hand found was the cool sheets. Robin instantly was awake.

"Regina." Robin called out thinking she might be in the bathroom suffering from morning sickness. He threw back the covers and headed that way but there was no sign of his wife. He quickly headed downstairs calling her name as he went.

"Regina!" Robin called out, praying she was alright. What if she had went to get some water and fallen? He was practically running now.

"Robin. What's the matter?" Regina asked as she came out of the kitchen, seeing him clearly alarmed over something.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked as he went to her and pulled her into his arms. His relief was so great at seeing that she was not hurt.

"Yes, I went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Robin why were you upset?" Regina asked.

"I was worried you were hurt or something." Robin admitted as he looked into her beautiful face.

"Well as you can see I'm fine and today has been a good day so far with no nausea." Regina said.

"Well that is a very good thing then." Robin said as he leaned down and put his head near her stomach. "Now not making your mother run to the bathroom is very much appreciated. And just so you know I'm your father and you are very much wanted little lad or lass." Robin's words were causing Regina to get misty eyed as she listened to him talking to their child.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Regina asked.

"Excuse me but our son or daughter and I are having a private conversation." Robin said as he looked up at Regina who rolled her eyes at him but he continued talking to their child. "Yes well she is your mother and she already loves you to pieces so much, she is very protective of you as am I. And we both can't wait to meet you, we know you are very small right now but you will grow so try to let your mother keep as much food in her as possible. She means so much to me as she will to you." Robin moved her pajama top up just a little, enough so that her stomach was visible and he leaned close and kissed her stomach where their child was. Robin felt Regina's hands in his hair, running some fingers through his hair slightly.

Regina fell more in love listening to Robin talk to their child, she knew how important this child was to both of them and to see Robin so looking forward to this child. Regina knew he was going to be a wonderful father, kind, caring and would always be there for their child. Regina could not have picked a better man to fall in love with and marry and build a life and a family together with.

"Now what is causing that look on your face?" Robin asked as he raised back up to look at her.

"To be honest, you." Regina said.

"And what about me?" Robin asked.

"Just thinking about how much I love you and how much that you love this child already." Regina said.

"This child is the best part of us, a mix of both of us. I just hope that he or she is just exactly like you." Robin said as he lightly caressed one of her cheeks with the back of his hand.

"Well I for one am hoping they are like you." Regina said as she imagined her child being like Robin.

"They? Meaning more than one I take it?" Robin asked with a smirk on his handsome face, his eyes held mischief in their blue orbs.

"Well let's just get through the first then I'll reconsider." Regina said as Robin nodded. "But truth be told it would have been nice to have had siblings growing up with."

"I agree, my mom said that to me once how she wished she had been able to have had more children but it was not in the cards for them." Robin said as Robin remembered his mother one day talking about how she wished he had siblings.

"I can picture in my mind our child playing in the back yard." Regina said as a smile crossed her face picturing a little girl in her dress running around the backyard with her dark hair flowing behind her as she ran, laughing as she chased a butterfly.

"Our daughter could build some sand castles back there." Robin said as he too saw a daughter of theirs with his eyes and his dimples but the rest would be all Regina.

"And the boys would come and knock them down causing her to cry." Regina said as she smiled picturing this.

"Wait, three kids?" Robin asked with laughter in his voice. He brought her closer into his arms, careful of her side at all time.

"As long as you are with me, I do believe so." Regina said as Robin leaned down and kissed her lips. Regina brought her hands to his shoulders to hold on to as the kiss deepened. He buried one of his hands in her hair, rubbing his fingers back and forth across the nape of her neck. The slow sensual caress was in sharp contrast to the firm way he held her against his body. She could feel the full length of him pressing against her. He brushed his thumb against the lobe of her ear, the side of her neck, and back to her nape again.

Regina's legs shook with the intensity of his loving onslaught. She was like kissing warm velvet, Robin thought. Drawing in a cool breath of air to keep from drowning in her warmth, he paused then brushed his lips over hers. Once, twice, and again.

He drew back only enough to gaze at her upturned face. Her lips, moist and slightly swollen from his kisses, beckoned to him, drawing him to her with a force of their own. He wanted to give into the lure but didn't want that to send them backwards when they had just started to make progress.

Unconsciously, Regina traced the tip of her tongue across her lower lip. Robin's eyes focused completely on the action. Regina met his hungry blue gaze, then froze. She knew those blue eyes, she had lost herself in their depths so many times before. With a gasp of recognition, she opened her mouth but no words ever made its way past her lips. Robin captured her lips again, taking the slight moan she was starting to make in the kiss as well. He let the kiss go on for some time before he finally found the will to stop.

"Mmm, I have missed the feel of you and the touch of you so much Regina. It's like I have been in a desert for months and you are like water to me." Robin said. "I have wanted to hold you for so long."

"And we like being held by you." Regina admitted to him as Robin just held her in his arms and moved so he was cradling her head in his right hand and he kissed the side of her head with his lips.

"I never intend to ever take for granted the little things with you, a hug, a kiss, a smile, a look. Nothing." Robin said.

"Nor do I intend to. So much so that I would like to start now. I was thinking that maybe we could have an indoor picnic here since the weather has changed outside now?" Regina asked as the weather had taken a turn since it was now November and up north that mean much cooler weather and snow.

"Why Regina Locksley are you asking me out on a date?" Robin asked with a tilt of his head.

"That's not an answer Robin Locksley." Regina said.

"I would love to go on a date with you." Robin replied back.

"Good, then say an hour. Our living room? I'll have everything ready by then." Regina said.

"Are you sure you're up to getting things together? I can help." Robin said as he didn't want her over doing things and putting her health at risk.

"I'm fine Robin. Truly I am, now why don't you go take a shower and change and I'll meet you down in an hour." Regina said.

"I'll be there." Robin said as he smiled and headed upstairs. What Robin didn't know was that when he was going up the stairs, Regina watched him as he headed up. She admired the way his black briefs clung to his butt and the way his back muscles were on his back. Last night in the shower she had not been able to resist him any longer, not that he had pressured her in any way. She wanted his hands on her, he was like a drug that could not stand to be without anymore. And the thought that she had almost threw it all away was not something that was lost on her.

Regina smiled as she heard the water running and knew he was in the shower, she wanted to go upstairs and get in the shower with him but knew she had to wait until after the stitches were out. Then, she made a promise to herself that when he was in the shower one day soon she would surprise him by joining him in there. Regina went upstairs before she could help herself and walked into their bedroom where she quickly changed into some lounge clothes as she heard the water still running she walked to the bathroom door and peaked around the corner. She saw Robin in the shower, is form was visible through the shower even with the heat from the hot water covering him some. She watched the way he washed his body and he leaned back with his head and let the water beat down on his head. He turned and his back was to her now as he unintentionally gave her a view of his bare buttocks. Regina smiled as she remembered what they felt when she was grabbing at them when they made love.

"Enjoying my shower sweetheart?" Robin's voice shook her as she looked to the shower to see he was looking back at her, he opened the door slightly letting her get a better view of his front.

"I was just checking to see if you needed anything." Regina came up with quickly an excuse to try to cover being caught like this. She tried to move her eyes away from his chest but could not stop herself.

"What I need, I can wait for. But you don't need any excuse to be here." Robin said as Regina took a few steps closer to him. Robin reached over and turned the water off as Regina neared him. Regina was at the door of the shower and touched his chest with one of her hands feeling the wetness of his chest and caressing him slightly as Robin put one hand on top of hers. "After all this belongs to you." Robin said with a wink and a smile making his dimples show even more.

"So this is all mine then?" Regina asked as she took another step closer to him but not touching him just yet.

"All of this is yours." Robin said as he just stood there and let her admire him and touch him. He kept his eyes on her face as he felt her hand move south to land on one of his hips, he held his breath as Regina bravely moved her hand lower to where his cock was and she touched it lightly causing Robin to take a deep breath. "Especially this is yours."

"Make sure you take care of it then, cause soon I will have need for it." Regina said as she leaned up and kissed his lips before she turned and moved away from the shower to walk out of the bathroom and headed downstairs. She was not going to lie to herself, she was very affected by him. She walked into the kitchen and started to prepare a lunch for them, ten minutes later Robin walked into the kitchen with a pair of lounge pants and a tank top on.

"Is there anything I can do?" Robin asked as Regina turned and smiled at him.

"If you could grab a blanket for us and place it in front of the fireplace in the living room that would be great." Regina said as she grabbed their food and followed him into the living room. He laid out the blanket and threw some of the couch pillows down on the blanket and they sat down and started to eat their food.

"So did you enjoy my shower as much as yours lately?" Robin asked causing Regina to blush slightly at his words.

"Yeah I have no explanation suitable for that one." Regina said.

"Regina you have no reason to explain yourself. I'm your husband and it pleases me greatly to have you admiring me like you did earlier." Robin said.

"Well I was quite enjoying the view if I do say so myself." Regina said as she remembered him in the shower with his wet muscular form soaking.

"You know we never really talked about the last time I helped you with your shower." Robin said.

"I don't know where that came from." Regina said as Robin leaned in closer to her.

"You wanted me to uh shall we say assist you last night." Robin whispered to her.

"Yes, the tension had built inside me and I felt us growing closer like before and I just let things happen naturally between us." Regina admitted to him and herself.

"Well I for one was very grateful to offer you some assistance." Robin said as he smiled at her and put one hand under her chin. "Making love will not solve our problems but I feel like we are on the right track after our talk yesterday."

"I agree. I needed to hear how hurt you were and hear your feelings and understand what I put you through." Regina said.

"I want you to know that I didn't tell you everything that I thought during all this just to punish you Regina." Robin said, knowing where her mind her taken her just then. "I just wanted everything out and no hidden hurt feelings left there to fester like an open wound."

"I understand, I truly do. I think it did us both a lot of good to know what the other had to go through. Mainly you because of my lack of trust and not realizing what I have right in front of me." Regina said.

"And what is that?" Robin asked.

"A forgiving man who loves me unconditionally. Even when I'm in an evil mood trying to hurt him. A good man who when he loves he loves with his whole being. And one I swear to you Robin, on my love and this child we created together that I never will doubt again." Regina said as Robin was moved by her words and leaned in and kissed her lips gently before pulling her into a hug.

"I love you with my whole heart, I never ever want to hear you say to me that you doubt my feelings for you once again." Robin said. "I don't think I could survive going through that again."

"You'll never have another reason to doubt my faith in you again. I learned a lot about myself and about you during this and I know that as long as we have each other's trust, that nothing can come between us." Regina said.

"That's all that I want." Robin said as he brushed her lips in a feather-light kiss. Regina let a light sigh escape her lips as they parted. He nibbled her bottom lip before easing his tongue into her mouth, challenging her to match him thrust for thrust. She didn't disappoint and their tongues dueled, firing his rising passion to new heights. As she returned his kiss all sense fled, Robin thought they couldn't be doing this. He knew how out of control things could get between them quickly. However, as she moaned all he could think about was the sheer, unadulterated pleasure of her delicate mouth flowering under his.

He cupped one hand behind her neck, drawing her closer to him, deepening the kiss with possessive thoroughness. She tasted tart and sweet and he knew he would never get enough of her. Not if he lived to be one hundred years old. Regina's fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer as she arched towards him. Robin wanted to make love to her and his body kept reminding him of that fact. Somehow he had to relax and enjoy being around his wife and her companionship without expectations of more. If it weren't so painful he would find it amusing to be faced with the present situation.

God she was practically offering herself to him and he couldn't resist her much longer. So he hesitantly pulled away from her and looked into her eyes and could not stop the smirk from forming on his face as he saw the look in her eyes.

" As much as I would like to spend the entire day doing this, we need to get ready to get you to the police station and start too put this behind us." Robin said as he got to his feet and put a hand down to help her to her feet.

"You're right, I'm ready to get this over with." Regina said as she stood up in front of him and nuzzled his nose with hers. "But, when we get back can we fool around a bit?" her words causing Robin to laugh and put his hands on her waist.

"I could snuggle you all day. You hold onto that idea until we get back though." Robin said as they held hands as they made their way upstairs to change and prepare for the police station. Robin drove them there and they waited only a matter of minutes before the detective came out and asked to speak with Regina alone.

"Regina do you need me back there with you?" Robin asked, wanting to be there for her if she needed him.

"No, no. I'll be fine, just wait for me here." Regina said as Robin took her hand and gave it a good squeeze for reassurance.

"I'll be here." Robin said as the detective took Regina to his office to fill out a report on what happened with Brian Locksley. She told him how Brian had barged into her apartment and held her hostage against her will with a gun. She told him how Brian had threatened to kill both Robin and herself, about wanting Robin to sign the company over to him. She explained the fears she had when she thought Robin was going to be killed by Brian. He took her statement and explained how he would be in contact if anything else came of this.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked as Regina came back to where Robin waited for her.

"Yes, yes everything is alright. Let's get out of here." Regina said as Robin took her by the shoulders and walked out with her to the car and drove them home.

"Will you make a fire?" Regina asked as they arrived home.

"I'd be glad to." Robin said.

"I'm going to go change into something more comfortable." Regina said as she headed upstairs. Robin threw a few logs onto the fire and started the fire and within minutes the living room was warming up. He went to the couch to sit and a few minutes later Regina came down in her silk pajamas and sat down next to Robin who put his arm around her.

"Alright?" Robin asked, he knew this day had been trying with having to re-live the nightmare with Brian.

"Yes. I feel much better being home with you now." Regina said as Robin gave her a light kiss on the lips as he moved closer to her, bringing their bodies into contact. At least the kiss began as a light, friendly expression of affection. Regina returned his kiss, feeling quite safe in his arms. Robin, encouraged, deepened the kiss and she relaxed into his arms, feeling his heart thundering against her. When he nudged her mouth with his tongue, she opened to him, drowning in sensation.

Before Regina could think she was climbing onto his lap still fully clothed and straddled his hips with her legs as they continued to kiss. He put his hands in her hair to keep her head turned to where he wanted to kiss her. Regina instinctively started to move her hips against the bulge she felt moments ago, as a small sob came from her.

Her awareness had shrunk to the distant crackle of the fire behind them as her own jagged, fevered breathing and the hot, beautiful semi-darkness that surrounded her, invaded her. She knew nothing but the sensations that Robin was pleasing her with, her trembling body and the combination of his experienced touch on her was causing her body to become very aroused. She felt his hips buck upwards towards her center as she rode his hardness, her body jumped as one of his hands had moved from her hair to where her nub was and pressed hard against it through her clothes.

The pleasure began slowly, at first little more than a breeze rippling across the water, then building with irresistible, quivering urgency into a great wave, gathering force and speed as it lifted her, all control gone, to some unimagined peak of rapture and held her there.

Then the wave broke, and she crashed with it, helpless whimpering, torn apart by the spasms of ecstasy that possessed her. She was dazed and trembling still, unable to speak or move or even to comprehend anything. She was no longer certain where she was, or even who she was at this moment.

"That was very satisfying, watching you come undone like this." Robin said, his voice very tense and Regina knew he was fully aroused and aching for relief. She moved away from his lap and he felt her hands on his jeans and before he could say anything she had pulled his cock out of his briefs and put her fingers around him.

"Regina you don't have to-" Robin started to say but her reply was to start to stroke him slowly at first, she saw where at the tip he already had some precum and she took it and used it to help lubricate him as she stroked him up and down. Regina looked at his face, his eyes were focused on her as his head was laid at the back of the couch. He was fully erect and almost lost it as she rubbed her thumb on the underside of the head.

Moments later Regina took him into both of her hands and began stroking him with a twisting motion, each hand moving in a different direction. She started slowly at first but then seeing and feeling his hips start to buck upwards she knew he was getting close to climax and she quickly grabbed some tissues from the table and a few minutes later his mouth opened and he let out a moan, moaning Regina's name as he started to come. Regina quickly put the tissues over him as he did so, his hips jerked several times as he rode out his orgasm.

"Now that was very satisfying for me." Regina said as she wiped him clean as Robin finally became aware.

"Not as satisfying as having your hands on me." Robin said as he put himself back into his pants and kissed her lips. He moved to where he was laying on the bed with her on top of him, his arms were around her with him always being careful of where her injured side was. Regina had her head on his chest as they lay there, neither saying anything just savoring what they had just shared. Regina felt a shudder pass through her as she thought of how she had almost foolishly let this go.

"What is it? Is it your side?" Robin asked, frowning at her as he had felt the shudder as well. "Are you in pain because of what we did?"

"No, no pain. I just thought how I almost didn't have this." Regina said.

"A part of me knew we would find our way back to one another." Robin said as he rubbed her back slightly with his hands. Nothing was more important in his life than what he was holding right now. His wife and his son or daughter, he listened to Regina's breathing and knew she had fallen asleep on top of him. He smiled and moved her hair slightly to see her face more. He was just going to let his eyes rest for a few moments and before long he too was sound asleep.

Robin jerked awake at the sound of his doorbell ringing, he carefully moved so that he didn't hurt Regina as he moved out from under her and let her lay on the couch. He looked out the windows and realized it was early the next morning, he made his way to the front door and opened it up quickly.

"Robin." the woman said as she moved to him and threw her arms around him.

"Mom. What are you doing here?" Robin asked, surprised his mother was here. Usually she always called to let him know she was coming to New York.

"Oh Robin, I'm here because I just found out about what Brian did." Claire Locksley said. "Now why didn't you call and tell me, I had to hear about it from Brian's mother."

"Because I haven't really had time, a lot has gone on and my main focus was Regina." Robin said as he turned his head to look into the living room to see that she was still asleep on the couch.

"How is she? Oh Robin if anything had happened to her." Claire said.

"She's fine mom, sore but fine." Robin said.

"That's good. Now are you going to invite me in or do you plan on leaving me out here for the day?" Claire asked.

"Sorry. Come in mom, but please be quiet Regina is sleeping right now on the couch." Robin said as he grabbed his mom's suitcase as Claire let herself in and walked into the house.

"Brian's mother says he just lost his mind. I'm so sorry for her but so relieved both you and Regina are okay." Claire said.

"Yes well if it had been up to Brian neither of us would be here right now." Robin said.

"I can't believe Brian let his greed get a hold of him like this, and all for that company." Claire said. "But one thing I didn't understand was why was Regina at her old place and not here at her home?"

"Mom let's go into my study. There are a few things I need to tell you first." Robin said as they started to walk to the study with Robin looking once more to see Regina still asleep.

"Now what has happened Robin?" Claire asked.

"Mom, you remember warning me about telling Regina about dad's will?" Robin asked.

"Yes. But what has that got to do with anything?" Claire asked. Seeing the look that passed her son's face she knew then what had happened. "She found out about it, didn't she? You didn't tell her yourself?"

"No, I didn't tell her and yes she found out about it from someone else. Brian came here to the house while I was gone and told Regina the only reason I married her was because of the company." Robin said.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life." Claire said, her anger at her nephew at an all time high. "Well don't just stand there pour your mother a drink."

"And when I tried to explain to Regina she didn't want to listen to me." Robin said as he poured her a drink even though it was still quite early in the morning.

"Oh the poor lass, she must have been heartbroken as you were then." Claire said as she took the glass from her son and took a drink.

"She was. She left me and was very emotional and upset over me keeping this from her." Robin said.

"Robin I'm so sorry, I can only imagine the pain you felt over that. The poor dear, I can only imagine as how her thoughts were so messed up." Claire said. "But Robin are you two back together?"

"We're working on that, we had a big talk and got out our feelings with this whole ordeal." Robin said. "And I think we are going to end up stronger than ever before."

"Oh that is such a relief. I think I could have kill have killed him if he had harmed either of you myself." Claire said. "And my chances for those grandchildren one day." Claire took another drink and looked at her son and saw something pass over his face.

"Robin Locksley? Is there something you need to tell me?" Claire asked.


	16. Chapter 16

**Special note for Emma in helping me with this story!**

**Special note to anyone who does fanfiction, art, that next week is Outlaw Queen week!**

_**Thank you to all who read, review, like, follow. And especially all the very kind messages.**_

"Mom, how was your flight?" Robin asked not wanting to betray Regina asking for time before telling anyone about the baby just yet, but this was his mom. Even as a youth he could never hide things from her, especially when he was younger she had always seen through him.

"Don't you mom me, Robin Locksley. I gave birth to you, I was in labor nearly twenty hours because of you. Now tell me about the future of my granchildren." Claire said rather loudly.

"Mom, will you keep your voice down please? Regina is still asleep in the living room." Robin said as just then the door opened behind them causing them both to turn around to look.

"Claire, when did you get here?" Regina asked as she stood in the doorway of the study. "We could have picked you up at the airport."

"About ten minutes ago, I had to come. Oh my dear girl, are you alright?" Claire asked as she walked up to Regina to hug her, Regina let out a gasp as Claire's hand brushed against Regina's stiches."Oh Regina, I'm so sorry did I hurt you?" Robin came up to Regina and put a hand on her arm.

"No, no I'm fine. It's still sore there is all." Regina said. "Wait, how did you find out about what happened?" Regina asked as she looked from Claire to Robin.

"Brian's mother called me, she is so sorry about what her son did to you." Claire answered. "Heather is so ashamed that her own son would hurt someone like he did."

"Well I'm alright. We are alright." Regina said as she looked at Robin with love in her eyes.

"And for that I will be eternally grateful." Claire said as she looked at the way her only son and his wife were looking at one another. Claire had strong suspicion on what was causing that look but she wanted clarification. "So I asked Robin and he just dodged the question Regina, but are you pregnant?"

"Mom-" Robin started to say but was cut off by Regina laying a hand on his arm to stop him from going any further.

"No Robin, it's okay. Really it is." Regina said. "We were going to keep it between us until the risk of anything wrong happening has passed. I am quite pleased to tell you that come next May, you will have your first grandchild."

"Oh Regina!" Claire said as she went to hug her but paused as she remembered her wound this time, and put her arms up higher around her back so that she would not touch it this time. "Robin I'm so happy for you too." Claire said as she gave her son a great big hug.

"But Mom, we don't want this out just yet. This is to remain a secret still." Robin said, he was alright as long as it was immediate family for Regina's sake. He knew how worried she still was over something happening to the baby.

"Alright, alright I understand. I won't tell my bridge ladies circle just yet." Claire said as she looked as Robin put his hand around Regina's waist and pulled her close to his side. Claire was so thankful that Regina had not been harmed from the shooting. She then realized something. "Oh no, Regina was shot while pregnant. Robin have you taken her to the doctor yet to get checked over?"

"Yes mom, we have already been and everything seems to be normal. Now stop trying to panic." Robin said as he knew how his mother could be at times.

"I'm just so thankful all of you are alright." Claire said as she went to Regina and took her hands in hers. "I want you to know that this baby is going to be alright and is obviously a fighter. This child is going to be so blessed to have you both for parents and I'm not saying this because my son is the father, but because you both are going to be it's parents." Her words caused Regina to tear up.

"Okay mom you've made my wife cry, so how about we go get some breakfast going?" Robin asked trying to lighten the mood as the two most important women of his life smiled and laughed and started out of the study and headed towards the kitchen. Claire started preparing breakfast and Regina was fine for awhile but then the nausea hit, it hit her hard and she had no choice but to make another run to the bathroom.

"Oh the poor dear. Does she suffer from morning sickness often?" Claire asked as Robin started towards where Regina had ran off to.

"Some mornings are better than others. This morning not so much it seems. " Robin said as he went into the bathroom where Regina was on her knees in front of the toilet emptying her stomach.

"Oh Robin, I feel horrible." Regina said as she sat back on the tile, holding her stomach that was so sore right now. Robin placed a cool wet cloth on her forehead to try to help in any way that he could.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, if I could I would take this upon myself to give you a break." Robin said as he felt of her forehead and rubbed her arm to offer what comfort he could to her.

"Trust me if I could give you this nausea I would Robin Locksley." Regina said as she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Robin chuckled at her words.

"Let me take you upstairs so you can lay down for awhile." Robin offered as she nodded and Robin picked her up in his arms and went upstairs with her.

"But Robin, your mother's here. I should go back down." Regina said thinking she was a bad hostess right now.

"My mother is just fine." Robin said as he entered their bedroom with her and placed her gently down on the bed.

"But she flew all this way and-" Regina said as Robin placed one finger over her mouth to silence her.

"My mother will understand. And I know I speak for both of us when I say you should rest for awhile. Then when you feel better come downstairs." Robin said.

"You're right. Just come check on me in an hour okay?" Regina said as she laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

"I will. Now sleep." Robin said as he kissed her forehead and turned and left the room. Robin closed the door gently and went downstairs to where his mother was in the kitchen.

"Is she feeling any better?" Claire asked as she finished cutting up some fruit for them to eat.

"Some, but I wanted her to sleep and then come down later." Robin said as he took a bit of the fruit.

"Wait until I finish cutting it up." Claire said as she smacked him playfully on the hand causing Robin to move his hand away. "I agree, she needs to let the nausea pass before she comes back down." Claire said.

"Were you as sick when you were pregnant with me?" Robin asked as they sat down and started to eat breakfast.

"Oh yes Robin Locksley, you made me sick almost the whole time I was pregnant with you." Claire said causing Robin to frown as he thought of how Regina might be sick for a lot longer now. "But Robin just because I was doesn't mean that Regina will be."

"I can only hope so. I would hate for her to be sick like this every morning." Robin said as he took another bite of his food.

"So we never did really finish our conversation from earlier. But you two are back together and are healing now?" Claire asked hoping that everything was back on track with them fully.

"Yes, we hurt each other badly. I never intended to hurt her over that will." Robin explained. "But she did intend to hurt me, it gutted me when I found out she wanted to keep the baby from me and serving me with divorce papers."

"Oh my god Robin, that had to hurt badly." Claire said as she put her hand on top of his as she knew how her son kept his feelings inside, a trait he inherited from his father. But she also knew how much Robin loved and when he loved someone he did with every fiber of his being. She knew he loved her but the love he had for Regina was once in a lifetime sort of love. She regretted not being here when her son obviously needed her.

"I've never been so scared in my life mom. To think I could loose her and my child both from Regina's not trusting me and from when Brian held them hostage." Robin said. "I honestly don't know what I would have done if Killian had not shown up and helped us when he did."

"When I see that Killian Jones I'm going to give him the biggest hug." Claire said smiled as she drunk her coffee and as she thought of how Robin and Killian had always been the best of friends. Killian had spent more time at her house than at his own most of the time. She had always thought a lot of Killian, even if he was a bit of a scoundrel at times.

"He's coming by later today so you will have your chance then to do so." Robin said as he took a drink of his coffee.

"How happy are you about the baby son?" Claire asked as she wanted to know everything.

"I'm thrilled mom, I didn't plan for it to happen so suddenly but I'm very much looking forward to this child being born and coming into our lives." Robin said as he thought of his child be it a boy or a girl, having them as parents and Claire for a grandmother.

"You're going to be a great father Robin, you will love this child more than anything and he or she is going to love you so much." Claire said never more proud of her son than right now.

"I hope I can as good as parent as you were to me." Robin said as Claire knew what he meant by saying her and not his father.

"Robin I know your father was not the most loving or caring father, but I know that will not even be an issue with you. You won't be afraid to show your emotions and how much you care for your child." Claire said.

"I know he cared but he never did show it, I think he was more concerned with me being just like him in business than anything else." Robin said, letting his mom know how he had felt about his father for years now.

"Your father was proud of you Robin, he might not have told you this but I know he was." Claire said. "And I am very proud of the man you have become and I know I could never ask for a better son nor a daughter in law and now a grandchild on the way."

"Speaking of I need to run to town for a few errands real quick. Would you mind checking on Regina in about an hour?" Robin asked.

"Regina is fine, but yes I will check on her. Now go do what you need to do." Claire said as Robin kissed his mother on the cheek and grabbed his keys and headed out of the house. Claire cleaned up the kitchen real quick and sat down in the kitchen and started to look at a magazine. But her mind would not focus, it stayed on her grandchild and she could not wait to hold this special child in her arms. To hear it call her Grandma and her to cook for it and to rock it to sleep. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't hear the footsteps until they were right there in the kitchen with her.

Robin pulled into the convenience store and went in and started picking up some items that he would need at a later date. He made his way to check out and was in line when he smiled as he watched a mother picking up her crying baby. He couldn't help but picture it being Regina picking up their crying child like this.

"Ma'am I'm afraid you don't have enough." the cashier was saying to the lady in front of him with the infant. He had a sad look on his face as he talked with the woman.

"But I knew I had enough to get everything, shh baby I know." the woman was saying to her child as she was trying to look into her jacket pocket trying to find more money.

"Can you put something back?" the cashier asked.

"Everything I have is for my daughter, she's sick and I need these medicines for her." the lady was almost in tears now.

"Excuse me." Robin said as he looked to the cashier and handed him his credit card. "Charge it on mine."

"Oh no, no I can't let you do this sir." the lady said as she tried to stop him.

"Relax I got it. Can't have this little lady sick now can we?" Robin said to the crying baby who stopped crying as she looked at Robin. "May I?" Robin looked to the woman and made a motion of wanting to hold her.

"Yes, yes thank you so much." the woman said as she handed her daughter to Robin.

"There, there now. Are we not feeling well?" Robin asked as the little girl stared at him. "Well your mommy is going to get you feeling much better very soon I promise milady."

"You are good with her. You must love kids, do you have any?" the woman asked as the cashier finished the transaction and handed him back his card.

"No, not yet. Our first is on the way." Robin said as he handed the little girl back to its mother.

"Well your child is going to be very lucky to have you for their father." the woman said as tears came to her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked he could tell something was very wrong.

"My husband died last month and now it's just me and Hannah, I'm trying to work double shifts at the diner but now they are talking about laying people off and now with a child it's very hard right now to stay above water." the woman said as Robin pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry to make you listen to all this, you have been so great already and I can never repay you for this."

"I tell you what, come to my office Monday morning and we will go to personnel together and find you something." Robin said as he went into his wallet and gave her one of his cards. "I'm Robin, Robin Locksley."

"Oh Locksley Holdings? That Robin Locksley?" the woman asked. "I'm Ruby, Ruby Lucas by the way."

"The very one." Robin said with a smile. "And it's very nice to meet you Ms. Lucas."

"But why? Why me?" Ruby asked completely shocked.

"Why not you?" Robin asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Thank you so much, you don't know what this means to me, to us. I honestly don't know what how much longer we would have been able to have made it. You are truly an angel." Ruby said as she gave him a huge hug with tears running down her cheeks as she did so.

"You are more than welcome. Now, get home before it gets any colder. Can't have this little lady out in colder weather now can we." Robin said as he gave the little girl cheek a rub with his fingers.

"I will, and I will be there Monday. Thank you again." Ruby said as she smiled and left the store with her bags.

"She is a sweet girl who has had it really bad lately, you did a very good thing sir." the cashier said with a smile. Robin smiled and paid for his items and headed home to his wife and mother.

"What are you doing down here?" Claire asked as she shook her head as she looked at her daughter in law.

"I was feeling better and wanted to come down and spend time with you." Regina said as she looked around.

"He went to run a few errands while you were resting." Claire said as she knew what Regina was looking around for.

"Oh I didn't mean." Regina said.

"Regina I know what it's like to miss your husband, especially when you are newly married." Claire said.

"How have you been Claire? Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Regina asked as the two women sat at the kitchen table.

"I've been doing very well. And I just got on the plane and got here as soon as I could, I wanted to see with my own eyes that you both were alright." Claire said.

"It's so good to see you, sorry it's under these circumstances." Regina said.

"Seeing you under any circumstances is always a good thing." Claire said. "I would like to have a talk with you since we are alone right now, if you would like to."

"Yes, please. I would like that too." Regina said.

"Robin told me about what happened between you two, and I am not taking my son's side or anyone's in this. I know how much that had to have hurt but trust me when I say this, Robin is fully in love with you and never married you because of the clause in his father's will." Claire told her truthfully.

"I believe him and I have trust in him when he tells me this, and you." Regina said. "You mean so much to Robin and me, I didn't have the best mother growing up, but I feel like you are my second chance at having a mother figure."

"My son has never loved someone like this before, he has always kept people at a distance. But with you, he is letting himself be open and vulnerable at the same time." Claire told Regina. "You hold his heart in your hand and you control him with it, his love for you is so great that he was so afraid of loosing you more than anything. And you my dear are the daughter I never had."

"I acted so foolish. I was just so hurt and emotional over what I thought had happened. I let my insecurities over-ride my faith in him and I will always regret that." Regina admitted.

"Robin loves you so much he has forgiven and let all that hurt wash away from him. And now with this child on the way, his love for both of you will envelop and grow even stronger for you." Claire said. "Robin didn't have a great relationship with his father and I should have stepped in but it was too late by then. Robin will never treat his child like he was, he will never be afraid to show his child how much he or she means to him."

"I have no doubt about that, he already talks to him or her." Regina said as she placed one hand on her stomach.

"I knew he would, ask him to sing to you sometime." Claire said as Regina tilted her head at her.

"Robin doesn't sing." Regina said.

"Trust me, ask him." Claire said with a wink. "Now I think we have talked long enough so why don't we try to get you something light to eat." as Regina moved to the counter and prepared a piece of dry toast while Claire poured her some ginger ale. A few minutes later Robin walked into the house to find Regina and his mother sitting in the living room.

"The next time I come here or you two come to my house I will show you Robin's baby pictures. There is one of him on this white fur rug and he is completely naked-" Claire was saying as Robin walked in behind them.

"Mom, I don't think Regina would be interested in my baby pictures." Robin said as he could not believe his mom was talking about his baby pictures.

"Of course I would and I expect to see them the next time." Regina said as Robin walked to the couch and sat down beside his wife.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked as he kissed her cheek. He was sitting behind her and letting her lean back against him.

"Much better now." Regina said as she smiled and closed her eyes.

"Well I for one am going to go find a room my room and relax for a little while." Claire said as she left them in the living room.

"So what else have you two ladies been up to while I was gone?" Robin asked.

"Oh just girl talk is all. Where did you go?" Regina asked.

"That's something I'm going to surprise you with at a later date, so did you hear all about my embarrassing stories growing up?" Robin asked not imaging what his mother could have told her about his youth.

"If she did that is between us for now." Regina said with a smirk on her face.

"So I was thinking that I could take my two favorite ladies out for dinner later tonight. Do you think you will feel up to it later?" Robin asked.

"Well there might be one problem." Regina said with a serious tone to her voice.

"What's that?" Robin asked with a puzzled look to him.

"There might be another lady coming with us." Regina said as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Well I can make sure all _three _of my ladies get enough to eat." Robin said as he kissed her lips, letting them just lightly kiss them and linger just above her mouth.

"I know we didn't have time to talk about it but I enjoyed getting close with you again last night." Regina admitted as their kiss ended.

"Well I think you know how much I enjoyed last night, and getting close with you again is a huge step for both of us." Robin said as she smiled at him as she leaned close to him and kissed his lips. Her hands were on either side of his face as she did so, feeling his fingers in her hair slowly moving across her head to the back of her neck as she heard his breathing grow thicker.

The kiss was all-consuming and like every time before it amazed her with its power, a sweet drugging sensation taking hold of her senses as she melted into him, her hands moved to rub against his chest and her head bent backwards. He was now running hi hands up and down her back now as he covered her eyes, cheeks and mouth in tiny burning kisses, his breathing now harsh and uneven.

"Regina I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you in the least about what is happening between us." Robin said as he looked into her eyes.

"You're not, I feel very comfortable with you and in a way closer to you than before. If that makes sense." Regina said as she took his hand in hers.

"It makes perfect sense and I feel exactly the same way." Robin said as now there was nothing between them, no secrets. Only love and trust being built every day now.

"I need to go make a few phone calls and go online for a little while." Regina said as she kissed him once more before making her way upstairs, leaving Robin smiling on the couch.

Robin sat on the couch and took his phone out and sent a few texts out, one to his manager in charge of personnel that Ruby and he would be there Monday morning to meet with him about finding her a place at Locksley Holdings. He also sent one to Killian asking him if he would like to come to dinner with Regina, his mother and him.

"**Free food? Where do I sign up**?" Killian texted to him.

"**I'm taking the ladies to Le Bernardin. Want to meet us there say around seven**?" Robin replied back.

"**I'll be there. When did your mom get in****?" **Killian texted.

"**This morning. Very early this morning**." Robin replied back.

"**Ah I see. So how is the lovely mother to be doing**?" Killian texted.

"**She is doing quite well now. Still suffering from morning sickness but other than that I do believe we are finding our way back to one another quite well**." Robin replied back.

"**Oh. So a guy could assume that someone is back on the batting team**?" Killian texted back.

**"****I have got my batter's helmet on that is for sure. See you later Killian**." Robin replied as he ended the text messages and went into his study and opened his laptop and started searching for a few items. He could not help himself and went to a baby website and looked at several items ranging from cribs to outfits, one in particular of a baby bib of I love my mommy. Robin could not help the smile that spread over his face as he thought of Regina and their child.

Robin's thoughts went back to Ruby who he had met earlier in the store, wondering how she was making it this night with her sick little girl. He now wished he had done more for her. But he also hoped that by Monday she would have her life in a much better place, he couldn't imagine if it had been Regina there with their child trying to buy medicine for it. He picked up his phone and quickly called the store he had been in and asked when the manager would be in, he was told he would be there Monday morning. Robin told the lady on the phone he would call back and speak with him then.

Upstairs Regina was on her ipad searching for ideas on what to get Robin for his upcoming birthday in two weeks. It was at the beginning of December and she wanted to get him something special but had no idea right now on what. She picked up her phone to call Tink to help her brainstorm.

"It's about time you called." Tink said as she answered the phone.

"Sorry Tink, things have been very busy lately." Regina said.

"Oh and are things busy with a certain blue eyed man?" Tink asked.

"Yes Tink, we're getting close again. We had a long talk yesterday, and we got our feelings out and I apologized for my mistakes." Regina said. "And he forgave me, I was hurting him so bad and he still forgave me for all the stupid ideas I had."

"Regina, he loves you. Every part of you, the good and the bad and when you the good in someone you don't give up on them. Especially if they don't see it themselves." Tink said.

"When did you become so wise?" Regina asked.

"I've always been this wise." Tink said then started laughing. "Okay I confess it was on our show Once Upon a Time, Will Scarlet said it."

"That I believe." Regina said as they laughed.

"But seriously Regina, that man loves you with everything in him. Don't let that one slip through your hands." Tink said as Regina started to cough as she remembered last night and having Robin in her hands. "Are you alright?"

"Uh never better." Regina said as she tried to cover her cough.

"Regina Mills Locksley! Wow you two are getting close again, but spill. How close?" Tink asked.

"Tink stop it. We are just enjoying one another and I uh am so done with this conversation right now." Regina said.

"You are so busted!" Tink said as she laughed. "Okay now what's up?"

"Robin's birthday is coming up soon and I don't know what to get him." Regina said.

"Well I think you have already got him something, two somethings if you want to get technical about it." Tink said about the baby and Regina.

"Tink, I'm serious." Regina said as she needed her friend's help with this.

"How about some cologne? I hear that Euphoria by Calvin Klein is really good." Tink said.

"Okay good idea so far. Can you think of anything else I can get him?" Regina asked as she started looking for that cologne.

"Regina the man will love anything you get him." Tink said.

"But I want to get him something special Tink." Regina said. She wanted to do something to try to make his birthday special for him.

"Well have you shown Robin how you can belly dance?" Tink asked.

"Tink I haven't done that since we were in college. And even then I was three sheets to the wind." Regina said as she slightly remembered those days.

"Well I think it would qualify as something special don't you?" Tink asked.

"I'll leave that in the maybe pile. Anything else that doesn't involve me acting like an idiot?" Regina asked.

"Well I know it may sound corny but what about some I love my daddy baby items?" Tink asked.

"Well that is more for the baby but you might be on to something." Regina said as she clicked on some other sites, especially ones about baby items. "Anything else Tink?"

"Hey what about one of those time capsules where Robin and you can put some things in and then say in twenty years or however long you both want you can open it up again?" Tink suggested.

"I love that idea. Thank you so much Tink, I want us to go out for dinner very soon." Regina said.

"Just us girls again, I miss you Regina." Tink said. "And don't forget the belly dancing."

"I miss you too Tink, my bestie for life. And I will think about that item." Regina said as they made plans to meet up next week for dinner. Regina clicked on the website and ordered Robin the cologne that Tink swore by and also could not resist the I love my daddy baby bib and onesie she found. She could not help the laugh that came out as she saw one that said I love boobs, just like my dad. She then went to another site and ordered a time capsule. All the items should be in next week she was told as she checked out. She put the ipad on the bed side table and laid back on the pillow and closed her eyes, only intending to rest them for a few minutes.

Robin came up to their room almost an hour later and saw that his wife was sound asleep on their bed. He smiled at the image, she was laying on her uninjured side with her hand over her stomach where their child was growing every day. He took out his cell phone and snapped a picture wanting to remember this moment. He walked over to the side of the bed where she laid and moved the hair out of her face causing her to shift slightly.

"Hmm Robin. Oh no, what time is it?" Regina asked as she opened her eyes and tried to wake up fully.

"It's nearly six, are you still feeling good enough to go out for dinner?" Robin asked.

"Yes, that nap helped as well. I need to take a quick shower and get ready." Regina said as she got off the bed and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Do you need any assistance with your shower milady?" Robin said causing her to turn around to see him standing there with a smile on his face.

"No, this time I can do it myself. But thank you for the offer." Regina said and seeing the sad look on his face she offered. "But I'll take a rain check on that assistance again."

"You always have an open ended invitation for my assistance with anything you may require. Know this." Robin said as he did a mock bow as she laughed at him and continued into the bathroom where she quickly took a shower and quickly changed into some black jeans and a warm sweater and put on some make up, just enough to do her face up some. She finished her look with some red lipstick as she knew that was Robin's favorite before heading downstairs. When she got there Robin was already waiting for her in jeans a a dress shirt, his mother was whispering something to him as she went downstairs.

"Have I kept you two waiting long?" Regina asked as she walked up to Robin.

"Never." Robin said as he leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

"You look great dear." Claire said.

"So do you." Regina said as Robin cleared his throat.

"Now are my ladies ready to go? Killian is meeting us there for dinner." Robin said.

"Let's go, can't keep Killian waiting now can we?" Regina asked.

"Oh he's Irish, he'll get over it quite well." Claire said causing them all to laugh, knowing how an Irishman's temper can run. They made their way to Robin's car and he opened the door first for his mother and then for Regina who sat beside him in the front and Robin then drove off to the restaurant. He gave his keys to the valet and escorted his favorite women into the restaurant where Killian was already waiting for them at a table with a drink already.

"Why bless me old soul if it isn't Claire Locksley." Killian said as Claire walked up to him and kissed both his cheeks.

"And bless my old gizzard if it isn't little Killian Jones? Still out sowing those wild oats?" Claire asked causing Killian to smirk.

"Just waiting for you lass." Killian said as he squeezed her cheek.

"Okay before I loose what food I ate earlier can we sit down and order?" Robin asked as the four of them sat down at the table with Robin pulling out Regina's chair and Killian pulled out Claire's for them.

"How are you feeling Regina?" Killian asked.

"Much better today, I should be having my stitches removed in a few days." Regina said as the all looked over their menus.

"That's wonderful news Regina." Claire said as the waiter came up and took their orders. Killian ordered another whiskey as did Claire with some water as well.

"I'll have some water please." Robin said as he looked at his wife.

"I'll have the same." Regina said as the four of them all knew why she was not having any alcoholic drinks. A few minutes later their drinks arrived, Killian raised his glass slightly.

"So since no one will say it I will." Killian said as the other people at the table looked at him. "To the newest Locksley on his or her way."

"Now that is what I think we can all drink to." Claire said as the four of them clicked glassed together.

"And might I say I hope he or she takes after their mother in the looks columns." Killian said.

"Now that I am totally on board with." Robin said as he winked at Regina.

"Well I for one am in favor of him or her looking like their dashing father." Regina said as Killian rolled his eyes at that. "And might I put in an order for those dimples as well."

"Milady, I did try my best." Robin said as he put a hand on her thigh under the table, she placed her hand on top of his as Claire looked over at Killian who winked at her and Claire smiled looking at Robin and Regina. She knew these two were something very rare indeed, soul mates in fact. The waiter came over and took their orders and promised to have it out very soon.

"So what's this I hear about you going to New York Comic Con Regina?" Killian asked.

"Tink, Robin and I are going there next weekend." Regina said as Killian looked at her with a smile. "What? Are you going as well?"

"Well there are a few people I plan on meeting there, so I guess I will see you all around there then." Killian said.

"Killian you be on your best behavior." Claire said as their food started to arrive.

"Me? I'm always on my best behavior." Killian said with mock outrage causing Robin to laugh rather loudly.

"Oh you're no better there Robin Locksley." Claire said causing Killian to snicker at his friend's expression. "You're my son but I know how you both can be and it only intensified as you two grew up. Well tried to grow up."

"Mom!" Robin and Killian both whined out at the same time.

"Oh there is no help for either of them." Regina said as they started to eat their food. Claire continued to tell tales of Robin and Killian's adventures from setting the neighboring McDonalds's barn on fire once.

"That was a mistake is all." Robin said as Claire rolled her eyes.

"You had stolen one of your father's cigars and were out there smoking so I couldn't smell it." Claire said. "As if it would cover the soot and stench of you two coming into the house later and thinking I could not tell." Claire just shook her head.

"It was his fault." Killian said as he pointed at Robin.

"Was not." Robin fired back.

"Was too." Killian fired right back at Robin.

"Was not Killian." Robin said not about to let this go.

"See Regina what you look forward to?" Claire asked as Regina laughed at Robin and Killian arguing with one another. "They still act like children to this day and at their age."

"Oh I don't know, I think it's quite charming." Regina said as she ate and listened to Robin and Killian continue to blame one another for their misadventures in growing up. This went on for about ten minutes until Regina slightly kicked Robin's leg under the table causing him to stop.

"Sorry about that, just had to help the old boy out on his memory." Robin said.

"Old boy? You're a month younger than me." Killian said back.

"Hey younger is younger." Robin said as Regina thought about possibly throwing Robin a surprise birthday party for him. She would talk to Killian in the next few days to see what his opinion was on this idea. Twenty minutes later they were done eating their meal when the waiter came by asking if anyone would like any dessert. Robin and Killian both declined but Claire some Passion Fruit and Raspberry Tart, while Regina ordered a slice of S'mores Cake.

"What?" Regina asked as Robin raised his eyebrows at her. "I like sweets. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing sweetheart, not one single thing." Robin said as he leaned over and kissed her on the lips lightly.

"Oh please! If you get any more sweeter you'll become a cupcake." Killian said as he took a drink of his whiskey. Robin put a hand out to try to silence him as he then kissed Regina's cheek before pulling back.

"Hush now Killian Jones. I will remember this day when you are the one fawning over your wife or girlfriend." Claire said.

"Oh the day that happens just put the old ball and chain on my ankle why don't you?" Killian said with laughter in his voice. Soon the desserts were delivered to the ladies and they enjoyed them quite well. The waiter brought the ticket over and Killian and Robin both took their credit cards out and Robin took Killian's from him and shuffled them in his hand as he placed one in one hand and one in another and asked Regina to pick one. She picked his left hand and it was his credit card.

"Oops, sorry about that choice." Regina said as Killian patted him on the back before grabbing his credit card. Robin smiled as he gave the card to the waiter.

"No worries, I'm sure Killian will appreciate this." Robin said.

"Thanks lass." Killian said as the waiter brought his card back and the four of them left the restaurant.

"So you going to be back at work Monday or?" Killian asked Robin.

"Regina has an appointment Monday afternoon, but I plan on being back at work for awhile that day." Robin said as he thought about Ruby coming there to take her to personnel.

"Then I will see you then, now lass you take care of this baby and I'll see you very soon." Killian said as he put his arms around Regina lightly.

"I will Killian, try to stay out of trouble." Regina said as Killian dropped his jaw in mock outrage.

"Now Claire Locksley, you come back and spend more time the next time. Maybe I will take you bowling the next time." Killian said.

"You'll never change, shameless as always." Claire said as she hugged Killian. Killian took his leave as his car was brought around by the valet. Up next was Robin's car, and after assisting the ladies in he carefully drove them home.

"Well I for one am going to bed to catch some sleep." Claire said.

"Good night mom." Robin said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night son, good night Regina." Claire said as Regina and her hugged as she headed to her room.

"Want to sit on the couch for awhile or go to our room?" Robin asked.

"I think I want to go and lay in the bed." Regina said as Robin wrapped his arm around Regina as they made their way upstairs. Once there Regina went into the bathroom while Robin got the bed ready and took off his shoes and clothes. He changed into some black lounge pants and laid back in the bed. He turned the lights down as he grabbed the remote and turned on the television, he was flipping through the channels when Regina came out in one of his tank tops and undies. Robin let out a whistle as she made her way to the bed.

"Stop it." Regina said as she pulled the covers back and slid in beside him.

"Stop what?" Robin asked as he saw the smile on her face. "Stop admiring my wife? Sorry milady but you might as well be asking me to stop breathing."

"Killian was right, you are very sweet aren't you?" Regina asked as he put his hand under her chin and leaned in let their noses nuzzle one another's before he leaned in and kissed her lips. His mouth was completely over hers and he felt her hands come up and hold his cheeks on both sides of his mouth. He put his arms around her back pulling her closer to him until they were touching completely. Robin kissed her deeply once, then twice before pulling back to look into her eyes.

"I'm so fortunate I found you when I did. I would have hated to have lost any more time with you." Robin said.

"I'm just lucky to have found you. Not bad a catch to get the CEO's eye now was it?" Regina asked jokingly.

"Not one bit milady." Robin said as he moved to cover her lips once more, as Regina returned his kiss with a matching passion. Robin leaned back and kept his hands on her back and pulled her down to rest on top of him as their kiss continued. His hands moved up and down her back, soothing and encouraging her at the same time.

The kiss quickly intensified with Robin ravaging her mouth, he took and he tasted and Regina met him. Every stroke. Every angle of his jaw. Every thrust of his tongue. She lost herself in the exquisite perfection of his taste. Rough. Male. And the hint of whiskey.

Regina wanted to drown in him. That wild electricity danced between them, slick and mad. She couldn't find the right angle. He couldn't seem to get close enough. Regina wanted him with an intensity that might have alarmed her, had she cared about anything but the sheer exultation of his mouth moving against hers. That heart stopping taste, like something she'd once known well and had lost.

Like recognition, she thought.

Like _home._

And she understood that she was never going to survive this man. Before she knew it his hands were in her hair, he held her jaw where he wanted it and he plundered her mouth with as much consummate skin as greed, and Regina could not bring herself to do anything but kiss him back. Again and again and again.

_Mine_

The word pounded through him with every deep, drugging taste of her. Like a drumbeat. Louder than his own heart. Like this would never be enough. Robin moved suddenly and she was suddenly on his lap and he could arrange her there the way he wanted her.

_Hers_

He belonged to her, with his whole body and soul and most importantly his heart. And then he claimed her mouth once more. It was more than better. That lush bottom he'd lusted over for weeks was ensnared by his hands on either side of it. She moved her hips against the hardest part of him, urging him on. Making him feel more animal than man. Every time she shivered, he felt it like a stroke of her hand.

And the deeper he kissed her, the more she met him, the wilder it got. And the more she shivered. _Mine, _he thought again, a primitive hunger that should have alarmed him surging through him. _My wife._

He moved one hand to that tangled gorgeous fall of her hair, those silky strains of her hair. While his other one explored her bottom and roamed over it again and again. All those breathtaking curves, right there beneath his palm. All that stunning lushness right here in his arms. At last.

Robin traced his way down the sensual line of her back, that he could see as if she stood naked before him. She was absolutely irresistible to him. He thought she might kill him. He wasn't sure he'd mind.

Robin wrenched his mouth from hers and followed the ling of her neck down toward that soft shoulder, moving the strap of the tank top to the side he licked his way across the lightly scented expanse of her skin.

Regina sighed. it was a broken, needy sound, and he felt it in his sex. Like she'd leaned over and taken him deep in her mouth. He thought he'd never been this aroused before in his life. Completely and utterly intoxicated by this woman, so rocked he couldn't tell if he would ever feel sober again. And he didn't think he cared.

"Robin," Regina began and t took longer than it should have to realize that was his name. That it was not only his name, but that she wanted to possible stop. He pulled back to look at her.

"Sorry, I don't mean to pressure you with this." Robin said as he tried to stop his body from responding anymore and started to lift her off his lap when he felt her hands go to his hands and stop him. Robin raised his eyes to hers with a question in his face.

"Regina?" Robin said as Regina answered him with a hard kiss to his lips. It was like fireworks. Everywhere. Neither could breathe and neither cared at that moment. Regina wound her arms around his strong neck as his hands wrapped over her hips and tugged her closer. She moved to her back and pulled him on top of her. She dropped her legs to either side of his hips and he surged between them as he moved his hands to his pants and removed them without stopping kissing her, they were followed quickly with his briefs. His hands found her top and pulled it over her head only stopping kissing her to get it off. Next his hands found her undies and he hooked both sides with his hands and pulled it off of her.

And then they were finally plastered together, her aching breasts flat against the wall of his chest, like she'd been crafted to git against him just like that. She could feel him between her legs, the smooth, solid heft of his finely wrought form, and she shook with a ravenous hunger she'd never, ever felt before. Sensation washed over her, blowing out all her circuits and then lighting them up again, leaving her shaking and greedy and as wild as he felt against her.

This wasn't a kiss. This wasn't anything so sweet.

This was possession. Raw and intense. And she had never wanted anything more. He tasted of salt and need, passion and demand. And she couldn't get enough.

"More," she muttered against his mouth as her nipples thrust toward him. Her core tensed and then melted. She shivered. And he'd never looked so wicked, so dangerously sexy as when he leaned close again and spread his hands out over her belly that held their child.

His palms were hot and faintly coarse against her skin, and he simply held them there for a moment, his gaze narrow and something like amused on hers. He moved his hand to her core and he stroked her through her folds and then holding her there for a molten instant, hot and wet and in his hand.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." Robin managed to get out but Regina's mind had blanked out. There was nothing but the hard hand that wrapped around one hip and held her still and the other one, that wicked one that was breaking her apart with every slick, easy thrust. With the sure pressure of his palm against her center while he used two fingers to drive her up, then further, then into dizziness.

He did something magical with his hand, a hard, sweet twist, and then Regina was gone. Shattered, that easily and that completely. Thrown apart into so many blissful pieces she was terrified she'd never come back. But she did.

Eventually, she did, and he was waiting. Watching. That heavy hand still holding her core, his blue eyes intent on her face and dangerously, heart thumping wild. When she could move, she found she was limp and soft, sprawled back against the bed. He settled himself again between her legs, his heavy shaft taking the place of his fingers. And then he waited, propped up over her and poised at her entrance while every part of her screamed and shook. Her body screamed in frustration wanting him now more than ever.

And looked down into her eyes as he simply thrust into her, deep and hard. Slick. Intense. Perfect. She looked up at him, at his beautiful face as it had gone stark with the same need that pounded in her. His blue eyes blazed with hunger. He slid out, then thrust again, and they both groaned. The whole world fell away. Robin moved over her, gathering her closer to him and he set a shattering rhythm. Regina dug her hands into his smooth, hard flesh and met him, stroke after stroke, surrendering herself completely. Letting the dark thrill take her over.

Letting him take her wherever he wanted to go.

And the irony was, as she met each glorious thrust, as they moved together in a new sort of grace they built there between them, she had never felt more beautiful in her life._This is where you always belonged, what you waited for long for_, something kept whispering in her mind.

Robin started to move faster. Deeper. He was careful about her side as he did so. He ran a hand down to the center of her need and circled it. Teasing- but he couldn't continue in that vein for long. She felt the shudder move over him and knew he was as torn apart as he was. As raw. He pressed down hard, and she was lost. That easily.

She shook around him, crying out his name, and he drank it in with a fierce growl against her shoulder. And before she could recover herself, before she could come back down, he dug beneath them to hold her bottom in his hands and cradled he thrust into her. Harder. Deeper. Far more demanding and so good, _so perfect_, it threw her straight back into the dancing flames and then over that edge again. And this time, when she fell off into that sweet oblivion, he followed.

The next morning Regina came awake in a sudden rush, aware instantly that she was not alone. She moved her head to the side and looked at Robin, sound asleep and looking very peaceful and relaxed. She still regretted all the hurt and anguish she had caused him, how spiteful she had been in treating him. She hoped that she would never see that look in his eyes of pain again, pain she had put there.

She heard him groan slightly and his beautiful eyes opened and a smile started to grow on his face as his arms came around her. "Good morning."

"Well it's about time you woke up." Regina said.

"Yeah well I have to say that was the best...sleep I've had in some time." Robin said causing Regina to smile.

"Last night was magical." Regina said as she leaned up and kissed his lips lightly. "Oh no." Regina said suddenly as her eyes went wild.

"What is it?" Robin asked wondering what was wrong.

"Your mom's here, you don't suppose she heard us do you?" Regina asked causing Robin to laugh.

"If she did I'm sure she's happy." Robin said as Regina hit him lightly on the chest. "What? She's happy we are back together."

"Oh I'll never be able to look her in the eyes again." Regina said as she put her head on his chest.

"Well it's not like you were taking advantage of her son Regina. Because I quite enjoyed ravishing you last night." Robin admitted.

"I enjoyed being ravished." Regina replied back.

"Why don't you get changed and come down to the kitchen and let me cook you breakfast?" Robin asked.

"Oh that sounds lovely, especially since so far no nausea." Regina said as they got out of the bed. Robin pulled on a pair of lounge pants and a tank top and headed downstairs while Regina decided to take a shower. As Robin was walking into the kitchen he saw his mother sitting at the kitchen table, seeing her son walk in she started to smile.

"Knock it off mom." Robin said knowing now his mother did indeed know.

"Wouldn't say a word, but I'm glad things are progressing with you two." Claire said as Robin started making breakfast.

"That's enough out of you." Robin said as he started to slice some fruit and put the bagels out with plenty of cream cheese.

"Well my son this might shock you but your father and I spent many a morning sleeping in because-" Claire started to say.

"Mom that's more than I ever want to hear about." Robin said clearly embarrassed to be hearing this right now.

"Alright I'll stop. Now how is Regina this morning?" Claire asked and when Robin looked at her suddenly she smiled. "I meant about any morning sickness."

"None so far, she should be coming down shortly. And I want you on your best behavior Mom." Robin said as Claire laughed at her son's expression. Robin continued to cut up some fresh fruit and put on some more coffee for him and some decaf unsweet tea for Regina to drink. A few minutes later the object of his thoughts walked into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Claire. How did you sleep?" Regina asked trying not to blush as she did so.

"Quite well, how about yourself Regina?" Claire asked with a knowing smile as Regina opened her mouth to speak and then looked over at Robin who just raised his shoulders and smiled. "Regina there is no need to be embarrassed, you're still a newlywed and I am so glad that you two have found that trust between you two again."

"So am I, and I promise to you Claire that I never will doubt Robin or our trust again." Regina said as Claire smiled and gave her a slight hug.

"Now let's go and feed my grandchild and yourself." Claire said as they went to the table and sat down and started eating. Robin walked up behind Regina's chair and gave her forehead a kiss before taking his own seat. He then started to eat his own breakfast but was quite content in watching his wife eat hers and it staying down.

"Robin after this will you call me a cab so I can head back to the airport?" Claire asked.

"Mom I can drive you there. And you know you are welcomed to stay as long as you want." Robin said.

"I know this son, but I wish to get back home." Claire said.

"We loved having you here and we hope you come back at Thanksgiving." Regina said as she realized it was next week. She had a lot to get done with the con coming up at the end of this week, Thanksgiving next week and Robin's birthday the week after.

"I will be more than glad to be here." Claire said as a few minutes later they finished their meal.

"Let me go throw on a shirt and some shoes and I'll be right back." Robin said as he left the table and headed upstairs.

"Claire I was thinking of having a birthday party for Robin, maybe at one of his favorite pubs and invite some of his friends over. I was going to talk about this with Killian as well but, I wanted to ask you as well and I would love it if you came back for it." Regina said.

"I think Robin would love this. You are so good for him and I would love to be here." Claire said as the two women started cleaning up the kitchen. Robin came back downstairs and made his way over to his mother.

"Let me get your bag and we'll be off. Regina do you want to go?" Robin asked.

"No, I have a few things I would like to get done so I'll sit this one out." Regina said as Robin went and grabbed his mother's bags. When he came back Regina was hugging Claire.

"I'm going to miss you but we will see you soon." Regina said.

"Same here child, now don't over do yourself and make this son of mine take great care of you." Claire said.

"Oh I will." Regina said as Robin took the bags out to the car and helped his mom into the car. He walked over to where Regina was at the door.

"I'll be back soon, you know it might be a nice surprise to find someone waiting for me when I return. In bed." Robin whispered into her ear as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see." Regina said as she kissed him once, twice and then he went and got into his car and drove off. Once they were out of the driveway Regina made a mad dash up the stairs and called Robin's favorite pub, Emmet O'Lunney's and talked to the lady about booking the back room for Robin's birthday, after going over all the details she then made a phone call to Killian.

"Why hello lass, how are ya doing?" Killian asked.

"Great, now I'm planning Robin's birthday party. I've booked Emmet O'Lunney's pub and I was need you help." Regina said.

"Name it lass." Killian said as Regina asked if he would invite the rest of Robin's friends and close associates at work. "I would be more than glad to do so, anything else?" Killian asked.

"Not at the moment but I might be calling you again soon." Regina said as Killian laughed.

"Call away. Talk to you later lass." Killian said as she then started making a list for Thanksgiving and who she was going to invite. Once she had that done she checked on the status of everything she had ordered for Robin's birthday and they were all due to be in next week. She then lite a few candles and put on something a little more sensual with a satin chemise and waited for Robin's return. She didn't have long to wait as a few minutes later Robin returned and he came upstairs and walked into his bedroom.

"Now I could come home to this every day." Robin said as he took off his shoes and laid down beside her on the bed and took her in his arms where they spent the next several hours in their bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Special thanks to Emma for being an amazing BETA. And to all the follows, messages, favorites, and reviews!

The next morning Robin went into work for a few hours but he told Regina he would be back to take her to the doctor's appointment she had later to remove her stitches from her side. Robin arrived at work and went into his office to sign several forms, when he got a call from his secretary that there was a Ms. Ruby Lucas here to see him.

"Thank you Janet, I'll be right there." Robin said as he signed one last form and made his way out of his office to see a nervous looking Ruby standing there. He didn't want her nervous instead he wanted her to feel at ease here.

"Ms. Lucas, it's very good to see you. And how is little Hannah doing?" Robin asked thinking about the little girl who had been so sick the other night at the store.

"She's starting to feel better finally. Thank you for asking and thank you again for the other night and for doing this for me. I can never repay you enough." Ruby said still very thankful for his helping out when he didn't have to.

"No need, just take care of that little girl. Now let's head down to personnel shall we?" Robin asked as they made their way to the elevator and went down a few floors to the personnel director's office.

"Mr. Cooper, this is Ms. Ruby Lucas, and I would like to get us on our team as soon as possible." Robin said upon entering the office. Mr. Cooper stood up as Robin entered with Ruby right behind him.

"Yes sir, I will get right on it. Ms. Lucas would you please have a seat?" Mr. Cooper asked with a smile on his face. Ruby smiled as she sat down and smiled at Robin who gave her a encouraging nod with his head.

"I'll leave you in good hands. If you need anything don't hesistate to ask." Robin said as he left the personnel office and headed back up to his office. He wanted to get home as soon as he could to take Regina to her appointment. And in twenty minutes he was finishing his forms and was about to leave his office when his door opened up, and without looking up Robin said. "Hello Killian."

"And hello to you too mate. You leaving soon?" Killian asked as he could see he clearly was.

"Just about to head out. Regina's getting her stitches out today, and I want to be there." Robin said as he gathered his things and headed towards the door.

"So I guess you'll be gone for the rest of the day I take it?" Killian asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes Killian, I have no plans to return today. I trust you to be in charge." Robin said as he looked at his watch and started walking towards the door. He didn't want to be late for Regina's appointment.

"Well if you need any assistance don't be afraid to let me know, especially if Regina needs any assistance." Killian said and looked at Robin as he saw the look pass Robin's face.

"I will be assisting Regina in anything she may require, but thank you for the offer." Robin said with the edges of his mouth in an upward motion as he tried to keep the knowing smile from becoming too obvious.

"Ah well, yes I'll be in touch with you later then." Killian said as Robin nodded and started out the door. He quickly made his way down the elevator and out to the parking garage where his car was. He took out his phone and texted Regina that he was leaving the building now and would be home in a matter of minutes.

He smiled to himself as he drove home thinking about how much things had changed for the better between them. He knew as long as they trusted one another like they both did now that nothing would come between them. They had weathered this storm and the future looked very bright for both of them, well the three of them now. A few minutes later he drove up his driveway and stopped and got out of the car.

"Regina?" Robin called out as he came into the house. He listened for any sound and none was coming, alarmed he headed up the stairs as he was about to go into their bedroom, Regina walked out almost bumping into him.

"Hey, sorry I didn't hear you come in." Regina said as she looked at him. She looked like she had been in a hurry upon leaving their bedroom and he wondered what had her in a rush like that.

"That's fine I just wanted to make sure you were feeling alright. Ready to go?" Robin asked as she nodded and they made their way downstairs. Once they were in the car, Robin leaned over and gave her lips a quick peck. Robin then drove them off to the doctor's office and ten minutes later they arrived. Regina checked in and they only waited a few minutes before her name was called and they were going to the back. Regina's vitals were checked and she was told to remove her top and to put on the gown provided for her.

"Regina Locksley." the doctor said as he came in and greeted her. He offered his hand and she shook it and smiled at the doctor.

"I'm Doctor Hart and I will be removing your stitches today. Have you had any pain from them lately?" Doctor Hart asked as he took a seat in front of her.

"No, just some soreness but other than that they have been alright." Regina answered.

"That is perfectly normal and good to hear. Now I read your report and I read where you are almost two months pregnant now." Doctor Hart said as Regina smiled and nodded as she looked at Robin who took her hand in his. "I take it this is your husband?"

"Yes, I'm Robin Locksley." Robin said as he shook the doctor's hand.

"So I'm going to sanitize the area quickly and then I will start to cut and remove them. You might feel a burning sensation, but that should be it. If you feel anything more just let me know." Doctor Hart said as he washed his hands and put on a pair of gloves as he got some utensils ready to remove them.

"Now I need you to lay on your opposite side of the injured side." Doctor Hart said as he moved to stand beside her after she was in the correct position. He then started the procedure as Robin stood on the other side and rubbed her forehead and held her hand as the doctor was removing them one by one. There was a little burning sensation as he did so but nothing too bad. Before she knew it the doctor was finishing and was cleansing the area.

"Alright then we are done, now if you have any unbearable pains you can contact me. I see no reason why you should have anymore now." Doctor Hart said.

"Thank you Doctor." Robin said as he shook his hand once more before the doctor told her she could get changed and that she was free to leave. Regina quickly changed and they were leaving the office in no time.

"Feel better?" Robin asked once they were in the car.

"Much better now." Regina answered as she felt a lot better with no stitches in her side now.

"So do you think you are still going to need my assistance in the shower now?" Robin asked with a smile on his face.

"Unfortunately no I don't think I will need any more help with the shower." Regina said in a low tone.

"Oh?" Robin said clearly disappointed.

"I think I might need some assistance with a bubble bath though." Regina said as Robin broke out in contagious laughter. "Maybe later I might need some assistance in the shower."

"Well I will be more than glad to assist you in whatever you may _need_ in the shower." Robin said.

"I was thinking maybe tonight of taking a nice long bubble bath." Regina said.

"I will make sure to clear my schedule." Robin said with a devilish smile on his face.

"Hey can we stop at Tink's for a few minutes? I need to pick up a few things really quick." Regina asked.

"Of course." Robin said as he drove them over to Tink's apartment. Once there they went into the building and headed up to the apartment. The door had been replaced over the weekend and everything was back in order. Regina unlocked the door and walked in slowly, she paused once she was completely in.

"You alright?" Robin said as he stayed close to her, afraid this would bring up bad memories of what Brian had done that day.

"Yeah, I'm just needed a moment. Will you grab that bag there while I pick up a few things." Regina said as she went into Tink's room. A minute later she was leaving the room and was back in the living room.

"You got everything?" Robin asked as she nodded and they left the apartment and headed back down to the car and were quickly on their way back home.

"I was thinking of going back to work tomorrow." Regina said wanting to go back and feel productive again.

"Regina you don't have to push yourself if you are not ready." Robin said not wanting her to go back if she didn't feel like she wanted to.

"I'm not, I feel great and would like to get back in the swing of things. Besides I'm going to be off this Friday for the con so it would be a short week." Regina said. "And I promise if I start feeling too worn down I will come back home."

"Then I can go with that deal." Robin said as he was glad she was not going to push herself back too soon. He didn't want her health to suffer from over doing things.

"Are you really excited about going to the con this week?" Regina asked as she wondered if he just wanted to go because she was. She didn't want him to go and be bored there.

"I'm excited, even though I know you and Tink are going to be fangirling over that Sean Maguire who is on you guys show." Robin said with a knowing smile daring her to say otherwise.

"Alright you got us there. I have to tell you though he does remind me of you in so many ways." Regina said.

"Oh really? And how is that?" Regina asked.

"Well he is quite the charmer, and he has these amazing dimples. Though not as good as yours." Regina said.

"Is that so? Well it's a good thing I'm going with you two ladies and it seems like we are going to be blessed with Killian's presence as well." Robin said.

"So I am in the cooking mood so I thought I might cook us some lasagna tonight if that sounds alright with you?" Regina asked as they pulled into the driveway.

"That sounds fabulous." Robin said as they got out and walked into their house.

"I know the holidays are coming up soon and I was hoping we could decorate soon." Regina said as she loved Thanksgiving and Christmas, the friends, food and joyful feeling she always felt around this time of year.

"Well I have not really decorated since I have been living here." Robin said as he had not had a tree in his home since he had lived with his parents a long time ago.

"Well I hope you know that is about to change." Regina said.

"So I guess it's the real tree, lights on the house and everything I take it?" Robin asked.

"Yes, if you would _pleeeeaaasssse_?" Regina said letting the last word sound like a very long word.

"What's in it for me?" Robin asked as he thought about the work that it was going to take, he was going to do it regardless but he enjoyed teasing her like this.

"Well after you get done with decorating outside, I thought that you might need a nice long massage on your sore back afterwards?" Regina said as she had walked up to him and put her hands around his waist. Their faces were only inches apart now.

"Oh you have so talked me into it already." Robin said as he leaned down and let their noses nuzzle before kissing her lips. He let his lips roam over her mouth as he gently wrapped her in his arms pulling her closer to him.

"I will remember this the next time I want you to do something." Regina purred into his ear.

"You have me wrapped around your little finger and you know it." Robin admitted to her.

"I do for now, until the real boss makes his or her appearance." Regina said as her hand rested on her stomach. Robin put his on top of hers.

"Now that I agree with." Robin said as he savored this moment and appreciated being able to have this with his wife.

"Why don't you go get us a fire going while I start dinner?" Regina asked as she moved back from him and headed towards the kitchen. As Robin nodded and headed toward the living room and started getting the firewood for their fireplace. Before long he could smell the scents of the lasagna cooking and as soon as he had the fire going he went into the kitchen to see if he could help at all.

"Anything I can do?" Robin asked as he walked up behind her as she was layering the lasagna into the pan.

"Mm I think I got everything in order." Regina said as she was almost done when she felt his hands on her waist as he put his chest to her back closely. "Robin." his name a knowing word.

"Regina-" Robin said back to her as he moved her hair off the side of her neck and kissed her neck lightly. He started the kiss behind her ear and made his way down to her collarbone.

"Robin I'm trying to cook here." Regina said as she laughed as she said those words.

"And I'm trying to seduce my wife." Robin admitted rather truthfully.

"Well you can seduce me later, I'm not going to let you ruin our dinner." Regina said as she playfully slapped his hands away from her. "Get the cheesecake out of the fridge, that will keep those grabby hands busy while I finish." Robin did as she said and opened the refrigerator door and took out the fridge, as he closed the door he saw the note he had seen days ago from Regina about loving him. He smiled and as he put the cheesecake on the table he left the kitchen and went into his study and pulled out a pen and paper and wrote very quickly before he headed back to the kitchen.

When he re-entered he saw where she was still cleaning up where she had cooked and put the note he had just wrote on her napkin on the table before he went and poured them their drinks and helped her finish cleaning the kitchen back up.

"Okay would you mind getting the lasagna out of the oven for me?" Regina asked as Robin picked up two oven mitts and lifted the hot lasagna out of the oven. Regina brought the salad for them as they sat down at the table.

"This smells delicious." Robin said as he watched her sit down in her chair and he watched her eyes catch the note he had left her she looked at him as she picked it up and he just winked at her as she opened it up. The note only contained a few words but they touched her heart _**Without you I have nothing, Robin.**_

"Robin," Regina said as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I mean every word," Robin declared as he raised his glass to her. "To my beautiful wife who makes me fall in love with her every day." Regina clinked their glasses together as she said. "To my husband who has shown me what true love and trust is truly about."

"And to the best of us." Robin said as she knew exactly what he was talking about, t_heir child. _"Let's eat." As they both started to eat their dinner, during dinner they discussed the coming week with Regina going back to work until Friday. They also discussed the upcoming con that Regina and Tink were extremely excited for. They also started to discuss the upcoming holidays and it made Robin realize his birthday was coming up soon. He had never paid much attention to his birthday since becoming an adult but he hoped Regina would remember it and just as quickly as the thought entered his mind he wasn't even sure if he had ever told her when his birthday was. He decided to give her a clue.

"I'm getting old." Robin said as he gave a big stretch and watched her expression.

"Mmm we all are now." Regina said as she got up and started to clear the table leaving Robin sitting there thinking how he was going to tell her without really telling her.

"When I was little I used to hate that my birthday was in December and so close to Christmas." Robin said as he got up from the table and helped clear the table.

"I can imagine, but at least we won't have this problem with this one." Regina said as Robin loaded the dishwasher as well.

"And you won't have to go through the hot summer months being pregnant." Robin said as he gave up trying to tell her about his birthday and instead he just focused on their baby. "Come on, let's go to the couch." Robin said.

"But the cheesecake," Regina said as Robin grabbed her hand and walked her to the couch.

"It will last, I'm going to give you a foot massage." Robin said as he sat Regina on the couch and he sat a little from her with her feet on his lap, he rubbed them with some lotion from the table and massaged them and heard soft moans coming from Regina as she reclined on the couch. He did one foot then the other and he saw where her eyes were closing as she just laid there and relaxed.

"Robin would you do something for me?" Regina asked with her eyes still lightly closed.

"Just name it Regina." Robin said wondering what she was about to ask him.

"Would you sing to me? Sing to our child?" Regina asked.

"Wait, who told you I could sing?" Robin asked as he then figured out who had told her. "My Mom of course."

"Please Robin." Regina said, desperately wanting to hear him sing to her.

"For you two I would do anything." Robin said as he cleared his throat as he then laid down next to her but with his head near her stomach as he thought of what to sing.

"Anything you want to hear in particular?" Robin asked.

"Anything, just anything you want to sing." Regina said as Robin racked his brain and finally thought of something. Robin felt one of Regina's hands in his hair as she rubbed her hand through it lightly. Robin moved her top up lightly so he could see her bare stomach.

_**Baby mine, don't you cry**_

_**Baby mine, dry your eyes**_

_**Rest your head close to my heart,**_

_**Never to part, baby of mine**_

_**Little one when you play**_

_**Don't you mind what they say**_

_**Let those eyes sparkle and shine**_

_**Never a tear, baby of mine**_

_**From your head to your toes Baby Mine,**_

_**You're so sweet, goodness knows Baby Mine,**_

_**You are so precious to me**_

_**Cute as can be, Baby of mine**_

As Robin finished the last word he kissed her stomach and then looked up at Regina who was crying.

"What is it?" Robin asked alarmed he had upset her.

"Nothing, that was so sweet. I loved it, please tell me you'll sing to me again." Regina said through a choked voice. "I love you so much Robin, the only thing I love more is this child. I can't imagine my life without both of you in it."

"You'll never go without either of us, and I will sing to you whenever you wish milady." Robin said as he ran his hand over her stomach, he paused and looked at her stomach closely as he felt a very slight difference there.

"You feel it too." Regina said as Robin looked up to see her looking down at him.

"You see it as well?" Robin asked as he kept rubbing the little area. "How long have you noticed?"

"Just the last day or so, it's very faint but I see it." Regina said as she watched Robin looking at her stomach and rubbing it and smiling without even realizing it. She loved watching the look on his face the joy she saw there.

"Do you have any other changes?" Robin asked amazed that she already had changed happening to her body.

"Well I have noticed that my breasts are a little more tender and sore." Regina said as Robin looked at her and smiled. "And I have to run to the bathroom more frequently now, and not just for the nausea but my bladder it seems like it is constantly having to be emptied."

"Well I can't do anything for the bladder problem, but maybe I can give you some help with the other." Robin said as he continued to rub her stomach as he talked.

"And what did you have in mind?" Regina asked already knowing where he was going with his line of questions.

"Well I am good with my hands don't you agree?" Robin asked as Regina smiled and nodded as he continued. "I could give them a massage later if you are up to it."

"Only if you promise to behave Mr. Locksley." Regina said with a smile.

"I promise to be on my best behavior Mrs. Locksley." Robin said with a huge smirk on his face as he then leaned down and kissed her stomach as he lowered his voice. "My little one I want you to know how much you are wanted and I am so looking forward to meeting you one day. When you get older I'm going to take you ice skating, oh and sledding too. We are going to have the best times together, your mother might be a little over protective but that is okay because you are going to fall in love with her as easily as I did."

Regina let her fingers go through his hair as she listened to Robin talking to their child. She could tell how excited he was for this child and how much he loved him or her already. She could see it in his face as he spoke and hear it in his own words.

"You know the night I met your mother I started to fall in love with her, only I didn't know it at the moment for it took me just a little bit to realize it. Your mother is very special to me little one as you are, she is very kind and easy to love as you will find out one day. We love you so much little one, you will never doubt in your life how much you are loved by both of us." Robin said as he looked at Regina with all the love he had for them both in his eyes.

"And we love you so much Robin." Regina said as she made a motion with her index finger to come closer. Robin put his weight on his arms as he moved upwards so that their heads were aligned and she kissed his lips gently with her hands on his cheeks as she did so. He very carefully moved their bodies so that he was now on the bottom and her on top of him as his hands began a search of their own, slipping underneath her top and deftly unhooking her bra. His warm hands captured the weight of her breasts and he thought they felt a little bit bigger and she gasped at the sensation of his exploring fingers discovering her contours again, and then his mouth, when he brought his head up to their hardened peaks.

He swept back to her mouth as her hands went to his belt. He moaned at her touch, but she continued her mission with a wantoness that he loved as much as she did. She undid his belt without looking as their lips were still locked and she moved back to remove his pants as he took his shirt off quickly and threw it to the floor along with hers till they were both completely nude on the couch. Regina made a motion with her arm to cover her little scar from Robin's gaze.

"Regina, there is no reason for you to be ashamed of that little scar." Robin said as he could tell from her motions what was going on with her thought process. When she didn't say anything Robin knew what he needed to do. "Regina I have a long scar on my arm that I got when I was skiing when I broke my arm pretty badly. It is a part of me as yours is a part of you and I love every single part of you." Robin said as he opened his mouth and licked and then kissed the little scar on the top part of her mouth.

"I got that in a horse riding accident, I can hide it with some lipstick." Regina said.

"Don't ever hide anything from me Regina, remember in good times and in bad I am always going to be here for you." Robin said as he kissed her lips fully before moving his mouth to her neck causing Regina to moan out loud how he was making her feel as his hips ground against her.

"I want on the bottom." Regina said rather boldly.

"Anything for milady." Robin said as they once again were repositioned with her underneath him once again.

Regina cried out at the force of his first thrust, her legs wrapping around him tightly to prolong the sensation. He steadied himself, slowing down a fraction, his breathing ragged. Regina gloried in the loss of control she'd evoked in him. She'd brought him to the brink of unbearable desire and even now he was struggling to keep himself in check in order to bring her pleasure before giving in to his own.

She could see it in the passion-contorted features of his face as he drove into her. She could feel the rigid control wavering as he hunted for her mouth once more. She felt the desperation in his fingers as they located the tiny swollen nub of her desire and coaxed her towards ecstasy at the same time as his throbbing length filled her again and again as he retreated and returned, each time firmer, deeper.

She almost screamed with the pleasure of her release. She bit down on his shoulder to dampen the sound even though they were completely alone in the house, her nails raking his back as he continued his assault on her senses. His own climax soon followed, his agonized groan of pleasure like music to her ears. She held him to her, wanting to prolong the sensation of being filled by his liquid warmth, but he was already moving from her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so...and with you being pregnant." Robin stammered out. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked afraid he had let his passion for her over-ride his senses.

"Robin, I'm fine. We're fine, you didn't hurt either one of us." Regina said. "Remember the doctor said we could make love."

"I remember but I just didn't mean to get so out of control, especially now." Robin said.

"Robin, I have to confess I love knowing that I can make you loose control. Besides you have the same affect on me because I think I was the one who did some damage to someone did I not?" Regina asked as she remembered his shoulder and her nails on him.

"Well my back feels as if I've been on a rack, not to mention the gnaw you gave my shoulder." Robin said and he could not stop the smug look that passed on his face as he said this.

"Well I couldn't help myself." Regina said. "You're hard to resist."

"So how does a bubble bath sound tonight?" Robin asked.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. But tonight just a bath, I feel like I have run a marathon already." Regina said causing Robin to laugh as he moved and stood up from the couch and leaned over and picked her up in his arms causing her to giggle.

"Robin, I can walk though." Regina said as Robin headed up the stairs.

"I like carrying you." Robin said as Regina thought about what a picture that they must make at the moment, both stark naked with him carrying her up the stairs to their bedroom. He carried her to the bathroom and placed her near the jacuzzi and turned the jets on and lite a few candles and once there was enough water Robin got in and leaned back and Regina got in front of him and laid back against him.

"Why did you never tell me you could sing?" Regina asked.

"I never sing, my mom likes it when I do but I never thought anyone but her would like to hear me singing." Robin said.

"Well I for one will listen to you anytime you want to." Regina said feeling honored he had sung tonight for her and their baby.

"Why thank you milady." Robin said with a smile.

"This is a great way to end the evening." Regina said as she had her head on his chest as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Mmm-hmm, it has been a very great day. Is your side doing alright?" Robin asked as he started to rub her shoulders slightly.

"Yes, just a little sore but other than that it's doing just fine." Regina said she just enjoyed the moment with Robin. Their sex life was on point as was the other aspects of their relationships such as trust, love, and honesty with one another. Some of this has been a little lacking with both of them but now she felt more complete than ever before with him.

"You feel it as well don't you?" Robin asked as she turned around to look at him with a question on her face. "The closeness with us now, it's much more intense now with us."

"Yes it is and it feels so beautiful now with us. I love you so much Robin, I'm going to tell you that everyday for the rest of our lives." Regina promised to him as she looked at his face.

"And I love you so much Regina, you are my angel sent from above." Robin swore to her as he kissed her lips gently. "Just lay back and relax, you are will always be safe with me forever." Regina did as he said and leaned back against him again and just let the feelings and closeness she felt with him consume her and secure in the knowledge that their trust was back and stronger than ever before.

The intimacy of their entwined fingers made her catch her breath, aware of the emotional and special significant of their interlocked flesh. Some things needed no words. Palm to palm, flesh to flesh, naked body to naked body, his fingers lying between hers, possessing hers. No wonder an old-fashioned word for marriage was hand-fast. Minutes passes as they laid there with Regina wrapped in Robin's arms both content to just savor this moment. They stayed like this till the waters cooled.

"We better get in the bed soon, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Regina said as she started to stand up, Robin followed up behind her and as they got out of the tub Robin handed her a big fluffy towel as he grabbed himself one as well. They quickly dried themselves and Regina made her way to the closet to grab some pajamas.

"Regina promise me you will take it easy, I know you say you are ready to get back but I just worry is all." Robin said as he came up to her as she slipped on her pajamas.

"I will Robin, I promise I will not over do it tomorrow." Regina said as she walked over to him and kissed him quickly as she made her way to the bed. "Don't worry."

"I can't help it, I love you." Robin said as he put on some briefs and slipped into bed beside her. Robin wrapped her behind her with his right arm wrapped around her as he kissed her shoulder and neck. She smiled as she felt his hand move to her stomach where it seemed to do quite often these days, which she secretly loved how eager he was about this baby. Regina shifted so that she was on her back as Robin smiled and moved down the bed so his head was at her stomach, he pushed the top out of his way as his hands found that little bump he had discovered earlier.

"Hey there my little one," Robin spoke lightly to their child. "This is your daddy and I know it's your bedtime, actually probably past it but I just wanted to tell you before we go to sleep that your mommy and I love you dearly and we want you to grow strong. I can feel you already growing little one, do you feel this yet?" Robin said as his hand rubbed that bump over and over. "That is your daddy's hand there, and this is your mommy's." Robin said as he grabbed Regina's hand and put it on the little bump and covered it with his own.

"Your daddy is sometimes a little silly my little baby, but I will try to reign that in at times. But your daddy is right we love you so much. I can't wait to read to you every night and rock you to sleep as well." Regina said as she talked to their child. "I'm going to get your daddy to start decorating for Christmas soon, and you're going to love the holidays this time next year. We are going to buy your own baby's first Christmas ornament. I can't wait to feel you start moving around and yes even when you kick my ribs and everything."

"You should see your mommy's face right now little one, there is such love and adoration on her face as she has talked about you and mine as well I'm sure. Now I want you to sleep tight and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Robin said as he leaned and kissed her bump once more before moving back to his position behind her.

"You are one very proud daddy already. I can't imagine what you are going to be like once he or she is here." Regina said as she smiled to herself.

"I can't promise to not over-do it but I will try." Robin said as Regina shifted her head to look at him and raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright I know I will probably fail at that but can you honestly blame me? I mean he or she is going to be something very special and not because of it having your good looks and my dashing charm but because this child will be a true product of our love. A true love and soul mates baby." Robin finished with a kiss to her lips as they leaned into the pillows and started to drift off to sleep.

The next morning Robin woke up early as was his norm and looked over at Regina who looked so peaceful lying there beside him. He loathed to wake her up but she did want to go to work. He went to take a shower and let her sleep as long as she wanted to once he walked back into the bedroom with just a towel on he saw where she was starting to move in the bed.

"Good morning." Robin said as he came over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Morning." Regina said with a yawn.

"Well look who decided to finally wake up." Robin said as he moved some of her hair out of her face.

"Yes well, last night was some of the best s_leep _I have had in a very long time." Regina said with a smile on her face. "Want me to go and cook some breakfast?" she asked.

"I thought I would just grab some fruit, what about you?" Robin asked hoping she would not get nauseated today.

"I was thinking some satisfying crackers and ginger ale." Regina said sarcastically.

"Mmm sounds delicious. Are you feeling alright?" Robin asked.

"Well I'm not ready to eat a full breakfast but I'm alright so far. That being said I'm not pushing my luck this early in the morning." Regina said as she got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After she got out of the shower she was wrapping herself in the towel and now the little bump was visible. She smiled as she rubbed it lightly with her hand as Robin looked at her from the doorway with a smile on his face. Regina turned and looked at him upon feeling his presence there behind her.

"See something you like?" Regina asked.

"Something I very much like, you look absolutely stunning." Robin said.

"You're just saying that because you think you'll get lucky later." Regina said playfully as she threw a towel at him.

"I'm already lucky I'll have you know." Robin said as the next thing Regina knew Robin's lips were on hers, and all she could think and feel was another mind blowing kiss that had her straining against him that sent her whole body into spasm, and there was a pleased smile on his face when he finally let her go.

"I need to get dressed so stop distracting me." Regina said with laughter in her voice.

"Who me? Would I do something like that?" Robin asked with a mocking tone.

"You know how much of a weakness you are to me but that being said you are also my biggest strength." Regina said expressing her feelings to him.

"I could not agree more with that, because that is how I feel about you as well." Robin said. "Now I'll let you get dressed so we can grab a bite and then it's off to work we go." he said as he left the bathroom and Regina heard him whistle as he walked away. She shook her head smiling as he did so. Regina quickly got dressed and put on some makeup and headed downstairs to grab a bite to eat.

"I got your ginger ale poured up in the fridge already." Robin said as he took a bite of a red apple.

"Thank you." Regina said as she opened a cabinet and started to eat a few crackers as she got the ginger ale and took a few bites and drunk a little. Taking a few moments in between to make sure everything was staying down.

"Everything still okay?" Robin said as he had been watching his wife's moments.

"Yeah, I think I might be able to keep this down today." Regina said as she rubbed her stomach. "Thank you little one." Robin smiled as he walked over and leaned down and started to talk to their baby.

"Good morning little one, I hope you slept well. Now your mommy is going back to work today and I am going to trust you to look after her for me." Robin said as he continued on. "She means so much to both of us and we are going to make sure she is taken care of."

"You're going to be like this the whole entire time aren't you?" Regina asked laughing as she did so.

"Maybe, maybe not. But the thing is I have to try, I have two people right here who are my world in front of me and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure they stay that way." Robin said as he leaned back up and lowered his head to take her lips in a kiss. It was not the mind blowing one that they had shared so many times but just a quick kiss as his hands went to her waist and lowered to land on her butt and he gave it a slight squeeze.

"You ready to go?" Robin asked as he moved some of her hair back out of her face.

"Yes, let's go." Regina said as they walked out of their house and Robin drove them to work. Robin parked his car and they walked to the elevator hand in hand. As they arrived at Regina's floor Robin walked off the elevator with her and walked her to her desk where August was.

"Regina, I am so glad to see that you are doing alright." August said as she gave him a big hug.

"I'm doing just fine thank you." Regina said.

"And I trust her to stay that way." Robin said as August looked at him and nodded.

"I will try my best." August said.

"I'm still here guys." Regina said as Robin laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he gave her hand a slight squeeze.

"He's just looking out for you." August said.

"I know and I do love him dearly for it." Regina said as she sat at her desk.

"Take it easy today or at least try to." August said as Regina nodded and got to work, as she worked many of her co-workers came up to her and expressed how glad they were that she was feeling good enough to come back to work as they had all heard about Regina being attacked and held hostage. She typed up the reports one after another and felt great on how much she had gotten done this so far. Once she felt like she was getting caught up she took out her phone and texted Tink.

"_**Did you find what I asked you to pick up for me?" **_Regina texted to Tink.

_**"I got everything you are going to need. Robin is going to owe me big time for this." **_Tink replied back.

_**"Thank you so much Tink! Now about his surprise party, Killian is going to get the invites to his friends and I have already asked Claire to come back and surprise him." **_Regina texted.

_**"He doesn't have a clue yet does he?" **_Tink replied back.

_**"No and I almost blew it and gave in. The other day he was talking about getting old and I just played it off and I know he wanted me to say something about his upcoming birthday." **_Regina texted.

_**"He's going to be so surprised. Did you find what you wanted the other day at the apartment?" **_Tink replied back.

_**"Yes. Thank you for so many things Tink, but especially that." **_Regina texted.

_**"No problem." **_Tink replied back.

_**"Going to get back to work, don't forget we are leaving first thing Friday morning for the Con." **_Regina texted.

_**"As if I could ever forget us about to meet Sean Maguire!" **_Tink replied with a few smilie faces afterwards. Regina smiled and was putting her phone away when it buzzed and she looked down and saw that it was from Robin.

_**"How are my beautiful wife and child doing?" **_Robin texted.

_**"We are doing just fine husband." **_Regina replied back_**.**_

_**"Good. I have news for you." **_Robin texted_**.**_

_**"Oh? And what is that?" **_Regina replied back_**.**_

_**"I love you." **_Robin texted as his words caused her to smile big_**.**_

_**"And I love you too."**_Regina replied back_**.**_

_**"As I love you to the moon and back." **_Robin texted as Regina went back to work. Meanwhile Robin was on the phone as he placed an order for Regina.

"Yes if that could be delivered around one this afternoon that would be great." Robin said to the person on the phone. "Yes, yes. Thank you." As he hung up the phone his door opened and in walked Killian.

"So the boss man finally returned I see." Killian said as he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Robin's desk.

"Yes well Regina is feeling better and back at work today." Robin said.

"Well that is wonderful news. So how was the doctor's appointment?" Killian asked.

"She got all the stitches out and is doing much better." Robin said.

"I see. So _that_ good, well I for one am very much relieved that you two are back fully together." Killian said as Robin raised his eyebrows at him. "What? You were a tad moody when you two were separated and I for one am very glad to see that go."

"Well thank you for that. But yes we finally have rebuilt our relationship and things are better now than ever before." Robin said.

"And now with the baby on the way as well." Killian said as Robin smile grew on his face. "What? It's too early for you to know what it is right?"

"We won't find out till later, if then. I will have to discuss with Regina if she wants to even know, but the baby is showing just a little bit." Robin said.

"Oi, I'm pleased for you mate." Killian said, truly happy for his friend.

"Which reminds me, what are you doing next weekend?" Robin asked.

"Nothing that I know of. Why?" Killian asked.

"How are you with putting up Christmas lights?" Robin asked.

"Christmas lights? You?" Killian asked.

"Regina is big into the holidays, and I promised her that I would put some up and I would appreciate your help." Robin said.

"I will on one condition." Killian said.

"What's that?" Robin asked.

"As long as I don't have to dress like an elf." Killian said as Robin laughed. "Robin I'm serious I'm not putting on those ridiculous shoes and those ears. And red and green on me?"

"No elf. Not till the baby's first Christmas then you can." Robin said seriously as Killian made a face and started walking towards the door. "Hey what about Santa Claus while we are at it? Killian?" Robin asked teasing his friend as Killian practically ran out of the office. Robin was holding his sides at his friend's expense. Robin was beginning to get into the holiday spirit.

Robin was focused on the upcoming project he was working on that he didn't even hear the door open and Regina walked in. His head swiveled round, Regina leaned back against the door, striving to look exciting, sexually a tigress, she fumbled in search of the lock, worked out the type and shot it home.

"Regina?" Robin asked, surprised to see her.

"I'm here for lunch...I mean, I'm here in place of.." Stumbling a bit, she fell silent, moving forward, thinking that if he found her sudden unannounced arrival surprising, he was going to need a resuscitation before she finished.

Slowly he rose to his feet. "What a charming idea," he breathed, his brows drawing together as he studied her flushed face. Then he stole a fleeting glance down at the narrow gold watch on his wrist. He dealt her a distinctly tense smile. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid you've chosen-"

"I just couldn't wait until we got home." Regina broke in feverishly, his glance at his watch not having been lost on her and serving merely to stroke her tension to new heights.

His black lashes dipped lower over his intent, blue eyes, clear bemusement etched into his rigidity. "Wait for what?" he asked with a dismal lack of comprehension.

Regina smiled as she undid her long, black trench coat, and undid the belt and opened it slightly and let it drop to the floor. Robin's gaze shipped over from the coat now lying in a heap and back to her fast. Robin moved from behind the desk, and he stood there staring at her, not doing anything.

"Regina..." he murmured dazedly.

"The door's locked and...I'm all yours." Regina whispered out. Here she was standing in his office with nothing on but her black high heels. Robin moaned as he walked up to her and grabbed her to him with his hands and took her mouth with intense hunger, his tongue plunging between her eagerly parted lips, demanding and taking fire from her readily offered response.

By the time she had sucked in much needed oxygen, she was flat on her back on his desk and Alex was quickly removing his clothes. He pulled her hips over to the edge of his desk, she felt his breath warm against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh before he lowered his mouth, covering her core.

Regina bit her lip to suppress a groan and failed when she felt his fingers part her nether lips and his tongue stroke her most sensitive spot. Her belly quivered, it's muscles leaping. Passion pounded the blood through her heart as she soared higher, reaching the peak of delight, forgetting all else. His stroking tongue sent pleasant jolts through her, and her hands, involuntarily, grasped his head, holding him, pressing him on.

Robin felt her tension, her fingers wrapped in his hair, the spasms of her muscles, and he knew he would soon taste her release. He lifted his mouth and gazed up, hearing her cry of disappointment when he left her. He rose and stood between her thighs, seeing her eyes glazed with dark, unfilled passion.

Her hand reached up, her thumb brushed his lips, which he parted, and moved seductively over them, occasionally touching the tip of his tongue. With a growl, he thrust inside of her, feeling her widen and arch to meet his driving thrust, bringing him deeper into her welcoming flesh. He leaned down and kissed her lips deeply, as he continued to make love to her. They were of one soul at this moment, neither caring that they were in his office.

Regina felt him bring her to the edge of climax and she cried out, "I love you." His hand moved to hold her head as his body moved over her and he whispered, "I love you." as they both cried out as their pleasure overtook them.

It was an hour before either of them spoke another word. A knock had sounded on the door once or twice but neither of them had heard it. Regina was absolutely wiped out by the explosive passion that had erupted between them. It had scorched right out of control and now her face warmed a little as she remembered what she had done and what he had done and the shocking realization of them making love on his desk.

"Anytime you ever wish to 'have lunch' with me, please don't hesitate." Robin said as Regina smiled into his shoulder.

"I better get back to work." Regina said as she kissed him before moving to gather up her coat, tossing Robin his shirt as he laid still on his desk.

"Wait. What about lunch." Robin asked.

"Try a snickers. Come get me at eleven." Regina said as she winked before leaving to head back to her floor, once there she went to the ladies room. She gathered her bag and quickly changed back into her work clothes for the rest of the day.

Later that morning Robin headed to Regina's floor and went to her desk to pick her up for their lunch date. He smiled upon seeing her at her desk, letting his eyes take her in as he just admired her. Once he was near her desk she seemed to sense his presence and turned her head and smiled upon seeing him standing there.

"Well there is my handsome husband, right on time." Regina said as she stood up from her desk and hugged him before kissing him right there in front of whoever wanted to look at them.

"Well now this is a greeting I could get used to rather quickly." Robin said with a laugh. "Are you ready for lunch?"

"More than ready." Regina said as she grabbed her purse and followed Robin to the elevator and headed downstairs to the cafe. They walked hand in hand as they walked the few blocks over. They went in and both ordered some sandwiches with some sides and sat down and started to eat.

"So everything has been going alright with you so far?" Robin asked as he watched her continue to eat.

"Yes, I got a lot of work done so far and I'm having a great day." Regina said.

"I'm so glad that you are feeling alright, but you are too far away from me." Robin said as he pulled her chair closer to him, causing it to make a loud noise but Robin didn't stop.

"Okay now it looks like I'm practically sitting in your lap." Regina said.

"Nothing wrong with that." Robin said as he smiled and put his hand on her stomach. "And how are you doing this day? Are you keeping a watch on mommy for me?" Robin smiled as he spoke to their child.

"We are doing just fine." Regina said as she stole a few fries from Robin's plate.

"Hey those are mine!" Robin said as he didn't even try to stop her.

"Not my fault, your son or daughter is the one responsible." Regina said with a smile on her face.

"Right and you expect me to believe that?" Robin asked.

"Well would you deny your child something that he or she likes to eat?" Regina asked as she tried not to laugh but failed.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to deny our child anything." Robin said. "Especially when I know when he or she was probably conceived." Robin said rather smugly.

"Robin you're never going to get over this now are you?" Regina asked. "And remember the key word is probably conceived."

"I think we both know the truth here." Robin said as Regina stole a few more fries just to shut him up. Robin just smiled and pushed his plate closer to her so she could just finish them, which she did. Afterwards they headed back to work with Robin once again escorting Regina to her floor. He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Have a good rest of the day."

Regina smiled as she walked to her desk and as she neared her desk she saw a beautiful bouquet of flowers and a little teddy bear, vanilla colored on her desk. She smiled as she looked for the card and opened it up. She smiled as she read the beautiful words.

_**I am never going to look at my desk the same way again. You are the reason I'm breathing. I love you, Robin.**_

Regina sat at her desk and took out her cell phone and called Robin. It only rung once before he answered it.

"Yes milady?" Robin asked already knowing why she was calling him.

"Robin I love them and you so much." Regina said. "Thank you, you are so sweet to me."

"You are worth everything to me Regina, never forget this." Robin said.

"I never will Robin." Regina swore to him.

"I love you Regina." Robin said as they said their goodbyes and ended the call.

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly for them both. Robin went down to Regina's floor at four and as he was getting off the elevator he had taken only a step when Regina was standing there in front of him with his gifts to her.

"I see someone is ready to go home." Robin said as they headed to the elevators. As they made their way down to the car.

"Robin I was wondering if we could make a stop before heading home?" Regina asked.

"Where would you like to go?" Robin asked.

"Well I would like to stop at the store and pick out a few things for Christmas." Regina said as Robin smiled at her.

"I don't see why we can't." Robin said as Regina kissed his cheek as Robin drove them to the nearest store. They both got out and went in, Robin went and picked up several extension cords as he knew he was going to need them judging by the amount of lights Regina was putting in their shopping buggy. "Do you have enough?"

"Oh these are just for the house, I don't suppose you have a tree do you?" Regina asked figuring he didn't.

"That would be a negative." Robin answered a little upset with himself that he was not into Christmas like she was in the past.

"Okay so what do you think about getting a real one say week after next?" Regina asked.

"That sounds good to me, we can make a day of it. There is a Christmas Tree farm a little out of the city." Robin said as he remembered passing them in the past a few times.

"I would like that a lot. I also can pick up some real wreaths." Regina said as Robin was laughing at the look on her face as he could see her thought process and how she was planning so many things.

"As you desire milady." Robin said.

"I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I?" Regina asked.

"You can plan whatever you wish for our home. I won't mind if I'm on the roof until midnight putting lights on as long as I know you are in our home, preferable in our bed waiting for me."

"Well you might just get your wish." Regina said as she walked over to him and leaned up and kissed his lips. Robin put his hands on her waist and let them slide a little further down until they were low on butt and he gave it a slight squeeze.

"Why Mr. Locksley I do declare I think you are a butt man." Regina whispered into his ear. "And I thought you liked my chest more."

"Can't I have both?" Robin asked as they both smiled and broke out in laughter. "There it is, there's that elusive but satisfying smile I think about every time I close my eyes." As he put his hands on the side of her face and kissed her lips gently but deeply.

"I would ask if you two need help but I think you have things under control." one of the workers said as they passed by them.

"I think we should be going, I think we have made a huge enough dent in your credit card for the night don't you?" Regina asked as Robin rolled his eyes and they checked out of the store with all their Christmas lights and new decorations that Regina had picked out. They went home and while Robin unpacked their new purchases Regina put her flowers on the kitchen table and kept smiling at it as Robin came in and placed the last of the bags in the storage room till Regina wanted to start to decorate.

"So how about some chicken alfredo for tonight?" Regina asked as she hoped he was in the mood for it, especially since she had a craving for it tonight.

"I love anything that you cook." Robin said. "I'll make us some roasted vegetables while you prepare that for us." as they both started cooking and before long dinner was ready and they ate dinner together at the table. Afterwards after cleaning the kitchen they went into the living room and watched Tv from the couch with Robin leaning back and Regina lying between his legs with her back to his chest.

"I was wondering what you usually did for Thanksgiving?" Regina asked between commercials.

"Well I usually went to my parent's house and had dinner with them." Robin said.

"Well I was wondering what you would say to have Thanksgiving here? We could invite any friends that are able to come by, just drop in." Regina asked. "And please say yes because I have already invited your mom and Killian and a few others."

"Well than how could I possibly say no to that." Robin said as he kissed the side of her face. "Are you sure you're going to be up for hosting Thanksgiving here?"

"Yes as long as I have you here with me." Regina said as she turned in his arms to look at him.

"What else are you planning?" Robin asked as he saw the look in her eyes.

"Well I was wondering if you and Killian wouldn't mind getting the outside in order for our party." Regina said.

"You mean decorate the outside of the house then?" Robin asked with a laugh. "Yes my dear I am already planning that, Killian is going to come by next Tuesday and we are going to work on the house once we get back from the con."

"I love you so much." Regina said as she kissed his lips quickly several times.

"You just love that it's going to be Killian and I are on the roof putting up your Christmas lights." Robin said as he put his hands on the small of her back and kept her close to him as they continued to kiss. "Let's take this upstairs." Robin said as Regina got up and took off in a slight run upstairs laughing with Robin quickly following behind her.

The next few days passed rather quickly as the morning of the New York Con started, Robin had booked them rooms in the hotel where the Con was being held as he knew the owner quite well and had a room always on stand by there. He was lucky enough to be able to get Tink one as well. Tink arrived at their house early that morning and the three of them were off to get checked in and start taking in the sights and sounds of the con. Once they were checked into their rooms where Regina changed into an Evil Queen costume and Tink into a Tinkerbelle one much to the delight of Robin.

"Just so you know I'll eat all the poisoned apples you have milady." Robin said as they made their way downstairs. They checked in and received their badges as they went into the ballroom where the guests were signing autographs and having pictures taken with them. Tink and Regina saw the line for Sean Maguire and they took off like little girls to where the line ended as Robin just shook his head and smiled as he quickly followed them.

"I don't see what is so special about this guy who wears tights." Robin said knowing this would get a reaction from the two women. And right on cue they both stopped talking with one another and turned their heads to look at him with his wife raising her eyebrows at him.

"He doesn't wear tights and even if he did he would wear them just right I will have you know." Regina said with a little sass to her voice.

"Wait a minute didn't his dead wife come back last season?" Robin asked as that got a bigger reaction to him.

"Yes all because of that dimwit's stupidity, but no worries he will end up with his soul mate." Regina said.

"That's right, because pixie dust never lies." Tink said with a wink as it was their turn next. Regina and Tink both had Sean sign them autograph pictures of him and both had their pictures taken with him. They both told him how much they appreciate him and how they have really enjoyed the show with Outlaw Queen and that they looked forward to seeing more of them. Sean thanked them both and even commented on how he loved both of their costumes as Robin stood back and watched this play out.

"So I take it this is your husband?" Sean asked as he extended his hand to shake Robin's.

"The name is Robin." Robin said.

"Clever name." Sean replied with a wink to the two women. They made their way through the con collecting more and more autographs and taking picture after picture with other stars and with other fans who loved their costumes and many commented on how much Tink and Regina reminded them of some stars on Once Upon A Time.

The rest of the day was spent at the con with meeting new people and just truly enjoying the day, Robin kept a protective eye on Regina at all times to make sure she was feeling alright and not getting overwhelmed in the crowds of people. She looked like she was having a great time as Tink and her talked and just fangirled over the people they wanted to see. As the day wore on they went to a few panels before they headed back to their rooms to change as Robin was taking the two women to dinner. After they were done changing they went downstairs and Robin had a car on standby to take them to a nice restaurant where they enjoyed a nice quiet dinner. Robin saw that Regina kept yawning and knew she was getting tired.

"I think we should get back to our hotel and get plenty of sleep for tomorrow." Robin said as he paid their bill and they all headed back to their hotel where Tink went to her room and Robin and Regina to theirs where Regina took a quick shower while Robin made a phone call and when she was done she laid down in the bed and was asleep before she knew it. Robin just smiled and kissed her forehead as Robin then and took his own shower and came back to their bed and got into the bed behind her and placed his hand on her stomach, his hand moved until he found that little bump he had fallen in love with.

"Hey there little one, this is your daddy. I hope you are not too worn out from today's excitement." Robin whispered to his unborn child. "Can you sense that I am near you? This is my hand that is as close as I can get right now. I can't wait to feel you start moving and kicking, just try not to kick too hard for your mommy's sake." Robin didn't know it but Regina was listening to him talk to their child as he often did these days, she was trying her best to not move and not cry because she didn't want to take away his moment that he thought he was alone with their child.

"Sometimes I worry that I will fail you, that you won't be happy when you grow up, and it will in some way be my fault. But I know your mommy will make sure I do not fail you my little one.I want you to know how much I love your mommy. We are lucky to have found each other, it was just pure luck. I hate to think we might have passed each other by. Your mommy is a good woman with the best intentions. She is so loving to those who love her. And she is so excited about meeting you as am I. I want you to know that I am so looking forward to meeting you, and that I want the change you will bring in my life. I hope you love me as much as I love you." Robin said as Regina knew she could not hold the emotions in any longer turned in her sleep so that Robin would think she was just turning in her sleep and not totally awake. Robin adjusted his body so that he was on his back with her curled up beside him. Regina went to sleep not knowing that Robin saw the one lone tear that had escaped her eye as it rested on her cheek he moved one finger and swiped it away as he knew she had heard him talking.

Over the weekend Robin, Regina and Tink enjoyed their time at the con with meeting more new friends and more stars. Killian even managed to make his presence known around the con, while Regina and Tink were in line again to see someone else Robin and Killian stood behind and caught up with one another.

"So I need your help Tuesday to put up my Christmas lights so dress rather warm." Robin said.

"We going to go caroling later?" Killian asked.

"We just might." Robin replied back.

"Well it seems like the mother to be is having a good time and I know I never believed this before but she does seem to be glowing." Killian said.

"She is doing really good today, and yes I agree she is positively glowing." Robin said as he took in his wife from head to toe. He knew he would get punched by Regina for thinking it but on some level of masculinity he was smug that it was his child that was somewhat responsible for that glow.

"You better wipe that smug look off your face before your wife figures out what you are thinking." Killian said as he saw the smirk on his friend's face.

"That obvious eh?" Robin asked as he tried to compose himself.

"Only a tad bit." Killian said as the women came back to where they were.

"So how are we ready to go to the next panel?" Robin asked hoping that Regina would like to sit down for awhile.

"Yes let's go." Regina and Tink practically yelled as they started to walk really fast towards the next ballroom.

"Shall we?" Killian asked as Robin and Killian started to skip playfully and squeal a little bit as they followed behind Regina and Tink who upon hearing them stop and turned around.

"Oh please we do not squeal like that." Regina said.

"Oh is that true? Well I remember one particular day of our honeymoon when-" Robin was saying when he was hit on the arm by Regina.

"That's enough out of you." Regina said as they all laughed and headed into the room for the next panel. After almost an hour listening to the panel they four of them again went upstairs and the women changed into normal clothes. Robin again had a car ready to take them to another nice restaurant where the four of them had dinner and plenty of great conversation. Killian kept everyone entertained with stories of Robin and adventures in growing up.

By the time dinner was over the women were holding their sides from laughing so hard. Before long they were all headed back to the hotel room with once again Regina falling asleep as soon as she got in the room. The rest of the weekend past fairly the same as it finally came to an end and Killian drove Tink home as Robin and Regina also went back. Regina was sound asleep within minutes of being in the car and Robin was very careful driving back as he had been since meeting Regina but now he had even more precious cargo.

Once they got home Robin parked the car and went to Regina's side of the car and opened the door and unbuckled her and as he did so Regina started to wake up.

"Are we home already?" Regina asked sleepily as she stretched in the car.

"Yes sleepy head we are home. Now come here." Robin said as he picked her up and carried her into the house. Regina just enjoyed the feeling of being carried by Robin, she hated that in the late afternoon and early evenings she was so sleepy and tired but could not ask for a better cause then their baby.

"Alright now why don't you take a shower and get into something cozy so we can relax." Robin said.

"You mean you don't want to make love?" Regina asked.

"Why Regina Locksley are you trying to have your wicked way with me?" Robin asked.

"Always." Regina replied back.

"Let's just see how you are after the shower milady." Robin said as Regina went into the bathroom and had her shower and as she came back she saw that Robin was lying on his back propped up against the headboard with a pillow. His eyes were closed and his chest rose as he breathed in and out. She smiled as she went over to the bed and climbed on and kissed his lips gently as she moved her head back she saw his eyes were open and she felt his hands on her back pulling her closer to him.

"Do your worst milady." Robin said as Regina took off her pajama top...

The next morning while Regina was sleeping in while Robin and Killian were outside starting to get the lights in order.

"Tell me again why we are doing this?" Killian asked as he took another drink of his coffee to try to stay warm.

"Because my wife, the soon to be mother of your godchild, asked me to put some lights on our house." Robin explained.

"Okay you are missing the key word, she asked _you._" Killian said.

"And _you_ are my best and oldest friend and I will take you out for drinks one day very soon." Robin said as the two men laughed. Killian went to the garage and got the ladder as the two men went up the ladder both with their own string of lights and after some time they had the front and sides of the house decorated. Next they hit the windows and put on wreaths with bows on them.

Regina had woken up to find a note on Robin's pillow, it simply read only a few words to her,

_**I LOVE YOU!**_

Regina smiled and heard noises coming from the roof and she knew then that Robin and Killian must be outside putting the lights on the house, she quickly freshened up and went and made them some hot coffee and made her way outside with the cups, as she was almost to the side of the house she could hear Robin and Killian 'talking'.

"I told you that the female end went on this side not the male end. What kind of wanker doesn't listen to his best mate?" Killian asked.

"The kind of wanker who once listened to you how talked me into taking the Douglas old car for a joy ride only to find out there were no brakes." Robin answered back at him.

"And that's my fault you didn't check to see if the brakes worked first?" Killian asked.

"It is when you knew they didn't work in the first place." Robin said as Killian was about to respond when he saw Regina standing there laughing at them.

"Ah there is the lovely mother to be." Killian said as he walked over to where Regina was standing and took the coffee from her but not before kissing her cheek lightly.

"Killian, stop flirting with my wife." Robin said as he too went over to Regina and took the cup and pulled his wife close to his side.

"She's a beautiful woman, and carrying my godchild I'll have you know." Killian said.

"I'm quite aware of this fact." Robin said as a smug smile appeared on his face as he looked down at Regina.

"Alright that is enough out of both of you. How did the decorating go?" Regina asked as she looked at the house. "Because even with the lights off it looks like you two did a great job."

"Well it was going fine until the genius there realized he had put two different sizes of lights on the house and we had to start over." Killian said as he took another drink of his coffee.

"It's not my fault you handed me the wrong set." Robin said.

"You can't tell big lights from small lights now? And you're responsible for running a company?" Killian asked with a raised eyebrow as Regina just laughed at the two men bickering back and forth.

"You two are worse than women arguing." Regina said. "So the outside is done now?"

"Yes we'll turn it on later and you can judge our decorating skills. But keep in mind any mistakes is Killian's fault." Robin said.

"Oi, I think the lass will forgive me for _your_ mistakes genius." Killian said.

"Won't you stay for lunch Killian?" Regina asked.

"Ah no lass, I have a few errands to run but I will take a rain check on your offer." Killian said as he gave her another quick peck on the cheek. "Take care of this guy, he's horrible. And take care of my godchild for me."

"I can certainly do both, goodbye Killian. And thank you for _helping_ Robin." Regina said as Killian winked at her before taking his leave. "Come on let's get you in the house and warmed up."

"Oh and how do you plan on warming me up Mrs. Locksley?" Robin asked as they started walking into the house.

"Hmm well I'm sure I can think of a few ways Mr. Locksley." Regina said as she took his hand and lead him into their house with a smirk on her face.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N-Remember this is an A/U story, meaning Robin and Regina will not always act like they do on Once Upon A Time. Regina also has no magic, therefore the reason for the A/U, they may not have the same characteristics as Robin and Regina from OUAT, but I do try to bring some of that out in this.**_

_**Thank you all for the reviews, follows, favorites and messages. I try to update as quickly as possible, but when you write one of these 10,000 + words chapters it takes a little while. Then my chapters go to my BETA to look over for mistakes, which she does in her free time (what is that anymore lol?) so please be a little patient. I can update quicker but with much shorter chapters, but I know my preference is long, enjoyable chapters that I can sit back and read for several long minutes.**_

_**Thanks to Emma for being a BETA for this story!**_

A few days later it was the day before Thanksgiving, and Regina had just pulled up into the driveway of their house, she had just been to the grocery store, and was about to start taking the bags in when Robin came out of the house.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to the store? I would have went with you." Robin said as he took all the heavy bags out and into the house for her.

"Because I'm pregnant, not an invalid." Regina said as she took the lighter bags in. After many trips back and forth Robin finally brought the last of the bags in.

"I know you are not an invalid, Regina. I just hate the thought of you being jostled around in all those crowds that's all." Robin said as he explained his worry to her.

"I appreciate the worry, and I do see your side but I promise you neither of us came to any harm." Regina said as she went to him and kissed his lips gently.

"Do you think you have enough?" Robin asked as he looked at all the bags in their kitchen right now.

"I don't know, I sure hope so." Regina said as she knew Robin would look at her like she was crazy if she didn't think she had enough food.

"I hope so too." Robin said as he helped her unload the items in the bags. Regina started cooking in preparation for their Thanksgiving dinner they were hosting tomorrow night for friends and family. "What can I do to help sweetheart?"

"Put the turkey on, and would you put on the green beans as well?" Regina asked as she started making the dressing. Once she was done with that she made a lemon ice box pie and some homemade banana pudding, as she was about to put it in the refrigerator she felt a hand on her waist, and another going around her towards the dessert with a spoon.

"Robin! That's for tomorrow night." Regina said as they went back and forth with Regina trying to keep Robin from eating the dessert.

"I just want a taste is all. I mean what kind of hostess am I not to make sure all my guests like the food?" Robin said as he tried once more to try the tempting dessert, Regina knew she could not stop him so she did the only thing she knew might stop him. Regina started to unbutton her top as she saw Robin freeze in his attempts to steal a bite of her banana pudding.

"You don't play fair milady." Robin said as he dropped the spoon and was very content in watching her when she all of a sudden stopped. "Now don't stop there, just keep going."

"You said you wanted to help me remember?" Regina asked as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh I most certainly did now didn't I?" Robin asked as he started to undo the rest of the buttons and moved the top from her shoulders, leaving her in her bra on top. He then moved his hands around to her back and unhooked the bra and brought it off her shoulders and front and let it fall to the floor in front of her. "You were right milady."

"About what?" Regina asked as she tried to keep her gaze on his face but he was so distracting.

"They have definitely gotten bigger." Robin said as he brought his hands up to cup them in his hands. He held them, massaged them gently as he watched Regina close her eyes and tilt her head back, as he then moved his hands away from her breasts to her hips and he picked her up and placed her on the island in the kitchen. He moved to stand between her thighs, and again brought his hands to her breasts as he squeezed them slightly.

"Owww." Regina let out suddenly causing Robin to stop in his ministrations of her chest.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked fearful he had hurt her somehow.

"I told you they were sensitive right now." Regina said easing his fears slightly.

"Anything I can do to help?" Robin asked, wanting to ease her discomfort in anyway that he could.

"Keep massaging them, that felt good when you were doing that a few moments ago." Regina said as Robin did as she asked and cupped them and massaged them as Regina enjoyed the sensations and let out a few soft moans. "Robin,"

"Yes milady?" Robin asked as he enjoyed the feeling of her in his hands, literally.

"Would you mind, I mean," Regina started to say but was cut off from the intense look she received from Robin.

"Would I what? Just ask." Robin asked ready to do anything she asked him to do.

"Would you suck on them, lightly though." Regina asked as she saw the smirk appear on his face.

"Well since you asked so nicely. I will try not to hold this against you." Robin said as he leaned down and started to suckle on her nipples, first one then the other as Regina ran her hands through his hair with her eyes closed.

"Mmmm, Robin," Regina was saying as she opened them up when she heard something. "Robin!" Regina said rather loudly as she started to move in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked as he saw Regina covering her chest with her hands and was slightly alarmed when she was basically turning red literally right in front of him.

"Well Robin, I guess we know at Thanksgiving you are a breast man." Killian said as Robin turned and saw that not only was Killian in the kitchen but his mother as well.

"Mom! Killian! What are you two doing here?" Robin asked as he kept his body in front of Regina to try to help cover herself. His mom was not due to come in till later in the day.

"Well we decided to surprise you son. Surprise!" Claire said as Killian just had the biggest smile on his face, so much so that his white teeth were showing and he nodded as he knew his friend was clearly frustrated to be interrupted like they were. "Now Killian why don't you go finish getting my things while I go to my room so that Robin and Regina and compose themselves hmm?" Claire said as she smiled and kept the demeanor of a Queen as if nothing abnormal had just happened as she left the room to go to one of the guest rooms.

"Right." Killian said as he looked at his friend and he could tell his presence was getting on Robin's last nerves. "Regina if I do say so myself you are positively glowing."

"Killian get out right now!" Robin said as he wanted to basically throw his friend out but he was staying where he was to keep Regina hid from Killian.

"Hey now, no need to _**bust**_ up this great friendship the three of us have right now. And don't forget I was your _**breast**_, I mean your best man at your wedding." Killian said as Robin grabbed a can of cranberry sauce and was about to throw it at Killian as Killian took off running.

"I'm so sorry about that." Robin said as he turned back to a very embarrassed Regina.

"I can't believe that just happened. I'm never going to be able to look at your mother or Killian again without remembering this." Regina said as she moved from the counter as Robin grabbed her bra and she her top. She quickly donned both pieces as she tried to compose herself.

"Well it could have been worse." Robin said trying to ease her embarrassment that she was feeling.

"How Robin? Not only did your mother, but your best friend walked in on us as you were sucking my breasts." Regina said still clearly mortified. "How could it get any worse? There is nothing left but you going down on me for them to walk in on."

"Well that is true, but if I had to turn around then my mother and my best mate would have seen me with this hard on I have had for the last while." Robin said as he laughed shortly.

"This is not funny Robin." Regina said as she watched Robin try to stop laughing but his mouth kept twitching and he was basically holding in the snorts of laughter now. "It's not Robin." Regina said as now she too was trying not to laugh at this situation that they had gotten themselves into.

"See it is funny." Robin said as he let out the laughter he had held in. As he did so Regina let hers out as well, till she was holding her side not from pain this time but from fits of laughter.

"This can not happen again." Regina said once she composed herself.

"I know and I understand, but maybe once we have the house back to ourselves we can christened every room since we never did before." Robin said as he came over to put his hands on her waist.

"I'll think about that." Regina said as she placed her hands on top of his.

"I'll do my best to convince you then." Robin said as just when he was about to kiss her they heard his mother's foot steps approaching and Regina pulled away from Robin like they were teenagers being caught by the parents.

"I do apologize for our interrupting you both." Claire said as behind her Killian walked by with Claire's suitcases.

"I don't." Killian said as he kept walking to the guest room earning a scathing look from Robin as he kept going.

"Regina dear, there is no reason to be embarrassed about being passionate with your husband." Claire said as she walked to Regina and took her hands in hers.

"Mom, maybe you shouldn't," Robin started to say, he didn't want to make Regina feel any more uncomfortable than she already did.

"Hush Robin, go help Killian with my bags." Claire said as Robin looked at Regina who nodded for him to go. "Regina never be embarrassed for the way you feel about your husband, and your desire to be close with him. This is a very special time for you both right now and don't waste one second of it."

"I'm not embarrassed for Robin and I being like we were, I just didn't think about anyone walking in on us like that. I didn't want you to think we were like this, I mean in our kitchen." Regina tried to explain.

"Regina I know my son, he is like his father in many ways. They are Irishmen and their fever for their soul mate is not to be taken lightly. Robin's passion runs hot for you that is very much clear to anyone who can see the way he looks at you." Claire said. "I saw it the first time he brought you to meet me, he never let you out of his site and he wanted to be as close to you as he could and I mean that in the literal term Regina." At Regina putting her head down and closing her eyes she continued. "Regina I may be older but I'm not dead, my son is a horny Irishman. Like I say he is like his father in many ways." Those words caused Regina to look at Claire and start laughing.

"And do I even what to know what you two are giggling about?" Robin asked as he came back into the kitchen to see his wife and mother laughing so hard at one another.

"No son, I really don't think you want to know. Now come give your dear old mother a hug now." Claire said as Robin walked to his mother, and hugged her while looking over at his wife who appeared to not be as embarrassed as earlier.

"Mom I thought you were getting in later, I would have picked you up at the airport." Robin said as he made to stand by his wife with his hand on her hip.

"Well I spoke with Killian two days ago, and we wanted to surprise you both. And it appears we did." Claire said as Robin laughed lightly as he held Regina close to him.

"So what time is dinner? I'm starving." Killian said as he came in the kitchen and could not help himself but wink at Regina whose cheeks turned lightly pink.

"You're always hungry Killian. I don't know how we ever made it with you eating us out of our house." Claire said as she remembered the days of Killian and Robin growing up.

"Oi, I ate at my house too." Killian said as he tried to defend himself.

"That is what scared me, because you could eat so much." Claire said as she laughed at her son's best friend.

"I'm still a growing man now." Killian said.

"You've been saying that for years now." Robin said as he too chirped in.

"Oi, who told you to get into this now?" Killian asked.

"It's my house." Robin countered back at his friend.

"It's my empty stomach." Killian countered right back.

"Killian would you and Robin go and place the lighted reindeer on the patio, and on the front lawn while I finish in the kitchen please." Regina asked the two men. "Once I'm done, I'll have us some dinner ready I promise."

"Oh come on mom, are you trying to compete in the most decorated houses in America?" Killian asked as he loved teasing his wife's best friend.

"I just might." Regina said with a wink back at him.

"Great, is that a threat?" Killian asked back as Regina just smiled at him. "Regina, you are killing me you know this?"

"Come on Killian, let's go grab some deers." Robin said as he put a hand on his friend's shoulders to move him outside.

"What's next gingerbread houses? Snowmen? Want to build a snowman Robin?" Killian could be heard saying as the two men walked outside to start decorating more of the outside. "Regina you got more deer than Santa's reindeers!" Killian yelled from the outside as Regina and Claire laughed from the inside.

"So what can I do to help?" Claire asked as finally they were alone.

"Well Robin has the turkey in the oven and the green beans are cooking. I have the desserts ready and the cranberry sauce is chilling." Regina said as she went over in her mind what else she had finished. "I've got to finish the dressing so if you wouldn't mind doing the sweet potatoes I think everything else should be in good order."

"I'd be glad to." Claire said as the two women started preparing the rest of their dinner for tomorrow night. "Is anyone else coming tomorrow night?" Claire asked.

"Tink and Eric are coming by tomorrow and August promised to come for dinner as well." Regina said.

"Eric the lawyer right?" Claire asked with a knowing look.

"Yes, the same one. I hope things won't be awkward because of that." Regina said.

"To see you two in love with one another, and back together stronger than ever, makes everything else fall to the sidelines." Claire said as she explained how she felt about everything.

"Thank you Claire, for everything. For not judging me, and raising an amazing man." Regina said as she looked out the window and saw Killian and Robin throwing snowballs at one another and she could not help the laugh that escaped her. "I just hope I can be as good a mother as you."

"You already are Regina, you love that baby that you're carrying more than life itself. I can see it in your eyes and I see the way you touch your stomach when you think no one is watching you do it." Claire said causing Regina to smile as she listened to her words.

"I know it will always be loved and will never doubt how much he or she is surrounded by love." Regina said. "Two parents who love it, a dear grandmother who loves it and I'm certain a certain Uncle Killian to be a bad influence on it."

"Know that the only thing Robin will love more than you will be this child and any future children you shall be lucky enough to have with him." Claire said. "And judging from what I saw earlier you should be having me many, many grandchildren." Claire finished.

"I'll start with one and go from there." Regina said as they heard a yell and saw Robin picking up Killian and basically body slamming him into the snow outside that had fallen last night.

"You think we should put a stop to them two?" Claire asked.

"No, let them enjoy their male bonding outside." Regina said as they finished cooking for tomorrow and instead whipped up some chicken pot pie and side vegetables before going out and telling the boys dinner was ready.

"You two want to eat or are you content to stay out, and play in the snow?" Regina asked as they paused only to look at her.

"Yes mom!" They both chimed in at the same time before getting off the ground and walking towards the house.

"Thanks love." Killian said as he gave a quick peck on her cheek before going inside. Regina smiled as Robin came walking up towards her.

"Killian Jones go clean yourself up right now!" they heard Claire yelling at Killian from outside causing them both to laugh.

"And how are my wife and child doing?" Robin asked as he pulled her into his arms, wrapping them around the small of her back as he brought her closer to him.

"_We_ are doing just fine. So who won the wrestling match might I ask?" Regina asked as she picked at the snow on Robin's sweater.

"Who do you think did?" Robin asked with a smile as he covered her mouth with his as she locked her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as his mouth worked his magic on hers, and when she opened them again she was being pressed against one of the columns on the back of the house as she had not even realized they had moved she was so distracted by his kiss as always. His mouth moved from hers to trail a path of heat along her neck. She turned her head as he pressed soft, spine tingling kisses along the sensitized skin, her hands tightening around his shoulders, as her nails dug into his firm shoulders before moving slowly down his back to his butt to knead it and grab it with both hands.

"You're a temptress," Robin breathed against her mouth. "Do you know that?"

Instead of responding, she answered him with an open-mouth kiss of her own, her nails digging even deeper almost going through his sweater he was wearing. He returned her kiss while flames of uncontrollable desire licked along her flesh wherever his hands of fingers touched.

"Hey lover boy! Are you going to eat or are you going to make out all night?" Killian called out from the kitchen causing Robin and Regina to smile as they finally pulled apart.

"Killian leave them alone, if not for them being like this I wouldn't have my beloved grandchild on the way." Claire said to Killian.

"Well it's not like they can get another one right now." Killian said.

"Well practice makes perfect Killian dear." Claire said.

"See my mother approves of my ravishment of you wife." Robin said as he moved his hands on her cheek to the side of her face to move his fingers into her hair as he held her head in his hand "Come on let's go inside, can't have you or our child catching a cold now can I? But don't worry we will finish what we started later, I promise you." as he took her hands in his and they made their way back inside.

"I better go clean up, before Mom yells at me too, save me a seat." Robin said as he kissed her cheek quickly before going to change. Regina smiled as she walked back into the kitchen and started fixing her a plate.

"Where's Robin?" Claire asked.

"Probably needs a cold shower by now." Killian said as Claire hit him on the shoulder. "Ow mom, that hurt."

"He's cleaning up real quick before dinner." Regina said as she sat down at the table and started to eat.

"I have to say this is really good stuff ladies." Kilian said as he kept eating.

"Still eating Killian?" Robin said as he came back into the kitchen and grabbed his own plate and started to fix his.

"With these two great cooks? Are you kidding?" Killian asked between bites. "I'll stay for dinner anytime."

"Now on that we agree." Robin said as he put one hand on his wife's knee under the table and gave her a slight squeeze as they all were eating and talking about the holidays.

"So what time do we need to be up for in the morning?" Killian asked Robin.

"We need to be up by eight and there by ten." Robin answered.

"Be where?" Regina asked not sure what he was talking about.

"There's a homeless shelter that Robin and I volunteer to every Thanksgiving for lunch." Killian answered.

"Ah that is so sweet of you both, I want to go as well." Regina said.

"I would like to go as well." Claire said.

"Then I say we are going to have an enjoyable day." Robin said, very proud of his wife and mom for helping as well. After a little while and many more Robin and Killian stories, the four of them cleaned up the kitchen and made their way to their rooms for the night. Regina made her way to their bathroom while Robin changed into a pair of black briefs and laid on the bed waiting for her.

"Robin?" Regina said as Robin turned his head to find Regina dressed in a flowing, sheer lace gown the color of a raven's wing that revealed the shadowed curves of her body, her dark hair framing her face in soft waves.

The vision of Regina standing there backlit by the fire, and the knowledge that she was his wife, caused Robin to grow hard as slate beneath the briefs he now wore, every muscle of his body growing taut from a need to take her right where she now stood.

But when he saw her eyes he knew he wanted to pace himself and not rush it, to stay in control and rely on gentle persuasion and not the desperation for release that his body so demanded at this moment. "Come with me," he said as he held out his hand to her.

Regina moved to him and took his hand as he led her to their bed and gently sat her on the bed on her knees as he looked at her, the outline of her nipples exposed through the gossamer lace covering her round breasts, the dark shading at the apex of her thighs, engaged him in the ultimate batter for his control.

"Lie back." Robin said as she stretched out on the bed with the pillows behind her back as Robin brought her legs across his lap, taking care not to come near his burgeoning erection. The slightest bit of contact in that area would make him forget his vow of patience. He began his ministrations with her feet, delicate feet with toenails painted the color of her black gown. He worked her instep, her heels, those delicate toes that he found very intriguing. When he moved his massage up to her calves, she let out a deep moan clearly enjoying his hands on her and he saw that her eyes were now closed.

He slipped his fingers to the inside of her thighs and Regina's eyes snapped open. He moved and brought them both to their knees facing one another as he lowered one thin strap and whisked his lips over her bare shoulder, then proceeded to do the same with the other strap. He could feel her heart thrumming where his chest was now pressed against her breasts, and he knew he was somewhat successful with his seduction of her.

"You are very beautiful," he murmured as he massaged her bare shoulders. "Take off the rest of your gown."

"Don't you want to do it?" Regina asked.

"I would gladly do it, but I would prefer to watch you undress for me." Robin answered as she saw his eyes blaze hot with desire for her.

Regina didn't have one whit of will left to say anything so when she started to slip her arms out of the straps, Robin said. "Stand by the bed."

Stand? She wasn't sure she could. "Why?"

"It would give me pleasure to watch the material fall away from your body. I believe you will enjoy it as well." he answered.

But if she did what Robin had requested, she would definitely be able to see every fabulous part of him and that drove her out of the bed. She slid off the bed to stand on jelly legs as Robin remained on his side, his elbow bent and his jaw braced on his palm, his blue eyes trained on her face as he watched her movements.

Forcing her gaze to remain locked on him, Regina slipped her arms from the straps then tugged the bodice down, baring her breasts. A cool draft of air flowed over her and that, combined with the heat in Robin's eyes, caused her flesh to pebble. Only then did she venture a glance below Robin's waist to garner his true reaction. A very observable reaction. And as she slowly slid the gown down, she experienced a heady sense of control as she watched him grow and swell right before her eyes. She paused when she had the fabric worked below her abdomen, hesitated to increase the tension. Not that Robin looked the least bit tense, at least not his face.

She managed a smile as she shimmied the gown from her hips. It fell in a pool of lace at her feet and she stepped over it, bringing her closer to the bed. Robin sat up, draped his legs over the side of the bed and perched on the edge to face her. While Regina stood there fighting chills and heat, he visually scanned her body.

"Do you approve?" she asked.

He brought his gaze back to her eyes. "Come closer and I will show you how much I approve."

She moved forward and came to a stop immediately before him. He parted his legs and pulled her between them. With a gentle fingertip, he traced the circular path around one breast then the other. "Very beautiful," he murmured.

When he flicked his tongue over one nipple, then the other, Regina swayed forward in offering. Her suckled her and she felt the steady pull all the way to her womb and lower. He kept his hands braced on her waist while she propped her hands on his shoulders to keep from topping over. Then he took his mouth away. Regina wanted to groan from the loss of sensation, but not for long as he kneaded her bottom much the same as she had done his before. "You feel so very good." as he continued to explore and fondle her buttocks, with each pass coming nearer to the point between her legs where she needed his attention the most.

He brought his hands around to her hips and stroked her pelvis all the while watching her. When he finally made it to her core, an almost pleading sound climbed up Regina's throat and came out of her mouth. Never had she been so close to begging someone to soothe the ache.

"Do you want me to touch you? To sooth this ache that is building inside of you Regina?" Robin asked with a voice heavy with desire.

"Yes," she said on a breathy sigh.

"Then I shall and you will watch." Robin replied, his voice very rich with passion right now.

And she did watch him, watched as he parted her flesh. Watched as he made maddening passes over and around her tender, aching center, first lightly, then more insistent, then lightly again, almost teasing her into total oblivion. "You are beautiful here, too," he said, his gaze leveled on the place he now touched.

Regina was lost in the eroticism of the moment as he caressed her with a proficiency she knew he had with her. Her knees almost buckled, and had it not been for her grip on his shoulders, she might have fallen. But that didn't stop Robin's carnal assault on her senses or the threatening climax building in Regina.

Then he took his hands away. This time Regina groaned, or more like moaned. Was he determined to drive her insane? If he told her she needed to rest, she'd have to sock him.

"I'm not finished," he assured her. "I simply want to feel you when you reach you climax." He took her hands into his and tugged her forward. "Come to me now." Robin said as he removed his briefs.

Regina straddled his thighs and, with his help, lowered herself onto him in slow increments. Before she could attempt to take all of him inside her, Robin stopped her a with a solid grip on her waist. "Relax for a moment, let it build."

Relax? How could she relax? Not in this position. "I'm fine," she insisted.

"You will be better in a moment." he promised as he kept one hand on her waist, as he touched her with the other, stroked her without mercy until he brought her back to that place where nothing mattered but sheer sensation. The orgasm hit her in strong, mind-bending jolts.

This time Robin groaned and muttered something she didn't understand but it sound almost desperate, followed by "Do with me what you will. You are in control now."

"My pleasure." Regina said. And it was. The ultimate pleasure. All thoughts of the purpose of this union left Regina's mind as she immersed herself in the moment. With Robin's hands planted firmly on her hips, she moved in a rhythm that began slowly before growing wild and reckless.

She kissed Robin with all the passion bubbling inside her, tangled her tongue with his in frantic forays not unlike the love they now made. Regina was consumed by a power she couldn't comprehend when Robin broke the kiss and in a harsh voice said, "_Now,"_

With that he pushed her hips down until he was deeper inside her, deeper than Regina ever thought possible. His chest heaved against her breasts and his body tensed. She felt the pulse of his climax from the inside out, felt him shudder with the force of it.

Robin collapsed onto his back, bringing Regina down with him. He continued to tremble, or maybe she was trembling; Regina couldn't tell since they were so closely joined. His heart beat in an erratic rhythm against her cheek while hers fluttered in his chest. They stayed that way for a time, silent, until Robin rolled her over and rose above her as he kissed her, a languid, gentle honeyed kiss that contrasted with their uncontrolled lovemaking. A tender kiss that spoke to Regina on a level that begged to be acknowledged.

Robin moved up onto the bed, taking her with him to share his pillow as they faced one another. He enfolded her in his strong arms, stroked her hair, made her feel protected and appreciated for the first time in a long time. Had she ever felt so loved and cared for? No, she didn't think she had.

Robin spoke to her in whispers, concerned that he had been too forceful. She assured him he had been wonderful and that made him smile, a smile as soft as his continuing kisses. A fissure of emotion opened in Regina's heart. Much sooner than she would have liked he shifted to where his head was now down at her stomach. And she knew what he was about to do, what she looked forward to listening to him do almost daily now.

"Hello little one, it's your daddy again. I just wanted to be the first to wish you a Happy Thanksgiving, because I'm sure tomorrow is going to be a very busy day for everyone but don't you worry you are not forgot about in the slightest." Robin was saying as Regina put her hand on his head and let her fingers sift through his hair as he continued to talk to their child. "Your mommy is determined to get this house decorated and don't tell her but I am loving the decorations as well. And after this weekend we are going to have our first Christmas Tree, with lots of lights and ornaments. Do you think we should go with white lights or the multi ones?" Robin asked as he then moved his ear to her stomach as if he could hear their child's answer, Regina laughed at this as Robin raised his head to look at her. "Don't mind your mommy little one, at least not this time. We Locksleys know this is a very important decision and I agree that the multi ones would be a great choice as well."

"I'll have you know I'm a Locksley as well." Regina said as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, you are. For life." Robin said as he took her hand and kissed the palm of her hand before going back to talk to their child. "Now where were we, ah yes the decorations and all. You see your mommy is a lot like the lights that are going up around here." Robin said as Regina looked at him with a curious look on her face not knowing where he was going with this. "Before this house was just a house, it served its purpose but when I fell in love with your mommy she brought light into me and made me realize how much I needed her love, she turned this house into a home. A home we are looking forward to sharing with you one day soon. But not too soon, until then you stay where you are, all nice and cocooned in your mommy's belly. So you get a good night's sleep and I will talk to you tomorrow." Robin finished with a kiss to her stomach.

"I love the way you talk to our child like this." Regina said as she looked forward to seeing Robin holding their child in his arms for the first time, knowing it would be in the delivery room and the images just kept flashing in her mind. Him holding the baby's carrier as they brought their child home from the hospital. Robin rocking their baby and holding it against his chest as he sung to it. Robin even changing a diaper. Robin being there as their child took it's first steps and saying Mommy or Daddy for the first time.

"Well I also want to hear you talking to our child like you do. I know our child loves hearing your voice as I do." Robin said as Regina just smiled at him as he then reached for his briefs while Regina reached for her gown to slip back in as Robin put his arms around his wife as they drifted off to sleep for the night. Robin's mind was full of images of moments they would share later in their lives. Regina giving birth and crying as their child was born, watching her hold their child for the first time. Nursing their child in a rocker as he watched from the doorstep. Regina holding their child's hands as she helped it to walk for the first time. And he knew his heart would flutter even more with it's first words.

Early the next morning Robin, Regina, Killian and Claire all headed off to the homeless shelter to volunteer for those less fortunate. Regina and Claire were on the trayline fixing plates as were Robin and Killian. It tore at Regina's heart that when she saw one after another little boy or girl come up in the line with their little sad eyes, she was glad that Robin had brought her to volunteer on this day. One time when Regina looked for her husband she saw that he was nowhere to be found.

"He's fine, don't worry." Claire said as Regina looked at Claire as Claire just smiled as she continued to fix plates. About ten minutes later Robin reappeared behind her and placed a hand on her stomach as he pulled her close to him from behind.

"Mmm you smell lovely." Robin said as he inhaled her hair and closed his eyes as he did so.

"Where have you been?" Regina asked as she turned around to look at her husband now that the line was letting up.

"I had an errand to run real quick." Robin said as he just smiled down into her face.

"Oh anything you care to share?" Regina asked as the Christian organizer started to speak to gather everyone's attention.

"Folks, folks I have a huge announcement to make." the man said as everyone started to lower their voices. "I just wanted to pass the word that we just received two checks for donations of fifty-thousand dollars each and a truck would be here to deliver more beds and re-stock our pantry come tomorrow morning." the man said as cheers and claps started throughout the building.

Claire walked up to her son and brought her son's head down and kissed his cheek, before moving over to Killian's as well. Regina then knew who was responsible for what had just happened. She walked over to Killian first and gave him a huge hug and kissed his cheek as he smirked at her and pointed to his cheek to say to Robin that his wife had kissed him first.

"I love you." Regina said as she hugged her husband and when she pulled back he brushed the few tears that had escaped from her eyes.

"Just for the record I love you too." Robin said as he leaned down as she raised up on her feet to kiss her lips. It was a quick kiss, as there were a room full of people and children around them.

"And I love you too man." Killian said as he started to give Robin a huge bear hug causing Robin to stumble backwards as the two men started horsing around causing Regina and Claire to laugh at the two 'grown' men.

"You don't reckon they will ever change do you?" Regina asked Claire.

"No, I don't think there is any hope for either of them if they haven't gotten it out by now." Claire said as she folded her arms over herself and just watched them goof off.

"You knew it was Robin and Killian?" Regina asked and smiled at Claire's slight nod of affirmation. "Do they do this every year?" she had to know.

"Yes, my son is a very gracious man and Killian is as well. They always gives back to others and cares about other people." Claire said as Regina's heart warmed even more for her husband who showed her more and more how much of a caring heart he had and not just for her but for others as well.

"Okay how about we finish up and start to head back of the house for our Thanksgiving dinner?" Robin asked as Killian and him came back over to the women. About an hour later they were all back at the house with Robin and Killian setting up the table and moving a few chairs to the big table in the dining room. Once they were done the two men snuck into the living room to watch some football on the television as the women finished cooking. Twenty minutes later Tink and Eric arrived with some homemade rolls and some bottles of wine and some sparkling white grape juice for Regina. Tink made her way into the kitchen while Eric joined the men in the living room.

"Okay guys come into the dining room." Regina said as they all made their way to the dining room with Robin standing to make a toast to his family and friends.

"I want to thank you all for being here to help us celebrate Regina and I first Thanksgiving together and I would like all of us to go around to tell what we are thankful for. I will start us off, I am very thankful for my great friends who are very loyal and for new friends that I have had the privilege of meeting this year. My mother who is the best mother that I ever could have asked for growing up and I am most thankful for my wife who has made me a much better man than I was before meeting her and I am very thankful for the littlest pilgrim who next year at Thanksgiving will be joining us but he or she will be in their own high chair at this very table. To all of you." Robin finished and sat back down as his mom went next as she stood up to start.

"Well I don't think I can top that one but I will give it my very best, I am very thankful for my family and newest family members that were added this year and especially for the one that is on their way and for the friends at this table. May our lives always be intertwined." Claire said as she finished and took her seat. Next up was Killian as he stood up.

"Okay well anyone who knows me knows that I am not one for sappy speeches. But I will give it my best shot at it, I'm thankful for being invited for this lovely dinner and for always feeling as if I belong to this family. I'm thankful that my giants won today. And I will be very thankful that my godchild looks likes his or her mother because if they look like their father...well good luck to them. Cheers." Killian said as he got a few chuckles from this speech of his. Up next was Tink who stood up.

"I for one am very thankful for my friends who I consider family as well. I'm thankful to share this special day with you all." Tink said as she took her seat as her boyfriend Eric stood next.

"Well I know most of you don't know me well but I thank you all for inviting me here and this delicious meal that we are about to share." Eric said as he took his seat as Regina was up last.

"I am very thankful for every single one of you, you all have made me appreciate how much you all mean to me and I love you all very much. To Tink who is the best friend I ever could ask for and to Eric for listening to mad crazy white woman one day. To Killian who I also can't wait to see you with my child one day, I love you like the brother I never had. To Claire who has truly treated me like a daughter and has been like a mother to me. And to my husband who I love with my whole being, I am so thankful that you came into my life and though we were challenged we fought through what was thrown at us and I believe has made us stronger than before. I thank you for this child that we have made together and I just wanted to say again how much Robin and I love each and every one of you very much. Happy Thanksgiving." Regina said as she sat down and Robin took her left hand in his and kissed the palm of it.

"Okay now that the women are all crying can we eat now?" Killian asked as they all laughed and started to eat their dinner, the food was delicious as they all savored their food and drink. Killian ate enough for two grown men as the women enjoyed all their hard work for their cooking.

"Okay I for one would like to thank the women at the table for the delicious feast that they prepared for us and I would like to volunteer to clear the table for these women so they can go into the living room and have some coffee and such." Robin said as the other two men nodded as well as the women made their way to the living room while the men did clear the table and kitchen. After some time they made their way back to the living room with the women were enjoying themselves.

Claire was the first to make her way to her room for the night, up next were Eric and Tink as they too they made their way to their bedroom while Killian, Regina, Robin sat in the living room.

"Robin and Killian you two are the best men that I ever could have asked to have in my life, I love you both." Regina said as she was sitting on the couch with her husband while Killian sat in a chair near them.

"You hear that mate, your wife loves me? Me." Killian said as he winked at his friend and his wife.

"She may love you mate, but she is in love with me." Robin said as he turned and kissed his wife's lips.

"Oh get a room." Killian said as he threw a pillow at them which caused them to laugh. "I'm going to head to my room as well to get some rest because I would put money that a certain someone has more plans to decorate tomorrow." Killian said as he stood up and made his way over to Regina and took her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly. "Night lass." as he then made his way to his room.

"Well I think that went well." Regina said as she settled herself against her husband.

"I think it went very well, dinner was delicious and I thank you so much for everything that you do." Robin said causing Regina to smile as her hand went to her stomach and she rubbed it slightly.

"Well little one you just survived your first Thanksgiving even if you were not at the dinner table in your own chair. But like your daddy said, next year you will be and you will be surrounded by people who love you very much, your friends and family." Regina said as she felt Robin put his own hand beside hers on her stomach. "Your daddy and I love you so much my little Hobbit." Robin laughed and looked at her suddenly. "I know, I've watched Lord of the Rings one too many times. Not stop interrupting my talk with our child."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it." Robin said with a funny look on his face and got silent so that Regina could have a one on one with their child.

"Now where was I? Oh yes I was telling you how much we love you already, your daddy and you have made my life complete as before I always sensed I was missing something. But now I have finally found it. I can almost picture you in my mind. Beautiful, happy, bouncing, flashing a smile so kind, and I do hope you take after your father in his blue eyes and his dimples." Regina said as she looked at Robin and placed a hand on his cheek as he leaned his head more into her hand. You're my baby, my child, my heart, and my wonder.I hope you receive from your daddy his selfless ways. I hope you learn from my spirit and let no one ever break it. Now I'm going to say goodnight and that we both love you but I do believe your daddy wants to say good night as well."

"Now you know why I fell in love with your mommy don't you? See how easy she is to love? I won't keep you awake because I do believe it may be past your bedtime already. But my little one I too wanted to tell you how much I love you and you keep growing big and strong and I will talk to you very soon." Robin said as he kissed the little bump that his hand seemed to always zero in on when he was near her. "Come on let's get you into bed, it's past your bedtime as well." Robin said as he had seen her yawning a few times as he talked to their child. Robin stood up and placed a hand out to her as she took it and rose to her feet and together they walked upstairs to their bedroom. What they didn't know was someone had heard the last few moments of their conversation.

"Lord I just wanted to thank you so very much for bringing Regina into my Robin's life. I know you had a plan on why it took him this long to find her but I am very thankful you did bring those two together." Claire said from her bedroom door as it was just down the hall from the living room.

When Regina opened her eyes the next morning she saw a note on Robin's pillow with a single orchid lying beside it. Regina smiled and inhaled the sweet fragrance and quickly opened the note.

_I couldn't bare to wake you up, I'm going to the office for an hour but I will return._

_My mother has things in order so just take it easy with all those people in our home._

_I love you sweetheart, take care of you and our child for I love you both dearly, Robin._

It was the little things like this that made her start the day off with a smile. She laid in bed for a few minutes longer not wanting to leave their bed that still smelled like him. But finally she had to and went to the bathroom to get changed and went downstairs and heard voices over-lapping coming from the kitchen.

"There is no way that Ohio State can win the national title game Killian. Alabama is going to beat whoever they play." Eric was saying to Killian.

"Look I'm no fan of Ohio State but they are going to completely win." Killian said.

"Dare to make a wager on it?" Eric asked rather boldly.

"Name it." Killian replied back before thinking about it.

"How about the loser has to go to the winner's favorite bar wearing a jersey of the winner's choosing?" Eric dared Killian.

"You're on." Killian said as the two men shook on it. It was a lively bet made in fun as the women all laughed at the two men's egos.

"Killian never take my child to a sporting event." Regina said as she shook her head as she walked in.

"I'll have you know lass that the little lass or lad to every New York rangers game as soon as he or she is able to hold their head up." Killian said.

"That's what you think." Regina said as she went to pour her something to drink.

Meanwhile at Locksley Holdings, Robin was just finishing some paperwork and was heading out of the office when he saw Ruby Lucas walking towards him.

"Ruby. How are things going for you here?" Robin asked.

"They are so great Mr. Locksley, I just wanted to thank you again for helping me." Ruby said.

"It's Robin. And I'm glad things are working out for you here and you are more than welcomed. Now how is that precious little girl of yours feeling?" Robin asked.

"Oh she is much better, she had a cold plus an ear infection but both are clearing up rather you so much Robin." Ruby said as she suddenly hugged him causing Robin to chuckle and give her a slight hug in return.

"Ruby it's the least I could do. If you need anything just let me know." Robin said as Ruby nodded and headed back to her work. Robin smiled as he thought of the defeated look that had been on Ruby's face when he first saw her in the store that night with her sick little girl, to now see the look of hope there caused him great joy. He quickly left the office and headed home to his family and friends. He was going to take Regina with him to go pick out their first official Christmas Tree together and he looked forward to seeing the look on her face as she tried to decide which one. He pulled into the drive way and parked his car and quickly headed inside.

"Regina." Robin called out and smiled upon seeing his wife walking towards him.

"I missed you dear husband." Regina said as she put her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

"No more than I have missed you dear wife." Robin said as he returned her kiss and turned his head to the sounds coming from the living room and kitchen. His family and friends having a good time together. "I see everything is going just fine, so how are you feeling?"

"Fine, why?" Regina asked.

"I thought we could go to the Christmas Tree farm while the day is nice out." Robin said.

"I would love that, let me go grab my coat." Regina said as she went up to their bedroom to grab her coat and quickly came back down to Robin who was talking with his mother.

"Make sure to get a tall and full one." Claire said as Robin nodded and they made their way out of the house. They drove for about twenty minutes before they arrived at the tree farm, there were many people there picking out their own tree. Robin watched as Regina started looking around at this tree and that tree before she waved him on and asked if he liked the one she was pointing out.

"Is it big enough?" Robin asked as he was glad he brought the Tahoe because it was very long and full.

"It's perfect, please Robin." Regina said with a hint of a whine to her words.

"You know I can not refuse you anything." Robin said as he told the worker there which one he wanted and paid for the tree while Regina also picked out a fresh wreath for their front door, which he then paid for as well. The men helped Robin load it onto his Tahoe and tie it on and soon they were on their way back home.

"I'm going to get Killian and Eric to help get the tree inside. Why don't you get Tink and my mother to help with the ornaments?" Robin said as they walked into their home and Regina nodded.

"Killian? Eric?" Robin called out rather loudly.

"Oh boy, I know that tone anywhere. What's next? Santa on the roof?" Killian asked as Eric and he came down the hallway.

"No, just a simple Christmas Tree. Grab your coats." Robin said as Killian just rolled his eyes as they did as Robin requested and after only a few choice words from Killian had the tree in the living room set up and were putting the lights on it while the women set about putting the ornaments on. After almost an hour went by before they tree was finished and Robin was putting the star on the very top.

"I have to say we did a damn good job." Killian said as Claire smacked his hand for the curse word. "Sorry mom."

"You like it?" Robin asked as he came up behind his wife and put his arms around her waist.

"I love it, its beautiful." Regina said as she enjoyed the moments like this of looking at Robin and hers first Christmas tree, being surrounded by family and friends and above all else being in Robin's arms with his hands on her stomach where their child was.

"Come on everyone we have plenty of food leftover from last night." Claire said as they all made their way to the living room and feasted on the leftovers from the night conversation flowed between them all as they told stories of some of their past Thanksgivings and once again more Killian and Robin stories were brought up.

"I'm surprised you two were ever allowed out of the house." Tink said.

"If I thought he wouldn't of snuck out regardless I would have grounded him." Claire said as Robin just smiled at his mom.

"You see what you're getting yourself into with this child don't you?" Tink asked Regina jokingly.

"Oh I certainly do, and I know he or she is going to have my hands full." Regina said as she looked at her husband. "But I wouldn't have it any other way." Later they were all gathered into the living room having a glass of wine with Regina just some water as she refused to risk anything happening with her baby even though her doctor had explained to her that as long as she kept the alcohol to a limit that there was no reason she could not have a drink but Regina flat out refused to even consider it.

After two hours of talking in the living room, Tink and Eric took their leave to go back to their apartment, while Claire went to bed for the night. Leaving Killian and Robin and Regina in the living room.

"I'm going to get a refill, do you need anything sweetheart?" Robin asked as he stood up.

"No, I'm good thank you." Regina said as he smiled and made his way into the kitchen.

"You have contacted everyone to be there next Friday night correct?" Regina asked Killian as soon as Robin was out of earshot.

"Relax lass, everything is in perfect order. Robin doesn't know yet does he?" Killian asked.

"Nothing and I almost wanted to tell him the other day when he kept hinting about his birthday coming up. I think he believes I don't care about it." Regina said as she felt guilty for him thinking otherwise.

"Lass he will be alright once he realizes you have planned this big surprise party for him." Killian said as he put his hand on her knee to give her a slight squeeze of encouragement, and at that moment is when Robin returned and saw Killian touching his wife's knee. He knew there was nothing to be jealous of, he was secure in the knowledge that his wife was in love with him and that Killian thought of Regina like a true sister to him. The sight still gave him pause for a second but the thought was quickly gone.

"So what are you two discussing behind my back eh?" Robin said trying to keep his tone light but still wanting to know what his wife and his best friend were talking about.

"Oh nothing much, just when she is going to leave you for me." Killian said trying to change the subject.

"Oh is that so? Well something tells me that you will have a long time to wait for that to happen Killian." Robin said as he sat down by his wife and put his arm around her shoulders.

"That is very true, sorry Killian. But when you're in love you're in love." Regina said as she kissed her husband's cheek and put her arm over his chest as they leaned back into the couch.

"Well I'm going to call it a night, nite mate and good nite lass." Killian said as he headed to his own room.

"So want to clue me in on what you and Killian were talking about?" Robin whispered into her ear as he kissed the side of her neck.

"I was just thanking him for all his help here with the decorating." Regina said hoping Robin would believe her. She hated to keep things from him especially after they had promised to always be honest with one another but this was for his surprise birthday party she was trying to have for him, surely he would be ok with this after he found out.

Robin knew there was more to that conversation then just thanking Killian but he trusted that his wife would tell him soon what the rest of it was. "He's my best mate, I could never ask for a better one." Robin said as he continued to kiss his wife.

"Robin," Regina said as she was getting distracted by Robin's kisses. "I think we should take this upstairs if you want to continue this, I don't think I could take your mother or Killian walking in on us again."

"You're right," Robin said as he stood up and picked Regina up carefully in his arms causing her to laugh as he carried her up the stairs to their room where they 'retired' for the night. The next morning Killian was taking Claire's suitcases to his car while Claire said goodbye to her son and Regina.

"Mom, thank you so much for coming here for Thanksgiving. I'm going to miss you." Robin said as he hugged his mom.

"I loved being here and you will see me soon enough." Claire said as she winked over her son's shoulder at Regina who smiled back. "After all I'll be here for Christmas as well."

"I love you mom." Robin said.

"And I love you, now stop getting misty eyed and let me bid this fine daughter in law of mine goodbye." Claire said as she went to Regina and shared a big hug with her.

"You take care of my boy until I return. And that little one as well." Claire said.

"I certainly will." Regina said as Claire smiled and left the house. They watched til the car rounded the corner before going back into the house.

"Well we have the house to ourselves." Robin said.

"That we do." Regina agreed as she started backing into the living room with Robin following her with his hands on her hips.

"Whatever shall we do?" Robin asked with a smile so big his dimples were showing again.

"Well I was hoping we could watch a Christmas movie and snuggle on the couch." Regina said with a serious face.

"Oh, well we can certainly do that." Robin said as he kissed her lips gently.

"Or you could take advantage of me." Regina said causing Robin's eyes to flame with desire and passion.

"Are you asking me to seduce you milady?" Robin asked as he moved his hands to her butt and pulled her close to him so that she could feel his desire for her pressing against her.

"Will you?" Regina asked as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"I will try my best." Robin said swept her into his arms and carried her to their bedroom as he placed her on the bed with him. "I love you." he said gently, and lowered his head to fasten his mouth on her own in a kiss filled with languorous warmth as he teased and tasted until he had her squirming beneath him. He trailed lightly, feathery kisses over her cheek to nuzzle the sensitive pulse beneath her ear, before tracing a path to the curve of her neck, lingered there...and senses rather than heard, the soft, almost inaudible groan in her throat.

His hand moved to cup her breast, and she gasped as he took the peak beneath thumb and forefinger and rolled it gently...before rendering a similar salutation to its twin. Then he moved, savoring the soft fullness with his lips, nippling lightly until he reached the tautened peak, and she cried out softly as he took it in his mouth and suckled until she arched beneath his touch. In a tortuously slow supplication he shifted his head and inched up the sensation with ease, aware of the way she restlessly moved her head from side to side before reaching out to clutch hold of his shoulders.

Not content, he slid low, tracing a path to the her navel, lingering there before trailing over her stomach and kissing the bump that he loved so much. As he started to move lower, Regina drew in a sharp breath and reach for his head and almost cried out loud as he sought and found the slightly swollen bud. He laved it gently as it throbbed into vibrant life and she bucked beneath the onslaught, unable to control the wildly curling sensation spiraling deep within. It rose, increasing in tempo until she almost screamed as he drove her high...higher than she imagined she could go, only to send her further, and he held her as she shattered.

She reached for him as he moved over her and held on as he eased his length into her moist heat. "Look at me. Only me." Robin said gently, and he groaned as her muscles sheathed him...saw her expression of wonder as he eased in, rested there, then he began to move.

Her eyes went darker as she caught his rhythm, instinctively matching it, and he saw the moment she began the passionate spiral towards the brink, taking him with her as they climaxed together in an emotional orgasm so intense, it was almost more than she could bear.

His lips brushed hers. Once. Twice. Three times before he spoke. "A lifetime is never going to be enough time for me to be with you." his expression was more serious than she'd ever seen it. "I love you so much Regina."

"And I love you so very much Robin." she said, as tears came to her eyes.

"Regina I didn't mean to make you cry, I only want to make you happy." Robin said as he kissed away her tears.

"These are happy tears, you make me so happy Robin." Regina said.

"You are my heart. My life. Without you, nothing matters. A man would give his very life for this kind of love that we share. It is so beautiful, so real. I never thought I would ever find it, but I did with you." Robin said as his words caused more tears to come to her eyes.

"I love you with all that I am Robin. You are the other half of my soul and I am so thankful you found me that night on that terrace because if it had not happened, I would have lost you, the first treasure worth having in my life along with this child." Regina said as her words caused Robin's heart to swell with love for her as he placed his hand on her bump again.

"You should be asleep little one, we hope that you are and that you have sweet dreams." Robin said as he cleared his throat and started to sing.

_**"Goodnight sweetheart well it's time to go"**_

_**"Goodnight sweetheart well it's time to go"**_

_**"I hate to leave you but I really must say"**_

_**"Oh goodnight sweetheart goodnight"**_

_**"Goodnight sweetheart well it's time to go"**_

_**"Goodnight sweetheart well it's time to go"**_

_**"Oh goodnight sweetheart goodnight"**_

As Robin finished singing he kissed the baby bump and looked up at Regina who was smiling down at him. "I love when you sing to our child like this, never stop doing this."

"I never will, but only for you two. For now." Robin said as he smiled up at her.

"One for now, we'll talk later about a sibling for this one." Regina said but she knew in her heart she wanted more children, more children with Robin and she hadn't even had this one yet.

"I will do my best to convince you." Robin said as he leaned back up and kissed her before they put on their night clothes and went to sleep with Regina laying in Robin's arms for the night.

The next few days passed rather quickly as the week went on, luckily for Regina she was home the day that her presents she had ordered for Robin arrived and she quickly went upstairs and hid them so that he could not find them. She texted Killian and Tink about final preparations for Robin's surprise birthday party. She was nervous and she wasn't sure why but she wanted Robin to be touched and happy about this party for him.

"Robin I thought we might go out for dinner on Friday if that is alright with you." Regina asked casually on Wednesday night causing Robin to think that she was going to take him out for his birthday on Friday.

"That sounds like a great idea. Any particular reason?" Robin asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

"No reason, I just have a craving for chicken pot pie and Emmet O'Lunney's pub's makes the best that I have ever had." Regina said hoping she was not crushing his hopes but from the look on his face she sorta was.

"Oh. Okay then we'll go Friday after work." Robin said and with his tone of disappointment Regina almost gave in and told him about the surprise birthday party.

"Robin...I have to tell you...Tink and I are going to the new spa that her sister opened and give it a try on Friday. So I'm taking off Friday." Regina said as she barely got out the words.

"Oh. Well that sounds like a good idea for you and Tink to spend the day being pampered." Robin said as he walked over and put his hands low on her hips as he brushed a lock of her hair out of her face and looked down at her and like he did many times before, he wondered how he ever got so lucky to have found her and found out what true love was all about. His birthday was just one day and as long as he got to go out to dinner with him that was all that mattered.

Friday morning came and Robin woke up and looked at his sleeping wife at his side, he smiled to himself as he just looked at her and quietly slipped out of the bed and took a quick shower before getting dressed. The whole time he was getting ready he saw that Regina was still sleeping and he was glad that she was having a good night sleep and he was not going to disturb her sleep. Before he left he walked over to her and kissed the side of her mouth lightly and smiled as she turned in her sleep and smiled.

When he got to the office he was met with several of his workers wishing him a happy birthday and all. He was very thankful that they remembered his birthday and he went to his office and got to work that day. He had several phone calls with overseas investors and around ten that morning his office door opened and he knew who it was without looking up.

"Hello Killian." Robin said.

"Hello old man." Killian had a way with his words.

"Thank you for your sentimental words Killian." Robin said as he just smiled and shook his head.

"So you got big plans tonight for your birthday?" Killian asked.

"Regina and I are going out to dinner tonight." Robin answered.

"Ah I see, well here is your present from me." Killian said as he handed him a small package.

"Thank you." Robin said as Robin opened it up and started laughing. "Little late don't you think Killian? Condoms?" Robin asked.

"Hey, you never know. You may want to stop at one." Killian said as Robin just shook his head at him. "So thought we might go out for a few drinks tomorrow night then? Maybe see a match or two?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. Let me get with Regina and then we'll plan it out." Robin said as Killian nodded and left his office. Robin finished the rest of the day only looking forward to being out with his wife tonight. Robin left work and headed home to change and get ready for his dinner date with Regina tonight. He had not heard from Regina tonight and he had wanted to text her or call her but thought she should enjoy the day with Tink and just enjoy the day. He drove up to their driveway and quickly made his way inside.

"Regina?" Robin called out for his wife.

"I'm upstairs! Come on and let's get ready for dinner. I'm starving." Regina said as he made his way upstairs to see his wife putting on some earrings with just a robe on. "Have a good day?"

"Pretty good and it's much better now." Robin said as he went to his wife and hugged her and just inhaled her sweet scent.

"I missed you too, now hurry up and get changed." Regina said as she turned from him and went into the closet. "I want to get there before all the good tables are gone."

Robin could not help but smile at his wife, nor could be really be upset if she didn't celebrate his birthday today. He knew how very fortunate man that he was, he had his wife and child on the way. A mother who loved him very much and friends who truly cared about him and not just using him. And now he was about to spend the evening with his wife, life was good. Robin quickly changed and Regina told him to head on downstairs that she would be there in a moment. Robin changed into a pair of slacks and a deep blue shirt that brought out his eyes and put on a leather jacket to fight off the cold.

Regina came down in a simple black cocktail dress and matching pumps, she had on a long black coat to keep try to keep the cold off. Seeing her took Robin's breath away, again.

"Regina, if I knew you were going to dress up I would have as well. Would you like me to go change?" Robin asked as he felt under dressed suddenly.

"No, no what you have on is perfect. Let's go, we're starving." Regina said as she put a hand on her stomach and smiled at her husband who took her hand and led her out to the car as they headed for the restaurant.

"So how was your day at the spa with Tink?" Robin asked as they were driving.

"Oh it was really good, just what I needed." Regina answered as she hoped that Robin would talk about something else right now.

"Well I for one am glad you took the day to yourself, I think it's exactly what you needed." Robin said as Regina just smiled as she hoped everything would go right tonight. Tink and her had spent a few hours preparing for the party with decorations and making sure everything was in order. A few minutes later they were pulling up at the pub, Robin parked the car and noticed the pretty much empty lot.

"Well people must not want to get out much tonight." Robin said as he took her hand in his and walked into the pub with her.

"Surprise!" a crowd of voices rang out rather loudly as Robin stopped in his tracks upon seeing so many people there. Robin was surprised to see Killian, August, David and even some old college friends here.

"What is going on?" Robin asked as he turned his head to his wife, looking for an answer to this.

"You didn't think we had forgotten your birthday now did we?" Regina asked with a smile on her face as Robin then knew his wife had known all along when it was and had been responsible for this party tonight. His heart seemed to grow with more love for her with moments like this.

"Thank you sweetheart." Robin said as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Oi, none of that now. We got a party to have." Killian said as he walked forward and pulled his friend into a huge bear hug causing many to laugh at them.

"Oh Regina I do think you did my son a good deed indeed." Claire said as Robin turned around upon hearing his mom's voice.

"Mom! How? Regina," Robin said knowing his wife had brought his Mom back here to surprise him.

"Yes, Regina. That gal loves you so much she organized this and wanted to surprise you." Claire said as Robin hugged his Mom while looking over her shoulder at his wife and he whispered to her. "I love you."

"Okay enough of this sappy mess, I do believe the old man needs a drink." Killian said as he took Robin over to the bar and they ordered a few beers as the crowd of friends and family started going through the buffet and sampled all the different types of food from ribs, to chicken wings, and all sorts of appetizers. The bar stayed busy as the bartenders kept filling and refilling the large number of people's drinks. Robin had a table fill of gifts and it took him nearly half an hour just to open his gifts which ranged from golf balls to shirts, to gift certificates. He was truly thankful for everything he received and thanked them all.

"If I can have everyone's attention please?" Regina said as she grabbed a microphone and was on the little stage in the corner of the bar. Everyone got silent suddenly as they looked to where Regina was to give her their full attention. Regina sought out her husband and found him standing with Killian and August directly in front of her.

"First off I want to thank you all for showing up tonight to help surprise my dear husband for this special day. It was very hard not to spill this secret to him, as he hinted around that his birthday was coming up very soon and it took all I had not to tell him of what a few of us had planned for him." Regina said as they all continued to listen to her. "While this party was a surprise for Robin, I do have a few other surprises that I would like to share with everyone. Robin knows about one of these surprises already so I'm going to share it first. Come next summer, Robin and I will become parents." Regina said as yells, and claps were happening at the exact moment. Many were surprised and completely thrilled for the couple. Robin received many a pat on the back and congratulations for the upcoming bundle of joy.

"That's right, I'm going to be an uncle!" Killian said as he smiled huge and many laughed at his antics.

"Yes that is correct Killian will become an uncle next summer." Regina said laughing as well. "But I do have one last surprise, a few weeks ago I made a horrible mistake. I let my own insecurities come in between my husband and me. I let a liar's words affect the love I had for my husband and I hurt Robin very badly." Regina could see Robin's face and could see that he was motioning that she didn't have to do this, but she was determined to help try to correct a wrong she had made.

"But because I am a very lucky woman, my husband didn't give up on me. Not even when he easily could have and no one would blame him for doing so. But he fought for me, for our love and for that I am truly gracious for. He has given me so much, great new friends, a wonderful lady that I consider to be a mother to me. And the last two things I will always cherish, this child that we are going to have and the love that Robin has shown me." Regina said as many a female in the room was misty eyed almost as much as Regina was right now.

"So Robin, I have one question for you. Will you marry me? Again?" Regina asked as a preacher appeared from the side and came on the stage as Robin just smiled and made his way up onto the stage to hug his wife, picking her off her feet as he did so.

"I love you Regina, and you know you didn't have to do this." Robin said into her ear.

"So is that a yes?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Robin said as he kissed his wife's lips, a few seconds later they heard the preacher clear his throat.

"That comes just a little later young man." the man said causing everyone in the room to laugh as the preacher started talking to everyone. "We are gathered here in this, well in this establishment to witness Robin and Regina renewing their marriage vows to one another. Many already know their story and when Regina came to me a few days ago, practically in tears and told me some of what had happened I knew I had to be here for this special moment between them."

"Regina you may now speak." the preacher said as Regina grabbed Robin's hands in hers.

"I want to start first off with this, someone once told me that if you are lucky enough to find true love you fight for it everyday and that is what I will always do for the rest of our lives. Robin, I take you to be my partner, to have and to hold, from this day forward. I give to you my unending love and devotion. I promise to be true to you, to cherish you and to share my thoughts, hopes and dreams with you. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, my best friend. I will love you forever. I can never thank you enough for your never ending love for me and for not giving up on me. I love you with everything that I am." Regina said through tears as she saw one tear leak out of the corner of his eye, she took her hand and wiped it away.

"Robin, you may now speak." the preacher said.

"Regina, as we stand here today in front of our friends and loved ones. I want to pledge my undying love and dedication to you and our growing family and to let you know that I have found in you the woman I wish to spend the rest of my life with. I promise to work at our love everyday and always make you a priority in my life. With every beat of my heart, I will love you. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love with you a little more each day. I love you more than words can say. I know you can feel it and the best thing about it is I can feel all of your love in return. This is our beginning of forever. Thank you for choosing me to grow old with." Robin said as he wiped the tears from his wife's cheeks.

"Do you have rings?" the preacher asked as Regina looked to Killian who walked up beside Robin and handed Robin and Regina's wedding rings to them. Robin smiled as he eagerly took them from his best friend.

"Robin as you place the ring on your bride's finger, please repeat after me." the preacher said as Robin repeated these words. "You are the love of my life, my soul mate. I give you this ring to wear as a symbol of my abiding love. My eternal faith, and undying devotion. It is an outward reminder of our inner unity." Robin said as he slid her rings back on her finger and brought her hand up and kissed it where her rings were. He quickly took off his wedding ring and handed it to Regina.

"Regina repeat after me." the preacher said as Regina repeated these words. "You are the love of my life, my soul mate. I give you this ring as a symbol of my abiding love. My eternal faith, and undying devotion. It is an outward reminder of our inner unity." Regina said as she smiled and slid Robin's ring back on his finger.

"Now that Robin and Regina have exchanged rings and their vows, I declare that they are man and wife. Robin you may kiss your bride." the preacher said as Robin smiled and thanked him before taking Regina's head in his hands and lowering his head as his mouth came down firmly on hers to the applaud of others in the room who cheered and clapped as the couple continued to kiss.

He kissed her with a hungry feverous that made her tummy somersault and her knees wobble. Her hands sliding up to his shoulders to steady herself, she stared up at him, her heart thumping as if she had been running. Family and friends kept clapping their hands and cheering and throwing rose petals they had been handed as their vows were being said. Finally Robin pulled his lips away to say a few words to their friends and family.

"Thank you all for coming here to surprise me for my birthday and it seems for our vows. Regina and I love every single one of you." Robin said as with the whole room watching again, he lowered his mouth to hers, searing her body with his rough embrace.

"Get a room!" Killian called out.

"Let them enjoy themselves." Claire hissed at Killian. "Don't think I won't forget this when it's your wedding one day."

"God help me." Killian said causing everyone to laugh as they continued to eat and drink the night away as Robin pulled Regina out to the dance floor that had been made with the table and chairs pulled out of the way.

_**I'm so glad**_

_**I will never find another lover, sweeter than you,**_

_**Sweeter than you**_

_**And I will never find another lover, more precious than you**_

_**More precious than you**_

_**You're close to me like you're my mother, close to me you're like my father**_

_**Close to me you're like my sister, **_

_**close to me you're like my brother**_

_**And you are the only one and my everything,**_

_**And for you this song I sing**_

_**And all my life, I prayed for someone like you,**_

_**And I thank God that I,that I finally found you**_

_**All my life...I've prayed fro someone like you,**_

_**And I hope that you feel the same way too**_

_**Yes, I pray that you do love me too**_

Robin held her close to his body as they danced body to body as the room lights were low and they seemed to be glowing before their friends and family.

"Thank you so much for today Regina, I have never had a better birthday than today." Robin said.

"I am so glad you liked it. I wanted to tell you when I would watch your face fall when you thought I didn't care or remember about your birthday." Regina said.

"You are completely forgiven my love." Robin said as he kissed his wife as they continued to dance.

"They are going to make it this time won't they?" Killian asked as he walked up to Claire.

"Yes they will, I feel it in my bones." Claire answered as she smiled as she watched her son and his wife dance.

"Shall we?" Killian asked as he gave a slight bow to Claire.

"Come on Killian, let me show you how it's done." Claire said as she grabbed Killian's hand as many other couples started dancing as well. After awhile Robin felt someone tap him on his shoulder and he knew without looking who it was.

"What do you want Killian?" Robin asked.

"A dance?" Killian answered as Robin turned to him.

"Thought you would never ask." Robin said as he took Killian's hand and started to dance with him causing Regina to laugh at the two men.

"Oh let go of me you fiend." Killian said as he came over to where Regina was.

"Fine, but remember that's a loan." Robin said as he went to get a drink and watch his wife and best friend dance. Robin saw his mother and went to her and took her out to dance.

"You know I think the last time we were dancing was at your wedding and I was asking for grandchildren." Claire said as Robin smiled as he too remembered.

"I told you I would do my best." Robin said.

"You're a smug one Robin Locksley, a smug one." Claire said as she just laughed at the look on her son's face. Before long Robin had his wife back in his arms.

"You ready to get out of here? I have a few gifts back at the house for you to open as well." Regina asked with a smirk on her face.

"Oh? Is that true?" Robin asked with a smirk too on his face.

"Take me home Robin Locksley." Regina said.

"It will be my pleasure to Regina Locksley." Robin said as he walked them quickly out of the pub and to where their car was, after escorting her into it he quickly got in and drove them home. Before she knew it, they were pulling up in their driveway and made their way inside. Regina took her coat off and was turning around when she felt Robin's hands on her hips and pulling her towards his body and moving against her slightly letting her know how much he wanted her as his lips devoured hers.

"Robin," she managed to get out between kisses."Your gifts."

"You're my gift," Robin said as he moved his head back. "you and our baby."

"But Robin," she said as he kissed her again."I really want to give you these. Then we can celebrate your birthday properly."

"Mmm, you're making this hard." Robin said in a whimper.

"I know," Regina said as she moved one hand to his groin area and cupped his hardened length. "and that's the point." Her words caused Robin to groan. "But this will come later. Now sit." Regina said as she walked him to the couch and went upstairs to get his gifts. She came back down a few minutes later with a few bags for him.

"Regina you didn't have to, everything I could ever want is right here in front of me." Robin said as he touched her cheek.

"I know, but I wanted you to have these." Regina said with a smile as he opened the first bag which had some cologne, Euphoria by Calvin Klein.

"Mmm, this smells very good. Thank you sweetheart." Robin said as he smiled. The next bag he opened had in a few baby bibs and a onesie with the words _**I love my Daddy **_ on them causing Robin to smile and place his hand on her stomach.

"I adore these Regina, and I can't wait to use them in the future with you." Robin said as he rubbed her baby bump. He opened the next bag which had a time capsule in it.

"Regina." Robin was touched with this because this would be something they could open one day in the future.

"I never thought I would have someone to do one of these with. I thought we might take some items and place them in here, and then on our 50th anniversary and see how things have changed and how our love has stayed the same." Regina said.

"I love this idea so much Regina." Robin said as he claimed her lips and was about to pull her towards him when she pulled away.

"I have one last gift, so just wait here one minute." Regina said as Robin groaned and reached for her but she was gone from the couch and going back upstairs. About ten minutes later Robin was waiting for her on the couch.

"Robin, close your eyes until I say otherwise." Regina said as Robin did as she asked and closed his eyes. He could hear her walking down the stairs and then he thought he heard a jingle of little bells.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Regina said as Robin did as she said and opened his eyes to see Regina in a very revealing belly dancer outfit, the image taking his breath away as she started to move her hips and setting the bells off as Robin sat there and enjoyed the show before him. She danced and danced and walked up to him and he made a move to grab her but she escaped his arms and he just smiled and waited for the dance to end and when it did she walked up to him and this time he waited no time in standing and picking her up in his arms.

"Did you like your last present?" Regina asked.

"I loved it." Robin said as he didn't head up the stairs with her instead he walked over to where the fireplace was and gently lowered her on the thick rug in front of it as he started to remove her outfit...


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N-I'm going to put this up, it has NOT been looked over by my BETA, her life is a little crazy right now, so please be a little patient with this, it takes awhile to look over a chapter that is over 10,000 words. Trust me I know about being inpatient, I would wake up at 3am to read a chapter of Out of Order when it updated, because I didn't want to wait a few hours. So please excuse any mistakes right now, as soon as I get this chapter back I'll re-update it.**_

_**SEVEN DAYS, SEVEN DAYS UNTIL ONCE RETURNS!**_

Robin and Regina spent the following weekend at their house, enjoying their special time alone together with no interruptions. Robin loved pampering Regina and Regina pampering Robin as well. She had given his shoulders a very deep massage as she knew he was tired.

"Want a massage, Milady?" Robin asked as he walked into the living room where Regina was on the couch reading a book.

"I would love one." Regina answered thinking about how good one would sound right now.

"How about we go upstairs then to our bedroom?" Robin asked as Regina smiled and stood up and together they walked up the stairs with his hand on her waist until they reached the bedroom.

"I'll slip into something more comfortable, while you get things in order." Regina said as she went into the bathroom and closed the door. Robin was moving some pillows to the floor and a blanket for her to lie on as he lit a few candles as well, he put one pillow for her stomach for extra support. He removed the body oils he had bought the night he had met Ruby in the store with her sick baby. He heard the bathroom door open behind him.

"Are you more comfortable now?" Robin said as he turned around to look at his wife, and what he saw took his breath away. She was standing there, wearing nothing but a smile on her face.

"I'm ready now." Regina said as Robin put his hand out to her and she walked up to him and placed her hand in his and let him walk her to where he had a pallet made for her and she went to her knees and laid down onto her stomach carefully, making sure she had the pillow under her belly.

"Just close your eyes and relax now milady." Robin said as he went to the music box and let some relaxing music start to play as he then dimmed the lights and set the mood for total relaxation. He went to her side and opened a bottle of oils and poured a little on her back causing her to react to the cool liquid as it hit her skin. His hands started to rub it into her skin and massage her back, easing the tension from her body.

"Mmm this is very nice." Regina said as she enjoyed having his hands on her and let them do his magic on her back. Robin's hands were firm but not harsh on her muscles and she let the stress she had been under for a little while fade away. She had been so worried about Robin's birthday and afraid he was upset over her not remembering his birthday but she knew he was surprised and happy over his birthday party.

"What are you thinking Regina?" Robin asked as he could sense that she was over-thinking something.

"I was just hoping you were not upset that I tried to surprise you instead of letting you know I knew about your birthday. I know we promised one another to not keep things from one another, to always be honest with the other." Regina answered.

"Regina, I think you have earned a pass. And yes we did promise to be honest and not keep things but this was different." Robin said. "Now don't think anything of it because I loved the surprise you had for me."

"Good, because I didn't want to keep anything from you." Regina said.

"Things like this are allowed to be kept from the other, because in the future when I start making a surprise for you I will keep it from you until the time of the reveal." Robin explained.

"Oh so do you have surprises in store for me then?" Regina asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Guess you will just have to wait and see." Robin said as he continued to massage her back. He then made his way down to her butt cheeks and gave them a deep massage before going down to her legs. "Move your legs a little father apart sweetheart." his words causing Regina to smile as he massaged her legs from the outside before moving his hands to the insides of her legs. She let out a few deep moans as he used his knuckles on the inside of her thighs. He kept things clean as he continued to massage her legs, going all the way down to her feet and giving them a good massage as well.

"You going to do my front as well?" Regina asked as Robin smiled before answering.

"If you would like me to." Robin said as Regina turned over and Robin took in the view first before moving to her neck and massaging there first as he slowly made his way down to her shoulders and down to her arms. He then moved his hands to her breasts and remembered how she had said they were more sensitive now, careful to not rub them too hard but enjoying feeling them in his hands as he could tell they were defintely getting a tad bigger. Robin could not wait to see what else this pregnancy was going to change about his wife's body, especially as his hands moved further down and reached her baby bump. This was the change he looked forward to the most, when he could stand behind her and place his hands on her stomach and really feel the bump that would get bigger and cause a full pregnant belly.

"Now what are you thinking?" Regina asked as his hands had been at a stand still for the last few minutes on her stomach.

"I was just imaging you with a full stomach caused by our child." Robin answered truthfully.

"You mean when I'm fat like an elephant and you can't put your arms around me anymore?" Regina asked as she knew she was going to put on a lot of weight.

"It will be because of our child that you gain a little weight, my love. Our baby will grow each day and it will be because of you and for that I can never repay you enough for." Robin said as he continued to massage the baby bump that he loved so much. He had always loved touching her but there was now something more special and meaningful about touching his wife. Her stomach in particular, he had heard before that men became more turned on as their wife's pregnancy went and he was now beginning to understand.

Regina was watching Robin's eyes, with the way he looked at her now. There was a tenderness and sweetness in his gaze now that conveyed his awe every day. It made her feel cherished even more, though she was not sure that was possible. She loved listening to him talking to their child, the future moments those two would share and how he talked about how their child would love her more than anything. Also how he said goodnight to her belly every night and told their child how much he loved it. It was a special ritual they had gotten into the habit of lately. And she shook her head on how she had almost robbed, not only Robin from those special moments but her and their child as well. She knew she could never ask for a better partner in life and being the father of this child they had created because of their love for one another.

"What are you thinking my love?" Robin asked as he caught the way she was looking at him for the last few moments.

"Just how lucky I am to have you for a husband and father to this child of ours. You're going to be an amazing father." Regina answered.

"Well I know that if I am that you're going to be the main reason that I will be. But that being said, I know you are going to be most loving mother that our child could ever dream to have." Robin said honestly as he knew that if anyone should have a child of their own, it was Regina. She was made to be a mother, a loving person with a warm heart that he knew she had loved this child from the second she had found out about it.

"And I was thinking how selfish and stupid I was for almost taking this from you." Regina was saying and when Robin started to open his mouth she placed a finger on it to let her finish. "I know we have forgiven one another and are moving forward but I know a part of me thinks I can never make that up to you." Regina finished.

"Regina, you don't have to make anything up to me. If you still feel that you do then consider you giving carrying this baby and giving it life. You loving this child the way that you do erases both of our past mistakes, please believe my words." Robin said as he tried to not let her keep focusing on their mistakes.

"I love how involved you are with all this. I know most men would run the other way and not want to go to doctor appointments but I love how you are so hands on with my pregnancy." Regina said.

"Our pregnancy. I may not have the nausea, cravings, nor all the prodding and probing but I want to be there in any way that I can be to help ease this process for you." Robin said, meaning every word. He could not imagine not being there for all these moments with her.

"And I know I'm going to be leaning on you in the future, especially as the pregnancy grows. And I know I'm going to need you very badly when the times comes to give birth." Regina said as she took a deep breath.

"What do you fear?" Robin asked as he had a few of his own. He thought they could tell the other about their own fears and work through them and ease the other's in the process.

"I fear about the baby not being healty. I know it's silly to think like this but I can't help the way my mind works. I fear that I won't be able to give birth and may need a c-section. And the last is my selfish fear of being in pain. "Regina admitted. "I keep reminding myself over and over that millions of women had done it before me."

"Well I know you take very good care of yourself and I know this baby will be healthy. And women get c-sections every day and they do just fine." Robin said as he tried to reassure her. "As for the pain part, I think that is natural to fear that. And I don't know much about labor pain but we both know we can get you an epidural to help with the pain."

"I know. I'm just glad that I can talk to you about this and you not go running for the hills." Regina said as they both chuckled. "Do you have any concerns about the pregnancy?" she asked quietly.

"Much of what you mentioned but my main fears are loosing one of you and watching you be in pain and not be able to do anything." Robin admitted. "But lucky for us we won't be rushing to the hospital in a snow storm and just to be on the safe side, if it's alright with you I would like to book a hotel room near the hospital." Robin suggested.

"I love that idea. I mean I know we are not that far from the hospital but I like being closer to it." Regina said relieved he had brought that up. "And you won't be loosing either of us, you're stuck with us for life now." She said as she brought up her hand to caress his cheek and he smiled and turned his head to kiss her hand.

"I never been so glad in my life to be standing on a terrace one night as this stunning creature comes outside to get some fresh air as well." Robin said as he looked down into her face.

"Oh I wasn't out there for the air. I had been approached by a very drunk man inside so I made a beeline for an exit, which was the terrace." Regina explained how she had ended up there that night.

"And I was trying to get away from the swarm of women who were trying to get their hands on my money was why I was already on the terrace." Robin also explained why he was there the first night they met.

"Ah well then I guess we can thank those people for our meeting. If we are ever unfortunate to see them again." Regina said with a laugh.

"I think our meeting was meant to happen. You have had me held spellbound since the night I laid eyes on you. And I never want to be free of your hold on me." Robin said. "You are my heart and I could not imagine a world without you by my side. I love you so much sweetheart."

"I'm never going anywhere. I've been in love with Roger since the night I met him." Regina said as Robin looked at her and smiled as he remembered how he had used another name on her that night. "I love you Robin, and I shall always love you."

"Always," he echoed. "Promise me that."

"Always."

He leaned down and let his mouth brush against hers. It was the lightest of touches, but all the same Regina was aware of it in every inch of her skin, every nerve-ending. Robin kissed her again, his mouth moving on hers, still gently but with a growing insistence as the seconds lengthened into minutes.

Regina felt the flicker of his tongue probing her lips, searching for the inner sweetness they protected. At the same time his fingertips were stroking back the dishevelled hair from her face, then tracing the contours of her face down to the curve of her throat where they lingered.

Her breath caught in the mingles apprehension and excitement as his lips followed the same path softly kissing her eyes, her cheeks, the tremulous corners of her mouth, before feathering his lips over the pulse of her throat, making it leap in anticipation. When, at last, he raised his head, Regina' face was burning, forcing her to stifle a gasp as she registered the sudden tumult in her blood.

When her hands lifted to his chest, she found her fingers splaying across the muscular hair-roughened warmth of his torso, her palms pressing against the harsh thud of his heartbeat, knowing it echoed her own. And as if responding to some unspoken invitation, Robin sought her mouth again, his kiss deepening into passion, commanding a response, gathering her closer, as her lips parted at last to grant him the access that he wanted.

Their mouths explored and clung with heated, hungry delight. As their tongues met and amted in rising sensual urgency. Regina stroked his hair, her eyes closing as she savored the delicious rasp of his chin against her bare felsh. Gasping with the pleasure that lanced through her as he cupped her breasts and raised them to his lips, capturing the dark-rose of each excited nipple in turn, and suckling gently with delicate eroticism. Regina could feel Robin's arousal pressing against her, and her loins ached with the need to have all the male power of him sheated inside her at that moment. But as her fingers sought his erection, Robin halted her.

"Not yet, my love," he told her gently. "For now I wish this pleasure to be for you." He smiled as he saw the small pout on her face and kissed her lips once more before moving.

He moved so that he was kneeling at her feet, lifting them carefully to his gentle kisses, while his hands stroked her slim legs, sliding them beneath her to caress the sensitive area at the back of her knees, sending a long shiver down her spine, before travelling up her flanks and slowly and sensuously moulding the swell of her his hands firm and purposeful, he lifted her buttocks and placed a pillow under her hips and then lifted her towards him, letting his mouth drift enticingly over her slender thighs, before he reached the soft shadowing between them and kissed that too.

Regina made a little sound between a sigh and a whimper and heard him murmur, "_Yes, my love,"_ as if he was answering some question she could not find words to ask.

He parted her legs, his fingers exploring her, pushing into the hot, sleek wetness of her. Seeking the tiny, nub and teasing it with a fingertip to aching, quievering arousal, before bending his head, and possessing her with his mouth, his silken tongue flickering on her at one moment, then circling slowly and voluptuously the next. Making her moan and writhe as he slowly and wickedly increased the exquisite pressure, coaxing her with devastating expertise towards her release.

She could hear a voice she hardly recognised as her own sobbing, "Oh God, there, please. Yes, yes, now..." And as her driven body finally reached the utmost pinnacle of pleasure and throbbed into climax, she cried out his name in joy and astonishment.

Robin moved slightly so that he could look down at his wife's face, at the relaxed look that was on it. And Robin thought to himself, the well satisfied look on her face and he could not help the smirk that grew on his face as he felt pride in knowing how much he could please her.

Regina thought that he'd truly said this time had been for her, and her body still tingled in the aftermath of her delight, but now she wanted to pleasure him in return. Or as well, she amended, smiling against his skin as she asked herself, astonished, how she could possible want him again so soon.

He said softly, "I have marked you a little, _my love_, I should have trimmed this. I will do so next time."

She stroked his chin with the back of her hand. "It doesn't matter." And next time, she thought, was now. She raised herself a little, until she was sitting up and then reached down, her fingers playing with the waistband of his pants, deliberately tantalising him before she began to ease them down over his hips. And Robin laughed softly, lying back in contentment, his arms linked behind his head, his whole attitude an invitation to take or give whatever she wanted. She smiled as she sat in his lap, their bodies not fully connected just yet.

She started out by just touching him, running her hands along his shoulders, across his chest, and down the flat abdomen to clasp the power and strength of his arousal, her fingers moving delicately, provocatively from the base to the rigid staff to its tip, until he groaned his pleasure aloud. He felt her lips move down his throat to his chest. He was in her power and he felt it as she kissed his body. As he had worshipped her body with his hands and mouth she returned the favor. As he made to touch her with his hands she took his wrist and pinned his hands back near his head.

"No touching just yet. My turn." Regina said as she smiled and kissed his chest and let her tongue come out and flick at his nipple and she smiled as she heard his sharp intake of breath as she then took his nipple into her mouth and sucked on it, letting her teeth graze the tip lightly. He gave a rough gasp and nearly lost it right then. Grabbing her shoulders, he pulled her up with force and lifted her hips over his body. He was blind with need, ready to thrust inside her. He only knew he needed her right now.

Finally, she lowered her body over his, allowing him to impale her, inch by inch. His eyes rolled back and he closed his eyes. Yes. _Yes._ He was loosing his mind. The more times they made love, the more he was lost. And it was worth it. So worth it. Slowly, she moved against him, pulling him deeper inside her. Her thighs were clamped around his hips as she increased her rhythm and speed, riding him. Opening his eyes, he looked up at her, watching the sway of her slightly swollen breasts as she moved over him. Her head was slightly thrown back and her face was luminous. Her eyes closed in ecstasy as she bit her full, bruised lower lip. He heard the intake of her breath, and he never wanted to let her go.

Suddenly she started to ride him harder, faster, desperate to go over the edge. He moved one of his hands to her thighs and took his thumb and moved it back and forth over her very sensitive nub now. He felt her fingernails cutting into the skin on his shoulders as she rode him harder and harder until beads of sweat covered his forehead. He pushed up slightly and grabbed one nipple into his mouth and suckled at her. He heard her cry out, her voice rising in a slow crescendo of joy. Tension sizzled down his body, leaving every muscle taut, crying for release. With a violent thrust, he filled her deeply, then held her tight as she screamed his name. He felt her convulse around him and could hold back no longer. He felt her hot and wet all around him and poured himself inside her with a shout, as his vision went black.

The days seemed to fly by and before Regina knew it, it was the week before Christmas and she had bought Robin a few gifts already. A jacket she had seen him look at once while they were walking on the streets of New York one day.A Star Wars package which included a copy of the blueprints for the movie. A signed Derek Jeter baseball jersey and baseball. She still wanted to get him something really special but she was almost out of ideas. She wanted it to have something to do with their baby, but what? When out of the blue it hit her exactly what to get him, pulling out her phone she made a quick phone call.

"It's Regina. I have a huge favor to ask you." Regina said to the person on the other end of the phone call. After about ten minutes she had her special Christmas gift in order for her husband and she hoped he would like it as much as she loved the idea. One day she was just finishing wrapping some of Robin's gifts and a few for Tink, Claire, and Killian as their bedroom opened behind her and Robin walked in.

"And I wonder what you are up to?" Robin asked as he smiled as he came up to her.

"Wrapping some gifts I will have you know." Regina said as she put her arms around him and felt something behind his back. "What do you have in your hands?"

"Oh just a few things I picked up." Robin said as he brought his hands forward that held a few packages, some bigger than others but all were wrapped perfectly with dazzling red Christmas paper with gold bows on them.

"I see you have been busy as well." Regina said as she made a grab for one and started to shake it lightly with a smile on her face.

"I take it you were a curious child around Christmas time?" Robin inquired to her, wondering if their child was going to be the same way. Somehow he thought he or she would be.

"Maybe. I can't help it though, this time of year always brings out the child in me." Regina said as Robin put his gifts down on the bed and put his hands on her hips and moved one of them to her stomach which in the last month had really started to grow. Regina was now almost 4 months pregnant and they were both in awe in the changes to Regina. She was hungry more often these days and luckily the nausea she had experienced before was gone now. They were going to the doctor tomorrow for her monthly check up and were expecting to hear the baby's heartbeat which they were both extremely excited for. Her doctor had explained on the last visit that she should be feeling flutters or slight movements any day now and she could not wait it to start.

"Speaking of our child, I thought maybe after the holidays are over with we could go shopping for the baby's room. Sound like a good idea?" Robin asked with a smile on his face and a gleam in his eye.

"I would love that idea." Regina said as she had been thinking of this very subject for a few days now. They had both decided that the extra bedroom closest to theirs would be the baby's room.

"Great. So did we ever decide if we want to find out later if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" Robin asked as they had started to talk about this more lately.

"I don't know. A part of me wants to know but I want to be surprised as well. I keep going back and forth." Regina answered. "What would you like to do? Do you want to know before the birth?"

"To be honest, yes I would. But I perfectly understand if you wish to be surprised." Robin answered honestly. This was her first child and she was the one who would carry it and give birth to it, so if she decided she wanted to be surprised it was the least he could agree to.

"I think I want to know. That way I can start planning on what colors to use in the baby's room." Regina said as she turned and grabbed Robin's hand as she headed out of their room to the baby's room. As they entered they both looked around the room, both picturing in their minds what the room could look like.

"We really need to start getting things in order. We have a crib to buy, dresser, a rocking chair, toys, bottles and we still need to paint the room I think but the more I think about it I like this white room. We could always add colors later if we decide to the decor and then-" Regina was rambling on as Robin took his wife's face in his and kissed her lips to silence her for a moment.

"Sweetheart we will get to that very soon. We can start looking tomorrow after the appointment alright? Now calm down and breathe." Robin said.

"You're right. What do you think about leaving the room white and adding maybe some grey or browns to it?" Regina asked.

"I think that would be a very smart move. And like you said we could always add color to the baby's bedding in the crib if need be." Robin answered as he smiled down into her face and rubbed their noses together. "Now come on and let's get these gifts downstairs under our tree and get some dinner going." Regina nodded as they left the room and gathered up their gifts and did as Robin suggested they do.

The next morning Robin and Regina were at her doctor's appointment, she was already on the exam table and was holding Robin's hand as her Doctor came in.

"Hello Regina. And how have you been feeling?" Doctor Brightman asked as she took a seat.

"Really, really good. I've had more energy lately." Regina answered.

"That's a very good sign. You're now in your second trimester and the next month or so you should have this sudden burst of energy. Now would anyone like to have a baby's picture?" Doctor Brightman asked.

"We would like nothing more." Robin answered as Doctor Brightman smiled and moved the gown from Regina's stomach and took the tube out of gel and poured some onto her stomach as Regina hissed at the cool gel on her stomach. Doctor Brightman used the small wand or transducer onto her belly. Doctor Brightman then started to moved the wand back and forth on her stomach as she then instructed Regina to hold her breath while she started to capture the images.

"Okay if you will look at the monitor you will start to see the images that are being taken." Doctor Brightman said as both Robin and Regina turned and looked at the monitor and saw a grainy image as Doctor Brightman pointed out the amniotic sac.

"The placenta looks very healthy and your baby is growing properly in the uterus. And if you will look right here you will see the baby's heartbeat and this is the arms and the legs." Doctor Brightman said as she pointed out these to them. "Now I'm going to turn on the volumn so that you will be able to hear the heartbeat." This caused Robin and Regina to look at one another and smiled at the other as the sound started quietly and then soon it seemed to fill the room. Regina had tears in her eyes as she heard her child's heart beating so fast.

"Your baby's heartbeat is very strong and very normal. Did you decide if you would like to know the baby's gender?" Doctor Brightman asked as Robin turned and looked at Regina with a question on his face.

"It's up to you." Robin said as he took her hand and rubbed it lightly.

"Yes. Yes we would like to know." Regina answered as Doctor Brightman smiled and moved the wand lower on Regina's belly.

"Okay, now remember this is not one hundred percent fool proof but from what I can determine, you are having a-" Doctor Brightman said as both Robin and Regina smiled at one another as their appointment ended shortly afterwards. They received pictures of their baby and were all smiles as they left the clinic. Regina's next appointment would be at the end of next month.

"So do you still feel like going looking at nursery furniture?" Robin asked once they were in the Tahoe.

"Yes. I want to go now." Regina answered with much enthusiam causing Robin to laugh as he headed towards a baby department in the mall. Once they arrived they were shown many different styles and Robin hung back as he watched Regina look at one after another after another baby crib before she finally decided on one in particular. It was a decadent silk crib set that included a bumper, dust ruffle, and washable crib sheet, coordinating crib blanket. Regina also picked out a matching diaper stacker, boudoir pillow and toy bag to complete their baby's nursery decor. She also picked out a nursery rocker in a grey color with a matching stationary ottoman as well as a dresser for the baby's clothes. Robin was quite content to stand back and watch her as she moved her hands and looked and inspected everything that was going in their baby's room.

"Is there anything else I can show you?" the sales lady asked with a huge smile on her face as Regina looked over at Robin.

"We will need a car seat as well changing table." Robin said as the lady showed them the car seats to choose from. Regina made sure Robin picked out one he liked and had researched about and they both chose a grey changing table as well. Once arrangements had been made for a delivery date at the start of next week, Robin pulled out his credit card and didn't even look as the total was tallied as he watched his wife's face as she looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Now do you feel better?" Robin asked once they had left the store and were on their way home.

"Much better now that everything is getting ready for the room. Thank you so much Robin for buying all this today." Regina replied back.

"It was a joy to buy for the baby today and for the both of us as well." Robin said as he took his wife's hand and kissed it lightly as he drove them home. Once they were in the house Regina headed to the kitchen as Robin trailed behind her with a small bag in his hands.

"What's that?" Regina asked as she had turned and saw what he was holding.

"Hmm, I don't know. Why don't we find out shall we?" Robin asked as he handed her the paper bag.

"Oh Robin." Regina said as she pulled the cream colored little teddy bear out of the bag. "Baby's first toy." She smiled as she hugged it close to her chest.

"Yeah. The first of many I am sure." Robin said as he kissed his wife and hugged her as they went to preparing for their dinner tonight.

The holidays were almost there and the annual Locksley Christmas party was happening tonight in the company's large conference room. There was a wide arrange of food and drinks as well as a band who played an arrangement of songs. Robin had given out all the Christmas bonuses earlier and many came up to show their appreciation of this. Regina was making her way over to dance with her husband when she saw a dark haired woman come up to Robin and hug him, this did not make Regina jealous but curious.

"I can never appreciate everything you have done for me Mr. Locksley." Ruby was saying to Robin as Regina approached. Robin put his arm around Regina's waist and pulled her close to him.

"You are quite welcomed Ruby. And it's Robin." Robin said as Ruby smiled at him. "Have you met my wife yet?"

"No, I'm sad to say I haven't. I'm Ruby Lucas." Ruby said as she extended her hand to Regina who smiled back and took it.

"I'm Regina Locksley." Regina said as she introduced herself to Ruby.

"It's so nice to meet you. I ran into your husband one night at the store and my little girl was so sick and I didn't have enough money and he paid for her medicines." Ruby said as Regina looked at her husband and the love she felt for him grew another step. "He also gave me a job here at Locksley Holdings and I just know I can never repay him enough for helping me like he did."

"Ruby, I don't need repaying. If you wish to do anything just keep paying it forward. And take care of little Hannah for me." Robin said as Ruby nodded as Killian came up beside Ruby just then.

"Oi mate. You got enough beautiful women around you now." Killian said as he introduced himself to Ruby. "Killian Jones, dashing fellow."

"Ruby Lucas, not impressed." Ruby said as she then smiled at Killian's look of disappointment. "Yet."

"I'll take that. Can I get you a drink?" Killian asked of Ruby.

"I don't know, can you?" Ruby replied back as Robin and Regina snickered and smiled at them.

"Ah, I see the lass is being stubborn. I like that." Killian said as he put out his arm for her to take, after a few moments she took it and they were off.

"Well I don't know who to appreciate more. Killian or Ruby." Robin said with a laugh.

"I know who I appreciate more. You. You are such a caring person to look after Ruby like that." Regina said as he put his arms around the small of her back and pulled her to him. Well, as close as he could with their baby bump between them. Not that Robin minded in the smallest.

"Dance with me?" Regina asked her husband.

"I'd love to." Robin answered as they made their way to the dance floor and danced to a few songs, they both caught Ruby and Killian talking and they even made their way to the dance floor as well.

"If those two hit it off and get married one day, I want to help you write your best man speech for Killian." Regina said as she remembered Killian's speech at Robin and her's wedding.

"Oh I will definitely let you help me with that one when it happens." Robin said as he twirled his wife around the floor. After another hour he could tell that Regina was getting tired and they made their way home. This weekend his mother was due to fly in for Christmas and they were planning on their own Christmas party with their close family and friends. Robin had talked it over with Regina about having it catered in instead of having Regina on her feet all day cooking their food and Regina agreed to it.

"I love you, you're so good to me. So thoughtful." Regina said as that would help ease her last minute surprise present she had for Robin. She was going to share it with him on Christmas when it was just the two of them.

Claire arrive that weekend with Killian and they enjoyed catching up with one another. Claire brought several presents for her family and this included Killian. Killian brought in a few as well. The first night they had dinner together just the four of them with Killian checking his phone several times and Claire caught the smiles on Killian's face.

"Someone is _smitten_ I do declare." Claire said under her breath but loud enough for everyone to hear it.

"I am not. I can't help that the lass is hooked on me." Killian said as his phone dinged again causing Killian to look back at his phone and he replied before looking up at three smiling faces. "What?" Robin seeing his opportunity seized on it.

"Regina dear, have I told you how much I love your new shade of lipstick? What shade is that anyways?" Robin asked as he winked at his wife and she smiled knowing full well where he was going with this.

"No you haven't. And the shade is _**Ruby**_ red." Regina replied back as Killian raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes that is the perfect color. It is quite a charming little color if I might say so." Robin said as he enjoyed his friend's reaction to their teasing him.

"And Regina." Claire started to say getting everyone's attention at once. "I just all your decorations, especially all the _**Ruby **_red ones you have around the house."

"Why thank you Claire, I am quite fond of them as well._** Ruby**_ decorations seem to be quite the fisherman's catch this year." Regina said as Killian just folded his arms as he listened to them continue their teasing of him.

"Well just so all of you know now, Ruby will be coming by tomorrow night for dinner. Satisfied?" Killian asked as he took a drink of his wine.

"Oh we couldn't be more pleased at the recent turn of events." Robin said as they continued their dinner. The men went into the living room to watch a football game while Regina and Claire stayed in the kitchen for a few moments.

"How are you feeling dear?" Claire asked as the two women had a hot cup of tea.

"I've been doing really great. My energy level is great, and we heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time recently. Doctor Brightman says everything is perfectly normal for the baby." Regina said.

"That's wonderful news Regina. I hear you have new furniture coming soon." Claire said as Robin had mentioned it earlier to Claire.

"Yes. I have to admit I pretty much took charge when we went to look at it. Robin just stayed back and let me at it." Regina said as she laughed at his amusing looks that day at her.

"My boy loves you so much Regina. And I don't think I have ever seen him so happy in my life. Something I will be eternally grateful for you." Claire said.

"I think we both had our share in this." Regina said as the two women continued to talk.

"I am just going to offer this and if you don't wish me to do this, please just tell me. But after the baby's birth if you would like me to stay here a few days after to help out I would be more than glad to." Claire offered as she remembered how it was to have a newborn at home at first.

"Oh Claire, I would love that and I know Robin would as well. Thank you." Regina said as she was very grateful to Claire for her offering to help out.

"Then it's settled." Claire said as Robin walked in just then.

"What's settled?" Robin asked as he came up behind Regina and hugged her from behind with his hands on her baby bump.

"Your mom has just graciously offered to come and help us after the baby's birth." Regina said.

"Ah Mom, thank you. I know we would both love to have your help with this." Robin said.

"I'm looking forward to it. Holding a little one again and not just any little one but this very special little one." Claire said as tears came to her eyes and Robin went to his Mom and hugged her.

"Hey now, no crying." Robin said.

"Oh my boy, these are happy tears. This is all I ever wished for you, to marry someone and have a family of your own and to be happy and in love and to have that love in return." Claire said. "And now this baby, oh Robin just you wait till you hold him or her in your arms. You will fall in love the second you hold them."

"Too late. I already am in love with this child." Robin said as he went over to Regina and drew her to his side as he leaned down and kissed her lips quickly.

"It shows too." Claire said as she just looked at the happy young couple in front of her.

"Oh geez. If it gets anymore sappier I'll think I'm in a hallmark commercial for the holidays." Killian said as he came into the room to refill his wine glass.

"Just you wait Killian Jones till tomorrow night when I get to meet this Ruby Lucas." Claire said as she walked over to Killian and pinched his arm.

"What? You really think you can out do me?" Killian asked with a hint of laughter in his words.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it." Robin said as the rest of them just laughed at Killian.

"I don't know what you all are getting at. It's not like I'm in love or fawning over the lass." Killian said in complete denial.

"Right. That's why you haven't stopped checking your phone since you have been here." Regina said with a wink at him.

"I'll have you know that there is more to me than talking to women." Killian said as the three of them started laughing.

"Yeah right. Tell it to someone who doesn't know you any better." Robin said.

"Fine. You'll see." Killian said as they all headed back into the living room where they talked about holiday memories and funny stories. Claire was the first to head off to bed and Regina walked her to her room.

"Thank you." Regina said as she hugged Claire.

"You're welcomed." Claire said as she hugged her back before heading into her room. Regina made her way to her bedroom right quick before making her way back down to the living room. She paused as she heard Robin and Killian speaking.

"She's a great lass and it's good to see you like this." Killian said.

"There is nothing like it in the world Killian. Remember that." Robin said as Killian just nodded his head.

"Yeah, yeah that's what you keep saying." Killian said as he waved his friend off.

"I'm serious Killian. Before Regina, I was just existing. Living like in a matrix with no sense of direction, no sense of purpose." Robin said.

"And you found your direction and your purpose. Your purpose to irritate me." Killian said as Robin smirked.

"Takes one to know one. But seriously just you wait Killian Jones. When it hits you I'm so going to remind you of this conversation." Robin said as he sensed Regina and turned to see her standing there. Regina smiled and walked over to where Robin was standing.

"You'll see one day Killian. I have Faith in you finding someone." Regina said as just then she felt a slight flutter in her stomach.

"What is it?" Robin asked as he saw a look of surprise pass on his wife's face.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how lucky we all are to have one another." Regina said as she tried to cover what she thought she had felt the small flutter. She smiled to herself as she thought it must be her baby's first movements in her belly. A part of her wanted to keep this to herself but then a part of her wanted to also make sure it was the baby moving before telling Robin. She knew he would not be able to feel any movement for awhile yet and she also knew that moment would be a very special time for them both.

"There she goes again with the Hallmark commercial." Killian said as he turned and said. "I'm going to bed, I've had all the touchy, feely moments to last me a lifetime tonight."

"Good night Killian." Robin said as his friend headed to his room.

"Good night Locksleys." Killian said to both of them as he went of to bed.

"He's quite a charmer isn't he?" Regina asked.

"Is he ever." Robin replied back as he smiled down into his wife's face. "Come on, let's get you into bed."

"Are you trying to take advantage of me Mr. Locksley?" Regina asked playfully.

"Always Mrs. Locksley." Robin answered as they made their way upstairs to their room.

The next day was a relaxing day as Regina didn't have to worry about cooking and preparing everything as Robin had promised a catering company had been called in and they had supplied everything she would need for her party this evening.

"Merry Christmas!" Tink called out as she entered the house.

"Merry Christmas Tink, Merry Christmas Eric." Regina said as she came up to them, hugging them both.

"Merry Christmas Regina. Thank you for the invite Regina." Eric said as he handed her a bottle of wine he had brought with them.

"You are more than welcomed. Thank you for coming to our Christmas party and the wine." Regina said as she brought them into the living room where Robin, Killian, Claire, and Ruby were at. Introductions were made around and before long they all headed to the dining room where a wide arrange of food was ready for them courtesy of the caters. There was honey smoked ham, a delicious turkey, green bean casserole, corn, cream and sweet potatoes, along with other tasty treats. After almost two hours of eating and talking with one another they finally made their way into the living room.

"If I may," Robin started to say as he stood up. "Regina and I wanted to thank you all for coming here this night and for all the love you have shown us both this year. Both Regina and I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and we hope you have a Happy New Year."

"Salute!" Killian said aloud as others laughed and repeated it. Gifts were exchanged between everyone, with Robin and Regina saving theirs to one another for Christmas.

Killian was giving a long black leather jacket that he was already modeling for everyone. Tink received a gold necklace with a little tube that looked like fairy dust. Eric was giving a pair of cuff links with his initials. Finally Ruby was given a weekend get a way to a Bed and Breakfast.

Robin's gifts included a new set of ties from Tink and Eric. And from Killian he received a day pass to the New York Yankees season opener next year. And from Claire he received a blanket she had knitted herself in a shade of cream color, so that it could work for a baby boy or girl.

Regina's gifts included a day pass to get pampered at a boutique from Tink and Eric. And from Killian she received a pair of earrings. And from Claire, she too received a baby blanket in another shade of cream for the newest Locksley. Regina could not help the emotions going on inside of her, she blamed part of it on how loving her friends and family were and the other she blamed it on her hormones.

"Claire we have something very special we wanted to give you, but before we give you that special gift. We have this for you as well." Regina said, as she handed her an envelope that included a Caribbean cruise to be taken next year. Claire was ecstatic over the cruise.

"Now for this." Robin said as he handed her a wrapped gift. Claire smiled as she tore off the paper, it was a picture frame judging from the bottom. Claire quickly turned it over and upon seeing what it was, tears came to her eyes as she looked at her son. "It's a picture of Regina's ultrasound, we heard the heartbeat and I'm going to whisper in your ear what we're having." Robin leaned down and put his mouth by his mother's ear and gave her the good news.

"Really? Oh Regina." Claire said, as she stood up and hugged Regina, both women were teary eyed at the news. "I'm so happy for the both of you. Especially you." Claire said, as she went to her son and hugged him as well.

"What? No hint?" Killian asked.

"No hints Killian. All you need to know for now, is that the baby is healthy, Regina is healthy and I couldn't be happier." Robin said.

"I'm still betting on a boy." Killian said.

"What bet?" Robin asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing." Killian said. "Hey can I refill your drink?" As Killian tried to make his way to the kitchen, Robin put his hand on Killian's arm.

"What bet?" Robin asked.

"Hey I didn't start it. But there might be a poll going around about if it's a boy or a girl." Killian said.

"You're joking right?" Regina asked.

"Afraid not lass, but dont't fret none. Just take care of little Killian here." Killian said as he patted her small litttle bump once.

"Killian, I'm afraid one Killian in the family is more than enough." Regina said.

"Well we can't all be perfect." Killian said.

Before they knew it they were playing charades and singing karokee. Killian being the star of the performances. Ruby had gotten up to go to the restroom and as she was heading back she ran into Killian.

"Hello Killian." Ruby said as she saw him standing there in an entrance way.

"I've been meaning to ask you, but are you superstitious?" Killian asked.

"Not that I really know of. Why?" Ruby replied back with a look of confusion, not sure where he is going with this.

"Well I will have you know that I'm very superstitious and I plan to uphold them." Killian said and then continued. "I seem to have caught you standing under a particular item and well-" Ruby looked up and saw a bunch of mistletoe hanging right above her head.

"Well I guess we can't have you getting upset over your superstitions now can we?" Ruby asked.

"No, no we sure can't." Killian answered back as he walked up to her and leaned down and whispered first. "Merry Christmas Ruby." Before he kissed her lips lightly.

"Merry Christmas Killian." Ruby said as she leaned up and kissed him. Before she knew it the kiss intensified and her back was against the wall of the hallway. Killian had his hands in her hair as they continued to kiss, they only pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat from behind them.

"Oh no." Killian said already knowing who it was.

"Why if it isn't little Killian Jones." Claire said with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Can I help you Claire?" Killian asked.

"Oh no, I have seen all I need to. I'm about to retire for the night." Claire said with a knowing look on her face at Killian and a wink towards Ruby. "Good night darlings." She said before she went on to her room, as she was almost to her door they heard her say. "I knew that mistletoe would come in handy."

"What was that about?" Ruby asked once they were alone again.

"Oh it's nothing." Killian said as he looked at Ruby. "What are you doing New Years?"

"Looks like I'm going out with you." Ruby said as Killian smiled at her before kissing her once more before they headed back to the living room. Another hour passed before they all decided to head on to bed.

"Did you have a good evening sweetheart?" Robin asked once they were settled in their bed.

"I did. Thank you again for having it catered tonight, it was so much easier." Regina said as she laid her head on his shoulder with her left hand on his chest. His hand moved to cover hers and rub it lightly as they laid there very content in this moment in one another's arms.

"There is nothing I would not do for you my love. I love you so much Regina and I plan on telling you how much I love you everyday for the rest of our lives." Robin said as he leaned and covered her lips with his as they laid there for several minutes before both of them drifted off to sleep. The rest of the weekend passed in the same manor with Tink and Eric leaving and heading to his family's home for the holidays. Killian and Ruby left Sunday evening and were going out to dinner while Ruby's Granny took care of her little girl for the weekend.

The baby's furniture arrived that following Monday and after a few choice words from Killian, Robin and him had it up and assembled before too long. The room was adorable with the crib and glider chair and Regina of course had to try out the chair and she kept picturing the day that would come of her, holding her baby in this very room.

"She's so ready." Claire said from the doorway as she watched her daughter in law from the doorway with her son.

"She is. She was born to be a mother one day." Robin said, thinking how very lucky he was to be the father of her child. He would always cherish moments like this and never take them for granted.

"There goes the hallmark commerical again." Killian said as he walked out of the room.

"I heard that Killian." Regina said as she continued to rock in the chair, holding a small teddy bear as she did so.

"I'm sure you did love. You never miss anything." Killian said from the hallway.

Claire stayed until Tuesday afternoon and was taken to the airport by Robin and she promised to come back and visit with them very soon. She was spending the holidays with some of her oldest and best friends. Christmas Eve was a quiet night with Robin and Regina having dinner together and watching several Christmas movies which included A Christmas Story, Christmas Vacation, A Christmas Carol and last but not least It's A Wonderful Life. After all the movies and all it was very early Christmas morning and Robin and Regina were just laying in each other's arms on the couch with the fireplace going and the Christmas Tree lights on.

"Hello my little one, your mommy and I hope you are doing quite well in there. We are laying here looking at the Christmas tree and enjoying this time. We can't wait to share this with you next year my little one." Robin said as he rubbed her belly as he started to sing:

_**Silent night, Holy night**_

_**All is calm, all is bright**_

_**Round yon virgin, mother and child**_

_**Holy infant, tender and mild**_

_**Sleep in heavenly peace,**_

_**Sleep in heavenly peace.**_

_**Silent night, Holy night**_

_**Son of God, love's pure light**_

_**Radiant beams from thy holy face**_

_**With the dawn of redeeming grace,**_

_**Jesus, Lord at thy birth**_

_**Jesus, Lord at thy birth.**_

"Merry Christmas Regina." Robin said as he handed her a small box.

"Robin," Regina said as she took the box and opened it up. She sat up to look at it and she smiled as she saw the little charm that said number one Mom. "I love it. Thank you." Regina said as she kissed him before putting the charm on her bracelet.

"I have a little something for you." Regina said as she went to the tree and picked up a small box as well.

"Now I wonder what this could be?" Robin asked as he shook the package.

"Only one way to tell." Regina replied back as Robin tore open the box and saw a new pair of cuff links. They were emerald green.

"Green, green for Christmas?" Robin asked as he looked at her.

"Well they could be. But I chose them because they are the birthstone for May, which is when our baby is due." Regina said as Robin broke out in a huge smile and bit his bottom lip as he did so.

"I love it and I can't wait to wear them. Thank you Regina." Robin said as they kissed and laid there for a few more moments before they turned off the tree and went upstairs for the night.

Christmas morning came and even though it was just Robin and Regina, Regina was very excited to start the morning off right. She made them breakfast quickly before they headed into the living room and started to open their presents to one another.

Robin loved all of his gifts which included the jacket he had admired, the Star Wars blueprints and the baseball jersey and ball. But the one that meant the most to him was a baby book for their baby which had many of his baby pictures which Claire had brought to Regina to give to Robin.

"How did you manage to pull this off?" Robin asked.

"Well I had a little help from another Locksley." Regina answered as Robin looked at his old pictures.

"Regina this means so much to me and I can't wait to fill it with all of our baby's firsts." Robin said as he smiled and kissed his wife.

"I'm very excited to fill this with you and share all these special moments with you." Regina said.

"Now yours." Robin said as Regina started to open all hers from Robin. They included a set of diamond earrings and an emerald bracelet which Robin had picked out because of the baby's birth month. Also he gave her a certificate to go back to the castle where they got married whenever she wanted, a silky robe and the complete DVD set of her favorite show Once Upon A Time and a lifetime pass to both New York Comic Con and Dragon Con in Atlanta. The last gift he gave her was also a keepsake book and upon seeing it she smiled as they both had the same idea basically.

"I love all of this so much Robin, I love you." Regina said as they cleaned up and just laid on the couch and enjoyed this quiet time together. "Oh," Regina said suddenly as she sat up slightly.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked as he looked at her to see what was wrong.

"The baby moved." Regina said as she put her hand on her belly where she had felt the movement.

"Really?" Robin asked as he put his hand by hers, Regina directed his hand to where she had felt it but she knew he would probably not be able to feel it just yet. "What does it feel like?"

"Like a tickling sensation, like little flutters." Regina said as she looked at his face.

"I can't wait to feel it move." Robin said as he kept moving his hand around searching for any signs of movement.

"You will be before long." Regina said as Robin leaned down to her stomach.

"Hello my little one. You're moving now, your mommy and I are very excited to know this now. Just don't wear yourself out now or your mommy." Robin said as he continued to rub her stomach, he felt Regina's hands in his hair and he looked up at her.

"You know we are going to have to start coming up with names for this one pretty soon." Robin said with a smile on his face as he motioned to her belly.

"I know. I actually have one that keeps running around in my head." Regina said with a small smile on her face.

"Oh? Care to share with me?" Robin asked as Regina leaned down and whispered the name that had been in her mind and her heart for a few days now. Robin smiled as he heard the name.

"And what made you choose that name?" Robin asked.

"Because it is what you have given me." Regina answered.

"I think that is perfect for our baby. But I better ask, just to make sure?" Robin said as he moved his mouth to her belly and whispered to her stomach if the name was alright with them. Robin looked back at her face and gave a wink to her.

"Will you?" Regina asked as Robin smiled up at her knowing what she wanted him to do.

"Anything in particular?" Robin replied back with.

"Anything, doesn't matter." Regina said as Robin cleared his throat and started to sing an Irish lullaby his own mother used to sing to him:

_**Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li**_

_**Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush, now, don't you cry**_

_**Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li**_

_**Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby**_

_**Over in Killarney, many years ago**_

_**My Mother sang a song to me in tones so sweet and low**_

_**Just a simple little ditty in her good old Irish way**_

_**And l'd give the world if I could hear that song of her today**_

_**Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li**_

_**Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush, now, don't you cry**_

_**Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li**_

_**Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby**_

"That's beautiful Robin. Where did you learn that?" Regina asked as she loved listening to him singing to their child like this, he had a very soothing voice and she looked forward to him singing to their child once it was born to put it to sleep.

" My Mother used to sing this to me, and I want to sing it to our child as much as I is our special time and I can't wait to share many more moments like this with you. You have made me so happy Regina." Robin said.

"You have made my year so very happy Robin." Regina said as she thought back to where she was this time last year. She alone for the holidays as Tink had gone out of town to be with her family.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Robin asked as he moved to lay behind her with his hand on her belly.

"No. How much?" Regina asked though she already knew.

"So much it scares me. No really, I have no control over it. No filter. Every time I look at you my heart fills up." Robin said as Regina smiled up at him. "I don't know, people say love fades over time. That it becomes comfortable and familiar, but I can not imagine and looking at your perfect face and ever not loving you as much as I do at this moment."

"I am not perfect." Regina argued playfully back at her husband.

"You are to me." Robin said as he put his hands in her hair to play with it as they enjoyed the rest of the day at their house, talking to their close family and friends as the day went on. Later that day Robin and Regina went to the shelter that would benefit from the Locksley Ball held earlier this year. They had received a tree delivered to them along with all the decorations and a catering service was brought in for this day, along with packages for all the kids and adults that were staying with extras for anyone who came in as the day went on.

After everyone had filled their bellies and were conversing with one another, many a head turned as the slight sound of bells started to be heard. Kids turned and mouths opened as a man in a big red suit walked in.

"_**HO! HO! HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" **_Santa said as he walked in with one of his elves. Kids started screaming as they saw who it was, Santa greeted the children and made his way over to a chair that had been placed near the Christmas tree.

"Look who is here folks! Fresh from the North Pole. It's Santa and his jolly Elf." The administrator of the shelter said as kids once again yelled and screamed in joy. "Now I would like to start with this table and go from there to come up and greet Santa and receive your gift." One by one the kids and adults came up and received their gifts, many of the adults received new clothes, jackets and the kids coats and toys.

"This is another reason why I love you so much. How you always give back to everyone." Regina said.

"I just feel like if everyone paid it forward that we would all be better off." Robin said as they watched the procession of people make their way and enjoy their gifts. Regina made a move to go to the other side of the room.

**"**Whoa now little lady, I don't think I have had you come up and see Santa." Santa said as Regina was brought up by Robin to see Santa. "Now have a seat on Santa's lap and tell me if you have been a good girl or a bad girl."

"Well Santa, I think I have been pretty good this year." Regina said as she looked over at her husband who gave her a thumbs up sign.

"Is that so? Well then I think you are entitled to this then." Santa said as he pulled out a little box for her.

"What is this?" Regina said as she looked at Santa and then back at her husband who just brought up his shoulders in a motion of not knowing. She pulled the lid off and saw a necklace with pendent with what looked like pressed red flowers in it. She looked over at Robin who smiled and walked over to her.

"Now if I didn't know any better I would say that those are a few rose petals from someone's first date with a certain Irishman." Robin said as he whispered into her ear. She looked at the pendent and then back at Robin and grabbed his cheeks and kissed his lips.

"Now I don't think this has ever happened to me before." Santa said as Regina turned around suddenly as she recognized the voice now.

"Killian?" Regina asked as she pulled at Santa's beard.

"Hey now. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to tug on Santa's beard?" Killian asked as his elf came over then.

"Mrs. Locksley if you don't mind I do believe I need to speak with Santa myself." the elf said as Regina looked at the elf and figured out who she was.

"Of course Ruby." Regina said as she left Killian's lap and walked over to the side of the room as Robin put it on her neck. "I love it, thank you."

"You are more than welcomed sweetheart." Robin said as he put his hands in her hair and let his thumbs caress her cheeks.

"How did you ever talk Killian into dressing up as Santa Claus?" Regina asked.

"Well it might have something to do with promising to never ask him to help put up Christmas decorations again." Robin said as Regina opened her mouth in shock as Robin started to laugh at her. They enjoyed the next few hours at the shelter before making their way back to this house where it was another night of watching old Christmas movies and snacking on goodies for the night.

"Would you care to dance milady?" Robin asked as Regina looked at him and smiled.

"I would be honored to." Regina answered as they stood up from the couch. Robin walked over to the stereo and started some music.

"Shall we?" Robin asked as he extended his hand and she placed hers in his as their bodies closed together as they started to sway to the music.

_**Have yourself a merry little Christmas**_

_**Let your heart be light**_

_**Next year all our troubles will be out of sight**_

_**Have yourself a merry little Christmas**_

_**Make the yule tide gay**_

_**Next year all our troubles will be miles away**_

_**Here we are as in olden days**_

_**Happy golden days of yore**_

_**Faithful friends who were near to us**_

_**Will be dear to us once more**_

_**Someday soon, we all will be together**_

_**If the fates allow**_

_**Until then, we'll have to muddle through somehow**_

_**So have yourself a merry little Christmas now**_

"Merry Christmas Regina." Robin whispered into her ear.

"Merry Christmas Robin." Regina whispered back as the night faded.

A few days later after all the decorations were put away and with a little help and choice words from Killian as always. It was now New Year's Eve and Robin and Regina had planned to stay in for the night and enjoy their first New Year's together, no parties, no Time Square but just them.

"I have so enjoyed this holiday season, for the first time in a very long time." Robin said as they sat on the couch and watched the New Year about to be rung in on ABC from Time Square. As he then remembered where he was last New Year's. Here alone with a bottle of wine.

"I'm glad you have. I knew you would too, I even suspect that our Mr. Killian did as well." Regina said as Robin handed her a champagne glass, no alcohol but just sparkling white grape juice. Regina was insistent on no alcohol for herself but she didn't mind if Robin did.

"I believe you are also correct about that. I also think it had something to do with a certain a certain lady that we both know." Robin said as he knew his friend was falling for Ruby.

"I think your mother was also playing cupid." Regina said with laughter in her voice.

"It's quite possible." Robin said as he leaned down and whispered to her belly. "Hello little one, it's your Daddy again. I hope you are recognizing the sound of my voice by now, and I hope you are liking the songs I have been singing for you. It's New Year's Eve and in a few more minutes it will be the start of 2015, and you will be making your appearance in a few months into the upcoming year."

"Your Daddy is a little anxious to hold you baby, as am I. He is constantly touching my belly in hopes he will feel you move, and I know when you get bigger he will feel you kicking me. He's the best Daddy you could ever hope to have baby." Regina said, as she looked at Robin who leaned down and kissed her stomach then her lips quickly.

"I thought we might recollect on our year together for our first New Years together." Robin suggested and as Regina nodded he continued. "I never thought I would meet the love of my life at my Locksley Ball on a terrace as I ran away from a swarm of women who were after my money. Nor would this woman not only love me with her whole self but would we be expecting our first child in a few months."

"First child?" Regina asked as she raised her eyebrow at him and laughed. "We'll see. Now my turn, I didn't think I also would find the love of my life at a party much less that he would turn out to be the boss of the company I worked for. And that he would pursue me and that I would fall in love with him, and we would love one another so much that it could not be contained between just the two of us but would bloom and grow everyday." Regina said as she placed his hand on her stomach where their child was growing everyday. Suddenly Robin stood and offered his hand and pulled her to her feet as he placed his arms around her.

"It's all because of you. I love you as I have never loved another, nor could love anyone else. I love you with all that I am and all that I hope to be." Robin said as tears came to her eyes at his loving words.

"I love you not because of what you give me, but because you give me feelings that I never thought I would have." Regina said as their lips met as they heard the countdown coming from the television from behind them as they danced in one another's arms.

"5...4...3...2..1 _**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVERYONE**_" the announcer said as Robin and Regina continued to kiss one another, music started playing on the television as well a very familiar tune...

_**Imagine there's no heaven**_

_**It's easy if you try**_

_**No hell below us**_

_**Above us only sky**_

_**Imagine all the people**_

_**Living for today...**_

_**Imagine there's no countries**_

_**It isn't hard to do**_

_**Nothing to kill or die for**_

_**And no religion too**_

_**Imagine all the people**_

_**Living life in peace...**_

_**You may say I'm a dreamer**_

_**But I'm not the only one**_

_**I hope someday you'll join us**_

_**And the world will be as one**_

_**Imagine no possessions**_

_**I wonder if you can**_

_**No need for greed or hunger**_

_**A brotherhood of man**_

_**Imagine all the people**_

_**Sharing all the world...**_

_**You may say I'm a dreamer**_

_**But I'm not the only one**_

_**I hope someday you'll join us**_

_**And the world will live as one**_

"Happy New Year's Robin." Regina said as they came up for air.

"Happy New Year's Regina." Robin replied back as he laid her head on his shoulder as they moved back and forth in their living room.

_All was right with the world..._


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N-Okay I'm updating this chapter for it being the return of OUAT weekend, it's not been looked over yet. But as soon as I get it back I'll put up the fixed version of it, please look over any mistakes for now.**_

_**Going to answer a few quick questions now:**_

**_I have no plans to bring Marian into this story._**

**_As far as Regina being back on Robin's checking account, she is I just never wrote it in the story. She does have her own as you will see in a few chapters ;)_**

**_As far as the baby's name/gender, one of those questions will be answered in a very special chapter 23 :)_**

_**2 more days till Once returns! We survived the hiatus!**_

Regina and Robin slept in the day after New Year's, and for Robin sleeping past nine was considered sleeping in. He had gotten up first and let Regina sleep in until she wanted to wake up. Robin looked at her sleeping in their bed for a few moments, he enjoyed watching her sleep with her head curled around the pillow with one hand that rested on her stomach where their child was growing.

He went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, afterwards he headed back into their room to find her still sleeping. He smiled as he walked by and went to his closet to dress, he put on some lounge pants and a tshirt as he was finished dressing he heard his phone ring and grabbed it quickly and left the room and closed the door behind him so not to wake up Regina.

"Hello?" Robin asked as he answered.

"Mr. Locksley? This is Alfred Winslow at the New York's Clerk's office and I am calling you to inform you that Brian Locksley has filled a wrongful ownership of Locksley Holdings. He has filled a breach of contract stating that your marriage to a Regina Mills is a not legitimate marriage and therefore you did not meet the requirements of your late father's will, a Conall Locksley. I am calling you also to inform you to that you are required to be in court Monday morning to make your statement and bring your attorney if you feel the need."

"Are you serious?" Robin asked and as much as he wanted to rant that his cousin was insane and everything he had done to not only him but his wife, he knew to try to keep his temper in check.

"I'm very serious Mr. Locksley. Are you able to be in court this Monday?" Alfred asked.

"I'll be there with my lawyers." Robin answered as he then was given instructions of where to go and what time to be there. After the phone call Robin was furious, he could not believe Brian was going to this level. Brian's sentencing for kidnapping Regina and him was coming up in February and now this, Robin hated to tell Regina this for fear it would increase her stress level and he wanted her relaxed if all possible. But he also had made a promise to her to never keep things from her so he would tell her once she woke up and was settled for the day.

He made a quick phone call to his lawyer to inform him of the summons he had just received about the court appearance, Dylan his lawyer informed him he would be by tomorrow to discuss things and that Robin needed to start preparing a statement of everything that had happened the day of the kidnapping. Regina as well. Robin walked to the living room and looked outside the large window, so into his thoughts he did not hear Regina come up behind him.

"Mm, good morning." Regina said as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"Well, look who has finally woken up." Robin said as he put his hands on top of hers.

"I apologize but that was the best...sleep I have had in a day or so." Regina said as Robin turned and smiled as he raked his bottom lip with his teeth.

"How would you like me to cook you breakfast?" Robin asked as he moved her hair off the side of her face.

"Mm, sounds lovely. But why don't you tell me what is bothering you?" Regina asked as she could see something in his eyes that said he was worried about something, something was on his mind and bothering him.

"You know me so well." Robin said as he took a deep breath. "Let's have a seat on the couch first." He took her hand and led her to the couch and took her hands in his once they were both seated. "I am being challenged to my ownership of my company, Brian is claiming our marriage is not real and that I should forfeit my ownership of it."

"Can he do that?" Regina asked as that was the first thing that popped into her mind.

"I'm afraid these days you can sue for anything, whether you win or not is a different story. My lawyer is going to be here tomorrow to talk to both of us, we are both going to have to give statements about the kidnapping." Robin said as he put one hand under her face. "Now do not worry and don't get upset sweetheart." He could see the unease in her eyes of having to relive that day again, the fear that she had felt upon having been held hostage with a gun pointed at her, to Brian threatening them both. And the worse was the threat to their child.

"But Robin, our marriage is real. We married one another because we fell in love, not because of your Father's will. Can't the judge just throw this out?" Regina asked not wanting to relive that dark day again.

"If my lawyer can convince the judge there is every possibility, but we might have to tell our stories of what happened that day. Are you alright sweetheart?" Robin asked as he saw his wife's eyes dart around the room as a nervous reaction.

"Yes, yes I just hate this so much for you." Regina said. "I feel like I caused this."

"Regina. You did not cause any of this, why would you think that?" Robin asked, not knowing where her mind went then.

"Because I believed him to begin with. If I had never listened to him and instead believed you this might not have happened." Regina said as a tear left her eye and Robin moved his thumb to catch it, then he placed both of his hands on the sides of her face and made her look at him as he spoke.

"Regina this is not your fault. Not one bit. The fault lies with Brian for kidnapping you and endangering both you and our child. He is the one who thought the company was always going to be his like he is entitled to it. It is his fault for all of this, not yours." Robin hammered home to her. But even though his words were true, she still had a small bit of regret that she had listened to Brian in the first place and not waited for Robin to explain his side.

"I thought this was all behind us. I just want this over with once and for all." Regina said as Robin pulled her into his arms and placed her head on his shoulder as he hugged her.

"Stop thinking. We're here and this is true. Our love for one another will get us both through this." Robin reminded her. He hated knowing his wife was upset over his deranged cousin. He wished he could have shielded her from this but he didn't want this to be something between them that would hurt them later. "Do you feel like eating anything?"

"Yeah, I'll have some fruit and a bagel." Regina said as Robin moved his head back and looked at her and he could see the worry still there. He kissed her hands and then her forehead before he moved to the kitchen to slice her some apples and removed a bagel from the wrapper before bringing her the food back over. He placed it down in front of her and then went back and grabbed some orange juice as well. He went back to the kitchen to grab himself a cup of coffee and some fruit as well, he came back to see Regina picking at her food not really eating a lot.

"Regina, please don't worry. As long as I have you and our child nothing else in this world matters." Robin said as Regina just nodded her head in answer. "Come here" Robin moved back into the corner of the couch and opened his legs to let her lay her back against his chest and he started with just a simple rubbing of her arms to try to calm her down. "Now close your eyes." Regina did as he requested and let herself take a few deep breaths.

"Now I want you to imagine rocking our baby to sleep. We are a family. We're safe. We're home." Robin whispered into her ear as he moved his hands to her stomach and rubbed it slightly.

"That helps." Regina said as she smiled at the images he was putting into her mind.

"Sweetheart this baby is our dream and I promise you nothing is going to take it away from us." Robin swore to her to try to ease her fears. "And as for you little one, your mommy is a little upset right now so don't be doing too many somersaults for a bit. Your mommy feels everything so strongly good or bad and it's another reason why I fell in love with her so quickly. And I want you to know I was very proud of you for letting your mommy feel you move even if I can't for a little while longer. You're our little miracle and you are so precious to us both."

Regina smiled with her eyes continued to be closed and just tried to relax in Robin's arms as he continued to talk to their child. Regina placed her hands on top of his and a moment later he moved her hands to her belly. "That's your mommy little one, can you feel how kind touch? Can you feel the love she has for you from this? Because let me assure you she is never happier then when she is thinking about you. I have caught her a few times in deep thought about you when she doesn't think anyone is watching her and I can tell she is thinking about the day she will hold you and rock you to sleep. She always keeps a hand around you when she's sleeping that is how much she loves you already as do I."

"Your Daddy is right baby. Everything he said is true, but there is something that he left out. Your Daddy also thinks about you quite often and during the night he puts his hand on my belly I think to reassure himself that we are both with him. Your Daddy loves you so much he just stood back while I did a lot, well almost all of the picking things out for your room. It's almost ready and I hope you love it. I know I do. I can't wait to rock you back to sleep the nights you wake up during the night, and yes I will remember this when it happens and I don't have any sleep. Because I know you will be so worth every time I get up from the bed to come to you. And your Daddy will as well." Regina said as she talked to their child.

"Yes I will little one. Now I think I'm going to take your mommy upstairs and let her take a nice, hot, relaxing bath and let her soak for awhile." Robin said as Regina opened her eyes and turned her head to smile at her husband. She nodded and got up from the couch and Robin led her upstairs to their room where he went into the bathroom and prepared a bath for her and filled it with plenty of bubbles. He also lit a few candles and turned the stereo on to a nice classical station and lowered the lights a little. He made his way to the door and put his arm out.

"Come on, it's ready." Robin said as Regina smiled and walked into the bathroom and took off her pajamas and undies and slipped into the tub and reclined back. Robin brought her a hair clip to put her hair up and also a few big fluffy towels. "Now relax and I'm going to be in the next room talking to Killian. I love you sweetheart." Robin kissed her forehead when he was finished talking.

"I love you Robin. Thank you." Regina said as he went into the bedroom to make a few calls.

Regina was enjoying the bath, her eyes were closed and she just tried not to let any bad vibes threaten this moment right now. Her husband was safe, her baby was safe. She had family and friends who she loved, and she knew loved her back. She brought her hands to her stomach where the bump seemed to be growing just a little everyday.

"Hey baby, it's your mommy. I just wanted to talk to you for a little bit, just you and me. I know you must be getting tired of your Daddy and I telling you how much we love you. But I can't help stop telling you how much I love you. And I know your Daddy loves you with his whole being sweetheart. He can't stop thinking about you. I can't wait to do all sort of things with you, seeing you walk for the first time. The first time you say a word, or call me Mommy. Baby, I want you to know that I have loved you from the moment I found out about you. And I love your Daddy so much that I sometimes feel like I can't breathe without him. Your Daddy showed me what true love truly was." Regina said.

Robin watched from the bathroom doorway, not wanting to disturb her by making his presence known. He had been listening to her since she started talking to their child. Her words caused a flutter in his heart, he didn't think he could love her anymore than he already did. And he knew that when the time came for her to give birth to their child, that seeing her go through the pain and labor, and knowing that there was nothing he could do to help her, that his love for her would intensify ten times over.

"You going to stand there or make your presence known?" Regina asked. Robin looked at her face and saw that her eyes were still closed.

"How long have you known I was here?" Robin asked as he walked up to the tub and sat on the side of it.

"For a few moments." Regina said, as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"You look like you are feeling better?" Robin asked.

"I am. The soak is helping, thank you." Regina replied, as Robin moved to stand behind her and kneeled down behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders, and started to slowly massage her shoulders. He heard her let out a moan as she leaned into his hands, enjoying his removing the knots from her shoulders.

"Feel good?" Robin asked with a smile on his face, knowing she already did.

"Very much so." Regina replied.

"We better get you out of the tub, before you fall asleep here." Robin said as he stood, and gave her a towel to put around herself. Regina stepped out of the tub, making sure to dry her feet on the rug before making her way to the vanity to wash her face. Robin brought her some lounge clothes to put on, she pulled on the pants, but before she put on the top she picked up some lotion to put on her belly.

"What is that for?" Robin asked as he came up behind her.

"It claims to help with stretch marks." Regina answered.

"Does it work?" Robin asked.

"A friend at work swore by it, so we shall see." Regina said, and as she was about to put some in her hand, Robin stopped her.

"Can I?" Robin asked. Regina turned her head and smiled at him, loving how attentive he was in this pregnancy.

"Of course." Regina said, as she squeezed some lotion into his hand. Robin smiled as he moved to the side and started to rub the lotion into her skin. He smiled as his hands moved over the bump that he loved so much.

"A _thaisce_." Robin spoke in native Irish.

"What does that mean?" Regina asked, she loved hearing his speak in another language.

"It means, my treasure." Robin answered.

"I like that. Now what am I?" Regina asked, as she put on her top.

"A _chuid den tsaol._" Robin answered. "My soul mate."

"Then you are my A _chuid den tsaol _as well." Regina said in her best attempt of Irish.

"You are my chroí" Robin says as he brought her hand to place over his bare chest where his heart was.

"And you have mine." Regina said as she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him down to kiss her lips. Robin responded instantly, wrapping his arms around her waist, and bringing her closer to his form. Robin turned his body, and started walking backwards with her in his arm still. As he neared their bed, he turned around so that he could lower Regina down on the bed gently, careful to keep the majority of his weight off her. He braced himself over her on his forearms as he kissed her lips before moving to kiss her neck. As he was about to start taking her clothes off, he heard the doorbell go off.

"No. Don't answer it." Regina whispered as Robin groaned.

"I have to. It's probably my lawyer." Robin said. He knew that this was not going to be easy for Regina to have to relive, but they had to get passed this. He saw the flicker of unease on his wife's face. "Hey now, none of that. I'm here and we will get through this. Together."

"As long as I have you, I know I can get through anything." Regina said. Robin helped her off the bed and they made their way downstairs. Robin opened the door, to see his lawyer, Blake Everett there.

"Come in Blake." Robin said as he moved to let him enter his house.

"I wished it was under more pleasant circumstances." Blake said.

"Me too. This is my wife, Regina. Regina this is Blake Everett, our attorney." Robin said.

"It's nice to meet you." Regina said as she shook Blake's hand.

"Same here. Shall we go to your study?" Blake asked. Robin led him to his study, Regina took a seat beside Robin on the small couch across from Blake.

"Now I'm going to ask you a few personal questions. And when I'm done, I'm going to need the full story of what happened on the day Brian Locksley threatened your lives." Blake said as Robin took his wife's hand in his and gave it a slight squeeze of encouragement.

"Go ahead." Robin said.

"Regina, can you tell me why you married Robin?" Blake started off.

"What kind of question is that?" Robin asked, rather loudly.

"Robin, I know in the courtroom, they are going to pose this question to her. I have to prepare her for this." Blake explained as Robin nodded.

"I fell in love with him. Every moment I spent with him, made me fall harder and harder for him. Still does." Regina answered.

"That's a good answer." Blake said. "And his money never was a factor was it?"

"No. Never." Regina answered.

"From what Robin has told me, you two had a small separation when you thought he had married you because of the clause in his father's will correct?" Blake asked.

"Yes. It was a misunderstanding on my part. I was insecure with myself, and I let the doubt over-ride what I knew in my heart was true." Regina replied.

"That's good. Now I need you to explain to me what happened on the day Brian came to your apartment." Blake said. Regina began to go into detail of what happened that day. She held up pretty well, until she came to the point where she was taken to the hospital where she was having stomach pains. That was the part that had scared her the most, something happening to her baby. Her voice broke when she explained about feeling the sudden pain in her stomach, the fears she felt when she thought she was loosing her baby. The fear she felt when she woke up and knew that her baby was gone.

"So will this go to trial do you think?" Robin asked.

"It could. But right now the judge just wants to hear your testimony on what happened that day." Blake explained. "I'll file a motion to dismiss these charges against you."

"Do you think that will work?" Robin asked.

"It could. Judge Harris is not one for frivolous lawsuits, so we might have a good chance at it." Blake replied. He looked at Regina, he could tell she was upset over this matter. "Don't worry, I'm very good in court."

"Thanks Blake." Robin said as he walked Blake out of the house. Blake told him he would be in touch, and that he would see him at the court house on Monday. Once Blake was gone, Robin made his way back to his study to find his wife looking out the window. He came up behind her and placed his hands on her stomach, pulling her towards him. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I love you Regina." Robin whispered to her.

"And I love you so much Robin, I love you both." Regina said, as she felt Robin's hands on her stomach.

"And we both love, and adore you so much. How about we go into the living room, and see what is on netflix?" Robin asked.

"That sounds good." Regina said as they started to make their way to the living room. "But I do have one request."

"What's that?" Robin asked. Seeing his wife's smile he knew what she wanted to watch. "Yeah, yeah I know. Once Upon A Time. If I didn't know any better I would think you were in love with this Robin Hood guy."

"Well you two do sort of favor one another." Regina said with a short laugh. Hearing his wife laugh at that moment, caused Robin to smile.

"I'll have you know I'm much sexier." Robin said as he they sat down on the couch.

"Well I can only speak about his behind-" Regina said and laughed at Robin's expression. "He was in a movie and he showed it. We can see if it's on netflix if you want."

"That's alright. I can do without that, I'll have you know." Robin said. "How about I order a pizza, while you find your show for us?"

"Okay. And Robin-" Regina started to say.

"I know, you want everything. Extra olives as well." Robin said as he got up from the couch and made the call. When he came back it was to see her laughing at this Robin Hood guy telling Regina/The Evil Queen that what he was doing, was saving her arse.

"He has it bad for her." Robin said as he sat down next to Regina.

"And she for him. See now look at them kissing one another." Regina said.

"But they are in another time now correct?" Robin asked, slightly confused on all the flashbacks scenes.

"Yes. But look he wants her to use his heart for them both." Regina said as she leaned into her husband.

"Just like me." Robin said. "So that's her son correct?"

"Yes. But she adopted him, his real mother is Emma." Regina said.

"And Emma is the daughter of Snow White right?" Robin asked, thinking the family dynamics were very confusing.

"Yes. And Snow White is also Regina's step-daughter." Regina said.

"So Regina adopted her own step-grandson?" Robin asked with a weird look on his face.

"Yes. I don't even want to attempt to explain Henry's family tree." Regina said as they continued to watch the show. A few minutes later the pizza arrived, and they ate the pizza while they watched the rest of the series until the finale which had Regina in tears and swearing that Emma should be thrown through a clock tower, for bringing back Robin Hood's wife.

"I take it you're not a fan of Maid Marian then?" Robin asked.

"I like her, but she met her fate. And fate always finds a way of catching up with you." Regina said.

"Like my fate was to meet and fall in love with you." Robin said.

"Something along those lines." Regina said with a smile. "Roland is the cutest little boy I have ever seen. They cast the perfect child, he looks so much like the Queen."

"Well I will have you know, that our child will be the cutest thing. Because if they look like you, they will be simply stunning, in every way." Robin said.

"You are such a flirt you know that?" Regina asked.

"Only for you. Only for you." Robin said as he lowered his head and sought her lips with his own, savored them briefly, then went in deeper. The blood inside of her veins heated, bringing her to vibrant, pulsing life, as she lost all sense of time and place. There was nothing else but _him,_ and his power to make her feel as if the earth had suddenly tilted on its axis, and she simply wound her arms around his neck and held on. _Lost, _ in passion so intense it was almost a conflagration.

His hand slid down her back, cupped her bottom and pulled her into his lap, against the hard length of his arousal. The hand that captured her nape slid to her rib cage, then moved to her breast, shaping the rounder contour with the palm of his hand...and she wasn't aware of the faint, guttural sound that became trapped in her throat, or the way she met the thrust of his tongue, the faint edge of his teeth against the swollen softness of her lower lip. Slowly he eased the pressure, soothing with tactile gentleness as his hands skimmed her back, caging her so she rested boneless against the strength of his body.

He removed her top and flung it to the floor, and watched as Regina then stood up and removed her bottoms, before she took off her undies, sliding them down slowly until she stood completely naked in front of him. Robin looked at her, feeling immensely proud that she was his wife. He loved every single aspect of her. Robin moved to his feet, and as he put his hands on his shirt to start to remove it, Regina placed her hands on top of his, stopping him.

"Be my guest." Robin said, with a faint smile on his face.

Regina smiled as she pulled his shirt up and off his body. Then her hands went to his pants and she slowly slid them off his legs. Robin stepped out of his pants, standing there with only his boxer briefs on. Regina placed a finger on either side of them, before she slowly lowered them to the floor. Robin could not wait anymore he caught her by the waist, and sat back on the couch with her back in his lap, he moved his hands to her core as he kissed her lips deeply. He moved his hands back and forth, as her hips moved to grind on his hands.

"Robin...I need you...now." Regina's voice was full of passion now.

"Then take me." Robin replied back, his own voice was hoarse. Regina took his member and lined them up, and slowly lowered herself onto him. Feeling him enter her, she closed her eyes to savor the sensations. Just as she was about to start riding him, she felt his mouth close on one of her nipples and suck lightly. Not too hard, because of how sensitive they were now.

"Mmm, harder." Regina said as Robin started to suck harder as she began to ride him. Her hands were on his shoulders as she rode him. She never believed that she could be this sexual with someone, she had thought about the time she met someone and wanted this, but she had never thought that someone could bring this side out of her. But Robin had been patient an never pushed her to do something she did not want to, or was not ready for. Regina felt one of his hands move to her clit, and his thumb started to rub her side to side, then in circles, causing her to ride him harder, and take him deeper inside of her.

"Robin...I'm going to..." Regina whimpered out, she was so close already.

"Me too...ride me faster." Robin groaned out. Regina started to ride him faster, as his thumb pressed firmer against her, causing her to clutch hold of his shoulders harder. She held on, exalting in the pressure of his thick shaft filling her and moving deeper with each pulsing thrust.

There was only him, with her, as together they climbed the heights, held each other there, then fell in a glorious free-fall that left them breathing hard and slick with sensual heat. For a while they simply lay there, bodies entwined in the tender aftermath as fingers drifted lightly over curves and hard planes; where lips soothe with such gentleness she almost wanted to weep.

Then Robin stood and carried up her to their room, gently placing her on the bed and curved her close in against him, he pulled the bed covers over them. His breath teased tendrils of hair at her temple, and she simply closed her eyes as the steady, rhythmic beat of his heart lulled her into a dreamless sleep.

The weekend went by very quickly, Robin talked with his lawyer Blake, a time or two, making sure everything was down pat before the appearance in court on Monday. Robin took Regina out shopping on Saturday for baby things, and then to dinner that night, trying to keep her mind occupied and not on the trial.

Regina was trying her best to not let her worry show, and she appreciated how much Robin was trying to distract her. She loved him for trying to, and she made every effort to ignore for the moment that the court appearance was in two days. She was able to let it leave her mind while they were in the baby store, she picked out a few things for the baby's room. She picked up a teddy bear, it was grey and a flying monkey. It reminded her of the toy that the Queen had given to Roland in Once Upon A Time. Robin smiled at he looked at it, he knew why she had wanted it.

Sunday night passed with Killian coming over for dinner, he was to make his testimony known as well before Robin and Regina were to be there.

"Killian, I'm sorry you're having to do this." Regina said, feeling bad that he was going to have to testify as well.

"Lass, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. You're not just my friend, you're my best mate's wife. You're my family, and this baby is going to make us even more of a family." Killian said as he brought her in for a hug, feeling the bump there he spoke again. "And speaking of my nephew," Killian looked from Regina to Robin for any signs that he was right on the baby's sex, seeing no response he continued. "I see that he is growing pretty big now."

"Killian, I can neither confirm nor deny if you're right or wrong." Robin said as he went to his wife, and brought her to his side.

"Ah well, no matter then. Now cheer up lass, or else I'll think I'm loosing my touch with the lasses." Killian said as he winked at Regina causing her to smile. They went and had dinner together, as Robin and Killian watched some of the bowl games.

"That Chubb is a beast at Georgia." Robin said.

"He is, going to be seeing him a lot on Sundays." Killian said, as Regina moved from the couch, causing Robin to look at her to make sure she was alright.

"I'm going to go call Tink right quick." Regina said as she headed upstairs.

"She's very worried about all this." Killian said once they were alone in the living room.

"If I could, I would strangle Brian with my bare hands." Robin said as he leaned forward, and put his hands to his face and rubbed his temples.

"I know mate, same here. I take it you are not worried?" Killian asked.

"I could care less if I loose that company, it's my wife and child I'm worried about. I can rebuild the company if need be, it's the thought of that maniac getting it that pisses me off." Robin said.

"Well don't worry, he won't win. Not after the judge hears of everything that went down, plus when you both explain how you both married the other for love only." Killian said.

"If we can get through this, and then Brian's sentencing for kidnapping, then finally Regina and I can have some peace." Robin said.

"Just focus on your family now mate." Looking around to make sure Regina had not come back down, Killian leaned closer and lowered his voice. "Now that we are alone, you can tell me, it's a boy isn't it?"

"Killian I am sworn to secrecy." Robin said, with a smile on his face.

"Oi, I'm your best mate here." Killian tried once more.

"Sorry, no can do. You'll just have to wait on this one." Robin said, thankful his friend had lightened the mood.

The next morning, Robin and Regina made their way to the courthouse to give their sworn testimonies. They walked into the courtroom, holding hands as a united front. Seeing Brian standing there with a sly grin on his face, caused Regina to pause for a second, before taking a deep breath and continuing to where she took her seat by Robin and Blake.

The judge came in and explained the lawsuit, Brian's attorney, Rufus Buckley, made an opening statement, saying how Robin was a entitled man who only married Regina to abide by his late father's will. Robin was called to testify first by Brian's lawyer, Robin was sworn in to tell the truth and the whole truth by the bailiff.

"Now Mr. Locksley can you tell us how you met your wife?" Rufus asked.

"I met Regina, the night of the Locksley Ball. I met her on the terrace and we started talking." Robin said.

"I see. And was it a quick courtship?" Rufus asked.

"It went on for a few weeks." Robin answered.

"Now Mr. Locksley, is it true that your late Father had a clause in his will, that stated in order for you to inherit the company you had to marry within a year?" Rufus asked.

"That is true." Robin answered, not liking where this was going.

"And so how long after you met Regina Mills did you two end up getting married?" Rufus asked.

"A few weeks, as I stated." Robin said, his temper starting to build.

"Yes, you did. Now tell me Mr. Locksley, did you tell your soon to be wife about the clause in your father's will before you married her?" Rufus asked.

"No, no I did not. I didn't marry Regina because of the will-" Robin was cut off by Rufus then.

"I see. So you married Regina Mills in a matter of weeks and you didn't tell her about the will. Yet you expect us to believe you married her for anything other than gaining control of your late Father's company?" Rufus asked.

"That's right, I married-" Robin was saying, but was once again cut off by Rufus.

"Mr. Locksley, just tell the truth. This marriage is a farce, you only married Regina Mills because of the will, admit it!" Rufus said, rather loudly.

"I am telling the truth, I love my-" Once again he was cut off by Rufus.

"That will be all Mr. Locksley." Rufus said as he walked back to his chair. Robin looked over at Brian sitting there with a smug look on his face.

"It's your witness ." the judge announced.

"Thank you, your honor. Mr. Locksley, can you tell us what your wife was wearing the night you met her?" Blake asked.

"It was a low cut, skintight black gown, that showed off her amazing legs." Robin answered as he could still picture her that night.

"And can you tell me where you took her on your first date?" Blake asked.

"I took her to the ballet." Robin answered.

"Unusual for a first date. Why the ballet?" Blake asked.

"Because on the night we met, we were dancing and I complimented on her dancing. She told me she wanted to be a ballerina when she was little." Robin answered as he looked at Regina with a smile on his face.

"Sounds like you were smitten very early on with her." Blake said.

"That's correct, I started to fall in love with her from the night we met." Robin answered.

"Now can you tell us why the quick courtship?" Blake asked.

"I fell in love with Regina, and I didn't want to loose any more time with her." Robin answered truthfully.

"Mr. Locksley, what is the most important things for you not to loose?" Blake asked.

"My family, my friends, my workers. I could stand to loose the company, but not them." Robin answered.

"Now Mr Buckley asked you if your marriage was real, your wife and you are expecting your first child correct?" Blake asked.

"That's correct, it's due this May." Robin answered.

"Now this may sound bold, but Mr. Locksley do you have any doubt in your mind that this child is yours?" Blake asked.

"Not a one." Robin answered.

"No further questions, your honor." Blake said as Robin walked back to his chair by Regina.

"I call Mrs. Regina Locksley to the stand your honor." Rufus said. Robin squeezed her knee for encouragement before Regina stood and made her way to the stand. She was sworn in and took her seat as Rufus walked up to stand in front of her.

"Mrs. Lockslet, how are you today?" Rufus asked.

"I'm fine." Regina replied.

"Now Mrs. Locksley, when did you find out about the clause in Conall Locksley's will?" Rufus got right to the point.

"It was after we were married." Regina answered.

"And who was it that told you about the will?" Rufus asked.

"It was Brian Locksley who told me." Regina answered.

"Your husband never told you did he?" Rufus asked.

"No, not until later." Regina answered.

"Mrs. Locksley, do you really think Robin Locksley loved you?" Rufus asked.

"Yes." Regina answered.

"So then can you tell me why he didn't tell you about the will?" Rufus asked.

"Because it's not why he married me, he married me because he loved me." Regina answered.

"You still believe that?" Rufus asked.

"Yes." Regina answered.

"I see. So when you found out about the will, is it safe to say you were upset?" Rufus asked.

"Yes, yes I was." Regina answered.

"Enough to leave your divorce your husband?" Rufus asked.

"Your honor, Mr. Buckley is badgering the witness, who is pregnant." Blake said as he stood up suddenly.

"Mrs. Locksley, are you alright to continue?" the judge asked.

"Yes, yes I am. And yes, I was upset and I over-reacted and filed for divorce from him." Regina said.

"So it would be safe to say that you doubted your husband married you for love correct?" Rufus asked.

"Yes, but-" Regina was saying, but was cut off.

"That will be all Mrs. Locksley. Your witness." Rufus said, as he went to his seat.

"Mrs. Locksley, can you tell us why you fell in love with your husband?" Blake asked.

"He took me to the ballet, he listened to me that night, telling about wanting to be a ballerina. He was charming, caring, thoughtful. He never pushed me into a relationship. I had never been intimate before, and he never tried to sway me to be until we were married. He respected me and my values." Regina answered. She was not embarrassed about waiting till she had married Robin.

"Mrs. Locksley, your courtship was quick correct?" Blake asked.

"Yes. Yes it was." Regina answered.

"And would you mind explaining why that was?" Blake asked.

"Because we didn't want to loose any more time from the other one. We were in love and wanted to spend the rest of our lives together." Regina answered.

"And you had a grand wedding in Ireland, in front of your family and friends." Blake said.

"Yes, that is all correct." Regina said, smiling as she remembered that day.

"And Robin took care of you after your injury correct?" Blake asked.

"That's correct." Regina answered.

"Sounds like he is very caring man." Blake said.

"He is. He never tried to buy my feelings, he never bragged about his money or threw it in my face. He gives back to people, and doesn't expect anything back in return. He ran into a woman in a store one night, her baby was very sick and she didn't have enough money for the medicine. Robin paid for all of her medicine, as well as gave her a job. This is why I love my husband." Regina said.

"Now as Mr. Brian Locksley's attorney has already brought up, your husband and yourself had a bit of a separation when you found out about Connal Locksley's will correct?" Blake asked.

"That's correct. I over-reacted and it was due to my own insecurities, not my husband." Regina explained.

"So it would be safe to say you were very upset?" Blake asked.

"Yes. I am ashamed to say, but my temper is short. But after I had a few days to cool off and listen to Robin, really listen to him, I knew my husband had only married me because he loved me." Regina answered.

"And it was around this time that you found out your were pregnant?" Blake asked.

"That's correct. Right before Robin was due to leave on a trip, I found out I was pregnant." Regina answered.

"And this is your first child with your husband?" Blake asked.

"Yes, this is our first." Regina answered.

"And how did your husband react to the news?" Blake asked.

"He was very happy. Thrilled." Regina answered.

"And you and your husband were trying to work things out correct?" Blake asked.

"Yes, we had gone on a few dates, and had been talking to one another after I cooled off." Regina answered.

"Mrs. Locksley, how did you exactly find out about the will?" Blake asked.

"Brian Locksley came to my house one day, when Robin was gone, and told me about it, and showed me a copy of the will." Regina answered.

"And how did you react to this?" Blake asked.

"I was upset, I over-reacted because of my insecurities." Regina answered.

"Now Mrs. Locksley, I'm going to ask you what happened the day that Brian Locksley came to your apartment." Blake said.

"I was at the apartment, when Brian came and said he wanted to talk to me. I told him I didn't want to talk to him, but he wouldn't leave. He broke into the apartment, and brought out a gun and told me, he was going to get that company. That he was going to make Robin sign it over to him, and then kill us both." Regina paused as tears came to her eyes.

"Mrs. Locksley, do you need a break?" the judge asked.

"No, I'm alright. He made me call Robin, and he heard Brian threatening me. Robin rushed right over, and Brian then held the gun on Robin and made him sit down on the bed. Brian then made me cuff Robin's hands together, Robin was pleading with Brian to let me go. Luckily, Killian Jones, our friend had came over and snuck into the apartment behind Brian and wrestled with him for the gun, Robin helped disarm him as well." Regina said.

"And then what happened?" Blake asked.

"The gun went off, and I was hit on the side." Regina answered.

"And this was frightening to you, because you had just found out recently that you were pregnant?" Blake asked.

"Yes, I was so scared. Robin drove me to the hospital, and on the way I started to have cramps. I have never been so scared in my life." Regina answered.

"But the baby was alright?" Blake asked.

"Yes, it was going to be alright. I had a few stitches put in, but other than that I was okay." Regina said.

"So what you are telling the court is that you fell in love with your husband? And that your marriage is real?" Robin's lawyer asked. Regina looked at her husband as she started to talk.

"I didn't fall in love with Robin. I walked into love with him, with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way. I do believe in fate and destiny, but I also believe we are only fated to do the things we'd choose to do anyway. And I would choose Robin; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find him and choose him." Regina answered. Robin mouthed the words '_I LOVE YOU'_.

"Is there anything else you would like to add Mrs. Locksley?" Blake asked.

"I would just like to add that I trust my husband with everything that I am, I have faith in him." Regina said.

"That will be all, thank you Mrs. Locksley." Blake said as Regina left the stand and walked back to her seat by Robin. Robin kissed her cheek, and put his arm around her to pull her into his side. It was time for closing statements from both attorneys.

"Your honor, we would like you to take into Brian Locksley state of mind on the day of kidnapping. He believed the company was stolen from him, based on the false marriage between Mr. and Mrs. Locksley." Rufus stated.

"Your honor, based on Mr. and Mrs. Locksley's testimonies as well as Mr. Killian Jones'. I strike that you throw out Mr. Brian Locksley lawsuit that the marriage is false. My clients don't wish for any money, all they want is to put this behind them and live their lives as they await the birth of their child in a few months." Blake stated.

"Based on all the evidence presented here this day, I rule in favor of Mr. and Mrs. Locksley. Mr. Brian Locksley I find that your claims are false and this lawsuit is based on your jealously of your cousin. Mr. and Mrs. Locksley, I want to thank you both for appearing today and I wish you the best with your child's upcoming birth. Case dismissed." the judge banged the gavel as he finished.

"No! You can't do this!" Brian yelled as he was trying to be calmed down by his lawyer. Brian made a move towards Robin who stepped in front of his wife to shield her from coming anywhere near her. As Brian came close to Robin, Robin shoved him backwards into a cop's arms where Brian was then handcuffed and led out a side door shouting and screaming the whole time. Robin turned back to see that Killian had Regina at his side and was offering her comfort that everything was alright. Robin walked the few steps and nodded at Killian who let go of Regina, only to be brought into her husband's embrace.

"Hey, it's okay now. He's gone. He can't hurt us anymore." Robin said into his wife's ear. "Come on, let's go home." Robin turned and kept Regina at his side as they left the courtroom and headed for the parking lot.

"I'm going to go by Ruby's. You two alright?" Killian asked as the reached the parking lot.

"Yes. I'll give you a call later." Robin said as he opened Regina's door. She climbed in and buckled up.

"She alright?" Killian asked as he saw Regina's expression.

"Yes. It's just been a lot of stress on her lately. I'm just glad this is finally over, and now I'm going to take her home and make her relax." Robin said.

"Might be a good idea to get away for a few days." Killian suggested.

"I think that is a great idea. I'm going to see if she wants to go to my cabin in Colorado." Robin said as the two men shook hands. Robin got into his car, as he looked at his wife who was just looking out her window at nothing in particular. He could tell she was still very upset.

"Regina, how would you like to go to the cabin?" Robin asked as he put his hand on her left leg. When she didn't reply, he placed his hand then under her chin to turn her face to him. When he saw the tears sliding down her face, his heart broke. "Regina, please don't get upset. He can never hurt us again."

"I know." Regina whispered out.

"Regina, it's not good for you or the baby to be this upset. It kills me to see you like this sweetheart. So let's just get away from all of this, just the two of of us. Well the three of us actually." Robin said with a hint of glee in his last few words. He saw the hint of a smile start to appear on her face. "Now that is better."

"I would like to get away with you as well." Regina said.

"Then let's get home and get packed. I'll notify my pilot immediately." Robin said as he started the car and drove them home. They arrived home shortly afterwards, and as Regina went up to start packing, Robin called his pilot as well as Killian to get things in order for their departure.

Robin came upstairs to find his wife packing her suitcase, and Robin got his suitcase out and started packing as well. "The jet is ready. Are you ready?" Robin asked, as he walked into their room. He found his wife packing the last bag.

"More than ready to go." Regina said as Robin picked up their bags, and they headed downstairs to get in the Tahoe to go to the airport. Regina was quiet on the way there, taking a short nap on the way. Robin didn't press her, knowing she needed to the rest. He hoped by the time they came back that she felt a lot better. He was furious with Brian for putting his wife through this, he can take whatever Brian threw at him. Always had been able to.

But to go after his wife, not once, but twice now made Robin furious at Brian. Robin shook his head to clear the negative thoughts out, he didn't want his facial expressions to show his anger, that would only upset Regina. A few minutes later he pulled up at the airport, his staff removed the luggage, while Robin removed his most precious cargo.

"Mm, Robin I can walk." Regina said. She was still half asleep.

"Relax. I got you." Robin said as he walked up the steps to get on the plane. He placed her in a seat, buckled her up, and sat down beside her. He watched her, making sure she was comfortable as could be until they took off. Once they were in the air, Robin took Regina into the back of the plane where the bed was. He placed her gently on it, and pulled the comforter over her to let her sleep. He made his way back to his seat, to make a few phone calls.

"Killian, it's Robin. I'm going to be gone for a few days, take care of everything until I return." Robin said.

"I take you, you and the lass are going to the cabin?" Killian asked.

"Yes. I'm not sure when we'll be back. It may be a week or so." Robin said.

"Good, I think both of you needed to get away." Killian. "Give my best to the lass."

"I will. I'll be in touch in a day or so." Robin said as they ended their phone conversation. He then called his mother to let her know they would be away for a little while. "Hi Mom."

"Robin. How did the trial go?" Claire asked.

"The judge threw out Brian's lawsuit. Now we just have to have the small hearing about his kidnapping of Regina and myself, and then we will have it all behind us finally." Robin explained.

"Well I'm glad the judge listened to Regina and you. Anyone can see how much you two love one another." Claire said. "How's Regina?"

"Stressed. This whole ordeal has gotten to her, and I'm taking her away for a few days to the cabin." Robin said.

"That's a wonderful idea. I think that is exactly what Regina knows." Claire said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No Mom. Just take care of yourself, and I'm going to take care of Regina." Robin said.

"I can do that. Give Regina my love." Claire said.

"I will Mom. I'll call you soon, I love you." Robin said, as they ended their phone conversation. Robin hated that his wife was so exhausted from her worry about this trial, and by the pregnancy wearing her down a bit. He wanted her to be able to relax and focus on herself only. Robin poured himself a drink as he sat there in the cabin by himself, he let his thoughts drift to their growing family. He pictured a moment in the future with, Regina and himself watching their children run down the stairs on a Christmas morning, watching their children's eyes open wide as they saw their presents from Santa.

Something touching her cheek made her stir. Regina put up a hand to brush it away, and, encountering another hand, opened her eyes. Robin was standing by the bed, smiling down at her.

"Feeling better?" Robin asked.

Her sleep had been sweet and dreamless, and for the first time in weeks she felt completely refreshed.

"Much better, thank you." Peering at her watch, she exclaimed, "No wonder! I've slept for hours."

"You needed it. Now, how about a nice cup of tea?" Robin asked, as he motioned to the bedside table was a tray set with fine china tea things and a plate of biscuits.

"Sounds wonderful." Pushing herself into a sitting position, she dragged the coverlet up with her and trapped it under her arms. He sat down on the edge of the bed and turned to face her, as they ate their snack.

"We'll be landing in about twenty minutes." Robin said, and taking her hand, kissed her palm. They quickly finished their food, Regina got up and straightened her clothes and hair, as they landed a few moments later. They went to their car, and got in and Robin drove them to their cabin. Regina napped on the way there, and Robin was content to let her sleep as much as she needed to. A little while later, Robin pulled up in the driveway and parked the car. He went and unlocked the cabin, bringing in their bags as he did so. As he was going back to get Regina, he saw that she was walking up the walkway.

"Sorry about that." Regina said as she walked up to him.

"No need to apologize, I like that you are getting some much needed sleep." Robin said as he kissed her cheek, as they walked into the cabin.

"I'll get a fire going, why don't you get into something comfortable?" Robin asked as Regina nodded and went to their room to change, she put on some pajamas, put her hair into a pony tail as she came back into the living room. Robin was crunched in front of the fire, his position giving her a good view of his butt. She had always had a thing for his butt, from the beginning.

"Enjoying the view?" Robin asked, never turning his head.

"How did you know I was here?" Regina asked as Robin stood and walked to stand in front of her.

"I could sense your presence. Now you never did answer my question milady." Robin said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, yes I did quite enjoy the view I had. But I quite enjoy this more." Regina said as she put her hands on his waist and pulled him slightly closer, she then moved her hands lower to grab his butt and squeezed his butt cheeks, causing his mouth to open slightly.

"I do love your hands on approach wife." Robin said as he bent to kiss her, he took her face between his palms, kissing her on the mouth. A jubilant kiss that held both relief and satisfaction; a ardent kiss that left her trembling. He looked down at her and then leaned down again and started to kiss her again. Knowing that he was as aroused as she was, and bewildered by his restraint, her whole body crying out for more, she pressed herself against him fully. As though he had been waiting for a signal, he ran a single finger up and down her spine. The caress was unexpected and thrilling, and she quivered like a violin being played.

Then while one hand cradled the back of her head, the other began to move over her, following the slender curve of waist and hip and buttock. At the same time his mouth left hers to stray don to the warm hollow at the base of her throat, where his tongue-tip proceeded to cause havoc.

At that particular moment, she felt the flutter in her stomach again, "Oh." Regina moved from Robin slightly to put a hand there as she felt the flutter.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" Robin asked, clearly worried.

"Nothing, it's the baby. Here see if you can feel." Regina quickly took his hand and moving her pajama top out of the way, she placed his hand low on her stomach where she had felt the slight flutter. Regina looked at Robin, as they both waited for any sign of their baby's movements.

"Come on little one, please move for your Daddy." Regina said to her baby. She wanted Robin to experience this so badly.

"Well it seems my child likes to tease me." Robin said. Regina could see the slight disappointment in his eyes.

"Robin-" Regina started to say but was cut off by the flutter again, stronger this time. She quickly looked up when she heard a gasp to see Robin, and saw that his mouth was open and his eyes shining. A huge smile started to form on his face.

"You felt that?" Regina asked, knowing he had by his reaction.

"It's slight, but yes I did. That's amazing." Robin said. His child had moved under his hand, and he had actually felt it move. He was so thankful for this moment, so much so that a lone tear left his eye and rested on his cheek, Regina saw it and swiped it with a finger.

"Oh thank you baby, thank you." Regina said as she was so glad that their baby decided to move for Robin.

"I see you're going to be one to listen to your Mommy more than me." Robin said as he kneeled down in front of Regina and held the top out of the way, as he kissed the place where he had felt the flutter from their baby. "I love you so much little one, so very much."

"And we love you very much." Regina said as Robin looked up and smiled at his wife. He laid his head against her stomach as his arms were wrapped around her waist. Regina had her hands in his hair as they stayed this way for a few more moments, this was a very special moment to both of them and they wanted to savor it for all that it was worth.

"I love you Regina, more than anything. You have given me so much, showed me how much I was missing in my life. I have so much to thank you for." Robin said as he once again kissed her stomach.

"I love you Robin, you are my other half that was missing from my life for so long." Regina said as Robin stood up and walked them to the couch where they laid there and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
